


Hasta que los días nos unan otra vez

by newyorkblues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Romance, Death, Drama, Dreams, F/F, Historical, M/M, Past Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Yuri es un joven amante del patinaje que vive en San Petersburgo con su abuelo. Su vida es normal, hasta que se cruza con aquel extraño de rasgos extranjeros en la pista y desde esa misma noche no puede dejar de soñar con él, literalmente. Pero en sus sueños él ya no es Yuri Plisetsky, sino Yuuri Katsuki, un joven soldado japonés durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el extraño tampoco es el mismo sino Viktor Nikiforov, un voluntario ruso en los campamentos de refugiados.Yuri sabe que todo es solo un simple sueño, pero ¿Por qué su corazón duele cada vez que sueña con aquellos dos desconocidos, y se siente tan ligado a su historia?Inspirado en Los días que nos separan de Laia Soler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Until the Days Bring Us Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661037) by [kusunoki_fumiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunoki_fumiya/pseuds/kusunoki_fumiya)



Capítulo 1

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

San Petersburgo era frío casi las tres cuartas partes del año.

Enfundado hasta el cuello y con las manos en los bolsillos, Yuri caminó a través de la gélida ventisca de otoño para llegar a la Academia de Patinaje Artístico de la calle Tupolevskaya, en el edificio 4. Recorría el mismo camino, solo, desde que tenía 11 años y su abuelo había decidido que el pequeño Yurachka tenía que conocer un poco más de su ciudad.

La ciudad, a pesar de las bajas condiciones climáticas, siempre estaba viva. Llena de turistas emocionados que visitaban el antiguo Palacio de Invierno, jóvenes estudiantes somnolientos dirigiéndose a sus clases e incluso un buen grupo de exhibicionistas que esperaban a que saliera un pequeño rayo de sol para quitarse las ropas y apoyarse contra el cemento hervido de las paredes para entrar en calor.

A Yuri le gustaba San Petersburgo, pero de vez en cuando se encontraba pensando en la hermosa Moscú, la ciudad que lo vio nacer y crecer, pero que no visitaba hace más de siete años.

—¡Eh! ¡Cabeza de plátano! — Exclamó una voz aguda detrás de Yuri. El chico pegó un salto, como todas las veces que aquella mujer lo sorprendía.  
—¿Acaso estás buscando infartarme, Mila? Ya sé que te gustaría verme muerto, vieja bruja, pero no te aparezcas así ¡Algún día te pegaré un golpe de puro reflejo y verás! — Dijo —Yuri, con una mano en el pecho para asegurarse de que no se le había salido el corazón. Mila solo estiró la mano y le revolvió sus largos cabellos rubios.  
—¿La fantasía de que no eres solo un gatito indefenso otra vez, Yura?  
—¡Vete a parir, anciana!

Mila Babicheva, una bellísima rusa de 21 años, era quien se llevaba el título de mejor amiga de Yuri desde hacía tres años. Tenía el cabello corto y del color del fuego, que se veían preciosos con sus ojos de color azul eléctrico. Ambos asistían a la Academia desde que el chico se había mudado a la ciudad, pero al principio no hacían buenas migas; hasta que la profesora Lilia los había _obligado_ a pasar juntos en un cuarto bajo llave durante dos horas hasta que dejaran de discutir (O hasta que Yuri dejara de insultar). Y el experimento había funcionado.

Había funcionado más que bien.

—Eh, larva, me voy con Lilia ya. Que te diviertas con Yakov mientras saltas como conejita en la pradera.  
—Sí, sí, vete de una vez — Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Mila le tiró un beso y un guiño, a lo que Yuri respondió con un gesto obsceno.

La pista de entrenamiento era bastante chica en comparación de la pista de exámenes o de las grandes pistas de San Petersburgo, como la del Palacio de Hielo.

A Yuri no le importaba. Él solo quería ponerse los patines y dejarse ir de una vez.

Como era costumbre, Yakov se había retrasado. Regañando a algún alumno, persiguiendo a Lilia o vaya Dios a saber qué cosa. A Yuri tampoco le importaba esto. En realidad, había pocas cosas que le importaran demasiado al chico.

Fue hasta la banca y saco los patines de su bolsa, su más preciada joya: eran de color blanco y estaban impecables, con una hoja que relucía cada vez que un haz de luz chocaba contra ella. Habían sido un regalo de _dieduchka_ 1 Nikolai, y para Yuri nada era más importante que un regalo hecho por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Tan enfrascado estaba en su tarea que se levantó de golpe y no se percató de que otro chico también caminaba hacia la banca justo en ese momento, a quien terminó dándole un cabezazo.

—¡¿Pero te puedes fijar?! **—**  Dijo el rubio con un alarido.

El chico dio un respingo mientras se sobaba la nariz con una mano enguantada. Yuri sabía que estaba siendo injusto con el extraño, ya que era quien se había llevado el golpe mayor, pero ser amable no estaba entre sus prioridades.

—No volverá a pasar — Contestó tras un momento, con una voz grave y un suave acento extranjero, pero con un ruso excelente.

—B-bueno, ¡Más te vale!

Se quedó atónito ante la cordialidad del extraño. Cualquier otro de la Academia le habría contestado algún insulto al que Yuri se habría visto obligado a devolver más tarde. 

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, el otro chico se escabulló hasta los vestidores, donde estaban los patines comunitarios.

¿De dónde había salido ese sujeto?

A Yuri le resultó extrañamente familiar y se indignó luego de darse cuenta que era por culpa de su undercut2, el mismo peinado que llevaba el asqueroso de Jean Jacques Leroy; también llamado JJ, el canadiense de intercambio que era el rival de Yuri hacía casi dos años. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía mucho mejor en este chico, que acentuaba sus afilados rasgos centroasiáticos (Yuri se aventuraba a pensar que era kazajo o tal vez uzbeko) y su cara estoica.

Decidió no ahondar mucho en sus pensamientos y se lanzó a la pista.

En el hielo, Yuri dejaba de ser Yuri y se unía a éste. Su alma se funcionaba con el hielo y le permitía moverse como lo haría por los rincones de su mente.

Se sentía en paz.

Hasta que, por supuesto, llegaba Yakov y lo reñía por patinar antes de la clase.

 

* * * *

 

No volvió a ver al chico de cara seria, ni tampoco a Mila ni a ninguno de sus otros compañeros. Por suerte, había sido un día más sin tener que ver la horrorosa sonrisa socarrona de JJ.

Como era fines de otoño, el sol comenzaba a ponerse desde más temprano y a pesar de que solo eran las 5 de la tarde, Yuri volvía a su casa en plena oscuridad.

A una casa vacía, como pasaba todos los jueves, cuando su abuelo se retiraba por tres días a visitar a la madre de Yuri. Ya le había pedido a su nieto que lo acompañara, pero éste seguía rehusándose.

Pero que el abuelo no estuviera en casa no significaba que Yurachka quedaba desamparado. La heladera siempre quedaba a rebosar de comida casera y refrescos. A veces también le dejaba un poco de chatarra y chocolates ¿Qué podía decir? Todavía era un niño mimado.

Se sirvió un poco de borsch3, que al parecer su abuelo acababa de dejar hecho para su pequeño, le agregó una buena cantidad de crema agria y se tiró a mirar un rato la televisión. Caja boba, como le gustaba decir a Nikolai.

Después de alimentarse, bañarse y deambular por la casa como alma en pena, el joven Yuri decidió que iría a dormirse más temprano de lo normal.

Sí, su vida era una bomba de diversión.

Pero poco se imaginaba que todo cambiaría cuando posara su cabeza en la almohada y entrara en el mundo de los sueños.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1940, Japón**

Lo que más extrañaría era el katsudon.

Bueno, por supuesto que iba a extrañar a mamá y papá, a Mari, Minako, Yuuko y Takeshi, e incluso a las indomables trillizas de estos. También a Vicchan. Pero es que cuando estuviera sirviendo como soldado especial del Ejército Imperial Japonés y le dieran de comer algún guisado de hace tres días, en lo único en que pensaría era en el delicioso tazón de cerdo que su amada madre Hiroko le preparaba.

En aquel momento se encontraba en la popa del Acorazado Nagato4, a punto de partir hacia el continente; más exactamente hacia la península coreana donde enviaban a los soldados novatos de campaña. El barco había zarpado hacía unos minutos y en todo lo que podía pensar era en los ojos llorosos de su madre y en el orgullo que sentía su padre.

A Yuuri no le agradaba estar allí. Y no ciertamente luego de los tratados en los que su país se había visto envuelto; como aquel firmado con el Tercer Reich y la República Italiana.

No fue hasta que un joven se sentó a su lado, con la mirada al horizonte, que dejó de perder en sus pensamientos.

—Es muy bonito a pesar de todo, ¿No? — Le preguntó el chico. A Yuuri le sorprendió su físico; con su piel morena y dulces rasgos del sudeste asiático, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien como él había llegado hasta el Nagato.  
—Creo que solo si olvidas la función que cumple este barco realmente — Contestó con una tímida sonrisa y extendió su mano—. Jotohei5 Katsuki Yuuri, es un gusto.  
—Ittohei6 Phichit Chulanont y el gusto es mío — Respondió sonriente y agitando enérgicamente su mano. Yuuri abrió la boca para hablar, pero Phichit lo detuvo—. Soy tailandés de nacimiento, pero llevo varios años aquí.

Yuuri no supo que decir realmente. No era secreto de que el Imperio Japonés intentaba conquistar gran parte del este de Asia y también el sur, por lo que no tenía sentido que Phichit, un tailandés, luchara _a favor_ de la gente que planeaba invadir su país probablemente.

—Puedo ver la duda en tu rostro — Se rió—. Lo cierto es que me crié con una familia japonesa, ya que la situación en Tailandia no es muy buena desde hace bastante. Incluso ahora están en guerra con Francia ¡Pero me gusta mucho Japón! La comida es deliciosa y la mayoría son muy lindos, aunque ciertamente no puedo decir eso de los soldados — Dijo esto último a modo de susurro—. Y la verdad es que solo quiero que este conflicto termine de una vez. Es muy triste encender la radio y oír sobre bombardeos, muertes, violaciones ¡Si nosotros estamos mal imagina como están en Europa!  
—¿Y crees que viniendo a la guerra hará que termine pronto? — Inquirió Yuuri, escéptico.  
—Bueno, al menos para mí podría terminar pronto — Dijo el tailandés burlón.  
—¡No digas esas cosas!  
—Vamos, Yuuri-san, si no bromeamos con nuestras propias muertes entonces estamos condenados en serio.

Phichit calló por un rato, al igual que Yuuri, ¿Qué si no se lo había planteado? Claro que sí. Yuuri fantaseaba muchas horas sobre cómo sería su muerte: en una explosión, con un montón de balas atravesando su cuerpo, torturado como prisionero de guerra. Tal vez incluso en ese mismo barco, torpedeado por los chinos. No lo sabía. Tampoco quería saber. Yuuri solo quería que si pasaba (y pasaría, muy probablemente) es que fuese rápido.

 

* * * *

 

Los días pasaron y el acorazado atracó en Wŏnsan7, de donde las tropas imperiales bajaron y recorrieron a lo largo de la ciudad, marchando, atemorizando a los locales a su paso.

Yuuri prefería perderse en el centro, por detrás de la bandera de guerra, a ver si lo ocultaba de toda aquella conmoción. Phichit iba a su lado, con el gesto más serio que le había visto desde lo que conoció hacía cuatro días el popa del Nagato.

Wŏnsan era horrible. No precisamente por falta de belleza arquitectónica, sino por sus habitantes. Todos se habían tan alicaídos y temerosos, que parecían desentonar con aquel lugar.

El Centro de Detención Imperial se encontraba a las afueras. El comandante les informó que la tarea era vigilar a unos prisioneros revolucionarios.

Desde 1919 habían comenzado las revueltas en lo que era la capital de la península, Seúl, y se habían extendido por todo el territorio.

El grupo de Yuuri y Phichit fue relevado a un pabellón donde se encontraban los reos menos peligrosos. El joven cabo se sintió un poco desanimado de que lo vieran como parte de los menos competentes de la guardia imperial.

Su desánimo desapareció cuando vio a los presos. Eran jóvenes. Niños, prácticamente. El mayor de ellos no parecía tener más de 18 o 20 años. No es que Yuuri se sintiese un adulto a punto de cumplir los 23, pero le generó una profunda tristeza lo que vio.

—Traigan al cabecilla — Ordenó el líder del escuadrón de Yuuri, un chico que parecía más un armario peligroso que un humano. Su título oficial era Heicho8  
—Es el que está en la esquina — Declaró el carcelero—. Eh, tu, ¡Ven aquí! — Le gritó. El chico ni siquiera parpadeó a su respuesta— ¡Que vengas ahora, rata rebelde! — Chilló en un coreano demasiado pobre.

El chico alzó los ojos y escaneó con la mirada al escuadrón, pasando por Yuuri, y terminando con Phichit, a quien le dedicó un par de segundos más.

Estaba sucio, el cabello azabache revuelto y unas cejas muy pobladas. Se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió a la puerta de la celda, por donde lo dejaron salir antes de cerrarla.

Antes de que Yuuri se diera cuenta, el carcelero tomó al líder rebelde por sorpresa y le propinó un culatazo con su arma en la sien. El chico se desplomó el suelo, apretó los dientes, pero no cambió su dura mirada.

Algunos del escuadrón rieron. Yuuri observó sus rostros para recordarse a sí mismo con quienes no tratar.

—Identifícate, rata — Siseó el cabo mayor en japonés— ¿O te crees muy especial para eso? Oh ¿Quizás no me entiendes cuando hablo? Pues te acostumbrarás porque no voy a ensuciar mi lengua con tu idioma de bárbaros.  
—Señor… — Intervino el carcelero— Es medio duro de roer.  
—No importa, he tratado con salvajes peores en China — Se jactó, codeándose y riendo con el segundo al mando— ¿Me darías el honor de decirme como se hace llamar? Quizás así descubramos algo sobre su vida personal.

Fue un movimiento sutil y casi imperceptible, pero Yuuri vio como el rebelde miraba rápidamente y con nerviosismo al soldado, quien notó el gesto y sonrió.

—¿El nombre? Antes de que lo lleve a la cámara de gritos, oh, perdón, el interrogatorio.  
—Claro que sí, el nombre de esta rata es Seung-Gil Lee, y viene de Pyeongchang.

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- Dieduchka:** Abuelo en ruso.

 **2- Undercut:** Corte de cabello que consiste en raparse gradualmente a los costados y el cabello más largo en el centro.

 **3- Borsch:** Sopa fría tradicional de los países eslavos, usualmente preparada con remolacha.

 **4- Acorazado Nagato:** Fue un buque de guerra que le sirvió a la Armada Imperial Japonesa hasta 1945.

 **5- Jotohei:** Cabo novato en la Armada Imperial Japonesa durante la 2GM.

 **6- Ittohei:** Soldado de la Armada Imperial Japonesa durante la 2GM.

 **7-Wŏnsan:** Ciudad portuaria norcoreana.

 **8- Heicho:** Cabo mayor en la Armada Imperial Japonesa durante la 2GM.

* * * *

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste :)  
Primero aclaro que ni Yuri on Ice ni Los días que nos separan (Historia en la que la premisa de este fanfic se inspira) son míos así que crédito a sus creadores.  
Esta historia será un multi-chapter, no estoy segura de cuantos pero no creo que sean excesivos. Cada capítulo tiene perspectivas en 3ra persona de dos (o uno, depende como se lo vea) personajes. El narrador principal será Yurio.  
Estoy abierta a todas las críticas y correcciones! Un saludo a todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Llevaba más de dos horas sin poder pegar el ojo otra vez. Pero no era insomnio o falta de cansancio, no esta vez.

No podía dormirse porque no podía soportar la sangre. O los gritos.

Yuri Plisetsky había tenido el sueño más extraño de sus 17 años. No solo había soñado que era un _soldado japonés_ de hace más de medio siglo (Un soldado que lucía como cerdo, para colmo) sino que había soñado a todo color un confesionario con torturas.

A Yuri nunca le había molestado el gore o las cosas sangrientas. De hecho, le gustaban mucho las películas donde se arrancaban la cabeza o se retorcían los intestinos.

Pero ese sueño…

No era nada que hubiese vivido alguna vez. Todavía podía oler la sangre del rebelde Seung-Gil Lee. Recordaba exactamente como se veían sus dedos luego de que le arrancaran las uñas y tenía marcado a fuego el momento en que su mirada impenetrable se fundía con una de terror. Un terror que aumentaba cada vez que el chico se rehusaba a hablar.

Aun así no dijo ni una palabra.

Aunque si solo hubiese sido eso, Yuri podría haber dicho que era una pesadilla.  Pero el sonido de las olas a bordo del Nagato, la sonrisa de Phichit, la brisa marina, el último abrazo de Hiroko…

Era extraño. Era espeluznante. Yuri casi podía sentir en su lengua las palabras pronunciadas en perfecto japonés, ¡Cuando él ni siquiera sabía decir más que _arigato_ o _sushi_!

Recordaba cómo se sentía ser el soldado Katsuki, las dimensiones de su (propio) cuerpo, el tono de su voz, sus pensamientos. El dolor. La soledad. La ansiedad de ir a la guerra.

¿Qué podía significar aquello? Si el abuelo estuviera en casa probablemente le hubiese dicho que había visto demasiadas películas antiguas.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó olvidarlo y dormirse. No consiguió ninguna, por lo que cuando la alarma sonó, se calzó el abrigo y se fue para la Academia.

 

* * * *

 

Muchos podrían preguntarse sobre Yuri Plisetsky y su educación. La verdad es que había sido educado en casa por su abuelo para que pudiese dedicarse a su sueño del patinaje sobre hielo. Pero él todavía no competía profesionalmente como Mila, o el odioso de Leroy.

Le gustaba estar en las sombras y disfrutar del hielo y su soledad.

Yuri jamás había encajado en las escuelas. O porque era muy antisocial o demasiado agresivo. Las maestras lo miraban con recelo y los niños se burlaban que parecía una niña hasta que el pequeño les bajaba al menos un diente o les hacía sangrar la nariz.

El abuelo jamás pensó mal de Yuri. Simplemente se dio cuenta que su nieto no era una persona que supiera cómo manejar situaciones sociales. Con el tiempo aprendería, le había dicho una vez.

—¡Buenos días, Plisetsky! La verdad es que ya me estaba preguntando a dónde habías ido esta semana y si era verdad que no querías pasar tiempo con el rey…

_¿Por qué a mí?_

Yuri giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con el ser más nauseabundo que la Tierra había tenido la desgracia de ver nacer.

Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Su vida era demasiado injusta ¿Qué no podía volverse de una vez a Canadá? Para mayor inri, JJ actuaba como si Yuri de verdad estuviera interesado en ser su amigo.

—Yo ya me estaba preguntando si en verdad tendría tanta suerte de que te haya comido un oso tal vez, pero ya vemos que no.  
—Anda, Yurachka, no seas así ¡Vamos a entrenar juntos hoy después de almorzar! ¡Te hará bien practicar con alguien tan habilidoso como yo! — Exclamó en un tono demasiado alto para su gusto, mientras _osaba_ pasar un brazo por los hombros del ruso.  
—Tres cosas te voy a decir yo a ti, Leroy — Dijo Yuri mientras alzaba tres dedos y se quitaba el brazo de JJ de encima—. Uno, no me llames así porque solo me llaman Yurachka las personas que me agradan y tu no formas parte de ese grupo. Dos, de la única forma que entrenaré contigo es si puedo tirarte el patín sobre la cara. Tres, ¿Me harías el favor de usar menos perfume que estás intoxicándome con tu colonia barata? Y cuatro, ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!  
—Oye, que has dicho cuatro cosas, y no tres… — Empezó a decir hasta que Yuri lo detuvo.  
—¡Por el amor a Dios, ya déjame en paz de una vez! — Chilló. JJ no quitó su sonrisa burlona, lo que enfureció al ruso.  
—Antes de irme, _Yura_ ¿No has visto a Otabek? Llegó hace unos días y ya está ignorándome ¡El pobre seguro cree que no es digno de juntarse con el rey! Ay, mi buen amigo Otabek — Dijo con un suspiro soñador.  
—¿Tengo cara de relacionarme con bastardos que se llevan bien contigo? ¿Y quien puñetas es ese Otabek? — Respondió agresivamente al momento en que la profesora Lilia entraba al salón.  
—Yuri Plisetsky, conoces las reglas de la clase — Intervino la profesora, con su duro semblante.  
—Sí, Yuri ¡Nada de palabrotas! — Dijo JJ como si lo regañara.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua ruidosamente y se decidió a ignorar a ese patán como siempre, o las cosas no terminarían bien esa mañana.

Por supuesto que él lo ignorara, no significaba que Leroy iba a guardarse sus comentarios odiosos para sí mismo.

La clase de ballet terminó siendo una tortura al igual que todos los encuentros con ese canadiense de pacotilla.

 

* * * *

 

La hora del almuerzo podía ser una maravilla para Yuri, o un completo desastre. Ese día era un desastre.

Mila había invitado a unos amigos suyos, los gemelos italianos Crispino y a un checo que se apellidaba Nekola. Y como la buena mosca que era, Leroy había decidido unirse con sus “buenos amigos”. El viernes ya no le pintaba tan bien.

—¡Emil! ¡No me parece que dabas andar ventilando tus sueños eróticos con mi hermana! ¿Estás buscando que te golpee? — Decía un enfurecido Michele, el mayor de los Crispino.  
—Eh, Mickey, no seas así, fue solo un sueño y no es que era erótico, en el sueño teníamos una cita y ya — Se defendía el llamado Emil, que Yuri se dio cuenta que era el checo.  
—¡Pues a mí me suena muy erótico!  
—Mickey, basta — Lo detuvo Sara, que se veía muy bonita con el cabello atado. Yuri descubrió a Mila mirándola de reojo—. No puedes hacer tanto drama por nada ¡Los sueños son divertidos!

 _“Sí, como no”_ pensó Yuri. Él siguió masticando sus pirozhki caseros, mientras Sara seguía parloteando.

—Anoche soñé que me iba de vacaciones a un lugar que era Tailandia, pero en realidad no era Tailandia sino que se veía más bien como un lugar como Corea o algo de eso. Pero en mi mente yo _sentía_ que era Tailandia.

Yuri tragó duro. Es una coincidencia, se dijo.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de la noche anterior: el soldado tailandés Phichit y también del rebelde coreano torturado. Nadie se dio cuenta de su incomodidad.

—¡Yo soñé que le daba una ostia a Yakov! Venga, que fue genial — Rió Mila y el resto se le unió. Incluso Michele ablandó un poco el ceño.  
—Mickey seguro sueña con que guarda a su hermana en una caja de cristal — Bromeó Emil. Sara rio por lo bajo.  
—Mira, Nekola, no me tient-… — Empezó.  
—¡Yo, Jean-Jacques Leroy, el rey, soñó con que volvía a su hermosa Canadá natal, donde me esperaban con un cetro y un trono! Y por supuesto una hermosa mujer.  
—Cerdo machista — Farfulló Mila por lo bajo a Sara.  
—¿Y tu, Yurachka?  
—¿Disculpa, bastardo? — Respondió el aludido. JJ alzó una ceja.  
—Que nos gustaría saber que has soñado.  
—Que te cortaba la lengua.  
—¡Hablo en serio!  
—Yo también para que conste.

JJ iba a replicar pero Sara lo cortó.

—Dicen que los sueños son deseos reprimidos del inconsciente.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Emil! — Chilló Michele tomando del cuello al chico.  
—También dicen que a veces son premoniciones del futuro — Intervino JJ orgulloso. Yuri rodó los ojos.  
—O recuerdos de vidas pasadas — Dijo Mila, y el corazón de Yuri se hundió en su pecho como una piedra.  
—Me tengo que ir — Dijo tomando sus cosas y desapareciendo ante los atónitos ojos de todos.

 

* * * *

 

Como todavía quedaba media hora libre del almuerzo, Yuri quiso usarlo patinando. Al menos Yakov no podría molestarlo con que se cansaba antes de la clase ya que durante ese día no tenía más clases de patinaje.

Se fue hasta su locker para buscar su protector bucal (ya que la pista era más pequeña, era más propenso a los porrazos o caídas) y cuando lo abrió había una sorpresa.

Había un dibujo suyo. O más bien, de sus ojos. Apenas se podía ver un poco de su flequillo rubio, pero casi la totalidad de la hoja estaba cubierta por un bellísimo dibujo en pasteles de sus ojos. Yuri no creía que sus ojos reales pudieran hacerle justicia a aquella obra de arte.

Pero no estaba firmado. Le entró un poco la desesperación, hasta que encontró una caligrafía pequeña, con un cirílico muy bien trazado:

_Me gustó tu mirada. Parece la mirada de un soldado que sobrevivió a la guerra._

Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Quién le había escrito semejante cosa y encima le había dado un dibujo tan precioso?

Estaba seguro que no era nadie que conociera de cerca. Hasta donde sabía ninguno de los Crispino ni tampoco Nekola dibujaba. Mila era talentosa, pero dudaba que tanto; además de que no se tomaría el trabajo de orquestar algo así para darle el dibujo. Y ni que hablar de Leroy, que probablemente lo único que sabía hacer era coronas.

¿Podía ser acaso…?

El extranjero. El kazajo. Uzbeko. Lo que fuera.

¿Y que quería decir con lo de mirada de soldado?

 _Jotohei Katsuki_ , pensó. Aquello le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo y lo dejó aturdido por el resto del día.

 

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1940, Japón**

Se había vomitado todo el desayuno, el almuerzo y quizás parte de su estómago. Aquel interrogatorio había sido más de lo que podía soportar. La mano del chico coreano estaba irreconocible de tanta sangre que chorreaba. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y sudor, pero su voluntad de acero era inquebrantable. El carcelero lo metió en su celda de regreso a patadas.

Phichit había llorado. Habían sido los únicos dos del escuadrón en mostrar debilidad, por lo que el Cabo Mayor había decidido castigarlos.

Diez azotes. Yuuri pensó que podía soportarlo. Después de todo era débil. _Esto es una guerra_ , se recordó. _No lograrás nada siendo un pelele llorón, quizás hasta incluso merezcas morirte en el campo de batalla_.

—¿Yuuri-kun? — Le habló Phichit. Se veía más estable que hacía un rato— estaremos bien. Yo… Al menos estamos libres, no como _él._

Yuuri sonrió con amargura.

Libre. Que linda ironía.

 

* * * *

 

Por orden debía quitarse la camiseta. Sus compañeros rieron cuando vieron su estómago un poco flácido, pero a Yuuri no le importaba.

Phichit estaba en el mismo estado a su lado. Le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento, a pesar de que le temblaban los labios.

—¡Soldados! En nombre del Imperio Japonés, se le otorga al Jotohei Katsuki-san y al Ittohei Chulanont-san el castigo de diez azotes por mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo. Por decreto real, cualquier persona que no pueda mantener la compostura puede verse tentado de tener compasión con los enemigos ¿Algo que decir en su defensa? — Dijo el segundo al mando, un tipo de la edad de Yuuri llamado Daisuke, con quien incluso había ido al colegio primario en Hasetsu.  
—No, señor — Respondieron los acusados al unísono.  
—Muy bien. Diez azotes para cada uno. Pueden decidir ustedes quien irá primero. Cada uno azotará al otro.  
—¡NO! — Chilló Phichit. A Yuuri se le bajaron todos los colores de la cara.  
—¿Disculpa, Chulanont-san? ¿Es que acaso tú, un inmigrante tailandés, se está oponiendo a las leyes de nuestra honorable Guardia Imperial?

Yuuri observó a Phichit, que le brillaban los ojos. Le devolvió la mirada. Yuuri dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

_Estaremos bien._

—No, señor.

El cabo Daisuke solo lo miró con repugnancia y le pasó el látigo a Phichit. Yuuri se posicionó contra el árbol.

_Estaremos bien._

El látigo calló contra su piel. Nadie dijo nada, nadie gritó por él.

_Estaremos bien._

Volvió a caer. Desgarró su piel. Phichit lo hacía con la menor fuerza posible y con mucha rapidez, para que Yuuri no sufriera tanto.

Estaremos bien. Estaremos bien. Estaremos bien.

Se dijo a sí mismo hasta que al octavo latigazo, perdió la consciencia.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

No.

No.

Se había levantado tan de golpe que estampó su cabeza contra la estantería de la pared, haciendo volar unos cuantos libros, adornos y reconocimientos.

El corazón le latía desbocado. La espalda le hormigueaba. Podía sentirlo.

Lo había sentido.

Había vuelto a soñar con Yuri Katsuki. Y había sufrido el dolor del castigo y los latigazos como si se lo hubieran hecho a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

A Otabek no había nada que le gustase más que el mar.

Almaty, en su natal Kazajistán, no tenía mar. De hecho, la extensa mayoría de Kazajistán no tenía mar. Otabek había dejado el colegio y desde que tenía 16 años se había dedicado a recorrer Eurasia, y un poco de África en busca de todos los mares posibles.

Había visitado las hermosas islas griegas, las gélidas aguas del Mar del Norte, las negras arenas de Islandia, la Riviera Francesa, había flotado sobre el Mar Muerto, dibujado el atardecer sobre el Mediterráneo. Todo con una mochila y un permiso de conducir para motocicletas.

Pero sin duda San Petersburgo tenía el mar más precioso. El mar báltico era una joya oculta en el mundo. Y a Otabek le encantaba que aquella ciudad reuniera dos cosas que amaba: el hielo y el mar.

 _Una contradicción_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Te gustan las cosas incompatibles, Otabek._

Una imagen vino a su mente. Una imagen de alguien que, a simple vista, cualquiera diría que era el opuesto de Otabek.

Yuri Plisetsky. Su última musa.

No sabía si eran sus cabellos dorados como los rayos que iluminaban Barcelona o sus ojos del color del Egeo, pero Otabek no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tenía tanta gracia, tanto porte, tanta elegancia. Poco importaba que su boca fuese más sucia que una alcantarilla o que mirara a todos con su mirada glacial. Aquel muchacho había cautivado a Otabek a primera vista.

Apenas llevaba poco más de una semana en San Petersburgo y ya se había atrevido a bocetar sus ojos. Por supuesto que no le hacían justicia. Los verdaderos ojos de Yuri oscilaban entre el verde y el aguamarina dependiendo de la luz, y su nariz tenía unas pequitas casi imperceptibles.

 _Te has comportado como un mocoso._ Había espiado a lo lejos al precioso ruso y lo había dibujado, para terminar por dejarle una nota como si tuviera 15 años ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Su teléfono sonó. Otabek dio un pequeño salto, ya que todavía no podía acostumbrarse al sonido. El simplemente no recibía llamadas. Las únicas que recibía eran de _él_.

Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Decidió ignorarlo. No podía creer que ese abnegado social pensara que Otabek quería hacer migas con él. El timbrazo del teléfono lo volvió a desconcentrar. Y lo volvió a ignorar. Hasta que sonó otra vez.

 _—¡Otabek! Mira que ya me estaba preocupando. Te dejé unas cuantas llamadas y como 16 mensajes, tal vez_  — Dijo al otro lado, antes de que Otabek abriera la boca—. _Me estaba preguntando si te apetecía salir conmigo y mis amigos ¡Son todos geniales y me aman mucho! Y por supuesto te querrán a ti también si eres amigo mío, ¿a que sí, Beka?_  
—No me llames así — Pidió Otabek, conteniendo el aire. Aquel apodo le traía demasiados recuerdos—. Y pasa que no me apetecía salir —  _Contigo_ , quiso agregar.  
_—Ya, ¿Y ahora si te apetece? Y no me llames Jean, hombre, ¡que nos conocemos hace dos años ya!_  
—Lo que sea.  
_—¿Y bien?_  
—Todavía no me apetece.

Le colgó.

Conocía a JJ Leroy desde que ambos habían cruzado caminos en Francia . Lo primero que Otabek pensó es que era un megalómano pretencioso y parlanchín, de lo cual no estaba equivocado. Pero luego Otabek descubrió que JJ _sí_ era bueno. Era amable, sacando de lado sus aires de grandeza. Él se preocupaba honestamente por otros, aunque de vez en cuando sus intereses propios terminaran interfiriendo en el camino.

Y lo consideraba como su amigo. A Otabek, que no hacía más que dedicarle miradas estoicas y no devolverle las llamadas cuando no le apetecía. A veces simplemente necesitaba estar solo.

No es que tampoco JJ fuera un amigo ejemplar todo el tiempo, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía nada mejor. Había sido incluso Jean quien le propuso inscribirse en la Academia de San Petersburgo. Él había escrito su carta de invitación al país. Le había _pagado_ la matrícula, aunque Otabek había intentado devolvérselo un centenar de veces, desde que le dio la noticia durante el verano pasado. Con esa pequeña acción había compensado un poco sus incansables acciones faltas de tacto.

Otabek volvió a mirar al mar. Le recordaba su hermana, Bibigul, quien guardaba postales del mar. Quien lo había bautizado Beka, cariñosamente. Quien había muerto sin sentir la brisa marina en su rostro. Ya no dolía pensar en ella, no tanto al menos. Pero si sentía una nostalgia profunda al ver el mar, como si pudiera sentir la voz de su hermana llamándole desde el fondo, una y otra vez:

_Ven, Beka, estemos juntos una vez más._

* * * *

 

La mañana del lunes era preciosa. Como todo en Rusia. Sus paisajes, su arquitectura. Su gente, especialmente Yuri Plisetsky.

Se lo había encontrado cuando llegó al aula de música, donde solo se encontraba él. El chico estaba haciendo garabatos, o tal vez escribiendo, en su cuaderno. Se veía ojeroso, pero su mirada estaba iluminada. Tenía la capucha puesta pero se notaba como el cabello rubio y enredado le tapaba uno de los ojos.

¿Debía Otabek hablarle?

No se lo preguntó demasiado, ya que Yuri se le adelantó.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Me estabas mirando? — Dijo de forma hosca. Había cerrado su cuaderno de golpe, sobresaltando al kazajo.  
—El mundo no gira en torno a ti — Respondió Otabek. El chico parpadeó—. Tengo clases aquí.  
—Pues búscate tu lugar y _déjame_  — Siseó Yuri.

Otabek no respondió. Simplemente soltó su bolso y tomó asiento en una esquina del fondo, estratégicamente cerca de la puerta.

Y muy lejos de Yuri.

La clase era bastante concurrida. La semana anterior Yuri había llegado tarde al aula y se había escabullido para sentarse al lado de una chica de cabello corto y pelirrojo. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a Otabek. O si lo había visto, no le interesaba.

A Otabek sí. Y era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Tu motocicleta está cool — Dijo de repente. Otabek no se inmutó, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido.  
—¿Hm?  
—Estos días he visto una nueva motocicleta muy asombrosa aparcada en el estacionamiento. Ninguno de los mensos que viene aquí sería capaz de conseguirse algo así. Y dado que tú eres el nuevo…  
—Dedujiste que era mía — Completó Otabek.  
—Ajá. Bueno, de todas formas me sigues pareciendo un fenómeno. Pero serías un fenómeno con buen gusto.  
—Sí, es mía.  
—Cool — Dijo, y se calló.

Era una verdad a medidas. La motocicleta era rentada, pero tenía un acuerdo con el dueño de que podía pagarla en una buena cantidad de cuotas hasta completar el precio, siempre y cuando Otabek pudiera prestarla para rentar en algún caso de urgencia. Luego sería suya.

—Tu sudadera es interesante — Habló de repente Otabek. Se trataba de una sudadera negra, con un estampado bordado de un tigre blanco.  
—¿Eh? ¿En serio? — Dijo con la mirada iluminada.  
—Sí, te representa.

Yuri se sonrojó, pero de repente entraron varios pares de alumnos en tropel. Entre ellos, la pelirroja amiga del ruso, y un par de chicos morenos que se sentaron a su lado. Nadie le dijo nada a Yuri por estar hablando con la nueva paria. Nadie había notado a Otabek, en realidad.

Para él, así era mejor.

 

* * * *

 

El trabajo que había conseguido no era malo. Era bastante bueno, de hecho: no tenía que tratar con gente, era tranquilo, y el dinero que iban a pagarle como primer sueldo le serviría para sobrevivir.

Claro, Otabek tenía una buena cantidad depositada en una cuenta a su nombre que había heredado de su padre, pero no podía permitirse pensar que sería eterno.

Trabajaba en una oficina de correos. Como su turno era el de la tarde, solía ser bastante tranquilo. Y ni siquiera debía estar en el mostrador, sino que estaba detrás de una computadora rastreando pedidos. Si bien llevaba solo seis días trabajando, ya se sentía un poco a gusto.

Otabek fantaseaba un poco con lo que compraría con su segundo o tercer sueldo. Una nueva caja de pasteles, sin duda. Y unos patines. Sentía que si seguía usando los patines comunitarios de la Academia se le caerían los pies.

Como la oficina estaba tranquila, sacó el cuaderno de dibujos. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dibujar a Yuri.

Dibujaría a alguien que _conocía_ desde el mismo día que Yuri. Por decirlo así. Era alguien que había salido de lo más profundo de su mente, de sus sueños. Y como todas las noches, dibujaría un trozo de él, para volverlo a soñar y conocer un poco más de su historia. O la historia de ambos. Otabek no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ciertamente le causaba curiosidad.

Iba a dibujar a _Viktor_.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor

 

**1940, Frontera Francia-Suiza**

Viktor amaba su trabajo. Bueno, si es que podía llamársele así, ya que la remuneración no era en dinero.

En aquel momento una niña pequeña con la cara sucia y el cabello desordenado corrió hasta él y se enterró en su pecho. Viktor le devolvió el abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

 _—Frère aîné_ (1) — Dijo dulcemente— ¡Me alegro tanto verte otra vez!  
—Sabes que amo pasar tiempo con ustedes, pequeña Adele ¿Has visto a _frère_ Chris por ahí? — Preguntó Viktor en un dulce francés a pesar de su acento ruso, revolviendo sus cabellos.  
—Ah, sí. Está ayudando Felicite a hacer sus trenzas ¡Él las hace muy bonitas!  
—Pues que envidia que sea tan talentoso ¿Eh?  
—Frère aîné — Lo llamó—. Madame Marion dice que nevará pronto ¿Nos harás una demostración sobre el lago congelado?  
—Lo que sea para mi _sestrichka_ (2) — Dijo, mientras la niña reía sonrojada.

El campamento para niños de Madame Marion y de Monsieur Gaspard era uno de los lugares favoritos de Viktor. Estaba lleno de pequeños niños, sonrientes y ajenos a la guerra. Había franceses, suizos, belgas, españoles, holandeses, italianos e incluso niños alemanes y polacos. Le sorprendía que entre tanta destrucción hubiese un lugar tan pequeño y tan lleno de vida como aquel.

Viktor era voluntario en distintas organizaciones benéficas desde que tenía 21 años. Había andado a lo largo y ancho de la Unión Soviética, su casa. No podía permitirse llamarle su país natal, ya que cuando Viktor había llegado al mundo todavía era el Imperio Ruso, años antes de la trágica revolución de Febrero, que culminaría con la muerte del zar Nikolai II y la desaparición de la dinastía Romanov. Y con ella murieron también muchas otras cosas que Viktor no tenía ánimos de numerar.

Él era ruso. Odiaba tomar sus documentos y leer la palabra soviético en el. Odiaba las miradas desconfiadas que le daban algunas personas. Los alemanes no lo querían, los italianos le temían. Y los polacos lo miraban con una profunda rabia mezclada con un sentimiento de traición.

Viktor solo tenía un amigo. El suizo Christophe Giacometti, lo suficientemente neutral como para querer a Viktor por quien él era y no por sus orígenes.

A lo lejos lo divisó. Un grupo de niñas francesas e italianas hacían cola para recibir un elegante peinado de Christophe. Viktor no estaba seguro cómo, pero Chris tenía unas manos que hacían arte.

—¡Chris! — Lo llamó. El chico alzó la mirada, mostrando sus perfectas y largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes. Se disculpó con las niñas y fue hasta Viktor.  
—Viktor ¿Cómo te va en este precioso día? ¿Ya has visto que pronto nevará?  
—Oh, sí, estoy muy emocionado.  
—Podremos patinar con los chicos. Quizás les podamos prestar los patines a los más grandes — Dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Sería maravilloso. Pero oye, Chris… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.  
—¿Pasó algo? **—**  Preguntó, en un tono preocupado.

Viktor le contó lo que había oído en las noticias: sobre cómo la ocupación japonesa en Corea se había vuelto más violenta. Había mucha gente huyendo a campamentos alejados del ejército Imperial, cerca de la frontera con China.

Chris escuchó atentamente. Viktor no podía entender porqué, pero él sentía que debía ir. No es que le pareciese extraño puesto que siempre le pasaba eso. Si escuchaba sobre alguna zona en conflicto, Viktor iba. Debía ir. Era su deber ayudar.

Para su suerte, su amigo aceptó acompañar a Viktor.

—Hay un problema, Viktor. Entre tantos trenes que deberemos tomar, con suerte llegaremos en poco más de un mes.  
—No importa. Mientras lleguemos, tarde o temprano, no importa.  
—Los niños nos extrañarán.  
—Y nosotros también, estoy seguro. Pero piensa en cómo podríamos ayudar a la gente en Corea. Están rodeados de enemigos. Podemos hablar con alguna organización que nos de dinero, comida y ropa. Oí que el invierno es muy duro.

La mirada de Viktor brillaba. Mucha gente le preguntaba si aquello a lo que se dedicaba era por satisfacción personal. Con solo ver su mirada uno ya tenía la respuesta.

Viktor era partidario de que cada uno fuese feliz a su manera. Con lo que sale de adentro. Y a él nada le hacía más feliz que la sonrisa de un niño luego de que le daba un abrazo, un plato de comida o un muñeco. Niños que lo habían perdido todo, pero aun así decidían regalarle su amor a Viktor.

A Viktor, el soviético no-villano, como lo llamaban algunos.

 

* * * *

 

Partirían en cinco días. Viktor no podía esperar a llegar a Corea, y entregar un pedacito de su alma a cualquiera que lo necesitara y se lo mereciera.

 

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- Frère aîné:** Hermano mayor en francés.

 **2- Sestrichka:** Diminutivo de hermana en ruso.

 

* * * *


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

En dos semanas se había vuelto una obsesión.

Yuri finalmente se había resignado a que tal vez no dejaría de soñar con aquel soldado japonés y decidió dejarse llevar. Decidió vivir a través de él, sintiendo sus emociones, formando lazos. Yuri no sabía cómo explicarlo realmente.

Sentía que lo conocía. Se enojaba cuando tomaba alguna decisión estúpida, o cuando mostraba debilidad por alguna ñoñada. Pero a pesar de todo, sentía que ambos no eran tan distintos. Los dos albergaban cobardía, soledad, miedo al rechazo, ansiedad. Y dolor, especialmente la punzada de dolor que pinchaba cuando te acostumbrabas a sentirlas. Yuri podía sentir el dolor del otro Yuuri en su corazón, justo al lado de su propio dolor.

Lo insultaba tanto en su mente, y durante el día se dedicaba a fantasear sobre la vida de ese mequetrefe. Yuri no estaba seguro de lo que realmente significaban sus sueños, pero se había vuelto loco.

Dormía más horas de lo normal. Se acostaba a las 6 de la tarde y amanecía apenas unos minutos antes de ir a la academia. Se tomaba siestas en clase, por las cuales lo habían regañado no una ni dos ni tres sino _seis_ veces ya. Los fines de semana, se confinaba en su cuarto y dormía todo lo que el cuerpo le permitía. El abuelo se iba de la casa desde los jueves en la tarde, así que no sabía lo que ocurría con su nieto.

De todos modos, sí que había aprendido cosas interesantes. Yuuri Katsuki era un inútil bastardo bueno para nada, pero era dulce para el pesar del ruso. Cuidaba de los heridos cuando el Cabo Mayor (Al que Phichit y Yuuri habían apodado “El Caraculo”). Se escabullía con Phichit para enviar cartas a sus familias con un servicio de correos clandestino. De a poco también había conocido sobre el pasado de Yuuri. Incluso del de Phichit, y ambos Yuris habían descubierto que Phichit visitaba en secreto la celda del rebelde Seung-Gil Lee, a quien le dejaba comida y agua.

Pero lo que más fascinaba a Yuri era que Katsuki patinaba sobre hielo.

El día que lo supo fue durante la clase de música de los lunes. Mientras la profesora enseñaba sobre los compases y otras cosas aburridas, Yuri pegó una cabeceadita. Quizás no habían pasado ni 10 minutos, pero no olvidaría más el recuerdo de Katsuki, como su corazón había saltado en su pecho cuando vio el lago congelado y algunos niños deslizándose con zapatos de suelas gastadas en él.

Su mente era un lugar increíble.

Por supuesto lo habían regañado, pero a Yuri le importó poquísimo. Cuando giró la mirada, aquel alumno nuevo lo miraba con esos ojos tan intensos y escrutadores que tenía.

Otabek. Sí, claro que había averiguado quien era. Por poco pegó el grito en el cielo cuando recordó que el salvaje de Leroy lo había catalogado como su amigo. El fenómeno le estaba cayendo bien, o al menos no tenía ganas de partirle la cara. Se relajó cuando descubrió que Otabek en realidad ignoraba a Leroy cada vez que podía. Lo cual era malo en parte, ya que cuando no tenía a Otabek para fastidiar, se dedicaba a fastidiar a Yuri.

Era sábado en la mañana, y acababa de soñar otra vez con Katsuki, por supuesto. Había sido relevado a una misión de reconocimiento en el pequeño fragmento de frontera ruso-coreana, cerca de Manchuria. Le habían asignado otro escuadrón, ya que parte del suyo se quedaría en Wŏnsan, Phichit entre ellos. A Yuri le dio ansiedad pensar que el joven de sus sueños debería estar solo, en territorio hostil y con personas hostiles por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

A veces odiaba sentir compasión por el cerdo que robaba sus sueños.

Su móvil timbró con un mensaje. Y luego con otro y otro. Era Mila, que enviaba el mismo texto una y otra vez:

_Afuera._

 

* * * *

 

—¡Buenos días, Yurio! — Exclamó la pelirroja mientras entraba en la casa de Yuri y se tiraba sobre él. Éste la empujó.  
—¿Se puede saber de dónde salió ese apodo, cacho de bruja? No me llames así — Rugió. Mila se rió.  
—No sé, estaba pensando el otro día en que los mejores amigos se ponen apodo y simplemente llegó a mi cabeza — Yuri chasqueó la lengua.  
—Me podías decir Yurachka o Yura, no sé.  
—Pero es que quería inventarte algo bonito — Dijo Mila haciendo puchero.  
—¿A ti te gustaría que te ponga algún mote así de ridículo?  
—Me pones uno diferente todos los días. Así que te aguantas porque muy poco me importa que te moleste.  
—Como sea, ¿A qué has venido?  
—¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar?

Yuri entrecerró los ojos. Conocía demasiado bien a Mila como para saber que no iba a verlo solo por amor a su amistad. Ni tampoco porque lo necesitaba, ya que le habría enviado un texto. Allí había algo más, y lamentablemente el ruso supo para donde encaminaba la cosa.

—Suéltalo — Dijo. Mila suspiró.  
—Me gustaría saber que diablos te anda pasando. No me iré sin una respuesta que considere medianamente aceptable.  
—Pues espero que no tengas nada que hacer, porque te quedarás ahí esperando. No tengo nada que decirte.

Mila tomó asiento en el apoyabrazos del sofá y se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa. Yuri odiaba que fuera tan perceptiva. Era cosa de brujas, es decir, de mujeres. Las odiaba por darse cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle, y se daban el lujo de refregarte en la cara de que sabían que tramabas algo. Lo peor es que casi siempre tenían razón.

—Estoy agotado, es todo — Dijo de repente—. Es el asunto con mi madre, y que el abuelo debe ir y soportar a esa loca haciendo desastres durante los fines de semana. Casi no nos vemos — Confesó—. Su estado empeora, y maldita sea, ella es su _hija_ , es obvio que el anciano va a cuidarla aunque sea una esquizofrénica violenta.  
—Yuri…  
—No digas nada, Mila.

La chica intentó convencerlo de hablar más. De ayudarlo. De distraerlo con lo que fuera. Yuri rechazó a todas sus propuestas; algunas amablemente, algunas no tanto, hasta que Mila partió para su hogar.

Yuri Plisetsky era un cobarde, que usaba viles excusas para ocultar lo que había dentro de él.

Definitivamente él y Katsuki tenían más cosas en común que el hielo y la soledad.

 

* * * *

 

El lunes no se presentó a clase. No tenía ganas ni ánimos, pero tampoco es que podía quedarse en casa con el abuelo merodeando por los pasillos. Necesitaba tranquilidad para dormir.

Tenía que saber cómo seguía la cosa.

Fue a un parque un poco alejado del casco viejo de San Petersburgo, un lugar al que no acudían turistas ni personas.

Se echó sobre la hierba y se acurrucó, preparado para entrar una vez más en la vida de Yuuri Katsuki.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1941, Japón**

Estaba indignado. Triste e indignado. Era la madrugada del 1ro de Enero y Yuuri había tenido que hacer guardia fuera del campamento, sólo, congelándose hasta los huesos y sin un trozo de pan duro.

Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que era mejor. No tenía que tratar con ninguno de sus compañeros de pelotón, los cuales eran unos imbéciles en su gran mayoría. Y no se atrevía a decir que todos lo eran solo porque no los conocía.

Nunca había deseado tanto abrazar a su mamá. Patinar un poco sobre hielo. Pasear a Vicchan, o tal vez escuchar los reclamos de las trillizas Nishigori, sobre cómo era un gordo sin novia.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó. El corazón se le disparó contra el pecho y preparó su rifle, apuntando hacia todos lados. Le temblaba todo, y estaba seguro que era más probable que se dispare a sí mismo más que a un intruso.

Se sintió patético. Un soldado que se asusta ante una posible ardilla, porque ¿Quién más podía andar por esa zona?

—¡No me dispares! Vengo en son de paz — Dijo una voz juvenil y alarmada—. Pensé que querrías compañía durante el Año Nuevo.  
—¿Eh?  
—Oh, disculpa, déjame que me acerque pero aleja ese rifle, _porfa_. No me vayas a disparar.

Yuuri hizo lo que le pidió. Bajo la luz de la luna apareció un jovencito, uno de su pelotón. Se veía muy joven como para formar parte de una guerra, pero Yuuri estaba seguro que era más duro y valiente que él.

Cuando lo miró de cerca lo reconoció de inmediato. Era un Jotohei, igual que él, a pesar de su corta edad. Kenjirou Minami. Su cabello era inconfundible. Era de un marrón acaramelado y, en una mecha del frente, se veía dejes de un tinte rojizo. Yuuri no dudaba de que lo hubiese tenido de ese color en algún momento, meses antes de venir a cumplir con el conflicto.

—Feliz año nuevo — Exclamó el chico, arrojando algo. Yuuri lo atrapó justo a tiempo: era un paquete con frutas secas—. Se lo robé al Cabo Mayor Daisuke. Tenía todo un arsenal de estas, dudo que las extrañe.  
—G-gracias — Tartamudeó Yuuri. La verdad es que el estómago le rugía y suplicaba un poco de alimento—. Ven conmigo al fuego.

Minami tomó asiento junto a Yuuri alrededor de la pequeña fogata. No dijeron mucho, solo algunas cosas triviales, intercalado con bromas y burlas a hacia los otros del escuadrón.

Yuuri se sintió como en casa por unos momentos.

—¿Quién es la persona que más extrañas? — Inquirió el más joven de repente.  
—Te diría que a mi madre, pero a ella la extraño todo el tiempo. En este momento a quien más extraño es a Phichit-kun — Respondió. Minami abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¿Eh? ¿Es ese chico tailandés?  
—Sí, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Y la verdad es que yo ya me esperaba que al menos podría pasarlo con él pero… Bueno, se tuvo que quedar en Wŏnsan.  
—Yo extraño a mis amigos. A todos nos mandaron a diferentes partes. Dos de ellos a la marina. Tres a la fuerza aérea. Uno al servicio de inteligencia. Y yo aquí.

Se enjugó las lágrimas, y a Yuuri se le rompió el corazón. Era tan joven. Tan, tan joven.

La charla continuó, disparándose en todas las direcciones. La diferencia de edad casi ni se notaba. Tampoco se notaba la guerra. Solo eran dos hombres jóvenes, pasando un buen rato en la primera noche del nuevo año.

—Bueno, Minami-kun, la verdad es que debemos verle el lado positivo a todo esto. Al menos podemos decir que el 1941 nos trajo un gran amigo para empezar el año — Dijo Yuuri, alzando su taza de café helado. A Minami le brillaron los ojos.  
—¡Me alegra tanto ser tu amigo, Yuuri-kun! La verdad es que te he admirado desde esa vez que a ti y el chico tailandés les…

Todo se volvió negro.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Se estaba volviendo loco, dando patadas al aire.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Lo supo de inmediato cuando alzó la vista. Otabek le devolvía la mirada. Fría, calculadora, solitaria. Yuri quiso golpearlo.

—¿Me quieres explicar porqué me has despertado? — Preguntó, con una rabia calmada. Otabek se acomodó la chaqueta.  
—No deberías dormirte en el parque — Respondió. Yuri bufó.  
—¿Y que ibas a saber tú? Además ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Me vas a decir que solo pasabas por aquí?  
—Sí — Le dijo Otabek mirando hacia la fuente del parque.  
—Ya. Yo nací ayer, cómo no.  
—La verdad es que te seguí.  
—Raro — Musitó Yuri.  
—Se me hizo muy extraño verte dar la vuelta en lugar de meterte en la Academia. Sobre todo porque no parecías cansado, enfermo ni que hubieses recibido un llamado urgente.  
—¿Acaso desde esa hora me estabas _acosando_ , criminal? — Dijo en modo acusatorio. Otabek lo escrutó con la mirada.  
—Hey, eso sí que no. Te vi cuando estaba llegando. Iba a preguntarte si querías que te llevase el último tramo en mi motocicleta pero…

Simplemente se calló y tomó asiento junto a Yuri.

Otabek era extraño. Pero era extraño de un modo que le llamaba la atención. Y a su vez, no podía dejar de insultarlo y retrucando sus palabras. Al chico no parecía importarle.

Yuri recordó al otro Yuuri y el sueño incompleto. Le había quedado un hueco en el pecho tras aquel Año Nuevo solitario ¿Cómo no iba Yuri a entenderlo, si todos sus años nuevos lo pasaba solo en casa, mientras el abuelo iba con su madre? Sabía más que nadie lo que significaba soledad.

Tomó su mochila y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Tras dar unos pasos, se quedó quieto, sintiéndose culpable por dejar solo a Otabek, por lo que giró sobre sus pasos. Pequeña sorpresa se llevó, cuando no encontró rastro del muchacho, a excepción de una hoja. No podía ver exactamente que era, pero sí podía distinguir la explosión de colores pastel en verde, azul y amarillo plasmados sobre ella.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por los tres comentarios! La verdad fue una bonita sorpresa. Espero les guste ¡Y feliz navidad para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Capítulo 5

 

Yuuri

 

**1941, Corea**

Era una tortura, realmente. Las misiones de reconocimiento eran un arduo trabajo y tenías que estar atento a que cualquier cosa sucediera.

Habían pasado ya casi 4 semanas del Año Nuevo donde había conocido al pequeño Minami. Bueno, no tan pequeño ya que en unos meses cumpliría los 18. Se divertía con él, la pasaba bien, en medio de toda aquella desgracia.

Ese 26 de enero habían salido juntos a inspeccionar unas zonas apartadas cerca del bosque. Iban camuflados y cargados con rifles, granadas y mucha munición, así como un rastreador cada uno.

—Yuuri-kun — Lo llamó Minami. Yuuri se tomó unos segundos antes de responderle.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Qué crees que haya más allá de la guerra?

Era una buena pregunta.

Yuuri, de cualquier manera, la había reformulado: ¿Había acaso, algo más allá de la guerra?

—Espero que mucho katsudon — Dijo con un hilo de voz. Minami sonrió iluminadamente.  
—¿A que sí, verdad? Aunque yo me conformo con un ramen de mamá.  
—Comemos ramen prácticamente _todos_ los días.  
—Pero no es de mamá — Confesó el más joven. Yuuri le desordenó el cabello.  
—Me gustaría invitarte a Hasetsu si es que volvemos.  
—Cuando volvamos — Corrigió Minami— ¡Claro que me encantaría! ¡Y tú me tienes que visitar en Nagasaki! Es tan grande y bonito, aunque Hasetsu debe tener su encanto, pero —seguramente es pequeño ¡Y no estoy diciendo que es no es tan lindo como Nagasaki! Es que cada ciudad es hermosa a su manera y…

Yuuri dejó que Minami parloteara un rato. Se veía más joven y feliz cuando hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban. Descubrió que era amante de la música, y que se había teñido el cabello de rojo tiñendo agua caliente con un poco de remolachas. La idea era pintarlo de púrpura, pero su color natural había tomado el tinte en ese tono y al final le había encantado el resultado.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Yuuri hablara sobre sí mismo, no tenía mucho para decir. Minami lo siguió presionando a hablar, cuando un ruido los distrajo. Con rifles en alto, apuntaron al límite del bosque.

No lo vieron venir. En menos de 40 segundos Yuuri ya había sido derribado y le habían pegado en la sien.

Antes de perder la consciencia, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_Emboscada._

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

No había hecho el proyecto de medio semestre de historia de la danza y mucho menos había estado practicando sus saltos en el hielo.

Todo por culpa del cerdo katsudon. Yuri no había podido estar de los nervios, y se sintió imbécil.

¿Cómo podía preocuparse de algo que pasaba en un estúpido sueño? ¿De algo que _no_ era real?

De todas formas no podía pegar el ojo otra vez. Estaba cansado, era martes, y se había quedado dormido para clases. Poco le importaba.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó, pero se abrió a los segundos revelando la cara mañanera del abuelo.

—Volviste a faltar — Dijo como un hecho. Yuri se encogió en sus sábanas.  
—Ya, es que me dormí.  
—¿Otra vez?  
—Otra vez.  
—¿Está todo bien, Yurachka? ¿Algo que te gustaría hablar conmigo? — Preguntó el abuelo, a lo que Yuri suspiró.

No, claro que no quería hablar nada con el abuelo. Se preocuparía. Pensaría que Yuri estaba pasando por alguna fuerte crisis emocional. Y luego diría que era culpa de su madre. Yuri estaba harto de que el abuelo creyera que su madre tenía tanto poder sobre su vida como para provocarle crisis emocionales.

Eso ya no pasaba hace años.

—Estoy un poco cansado de las clases, es todo. De todas formas no tenía ninguna asistencia. Está bien. Estoy bien.

El abuelo no dijo nada. Solo contempló a su nieto, mientras éste escondía la mirada. Finalmente cedió.

—Quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que cualquiera cosa que te esté molestando, podrás superarlo porque eres fuerte. Pero si en algún momento decides que un poco de fuerza extra te es necesaria, me gustaría que me llamases a mí — Dijo. Yuri estaba perplejo.  
—Sí, abuelo — Respondió carraspeando— ¿Me prepararías un katsudon para almorzar? — Preguntó de repente para romper la tensión.  
—¿Un _qué_? — Preguntó alarmado— ¿No quieres unos pirozhki mejor?  
—Es un tazón de cerdo, lleva arroz y creo que huevo. No sé, es un plato japonés que vi en internet, ¿Me lo harías?  
—Ese internet a veces me arruina la vida.  
—¿Quiere decir que lo harás?  
—Solo si dejas de quedarte dormido — Dijo lo último con énfasis y sarcasmo. Yuri esbozó una sonrisa—. Anda, duerme. Aprovecha tu último día de holgazanería.  
—Ya quisiera yo — Se dijo Yuri a sí mismo, mientras el abuelo desaparecía tras la puerta.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1941, Frontera Corea-Rusia**

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que vio las estrellas, galaxias y el vasto universo ante sí. La cabeza le palpitaba más fuerte que su corazón, su lengua estaba pastosa y sus extremidades rígidas.

No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Estaba con Minami y de repente un ruido y el golpazo de su vida. Un golpe más duro que los que recibía en el campamento militar de Hasetsu.

¡Minami! ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Lo habrían tomado a él también? ¿Era un rehén ahora, acaso? ¿Y quien lo había atacado? ¿Los soviéticos? ¿Los chinos? ¿La insurgencia coreana? ¿Alguien más?

Gritar o pedir por alguien no le pareció una idea muy sensata. Decidió buscar formas de huir, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía encontrar sus gafas. Al parecer hizo tanto ruido, que al cabo de unos minutos un hombre entró en la tienda.

Y _qué_ hombre.

Era europeo, de eso no había dudas. Sus ojos eran del azul cielo más hermoso. Sus piernas largas y se veían tremendamente bien en calzas. Y su cabello plateado, prolijo y hermoso cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo.

A Yuuri le dieron vergüenza sus pensamientos.

—¡Estás arriba! — Le dijo alegremente en inglés. Yuuri nunca había sido un haz del idioma germánico, pero en la Armada Imperial era una obligación hablarlo. Por fines de espionaje, especialmente.  
—¿Soy un rehén? — Preguntó, y se sorprendió que su voz sonara más como el graznido de un pato que acaba de nacer.  
—¿Un rehén? Oh no, no. Pero podrías ser uno ahora, si Christophe no te encontraba.  
—¿Christophe?  
—Ya lo verás por ahí. Según lo que me contaron los lugareños, la resistencia coreana se está haciendo muy fuerte. Y tienen conflictos internos tan divididos que están luchando incluso norte contra sur. Te dejaron tirado para morir. Se llevaron todo lo que tenías encima.  
—¿Y mi compañero? — Inquirió tembloroso— ¿Se lo habrán llevado?  
—No estoy seguro — Dijo el extraño, llevándose el dedo índice al labio—. No había señales de forcejeo o arrastre. Quizás pudo escapar.  
—Sí, quizás.

Yuuri lo dudaba por una simple razón: Minami no lo abandonaría ¿O habría desaparecido unos segundos para pedir ayuda? ¿En ese lapsus se lo habría llevado ese tal Christophe? Yuuri no estaba seguro de que podía confiar en este Hombre-Dios de cabellos plateados.

—Soy Viktor — Dijo extendiendo la mano—. Ruso. Soviético. Da igual. Por tu informe deduzco que eres del ejército japonés ¿No?  
—Sí. Lamentablemente.  
—Vaya, no creo que a tu oficial al mando le guste esa respuesta — Dijo Viktor riéndose— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Jotohei Katsuki Yuuri. Dime solamente Yuuri.  
—Un nombre precioso. Rusia está lleno de Yuris. Bueno, es un placer ¿Cómo va esa cabeza? — Preguntó, mientras señalaba su propia cabeza.  
—Duele como el infierno.

Ambos rieron. La presencia de Viktor era relajante, a pesar de que era un vil extraño. Quizás era un traficante de esclavos, ¿Seguían existiendo los esclavos? Yuuri no tenía mucha idea del mundo exterior.

Condenada y maldita guerra.

—Viktor — Lo llamó el japonés— ¿Es mucho preguntar dónde estoy?  
—Claro que no, Yuuri — Respondió, haciendo un bello sonido musical cuando pronunció su nombre—. Estás en el campamento de refugiados de la frontera ruso-coreana. Yo, Viktor Nikiforov, soy un voluntario aquí. Y es un placer que seas el primer rescatado al que atiendo.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

El mensaje era bastante claro: Encontrarse a las 2 en el parque donde se vieron la última vez. Yuri había sufrido bastante al tener que comunicarse con el caraculo de Leroy para pedirle su número. Esperaba que valiera la pena.

Al menos no lo había dejado plantado.

Cerca de las fuentes se encontraba sentado Otabek. El viento hacía volar sus pocos cabellos y el sol le daba una tenue iluminación a su rostro, haciendo que achine más sus ojos. Sus ojos eran una bonita mezcla oriental-occidental. Yuri no había visto nada igual, a pesar de que Rusia estaba llena de gente centroasiática.

Cuando se acercó, notó que estaba dibujando. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la fachada de la Academia a la que ambos asistencias, con pequeñas figuras que simulaban ser los alumnos. Con un rojo atardecer estaba pintando a Mila. Y usaba un precioso color tostado para las suaves pieles de los Crispino.

—Que puntual habías sido — Dijo Yuri de repente. Otabek no se inmutó, limitándose a cambiar de posición.  
—No me gusta hacer perder el tiempo de la gente — Respondió desdeñoso. Yuri apretó los puños.  
—¿Crees que te hago perder el tiempo, tonto? ¿Para qué has venido entonces?  
—Yo no dije eso.  
—Lo diste a entender — Reclamó el rubio, tomando asiento a su lado.  
—Claro que no. Deja de perseguirte por todo — Dijo Otabek, atreviéndose a mirarlo. Yuri apartó la mirada a los segundos— ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Porque había querido verlo. Se había despertado con el nombre de Otabek fundiéndose en sus labios. Era extraño. Bobo. Hermoso.

—Quería ser tu amigo — Confesó—. Ignora que dije eso. Olvídalo. Estoy desvariando.  
—A mí también me gustaría — Dijo Otabek. Su mano estaba trazando algo que parecía ser JJ. Yuri no podía librarse de él.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí ¿Me aceptarías aunque sea un acosador como tú me llamas?  
—¿Y tú me aceptarías aunque fuese un chico intratable?  
—Tengo experiencia con intratables. Conozco hace dos años a Leroy — Dijo, a lo que a Yuri se le encendieron de rojo las orejas.  
—¡No me compares con el caraculo ese! — Chilló.  
—Caraculo — Repitió Otabek, reprimiendo una tímida sonrisa—. Sí, estoy bastante seguro que podría aceptarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin se conocieron! Ya empieza la emoción.  
> Y les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes leen y comentan. Amo escribir, pero es el apoyo de los lectores lo que siempre inspira <3 de verdad gracias.  
> Traje un poquito adelantado el capítulo porque llueve en mi ciudad y temo que el internet o la luz se corten, así que tuvieron suerte.  
> ¡Los leo prontito y saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Los días con Otabek eran algo así como un alivio. Se veían mucho y hablaban poco. O al menos Otabek hablaba poco, ya que a Yuri le gustaba despotricar contra algo (especialmente contra JJ) y ser escuchado.

Se encontraban luego de las clases en la Academia. Luego de ignorarse todo el día. De vez en cuando Yuri lo atrapaba mirándole y garabateando sobre sus hojas sueltas. Y a veces Yuri se encontraba dibujando con los dedos el nombre de Otabek sobre las mesas.

Otra cosa que se había vuelto un alivio para Yuri era escribir. Desde hacía un tiempo había decidido narrar palabra por palabra todo lo que veía en sus sueños sobre el Yuuri japonés. A veces incluía pensamientos y sentimientos propios.

Un poco sentía que ya no sabía diferenciar donde empezaban los sentimientos de uno y terminaban los del otro.

Ya no soñaba todos los días con el Yuuri japonés. No desde que había aparecido el dichoso Viktor en el sueño. En realidad, solo había soñado un corto momento entre los dos mientras cabeceaba esperando a que llegase Yakov a las clases. En el sueño, Yuuri estaba en un estado delirante por culpa de los calmantes, y Viktor cuidaba de él. Le decía palabras alentadoras. Le daban ganas de llorar y vomitar cuando las recordaba.

Lo curioso del asunto, es que cuando no soñaba con Yuuri, no soñaba con absolutamente _nada_. Caía en algo así como un coma, donde no había más que oscuridad y un vacío sin lugar para los pensamientos.

¿Era menos estresante? Sí. Pero, ¿Era mejor? Yuri no estaba seguro.

En ese momento dio un brinco en su asiento, luego de que alguien le tocara la espalda.

—Hola, Yuri — Lo saludó Sara Crispino alegremente. El nombrado la fulminó con la mirada.  
—¿Qué tienes ustedes las mujeres con aparecerse tan de repente? ¡Son unas brujas que buscan matarnos! — Masculló, mientras Sara reía.  
—¿Tienes un minuto?  
—Ya me has interrumpido, bruja, así que habla.

Sara frunció el ceño. Yuri se golpeó mentalmente, recordando que no tenía tanta confianza con ella como para insultarla. Sara no era Mila. Y por suerte, porque con una era suficiente.

—Quería hablar sobre Mila.

_Oh no._

Estaba muerto.

 

* * * *

 

Sara habló largo y tendido. Yuri la escuchó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pararle el carro y gritarla las cuarentas y rubiales. La chica mascullaba y mascullaba sobre como Yuri hacía sufrir a Mila, con sus secretismos y ánimo decaído. Que los amigos confiaban entre sí, que él estaba siendo un egoísta y no se merecía que alguien como Mila fuese su mejor amiga.

¿Pero quien se creía esa chirusa?

Yuri la mandó al diablo, _amablemente_. Le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos, que si él tenía algo que hablar con Mila, lo hablaría él y nadie más. También le dijo que la rusa era lo bastante fuerte como para que su novia guardaespaldas librara sus batallas.

Eso la dejó hecha una furia. Se dio la vuelta farfullando sobre como los hombres eran unos atrevidos y que agradeciera que Michele no estaba presente. Yuri le dijo que Michele  —o más bien lo llamó: ese italiano zopenco— podía ir y empezar una pelea cuando quisiese. No era un estúpido, ya que no pelearía con Michele, que le sacaba varias cabezas y hombros, en realidad. Pero Yuri podía fingir que pretendía ganarle. O quizás podía llamar a Otabek, que lo que le faltaba de altura le sobraban en músculos.

Sí, definitivamente llamaría a Otabek. Y lo haría en ese momento.

_Necesito que vengas conmigo a golpear mentalmente al palurdo de Michele Crispino._

Yuuri no tenía que especificar nada más que eso. Apenas terminó la clase ignoró olímpicamente los llamados de Mila y se fue trotando hasta el parque.

Otabek ya estaba allí.

—Tengo dos preguntas para ti exactamente — Dijo Otabek a modo de saludo. Yuri chasqueó la lengua.  
—¡Pues yo tengo una pregunta para ti! ¿Cómo puedes aparecer siempre tan rápido y tan campante, perroflauta? — Su compañero alzó una ceja.  
—Eso me lleva a mi primera pregunta: ¿De dónde te sacas tantos insultos, como palurdo o perroflauta? — Preguntó. Yuri suspiró tomando asiento a su lado— ¿Y por qué le quieres golpear a Michele Crispino?  
—¡No le quiero golpear! Solo quiero que tú y yo finjamos que lo golpeamos un poco para odiar a él y a su hermana un poco menos. Esa metiche.  
—No creo estar seguro de querer saber las circunstancias.  
—Lo estás.

Yuri le contó sin penas ni culpas como Sara lo había encarado reclamándole lo de Mila. Había pintado la situación con improperios que, si bien no horrorizaban al kazajo, si lo hacían parpadear sorprendido.

—¿Y es verdad? — Preguntó después de un rato.  
—¿El…?  
—Si Sara Crispino tenía razón en que no le dices la verdad a Mila Babicheva.  
—¡Como osas…! Claro que le digo la verdad, es mi mejor amiga.  
—A veces sospecho que no me dices la verdad ni a mí.

Yuri no podía creérselo. Ya estaba hasta el cuello de toda esta gente. Pensó que Otabek lo entendería, pero resultó ser un odioso. Lo que más le molestaba es que dentro de dos días volvería a buscarlo. Yuri Plisetsky era demasiado problemático consigo mismo como para que las cosas buenas le duraran.

Le dijo que se iba y que no lo jodiese, al menos no por ese día. Aclaraba por las dudas. Otabek suspiró y lo dejó marchar. Yuri huyó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Al final se fue hasta casa, en una búsqueda desesperada por el único amigo (imaginario, como decía a veces) que tenía en ese momento.

Yuuri Katsuki.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1941, Frontera Corea-Rusia**

Al cabo de 26 horas, Yuuri pudo empezar a moverse. Los medicamentos caseros que le daban le habían dejado la cabeza hecha papilla, pero al menos la herida ya no dolía.

Viktor lo visitaba cada cierta cantidad de horas, para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. También había conocido a Chris, el chico que lo había salvado.

En ese momento, se encontraban los tres en la tienda de Yuuri. O más bien la tienda para heridos, cuyo único ocupante era Yuuri.

—Háblanos de tu tropa — Pidió Chris, con un acento que a Yuuri le recordaba al vino y las montañas. El japonés estrechó los ojos.  
—¿Eres un espía aliado (1), acaso?  
—¡Oh no, no! Claro que no. Como ves, trabajamos con los refugiados y heridos, que _tu_ coalición deja — Dijo. Yuuri iba a levantarse pero Viktor lo detuvo.  
—No es culpa de Yuuri. Las potencias del eje (2) hacen obligatorio el servicio militar. No tienen tantas tropas como Reino Unido, Francia, la Unión Soviética o incluso Estados Unidos — Declaró el peliplateado.  
—Japón no es una potencia del eje. Y Estados Unidos no es un aliado — Dijo Yuuri cruzándose de brazos.  
—Por ahora — Intervino Chris.  
—Sé que las tensiones han ido creciendo y…  
—¿Tensiones, dices? ¡Si Japón lleva casi cuatro años sodomizando a los chinos y luchando en pleno pacífico con esos americanos! — Dijo Chris alzando la voz.  
—Chris… No puedes culpar a un solo soldado por los crímenes de su país ¿Qué me dices a mí, entonces? Los soviéticos apuñalaron a Polonia por la espalda, y ahora se volvieron contra Alemania.  
—Tú no serviste en el servicio militar.  
—Porque me escapé. Yuuri al menos tuvo el valor de enfrentarse.

Chris se encogió de hombros y partió. Él no lo entendía, pensó Yuuri. Su país ha sido neutral en todas las guerras, no entendía la _vergüenza_.

Claro que Yuuri sabía lo que Japón hacía con los chinos. Y no solo los chinos, sino también los coreanos. La imagen de Seung-Gil Lee, atado, sudoroso y con las manos sangrientas la tenía grabada a fuego en sus recuerdos.

¿Por qué el mundo no podía vivir en paz? ¿Por qué todos querían hacerse con más y más poder? ¿Por qué _dominar_?

—No le hagas caso — Espetó Viktor—. Pienso que has sido muy valiente en aceptar unirte a la guerra.  
—¿Cómo sabes que no me enlisté solo por amor a la sangre y no porque era obligación?  
—Si fueras un adicto a la sangre ya nos habrías partido la cabeza. Y me preguntaste por tu amigo. Un soldado normal se habría preocupado más de que ande revelando información por encima de su bienestar.  
—Se supone que no debería confiar en ti.  
—Pero lo haces.  
—Pero lo hago.

Yuuri llevó las piernas hasta su pecho y quiso hacerse bolita y desaparecer. Viktor no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y eso lo perturbaba. Deseó que se fuera. Recordó a Viktor limpiando su vómito, escuchándolo farfullar los delirios por los remedios. Viktor vendándole la cabeza y limpiando la mugre de su rostro.

Hubiera deseado que no fuese tan fácil confiar en él.

 

* * * *

 

Cuando salió de la tienda por primera vez, por un segundo no pudo creer lo que veía.

Había niños, decenas de ellos. Jugaban felices, en medio de la nieve a punto de derretirse, al pie de la pequeña colina que tapaba el campamento. Su corazón se hinchó de una creciente alegría. Esta imagen era _tan_ distinta a la Corea que había visto cuando llegó a fines del año pasado.

Había voluntarios de todo el mundo. Yuuri podía decirlos por su rostro. Muchos europeos, asiáticos, incluso parecían venir de zonas como Australia o Sudamérica.

Viktor jugaba con los niños. Mejor dicho, Viktor era un niño más. Tiraba bolas de nieve, dejaba que le quitaran los abrigos solo para fastidiarlo y se revolcaba en la tierra. Los niños reían y lo abrazaban. Nadie hablaba el mismo día, pero todos estaban en la misma sintonía.

A Yuuri le hubiera gustado tener la alegría y esperanza que Viktor tenía. Luego pensó que le gustaría que fuese Viktor quien le diera algo de eso. Se sacudió la cabeza, como intento de borrar esos pensamientos.

Chris lo llamó y le hizo señas para acercarse. A Yuuri no le apetecía, pero le debía la vida a aquel sujeto.

—He trazado un plan — Le dijo—. Esperarás unos días a que te mejores del todo y volverás con tu escuadrón diciendo que los rebeldes coreanos te retuvieron pero escapaste antes de llegar al cuartel. Eso te salva de tener que llevarles información sobre su ubicación y también justifica el que ya no estarías herido.  
—¿Qué? — Preguntó. Chris suspiró y abrió la boca para volver a explicar pero Yuuri siguió— ¿Pero por qué debo mentir?  
—Los japoneses _no_ pueden saber de este campamento ni tampoco tener sospechas de él ¿De acuerdo? Se llevarían a todos y a los voluntarios nos tomarían como prisioneros de guerra. No quiero ofenderte otra vez, pero ambos sabemos que eso ocurrirá.  
—Sí — Respondió Yuuri.

No pudo evitar pensar en Seung-Gil y los presos de Wŏnsan. Si seguía vivo y Yuuri decía que unos rebeldes lo tomaron de rehén por esa zona, el Cabo Mayor mandaría la orden de que le sacaran a golpes más información. Diablos, Phichit estaba allí y quizás lo obligasen a él a que golpease al rebelde. Yuuri tragó saliva.

Es una sola vida por la de cientos más.

Pero, ¿Quién era él para decidir que una vida valía menos que las de todas allí presentes? De repente se sintió más enfermo.

—Lo haré. Voy a pulir la historia estos días.  
—Excelente.

Le dio unas palmadas y se fue, dejando solo a Yuuri y sus pensamientos, que lo volvían cada vez más y más desquiciado.

 

* * * *

 

La noche era preciosa. Yuuri había salido de su tienda para sentarse a orillas del lago congelado, a mirar las estrellas. El cielo era una explosión de miles de millones de puntos luminosos.

Recordó lo que Mari, su hermana, solía decirle sobre la Tanabata (3) y el río de estrellas. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Las estrellas en San Petersburgo son maravillosas también — Escuchó a alguien decir tras suyo.  
—Las estrellas son lo mismo en todos lados.  
—Cierto, pero las estrellas no son lo mismo para todas las personas.

Yuuri giró y se encontró con Viktor. La luna hacía brillar sus mechones plateados y sus ojos resaltaban como dos linternas azuladas.

 _Hermoso_ , pensó. Más hermoso de lo que él nunca sería.

—Mi hermana me contaba una historia. La Tanabata japonesa. La princesa llamada Orihime se enamoró del pastor Hikoboshi, pero éste vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa, que era la Vía Láctea — Narró Yuuri, con los ojos puestos en el cielo. Viktor lo miraba atento a su lado—. Ellos se enamoraron y se cazaron, pero el Rey Tentei estaba furioso que su hija le prestara atención solo a su marido. Por esta razón, destruyó los puentes que unían las orillas del Amanogawa. La princesa entristeció muchísimo cuando vio que ya no había un puente para cruzar ese río. Una bandada de urracas, conmovidas por su dolor, decidieron ser ellas el mismo puente para que Orihime se encontrara con su amado. La princesa las bendijo y estas le prometieron visitarla una vez el año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes, para que los amantes se reunieran una vez más — Concluyó, soltando el aire.  
—Wow — Dijo Viktor, perplejo.  
—Es un cuento algo deprimente.  
—¿De que hablas? ¡Es precioso! Al final el amor terminó triunfando.  
—Pero podían verse una vez al año por culpa de la furia y celos de alguien más — Replicó Yuuri— ¿Es suficiente verse solo una vez?  
—Sí, si amas lo suficiente. Y sabes aprovechar tu tiempo.

Yuuri no lo miró, sus ojos siguieron clavados en el cielo. Era curioso, que bajo ese mismo cielo también se cobijaban su madre, su padre, su hermana, Minako-sensei, los Nishigori. Incluso Phichit y Minami, dos personas que se habían vuelto muy importantes en su vida. Y ahora se sumaban Viktor y él, resguardados por la luz estelar.

—Las estrellas eran su obstáculo. Eso es una metáfora muy curiosa — Habló Viktor.  
—¿De qué?  
—Bueno, Yuuri, mis estrellas no serían las mismas que las tuyas, así que no tendría sentido.  
—Mis estrellas son muy perversas entonces. Están llenas de energía negativa, listas para succionarme en la vasta oscuridad.  
—Serías un increíble poeta. Uno muy melancólico, eso sí. Pero Yuuri, no todas las estrellas son tan oscuras. Algunos obstáculos están puestos para nuestro bien.  
—Lo que no quita que aún así sean obstáculos dolorosos.  
—¿Siempre tienes esa forma tan nefasta de verlo todo? — Inquirió, con una curiosidad que Yuuri no pudo descifrar si era buena o mala.

El silencio se hizo, y Yuuri no dejó que su mente se llenase de otra cosa que no fuesen sus propias estrellas.

—Viktor — Lo llamó de repente.  
—¿Sí, Yuuri? — Respondió calmo, como si hubiese estado esperando oír su nombre.  
—¿Y qué pasa si tenemos el mismo obstáculo?  
—Entonces nuestras estrellas chocarían y se fusionarían. Por ende, pasaríamos a compartir estrellas. Porque lo tuyo sería mío y lo mío, tuyo — Dijo. Las mejillas de Yuuri se ruborizaron.  
—Eso suena muy cursi.

Viktor rió. Y en ese momento, si Yuuri hubiese podido coger los aparatos que usaban sus superiores para grabar conversaciones ajenas, lo hubiese hecho. Lo hubiese hecho aunque le cortasen la mano, le arrancaran la cabeza o lo tiraran maniatado al río. Solo para poder guardar ese sonido y dejar que lo adormeciese todas las noches por el resto de su vida.

 

* * * *

 

Glosario: 

 **1- Potencias aliadas:** Coalición de países de la Segunda Guerra Mundial conformada principalmente por Francia, Reino Unido, China, Canadá, la Unión Soviética y, más tarde, Estados Unidos. Salieron victoriosos.

 **2- Potencias del Eje:** Coalición de países de la Segunda Guerra Mundial conformada principalmente por la Alemania Nazi, la Italia fascista, el Imperió Japonés y diversos países sometidos por los tres anteriores.

 **3- Tanabata:** Festividad de las estrellas en Japón heredada de los chinos, inspirado en la leyenda de la Princesa Tejedora Orihime y el pastor Hikoboshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, son todos muy hermosos ♥ Me dan ganas de publicarles ya todo lo que tengo pero debo contenerme, al menos para mantener la intriga jaja  
> ¡Prometo publicar el próximo mañana sin falta! Antes de Año Nuevo tendremos capítulos narrados por Otabek :)  
> Muchos besos y abrazos a todos


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

El departamento era pequeño, pero a Otabek le encantaba porque era solo suyo. No era como alguna de esas repugnantes residencias con habitaciones y baños compartidos. Le gustaba estar solo. Siempre había creído que él mismo era su mejor compañía.

Hasta que conoció aquella tormenta de nieve llamada Yuri Plisetsky.

Su amistad era extraña, pero no por eso menos válida. A Otabek le encantaba escucharlo contar todas sus peripecias.

Recordaba la “pelea” de la tarde y no le preocupaba demasiado. Yuri tenía el carácter de un tigre salvaje enjaulado pero se transformaba en el gato más dócil cuando la furia se le pasaba. Justamente acababa de enviarle un mensaje para que se encontraran en el Puente de los Besos de San Petersburgo. Una elección rara para encontrarse, pero a Otabek no le importaba si eso significaba reconciliarse con Yuri.

Se enfundó en una bufanda y cogió sus mitones para partir. No necesitaba la motocicleta ya que el puente quedaba a pocas calles y además había nevado. La nieve significaría retrasarlo bastante.

Afuera la única iluminación que había eran los faroles, que se conservaban desde la época imperial. A Otabek le encantaba aquella ciudad. Si bien era muy distinto visualmente a las ciudades en Kazajistán, todas tenían ese toque de historia perdido en medio de la inmensa modernidad.

Los copos de nieve le quedaban atrapados entre las largas y negras pestañas. Varias veces ya, Yuri lo había insultado porque tenía unas buenas pestañas naturalmente, a diferencia de las suyas rubias y cortas. A él le gustaban las pestañas de Yuri.

¿Alguna vez dejaría de pensar en Yuri? Sentía vergüenza consigo mismo. No porque le gustaba un hombre, precisamente. Otabek había entendido hacía bastante que los hombres y mujeres le atraían por igual, siempre y cuando fuese una persona que congeniase con él y no tuviera actitudes de mierda.

Se avergonzaba porque Yuri era uno de los primeros amigos que tenía y sus pensamientos estaban peligrosamente yendo por los caminos del enamoramiento. No podía ser posible que arruinase la única amistad que tenía. O al menos la única que le agradaba poseer.

No pudo evitar pensar en su hermana y como está tenía cientos de amigos en Almaty. Bibigul era la persona más sociable que Otabek había conocido. Recordaba como su funeral había estado tan lleno que la gente había colmado la funeraria y debían tomarse turnos para darle un último adiós a la mayor de los Altin.

Él no era así y nunca lo sería. No estaba seguro si las amistades eran verdaderas. Debían serlo, pensó, o la gente no habría esperado horas y horas para besar por última vez la frente y manos de su hermana. Pero a Otabek no le interesaba que cientos de personas creyeran que él era bueno y lindo y simpático. No le importaba que todo el planeta pensara que era un amargado con la vida, siempre y cuando tuviera un solo amigo que lo quisiera incondicionalmente.

Y se estaba enamorando del chico que estaba planeando que ocupara ese puesto.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri ya lo esperaba. Estaba apoyado en el barandal del puente mirando al Río Nevá (1). El viento le sonrosaba las mejillas y le volaba los cabellos rebeldes. Otabek se grabó esa imagen para plasmarla en una hoja más tarde.

—Hola — Lo saludó. Yuri se miró las uñas, evitándolo.  
—No me saludes tan amablemente, mierda ¡Lo pones todo más difícil! — Dijo el rubio alzando la voz.  
—¿El qué?  
—El disculparme, no te hagas el menso.  
—Entonces no te disculpes. No tienes que decirlo si tanto te cuesta. Yo entiendo tus intenciones y las acepto.  
—¡Así no funcionan las cosas! — Chilló dándole un manotazo al barandal, haciendo que la nieve volara para todas partes.  
—Yuri, yo no quiero ni pretendo que hagas cosas que no te hacen bien o no te resultan fáciles.  
—Pero yo no quiero que tú tengas que aceptar mis mierdas. Me comporté como un idiota y… Debo disculparme. Por ti. Porque mereces que me comporte mejor, luego de que aceptaste ser mi amigo.  
—Yuri, está bien.  
—Nada está bien, Otabek — Dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras quedaba arrodillado contra el puente—. A veces me comporto como un ridículo.  
—Entonces soluciónalo a tu medida. No te sobre esfuerces.  
—Es estúpido que estemos teniendo esta charla solamente porque me cuesta disculparme.

Otabek se arrodilló a su lado, y apoyó su enorme mano sobre el hombro huesudo de Yuri. Lo miró a los ojos. Bajo aquel escudo de chico malo y gritón, podía ver una inocencia moribunda, que el chico se preocupaba en aplastar con su actitud. No le pareció algo nuevo, ya la había visto una vez ya.

En los ojos del soldado Katsuki, aquel del que Viktor, el protagonista de sus sueños, estaba obsesionado.

Eran diferentes, no había dudas. Pero los ojos almendrados del Yuuri japonés y los ojos pequeños y verdeazulados del Yuri ruso ocultaban la misma inocencia y bondad.

 _Tus estrellas pueden verse en tus ojos, Yuuri_. Había dicho Viktor en su último sueño. A Otabek le estremecía ser testigo de esos momentos. Se sentía un intruso.

Un intruso en sus propios sueños.

—Yuri, soy tu amigo. Seré tu amigo en la medida que tú seas el mío. Respetaré tus límites, así como tú respetarás los míos. Mi paciencia es grande, pero no infinita. Y una nimiedad como esta se encuentra dentro de ella.  
—Otabek…  
—Puedes llamarme Beka. En Kazajistán me llamaban todos así — Le confesó—. Si tu quieres llamarme así, a mi me gustaría mucho, Yura.  
—¿Beka? Suena… bien. Entonces, Beka, déjame decirlo. Disculp-…  
—¡Eh, maricas! Suelten la pasta.

Yuri no pudo terminar.

Dos tipos, tal vez borrachos o drogados los emboscaron. Olían muy mal, y estaban amenazando a Yuri con algo. Eso enfureció al rubio, y preocupó a Otabek, pensando que el chico haría alguna imprudencia.

—¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu calaña, vago andrajoso? — Espetó.  
—Me gusta limpiar el mundo de promiscuos como ustedes dos ¿Acabo de interrumpir el momento previo a que tu amiguito te rompa el cul-…?

El vagabundo no terminó. Pero no porque Otabek, quién todos hubieran creído que sería el héroe que salvaría el hada, le había pegado. No.

Yuri le había dado probablemente el puñetazo de su vida. Otabek escuchó el momento exacto en que los dientes le chocaban entre sí haciendo el ruido más estremecedor que había oído. El borracho escupió sangre. Su compañero, rojo de furia, sacó algo del bolsillo.

Una navaja.

—A ver si los maricas aprenden cual es su lugar.  
—¡Eh!

Yuri iba a abalanzarse, pero no hubo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Otabek solo tuvo tiempo de agacharse, para que la navaja no se hundiera en la carne de su abdomen.

De la cara empezó a chorrearle sangre caliente. No podía determinar donde había sido al tajazo, pero brotaba un manantial de él. Al que había golpeado Yuri lo empujó y metió la mano en sus pantalones, arrebatándole la billetera y el celular.

Yuri le chillaba insultos a los borrachos, que comenzaban a escapar y se reían entre ellos. Luego se agachó y pasó su brazo por la espalda del kazajo.

—¡Otabek! Mierda, mierda, mierda. Dame el celular, llamaré ya a la ambulancia.  
—No… No lo traje — Le confesó. Yuri lo miró con horror.  
—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Ayuda! ¡Eh! — Gritó. No había absolutamente nadie en la calle—. Otabek, te llevaré a mi casa. Estamos a dos cuadras. Te cargaré.  
—Yuri…  
—¡No me digas nada! — Masculló—. Apóyate en mí, estará bien. Llamaremos a la ambulancia de ahí. Es solo un corte ¡Estarás bien!  
—Arde.  
—¡Calla, mierda! No gastes energía ¿Me escuchas, Otabek? ¡OTABEK!

Otabek, apoyado en Yuri, ya no pensaba muy claramente, mientras se dejaba llevar por la oscuridad, donde ya no había dolor, el único fantasma que quedaba eran los ojos del soldado en frente suyo.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor

 

**1941, China**

Luego de la charla bajo las estrellas con Yuuri, Viktor había tenido que partir a una ciudad china que quedaba a tres horas del campamento en la frontera. Había habido un enfrentamiento entre un pelotón japonés y unos centinelas del ejército chino.

Le hubiese encantado quedarse, pero quizás había alguien al borde de la muerte que necesitase su ayuda. No le negaría la oportunidad de vivir _a nadie_.

Se dirigían a Jilin, en Manchuria (2). Era una zona que llevaba años en conflicto. Viktor nunca comprendería la sed de grandeza que tenían las naciones, que luchaban sin parar por un trozo de tierra considerado estratégico.

Jilin era prácticamente una tierra muerta. Había sido evacuada desde la Guerra de Manchuria, y solo podía ver camiones militares por todas partes. Sangre seca manchaba el asfalto.

Chris estaba a su lado, al igual que dos voluntarias australianas.

—No dejes que la destrucción te distraiga — Le dijo Chris, sonriéndole alentadoramente.  
—Por los que renacerán — Dijo Viktor, recitando al mantra que habían adoptado los amigos cuando empezaron a ayudar a los afectados por la guerra.  
—Y lo aprovecharán — Respondió el otro.

Esperaron a que los camiones se alejaran y esquivaron todos los guardias posibles mientras recorrían la ciudad. No vieron ni un herido ni nadie en situación peligrosa. Eso desalentó a Viktor.

Si no estaban, era porque estaban muertos o presos.

No sabía que era peor.

Mientras registraban un antiguo almacén, Viktor oyó un quejido lastimero, que provenía de atrás de las heladeras.

—¡Allí!

Chris y una de las australianas estaban más cerca, por lo que corrieron a inspeccionar. Se encontraron con un chico que no podía ser muy mayor. Tenía una pierna herida y un moratón en la frente.

 _Tiene uniforme militar_ , pensó Viktor para sí mismo. Eso no evitaría que lo ayudaran, como habían hecho con Yuuri.

Era chino. Y muy pequeño.

Chris lo tomó en brazos y huyeron hasta su propio camión, el cual camuflaban como un camión repartidor de correo. Depositaron ahí al chico y Viktor quedó curándole, mientras el resto inspeccionaba por más heridos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Le preguntó Viktor. El chico se retorció y quejó— Te curaré, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.  
—Guang Hong Ji ¿Eres de los aliados? — Preguntó, mientras Viktor le hacía un torniquete en el muslo herido— ¡Ay!  
—Soy un aliado, pero no el aliado que crees. Soy uno mejor.  
—Que bien.

Tras dicho eso, el chico cayó inconsciente.

 

* * * *

 

—¿Se pondrá bien? — Inquirió Yuuri, luego de que regresasen al campamento con el único herido. Viktor resopló.  
—Espero que no pierda la pierna. La tenía un poco infectada.  
—Al menos con una pierna herida no tendrá que volver a la guerra.  
—¿Te gustaría perder una pierna para no volver a la guerra? — Preguntó Viktor alzando una ceja. Yuuri se apresuró en justificarse.  
—¡Claro que no! Pero al menos no morirá por los deseos de un par de gobiernos corruptos.  
—Hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Yuuri lo miró asombrado, seguramente por no poder entender porqué Viktor estaba tan sombrío desde que regresaron. Ni el mismo Viktor se entendía.

Dejó al japonés solo y fue a visitar a Guang Hong. Era tan pequeño y dulce. Viktor pensó que así debió haberse visto Yuuri apenas entró a la Academia Militar. Yuuri era joven e inocente, pero estaba en una etapa donde empezaba a revestirse a sí mismo de dureza.

Al chico acostado y herido le faltaba mucho todavía.

—Hay que amputarla — Le dijo el doctor de repente—. Corre el riesgo de hacer una septicemia muy pronto.  
—No podemos cortársela sin su permiso — Declaró Viktor, rabioso.  
—Quizás no se despierte a tiempo para darte su permiso.  
—Dios.

No sabía para qué lo invocaba, si hacía bastante que había dejado de creer en él.

Horas más tarde, los médicos no habían salido de la tienda de Guang Hong. Yuuri fue a ver a Viktor.

—Lo salvaste.  
—Pero igual le fallé.  
—No, le estás dando una nueva oportunidad para sobrevivir.  
—Pero imagina cuantas oportunidades le quité por no salvarlo a tiempo.  
—Sobrevivirá sin su pierna. Quizás no lo entiendas, Viktor, pero para nosotros los soldados, descubrir que estamos vivos cuando deberíamos estar muertos, eclipsa a todo lo demás.

No dijo nada y solo tomó su mano. O más bien, solo apoyó la palma sobre el dorso de la mano de Yuuri. El chico no la retiró.

Al menos en medio de tanta muerte y horror, todavía quedaban detalles que valían la pena.

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- Río Nevá:** Río que atraviesa San Petersburgo y desemboca en el Golfo de Finlandia.

 **2- Manchuria:** Histórica región de china, limitante con la actual Corea del Norte y Rusia. Es muy conocida ya que durante el siglo XX hubo muchos enfrentamientos por su posesión, entre potencias como China, el Imperio de Japón y la Unión Soviética.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo desde la perspectiva de Otabek! Espero lo disfruten :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Otabek

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Se despertó cuando Yuri lo puso sobre el sofá. Golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte contra el respaldo, que lo trajo de vuelta desde la inconsciencia.

— ¿Yuri?

— ¡Hasta que te levantas! Quédate ahí. La puta ambulancia no está disponible por culpa de no sé que accidente de mierda ¡Me importa un cuerno! Te curaré yo. Quédate quieto.

Otabek no entendía ni la mitad de cosas que Yuri mascullaba mientras tiraba al piso un montón de cosas de los estantes, supuso que buscando un botiquín.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se acercó a Otabek.

— Te cortaron abajo del ojo y gracias a los cielos e infiernos que no lo alcanzaron — Dijo—. Mira, no sé suturar, así que te la voy a pegar. Me lo hice a mí mismo miles de veces. No es un corte profundo pero sí largo. Va a doler como la mierda.

— Mmm.

— Puedes morder esto. Me subiré encima de ti para que no te muevas ¿Ok? No enloquezcas.

Otabek mordió el trapo que Yuri le tiró y se preparó.

Se subió encima de él ubicando una de sus piernas entre las suyas y la otra a un costado. Descansó los brazos sobre su pecho y las manos arriba del rostro. Yuri no era pesado, pero lo apresaba con una fuerza de acero.

— A la de tres.

— Mhmm.

— Uno.

— Yuri...

— Dos.

— Yu...

— Tres.

No pudo evitar gritar. Yuri no se sobresaltó, pero sí lo puso nervioso. El corazón de Otabek latía con violencia bajo los brazos de Yuri y sentía que no podía respirar del dolor.

El pegamento se sentía como ácido. Otabek no recordaba ser tan gallina, pero es que no era propenso a las heridas y golpes. No se metía en peleas y tenía un equilibrio fantástico a la hora de patinar.

Amenazó con desmayarse otra vez, pero el dolor era tanto que no se lo permitía. Cuando Yuri pegó el último pedazo de piel, corrió a buscar el alcohol. Craso error.

Dolió un infierno más que el pegamento. Arañaba la tela del sofá y estaba seguro que le había dado un fuerte manotazo al rubio.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se dejaron caer. Yuri le había limpiado con sumo cuidado el rostro y puso una gasa sobre la herida. Ambos tenían el rostro perlado de sudor.

— Joder — Masculló—. No tienes idea el calvario que he pasado arrastrándote hasta aquí ¡Casi escupo mi propio corazón de los nervios!

— Yo también, pero del dolor.

— No te hagas el gracioso aquí. Ya sé que ha dolido pero al menos has estado inconsciente gran parte del tiempo. Yo la pasé como la mierda, preocupado por ti.

— Lo siento.

— ¡No te disculpes! ¡No es tu culpa! Solo... Solo déjame descargarme.

Otabek se dedicó a mirarlo bien. El hombro de Yuri en el que se había recargado estaba cubierto de una mancha de sangre. Estaba sudado, con el cabello atado en una coleta desarmada y su piel estaba extremadamente pálida.

Yuri se veía destrozado. Y Otabek se destrozó a sí mismo por ello. Especialmente cuando el rubio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pero se desembarazó de él rápidamente con las orejas coloradas.

— Estás bien, ya no importa. Me enojé con esos borrachos, con la ambulancia, ¡hasta contigo por no cargar el puto teléfono encima! Pero estarás bien.

— Tal vez me quede cicatriz.

— Una cicatriz muy cool. Nadie se animará a acercarse a ti. Será algo así como una cicatriz de guerra.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir luego de lo ocurrido, ni tampoco querían estar solos. Era jueves y el abuelo de Yuri no estaba según el chico.

Así que pasaron la noche mirando películas y hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

* * * *

Llegaron juntos a la Academia, y Otabek debería haber sabido que no sería una buena idea. Yuri a su lado se veía tan firme como un soldado.

Por alguna razón eso lo estremeció.

— Sí te das cuenta que Leroy pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando vea que somos amigos y no le hemos avisado ¿Sabes?

— Pues yo pondré el grito en Júpiter en cuanto se atreva a decir algo. Y hablando de Roma... — Dijo Yuri entre dientes al verlo llegar.

— ¡Otabek! ¡Yuri! ¿Qué hacen? — Dijo a modo de saludo— No sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos... ¡Podríamos salir los tres! Imaginen, el rey y los príncipes de la Academia.

— El rey de tontolandia — Masculló Yuri en voz baja. Otabek le dio un codazo, pero se mordió el labio para no reír.

— Anda, no seas así. Los invito a almorzar a ambos. Babicheva y Crispino Hembra andan muy alteradas, y ya sabes cómo es Crispino Macho así que... ¡Eh, Otabek! ¿Qué es esa venda? — Preguntó alterado y señaló desde muy cerca la reciente herida del kazajo. Éste se alejó un poco— ¿Te has golpeado? ¿O te _han_ golpeado? ¿Ya está todo bien?

— Nada importante.

— ¡Debes contarme! Me lo dirás cuando almuercen conmigo, puedo esperar.

— No saldremos contigo pedazo de...

— Hoy a las 13 — Interrumpió Otabek. Él podía sentir la mirada de Yuri quemando su costado.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Los veré ahí! La pasaremos muy bien ¡Chao! — Dijo JJ mientras desaparecía entre el gentío de alumnos.

— Calla — Le dijo al rubio, antes incluso de que éste abriera la boca—. No puedo pasar tanto tiempo ignorando a JJ, me da culpa. Y el pobre tonto puede divertirte a veces. Me lo debes.

— No, _tú_ me debes a mí por salvarte la vida.

— No hubiera pasado nada si tú no hubieras tenido que citarme para disculparte.

— ¡Bah!

Otabek quiso reír. Yuri se veía precioso cuando estaba enojado, y más cuando era por alguna estupidez fuera de su alcance.

Ambos entraron juntos a clase, bajo los recelosos ojos de la mejor amiga de Yuri, que lo veía todo a lo lejos.

* * * *

No se atrevía a dormirse.

La verdad era que lo deseaba. La historia de Viktor era como su cuento para dormir: lo ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo y que no estaba solo. Pero le asustaba un poco, más ahora que Viktor empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas en sus sueños.

Y dado que Otabek sentía las emociones de Viktor (Él _era_ Viktor en sus sueños ¿no? Una creación de su inconsciente), le asustaba terminar enamorándose también. Enamorándose de Yuuri Katsuki. De un sueño.

Otabek tenía su teoría. De alguna manera, su mente había creado a Viktor para identificarse a sí mismo. Incluso que fuera un voluntario podía explicarlo. Estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la muerte de su padre y hermana. No es que le sorprendiera.

Pero Yuuri... no solo por el hecho de que apareciera en sus sueños justo después de empezar a conectar con Plisetsky, ni tampoco que se llamasen igual.

Era que ambos parecían ser la misma persona.

Sí, Yuri era un poco agresivo y no se dejaba pisotear, mientras que el Yuuri de sus sueños era más dócil y le costaba imponerse sobre otros.

De todas maneras había algo, y no estaba seguro de querer averiguar finalmente un nexo que le confirmara que Katsuki era una manifestación onírica de su Yuri. Porque eso tendría una sola respuesta.

Vio la hora. Las 4 de la mañana. En Almaty serían las 7 de la mañana, un horario bastante prudente ¿No?

Sin preocuparse en lo que le costaría una llamada internacional, se atrevió a marcar el contacto de la única persona que lo entendería en su loca historia de sueños.

Un timbrazo. Dos. Al tercer lo atendió.

— _¿Ïä?_ (1) — Respondió una voz femenina en kazajo. El pecho se le hinchó de emoción y los ojos de lágrimas al oírla luego de meses.

— _¿Sheshe?_ (2) — Murmuró conmocionado— Mamá, soy Beka.

* * * *

Viktor

**1941, Frontera Corea-Rusia**

Guang Hong mejoraba rápidamente. Y se había tomado muy bien lo de su pierna. El chico deseaba volver a casa, terminar la escuela. _"Y quizás viajar a Estados Unidos",_ le confesó a Viktor. No entendía por qué, pero podía hacerse una idea, lo que le hizo sonreír con complicidad.

Chris fue a verlo ese día en su tienda.

— Viktor.

— No digas nada. Ya sé.

— Debe ser mañana. Pasado, a lo sumo. Corremos riesgo. Igual que con el chico chino. Pero los chinos no son tan rigurosos como los japoneses. Y ellos no están obsesionados con la insurgencia coreana.

— Ha sido un alivio tenerlo aquí — Opinó Viktor. Chris asintió.

— Los niños aman molestarlo. Creo que les gusta su acento.

— A mí también.

— A ti te gusta él, mentiroso — Se burló su mejor amigo—. Pero sabes muy bien como son las cosas en estos tiempos — Dijo con seriedad. El ruso suspiró fuertemente.

— Imposibles.

— No. Más apasionantes.

Luego se fue, dejando a Viktor con la boca abierta.

* * * *

No les quedaba mucho tiempo y Viktor lo sabía. Yuuri volvería con su escuadrón. Quizás estuviesen rastreándolo y terminarían dando con el paradero del campamento. O podrían darlo por muerto y comunicárselo a su familia. Yuuri le dijo que eso los destrozaría.

Así que esa mañana era la despedida.

— No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Me salvaron la vida. Me dieron un poco de esperanza. Y una nueva perspectiva — Dijo, con la voz rasposa. Viktor sabía que se estaba tragando las lágrimas.

— Gracias a ti, Yuuri Katsuki. Has sido un rayo de luz en nuestra existencia, solo permaneciendo vivo.

— ¿No soy una estrella, entonces? — Preguntó divertido.

— Claro que no, a menos que intentes secuestrarme. Entonces serías la estrella de Chris, ya que por tu culpa tendría que salir a buscarme — Dijo Viktor riendo también.

— Vendré a verte — Declaró, con toda la seriedad.

— ¿Cómo? — Quiso saber.

 _Tonto_ , se dijo. No tengas esperanzas tan vagas de que algo así pueda ocurrir.

— Me las arreglaré. Diré que si traslado un pelotón aquí, puedo encontrar la guarida de los rebeldes. Claro que los alejaré lo más que pueda del campamento.

— Yuuri... — Dijo Viktor, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte. Yuuri tomó su mano.

— Las estrellas no brillan esta noche.

— ¿Perdón? — Inquirió, sin poder entender lo que decía Yuuri, que sólo sonreía dulcemente.

— Las estrellas no brillan esta noche. Haré correr el mensaje los días que me toque hacer guardia o que pueda verte. Y nos encontraremos al pie del lago, a unos kilómetros de aquí.

— Es muy ingenioso — Rió Viktor—. Acepto tu trato, Yuuri. Pero...

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó consternado. Viktor le acomodó un mechó de cabello con todo el cuidado y cariño del mundo.

— Las estrellas en realidad brillarán con más fuerza para mí si tú estás allí.

* * * * 

Glosario:

 **1- Ïä:** Sí en kazajo.

 **2- Sheshe:** Mamá en kazajo.

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días! primero les quería agradecer a todas las que comentaban :) y segundo les traigo una propuesta:
> 
> Para el capítulo 11 se revelará algo muy importante y que quizás nadie se imagina (No, no es que Yuri y Otabek descubren de los sueños del otro), les propongo que tiren pistas y si alguien consigue adivinar el tema general, pondré capítulo doble cuando suba el 11. Es decir, pondré el 11 y el 12 :) espero se prendan y tiren muchas ideas.
> 
> Besos a todos, y nos vemos mañana en el último día del año y el último capítulo (del año por supuesto ¡No se asusten!)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Se iba a disculpar con Mila. No porque la pesada de Sara lo dijera, ni porque estaba harto de que JJ preguntara que había ocurrido cada dos minutos. Tampoco porque Otabek lo había pedido.

Lo haría porque quería a Mila y porque ella se lo merecía.

La esperó a la puerta de sus clases, y cuando ella finalmente salió, se llevó las manos a la boca y fingió sorpresa cuando vio a Yuri apoyado en una pared, encapuchado.

—¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! Es nada más y nada menos que un Yuri salvaje, presten mucha atención a sus movimientos, ya que no es fácil encontrarse con esta esquiva criatura.  
—¿Podemos hablar? — Intervino Yuri durante su sarcástico monólogo.  
—¿Nada de bruja o vieja zorra o esposa de Satanás? — Preguntó con una ceja alzada.  
—No esta vez.  
—Entonces no me interesa hablar contigo.  
—Anda, Baba Yaga (1). No me lo hagas más difícil — Pidió, mientras elevaba el tono de voz. Mila sonrió victoriosa.  
—Tomemos un café y comamos pan de miel. E invito yo.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri y Mila se encontraban en una bonita cafetería digna de turistas. A Mila parecía no importarle los flashes de los celulares ni tampoco la explosión de idiomas extranjeros que sonaban en el ambiente. A Yuri sí.

Pero el pan de miel era tan bueno que todo aquello quedaba opacado. Tenía que llevar a Otabek a ese lugar.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, ya que se estaba comportando como un niño de 13 años enamorado.

—Espero que estés aquí para disculparte que tuve que enterarme por JJ ¡JJ! Que ahora eras amigo del nuevo. Dicen que estuvo preso en Praga hace unos años.  
—Se llama Otabek. Y claro que no estuvo preso, ¡Ni siquiera tiene edad suficiente para estar preso “hace unos años”! Tampoco conoce Praga, ¿De dónde sacaste tantas mierdas?  
—¡De eso mismo hablo! Al parecer es tu nuevo mejor amigo y no solo me desplazas si no que ya no me traes ni los chismes. Estoy sumamente ofendida — Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Yuri le sacó la lengua.  
—Jódete, eso es tu propio karma por ser amiga de la bruja de Sara Crispino. Esa loca de mierda me emboscó el otro día — Tras decirlo, vio como Mila se ruborizaba. Una nube de pensamientos nada agradables se formó en su mente, pero la empujó hasta el fondo. No era el momento.  
—Ah sí, ella me dijo. Bueno, me disculpo por eso. Estaba un poco molesta de que no me hablaras y cometí el error de comentárselo.  
—Jamás dejé de hablarte.  
—Pero no me hablas de lo importante.

Yuri la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Casi parecía un concurso para ver quien soportaba más. Al final ganó Mila, porque siempre ganaba Mila para el pesar de Yuri.

—Vas a decir que estoy loco.  
—Prometo no hacerlo. O al menos no tanto.  
—Te lo advierto, mujer demonio ¡Y te callas hasta que termine!

Mila hizo como que cerraba sus labios con una cremallera. Yuri inspiró y soltó el aire. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, para que éstas dejaran de temblar. Su café se enfrío.

Y habló, sin peros ni intervalos, sobre Yuuri Katsuki.

 

* * * *

 

Al final, su mejor amiga no lo había llamado loco. Ni psicópata ni obsesivo. Simplemente lo miró con curiosidad, con los ojos azules brillándole.

Y luego le recomendó un psicólogo. Hasta que Yuri dejó de insultarla en ruso, inglés e incluso español (Yuri estaba volviéndose un haz del español), no había entendido la recomendación realmente. Mila le decía que un psicólogo lo ayudaría a entender sus sueños, el porqué, y si eran provocados por algún asunto no resuelto en su vida.

Se negó rotundamente, aludiendo que él no estaba loco a diferencia de muchas personas. Mila ya se veía cansada, e iba por el cuarto pan de miel.

—Pues vamos a una vidente — Propuso. Yuri golpeó la mesa con la cuchara, tan amenazador como un chihuahua.  
—¡La que necesita psicólogos entonces eres tú! Si dejaras de leer el horóscopo tanto, quizás serías más normal.  
—Típico de piscis — Se burló, haciendo enojar a su amigo—. Son tan tercos a veces.  
—Te voy a coser la…  
—Yuri, no tienes nada que perder. La pagaré incluso yo si tanto te molesta.  
—No me importa el dinero.  
—¿Y entonces?  
—¡No iré a que me mientan en la cara!  
—Será divertido. Es más, pagaré para tomar una sesión contigo.

Se puso a farfullar algo que sonaba como a un _“como me hagas perder el tiempo, vieja bruja…”_ a oídos de Mila. Ella quedó encantada. Pagaron sus cosas y partieron a la casa de la clarividente Agrafena. Yuri tenía que darle crédito por no usar algún nombre ridículo como _Madame Luna_ o _Baba Roga._

—No puedo creer que me arrastres a estas cosas. Casi prefiero ser mejor amigo de Leroy.  
—¿Ya ves? Casi ¡Vamos adentro! No hay clientes a la vista — Dijo alegre. Yuri rodó los ojos.  
—Me preguntó porqué.

La casa sí que parecía sacada de algún cuento gitano. Estaba lleno de chucherías bohemias, justo como el cuarto de Mila. Luces de colores, colgantes y un montón de amuletos contra quién sabe qué.

Agrafena no usaba turbantes ni uñas exageradamente largas ni túnicas ni brillos. Se vestía como una señora cincuentona de clase media baja normal. Pero sí tenía una mirada enigmática.

—¡Buenas tardes, señora Agrafena! Me llamo Mila y este es mi amigo Yuri — Saludó enérgicamente la pelirroja. Yuri se tragó las palabrotas.  
—Bienvenidos, jóvenes. Las hojas de té me habían dicho de que tendría un caso muy interesante que atender hoy.

Yuri rechinó los dientes. Era una vieja embustera cualquiera, haciéndote creer que eras especial. Los ojos de Mila brillaban con curiosidad.

—Venid a mi mesa con buena voluntad, que los espíritus de nuestra dimensión compartirán su sabiduría con buena fe — Recitó, alzando las manos.  
—Ay, por favor — Masculló Yuri. Al ver los rostros de las mujeres, se mordió la lengua.  
—Yuri Plisetsky, si tan no creyente eres no hubieses atravesado la puerta de entrada, así que baja esa falsa armadura y _siéntate_ — Ordenó. Yuri abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¿Cómo sabes mí…?  
—¡Yo primero! — Chilló Mila con emoción tomando asiento. Agrafena se dedicaba a mezclar un mazo de cartas muy viejas y gastadas. Tras observar a Mila por un rato, la vieja habló.  
—Para ti chica, haremos la tirada de abanico. Once cartas sobre once aspectos de tu vida.

La tarotista hizo que Mila cortara el mazo con su mano izquierda, y luego las dispuso sobre la mesa en tres hileras, tal como el nombre de la tirada lo decía, en forma de abanico.

Mila se tomó su buen tiempo. Pasaba la mano, despacio y con ojos cerrados, sobre cada carta hasta que finalmente decidía que esa era la elegida. Al cabo de unos 15 insoportables minutos, o eso pensó Yuri, Mila ya tuvo sus once cartas.

La Justicia, El Mago, la Emperatriz, la Templanza, el Cinco de Espadas, el Sol, la Sota de Bastos, el Ocho de Bastos, el Rey de Copas, El Juicio, la Sota de Espadas y el Ocho de Oros. Muchas de ellas estaban al revés. Mila no parecía estar desilusionada, puesto que a simple vista ninguna de sus cartas parecía indicar un suceso nefasto.

—Bueno, Mila, tienes una interesante colección. En tu pináculo tienes al Mago, lo que habla sobre tu energía básica. Pero éste está invertido, lo que quizás no te deja en una muy buena posición…

Agrafena habló por un buen rato. Toda la diversión se había drenado del rostro de su amiga y ahora miraba a la bruja con consternación.

Yuri sería mentiroso si dijera que no le había picado la curiosidad. Al menos quería saber cómo funcionaban aquellas estafas milenarias.

Cuando le hablaron algo sobre el perdón para conseguir la armonía que en su vida faltaba, Mila dio un brinco en su lugar, asustando a Yuri ¿Acaso esa vieja había dado en el clavo? Seguro había sido por pura suerte. De todas formas se preguntó a quien no estaba perdonando ¿A él? Mila no parecía guardarle rencores, o no se habría encargado de _arrastrarlo_ hasta allí ¿A alguien de su familia? ¿Una pareja?

Al final cuando acabó con su amiga, la vidente tuvo que llamar a Yuri varias veces para sacarlo de ensimismamiento.

—Que sepa que me parece un intento de bruja — Masculló. La vieja solo le sonrió de lado.  
—Para ti prefiero hacer una tirada especial, Yuri Plisetsky. Haremos la copa de vino.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Porque estás vacío por dentro. Y buscas respuestas a problemas específicos. Al menos me ahorras el trabajo sabiendo que es lo que te acongoja.

Tragó saliva, pero al instante se puso firme. No se dejaría asustar por ella.

—Haz tu pregunta, Yuri Plisetsky.

Eso estaba difícil. Mejor no preguntaba nada y luego asentía a todo lo que ella le decía pero ¿Y si se daba cuenta? ¡Claro que no se daría cuenta! Si era una vieja embustera.

Pero… no perdía nada con intentar.

Debía reformular bien, para que no se prestase a confusiones. Borró de su mente todo, excepto las palabras que quería saber.

_Quiero saber que ocultan mis sueños._

La mujer asintió, como si hubiese estado leyendo su mente. Todo el vello que le cubría el cuerpo se le erizó. Ya no se sentía con tantas ganas de ser altanero.

Para elegir sus cartas, que ahora estaban dispuestas de la misma forma que las de Mila, Yuri utilizó su método. Pasó la mano intentando sentir _algo_ , una quemazón o llamada. No sintió nada. Pero tampoco era consciente de porqué elegía las cartas que elegía; su mano trabajaba independiente de su cerebro.

La vidente empezó a acomodarlas para formar la silueta de una copa, como ella había mencionado. Cuando las siete cartas estuvieron listas, empezó a voltearlas.

El Caballero de Bastos en la cúspide. Para él no significaba realmente nada.

—Los Bastos otorgan curiosos aspectos sobre nosotros mismos. El caballero, principalmente trata sobre un joven fuerte y energético, pero atrevido ¿Te suena de algo?  
—Sí, me suena a como me comporté desde que llegué aquí. Curioso es que usted ya sabía eso ¿No? — Retrucó. Agrafena chasqueó la lengua y volteó la siguiente carta: La Torre.  
—Ah, una de mis favoritas. Has estado sufriendo cambios en tu vida, cambios que no estabas buscando. Pero es solo el principio.  
—Pero mira la carta que sigue, la Estrella — Dijo. Cuando Yuri la vio tembló, recordando el sueño bajo las estrellas de Katsuki—. Una pequeña estrella ha caído en tu vida. Y esta carta junto a la Torre solo puede significar que una persona está haciendo estragos en tu vida, pero para bien.  
—¿Puede hablarme de alguna mierda no genérica? — Espetó furioso.  
—Las cartas no dirán nada que no sea real, Yuri. Está en ti que sepas que hacer con ellas ¿Debo continuar?  
—Sí — Dijo, dando vuelta la carta que tenía más cerca.

Los enamorados.

Oh, mierda.

—No es lo que estás pensando. Esta carta no significa que te salió porque tienes pareja o te gusta alguien en tu vida. Esta carta es un balance. Es tu carta a futuro. El balance está al alcance de tu mano, pero te da miedo. Esta carta habla de los sueños que tenemos y como los equilibramos para que hacer que todo funcione en nuestra vida.

Santo Dios, se dijo. Cálmate, está buscando que piques.

Pero no pudo calmarse, porque la siguiente carta rompió sus estructuras:

La Muerte.

—¿Así es como usted conquista a sus clientes, eh?  
—No hay cartas nefastas, niño, solo clientes nefastos. La muerte es general. Algo debe morir en tu vida para que puedas renacer como el ave fénix. Puede ser tanto literal o no. Eso dependerá del precio que te pongas a ti mismo para renacer.

Intentó no pensar en el abuelo. Ni en su madre. Tenía que dejar de actuar como si alguna de esas cartas significara algo serio.

Después de todo, aquellas cartas no hablaban sobre lo que significaban sus sueños, lo que había preguntado inicialmente.

La mujer ya había dado vuelta las dos últimas cartas.

El Diablo y la Rueda de la Fortuna, invertida.

Agrafena irguió su espalda y carraspeó.

—Tienes un destino que te has impuesto solo, Yuri. Intenta no arrastrar a las personas que te importan en él. Porque no será un proceso rápido, y probablemente dolerá. Así lo has decidido tú.

Yuri finalmente se hartó, y pegó un manotazo a todo lo que había en la mesa, haciendo volar decenas de cartas. Agrafena no se inmutó, puesto que seguramente tenía muchos clientes con aquellos arranques.

El chico se fue pitando, sin decir ni una palabra y rechinando los dientes. Oyó a Mila disculparse a lo lejos y entregarle unos cuantos rublos a Agrafena, quien le agradecía por la interesante visita.

Su amiga lo persiguió con dificultad unas cuantas calles, hasta que decidió quitarse los tacones y pegarle un tacle.

—Eres un jodido subnormal ¿Lo sabes? No se te caerá el cabello por ser educado.  
—Claro, ella nos roba y yo soy el maleducado — Espetó, quitándose a Mila de encima.  
—Si no te gusta lo que has escuchado…  
—Eran puras mierdas, Mila. No me gusta que me mientan en la cara. Te lo he dicho ya.

Se quedaron callados. Yuri no sabía por qué Mila no habló más, pero sí sabía por qué no habló él.

Su cerebro lo había estado maquinando hacía unos minutos, pero solo ahora cobraba sentido.

Agrafena lo había llamado Yuri Plisetsky varias veces, excepto hacia el final ¿Podría ser…?

Era una locura. Pero su vida estaba llena de locuras últimamente. Y mientras ambos chicos se alejaban de la casa de la vidente, Yuri se preguntó si las cartas en realidad no estaban dedicadas al otro Yuuri.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

**1941, Corea**

El conductor lo había dejado cerca de donde Chris lo había recogido. Yuuri ya casi ni recordaba ese suceso, parecía que habían transcurrido siglos desde eso. De repente recordó a Minami y que pronto sabría de lo que había sido de él.

_Por favor, suplicó, que no esté muerto._

Caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó a la ciudad. La misión de reconocimiento seguía en pie, y más ahora que un Jotohei había desaparecido hacía varios días. Se acercó al primer soldado japonés que se le cruzó. El chico se cayó sobre sus nalgas al verlo.

—¡Katsuki-san! ¡No sabes lo que te han buscado! — Dijo apresurado— El Cabo Mayor se volverá loco ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Te habíamos dado por desaparecido en misión!  
—Con los rebeldes, más que nada — Respondió Yuuri, calmado, pero con una gota de sudor helado recorriéndole la espalda. No recordaba como se llamaba aquel escuálido soldado, pero no importaba.  
—Ay, por Izanami (2) — Masculló el Ittohei—. Anda, te llevo a la base, hemos tenido que cambiar de ubicación por si dabas información o por si querías volver y te seguían. En caso de que hubieras estado vivo, claro. Pero el Cabo estaba emperrado en que te habías muerto ya.  
—Vaya — Dijo Yuuri poniéndose triste de repente.

Claro que la cambiarían ¿Acaso les importaría que un tonto como él estuviera perdido? Solamente si eso significaba que traería información importante. Y también estaba el hecho de que su vida era menos importante que dar la ubicación de la base.

Debía enfocarse.

Cuando llegaron a la base, el Cabo Daisuke prácticamente hizo que lo arrastraran a su despacho. Yuuri quería huir como gallina a los brazos de Viktor.

_Viktor_ , tan hermoso y luminoso. _Viktor_ , que brillaba más que todas las estrellas.

**—** Jotohei Katsuki — Habló el Cabo. Yuuri estaba sentado, mientras su superior lo miraba desde arriba—. Dice el Ittohei Tsukuda que estuviste con los rebeldes.  
—Solo el primer día. Me noquearon por unas horas e intentaron llevarme, pero me escapé antes de llegar a su guarida.  
—Entonces, ¿No sabes dónde está la base? ¿No lo has seguido?  
—No, señor.

El Cabo lo escrutó con la mirada, como si así pudiera sacarle lo que escondía su alma. El corazón de Yuuri le martilleaba contra las costillas, pero aparte de eso, nada revelaba su mentira.

—¿Y cómo es que estás en tan buena forma?  
—Porque les robé provisiones. Y también cacé algunos animales cerca del límite con el bosque. No estaba muy seguro por dónde volver, o si es que todavía estaban cerca. Yo estaba desarmado.  
—Es extraño, ¿Sabes? Cuando Kenjirou-san llegó gritando como loco sobre que te habían llevado, imagina la sorpresa cuando no había ni rastro de los rebeldes. Y eso que tardamos unas horas en ir.  
—¿Minami ha regresado? — Preguntó con ilusión.  
—Sí, Katsuki-san. Ha estado fastidiando con hacer misiones de rescate y entorpeciendo algunas tareas militares. El Ittohei Minami ya ha sido puesto en su lugar.

No podía creerlo. Se sentía tan emocionado, que mentirle al Cabo Mayor o enterarse de los castigos de Minami se sentía como una nimiedad.  Nada importaba porque su amigo estaba _vivo._ Cuando terminó de interrogarlo (Por el momento, por supuesto), corrió a buscar al joven soldado. Lo encontró dándole órdenes a unos chicos mayores sobre como tenían que hacer un conejo.

El chico lloró y quiso tirarse a sus brazos, pero se aguantó a medio camino.

—¡Sabía que estabas vivo! ¡Lamento haberte dejado! ¡Te debería haber cargado!  
—Minami-kun, no hace falta hacer tanto escándalo. Me alegro de ver que estás vivo, no pude dejar de pensar en ti todos estos días — Le dijo. A Minami se le iluminaron los ojos.  
—¿De verdad?  
—En serio. Oye… ¿Sabes que andan diciendo los otros sobre mí?  
—Pues que te escapaste para tener sexo alocado con tu novia y escaparte con ella a la India.

Yuuri se ruborizó, lo que hizo reír a Minami. Tan contagioso era, que Yuuri terminó uniéndosele por lo ridículo del asunto.

—Otros dicen que estuviste pasándole información a los rebeldes y que trabajas para ellos.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú?  
—Yo pensaré en lo que sea que Yuuri-kun me diga que ocurrió.  
—Muy bien, Minami. Te contaré toda la historia.

Así fue. Esa noche, escondidos y a la luz de la luna, Yuuri le habló sobre campamentos de refugiados, la lucha de los soldados chinos y los civiles coreanos, voluntarios europeos y un misterioso chico soviético con una sonrisa tan cautivadora que podría detener guerras.

 

* * * *

Glosario:

**1- Baba Yaga:** Famosa bruja anciana de la mitología eslava.

**2- Izanami:** Diosa de la vida y la muerte en la mitología japonesa.

 

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo del año! No es muy intenso, pero prefiero dejar las cosas tranquis por hoy jeje ¡Se vienen capítulos más heavy dentro de poco!  
> Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, tanto los positivos como los que tienen críticas, porque me ayudan a crecer como escritora. Siempre todo se trate con respeto, les agradezco mucho sus opiniones ♥♥  
> También les deseo un excelente fin de año y comienzo de 2017, que todas tengan lo que desean (Y que se cumpla el deseo colectivo de una 2da temp de YoI confirmada jaja). Gracias por sus tiempos, que dedican a leerme ¡Un saludo enorme a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Yuuri

 

**1941, Frontera Corea-Rusia**

Era el día. Cuando cayera el sol, Yuuri tendría que hacer guardia. Y lo usaría para ver a Viktor luego de dos semanas.

No quería admitir que extrañaba algo su presencia, pero lo hacía. Le parecía un poco bobo estar tan colado por alguien así, como si fuera un simple adolescente que sentía un flechazo a primera vista. _Hubiera sido un bobo si no caía por él_ , decía para intentar consolarse. Era un adulto, y ¿por qué negarse a algo tan bonito?

Así que cuando le dijo sus planes a Minami, éste se ofreció a cubrirlo en caso de que apareciera alguien más del escuadrón. Y también se dispuso a ayudar a difundir el mensaje.

_Las estrellas no brillan esta noche._

Simple y corto. Viktor lo entendería, porque así lo habían arreglado. Para cualquiera que lo oyera, no sería más que una tonta frase de algún loco enamorado.

Pero para Yuuri y Viktor significaba mucho más.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri lo esperó junto al lago. Seguía congelado a pesar de que no caía nieve hacía días. El frío en Corea era incluso más gélido que en Japón, por lo que se había envuelto en capas de abrigo para montaña. Sus compañeros no dijeron nada, simplemente creyeron que Yuuri era un debilucho que no soportaba bien el frío.

—Tenía miedo que el mensaje me hubiese llegado demasiado tarde — Habló alguien atrás suyo. Había alivio en su voz. Yuuri se relajó.  
—Yo sabía que te llegaría a tiempo.  
—Me gusta ver que no eres tan negativo después de todo.

Giró sobre sus talones. Allí estaba. Yuuri no se arrepentía de citarlo en la noche. Todo era más hermoso de noche.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y no sabía decir si por el frío o la emoción. Yuuri sentía las suyas calientes, también.

Viktor no lo abrazó ni besó, en cambio, se recostó sobre su espalda y miró al cielo. Yuuri lo imitó, intentando mantener las distancias, pero el hueco que los separaba se sentía como una droga, llamándolo a acercarse más, y que tarde o temprano, terminaría haciéndolo.

—Todo ha estado un poco aburrido sin ti — Confesó Viktor tras un rato.  
—Yo también me he aburrido bastante. Puro reconocimiento.  
—¿Y al final que pasó con tu amigo?  
—Él fue quien hizo correr la voz para que nos viéramos.  
—Oh, creo que me agrada la eficiencia de ese chico.

Los dos rieron. Yuuri lo miraba, preguntándose si sería posible ahogarse en su imagen ¿Estaba siendo muy baboso? Era una suerte que los pensamientos no podían ser leídos.

—Viktor, ¿Extrañas la Unión Soviética?  
—No, extraño Rusia.  
—¿Y qué tiene de diferente? — Inquirió el más joven. Viktor volteó a verlo, con los ojos ensombrecidos.  
—El imperio era tan precioso… Y ahora está lleno de banderas socialistas. Rojas, rojas como la sangre. Me hace sentir enfermo — Masculló.  
—No sabía eso.  
—Ya pasó. Yo era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió la Revolución. Solo tengo pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, pero son los más preciosos que tengo de mi país.

Se quedaron en silencio. A Yuuri le gustaban los silencios con Viktor, porque no tenían necesidad de decir nada y era cómodo.

—¿Y tú extrañas Japón?  
—Extraño a la gente que está en Japón. Y la comida. Pero nada más, realmente. Es solo un pedazo de tierra.  
—¿La comida? — Preguntó riendo— Creía que eras fiel a los estofados de conejo y hongos de montaña de Chris.  
—No le soy fiel ni a mi madre cuando hay un plato de katsudon japonés en medio — Bromeó. Viktor rió a carcajadas, provocándole una punzada de orgullo en el pecho a Yuuri.  
—¿Se puede saber que es el katsudon?  
—Es un plato de arroz, con tiras de huevo y chuletas de cerdo rebosadas ¡Está muy bueno, de verdad!  
—Por supuesto que te creo. Y viajaré especialmente a Japón a probar uno de esos _katsumon_.  
—Katsudon, Viktor — Corrigió Yuuri. El otro simplemente se llevó un dedo a la boca.  
—Vaya, mi japonés está muy mal por lo que veo ¿No sabes de alguien que pueda darme clases? ¿Algún adorable cerdito, quizás?  
—¿Ce-cerdito? ¡Eso es muy cruel! — Replicó mortificado, para el placer del ruso.  
—Eres increíble. Te he llamado adorable también y solo te preocupas porque te dije cerdito.  
—No estoy tan gordo.

Viktor lo miró con malicia.

Yuuri debió haberlo visto venir.

En medio minuto, Viktor le había levantado las capas de ropa y dejado al descubierto su flácido estómago. Nadie jamás hubiese dicho que Yuuri era un militar con aquel cuerpo, pero es que no podía evitar pedir raciones extra y también comenzaba a dudar que era muy propenso a criar barriga.

—¡Viktor! No seas así — Dijo Yuuri enojado, pero feliz en el fondo de la creciente confianza que surgía entre ambos.  
—A mí me gusta que estés gordito. Además, ya te vi sin camiseta cuando tuve que chequear por heridas y tus signos vitales cuando Chris te trajo hace semanas. El médico todavía no estaba y yo hice un curso de primeros auxilios en París.  
—Oh… por… Dios — Exclamó sintiéndose aún más miserable que nunca. Tuvo una imagen muy bizarra de Viktor disfrazado de doctor y tocando su torso. _Yuuri, eres un ADULTO y un SOLDADO, compórtate como tal._  
—Sí, sí. Te quité la remera y tuve que palpar tu pecho y estómago, para ver si no había heridas internas. Luego te voltee para ver tu espalda y tus pantalones estaban medio caídos y…  
—¿Sabes? Creo que mejor voy — Dijo, amagando con irse. Viktor le tomó del brazo y volvió a tirarlo al suelo—. Ya bastante me humillan los del pelotón cuando se ríen porque pido segunda ración.  
—¡Anda, no seas así! Solo estoy bromeando, tranquilo.  
—Ya. —Solo bromeo con lo de los pantalones. Si tuve que palparte la parte de arriba de tu cuerpo.  
—¡Viktor!

Y así siguió la noche, con ellos riendo, bromeando y siendo uno mismo con el otro. Viktor le contó acerca de sus viajes a través de Eurasia y Yuuri le habló sobre la guerra, sus temores e inquietudes.

Ellos no se habían separado aún y Yuuri ya se preguntaba cuando tendrían otro momento igual, o mejor que ese.

Si es que era posible ser más feliz que esa noche.

 

* * * *

 

Los días se volvían semanas y las semanas se volvieron meses. Cada vez que Yuuri podía, su mensaje corría como el agua y la noche que le seguía se esfumaba como humo entre sus dedos.

Hubo unos cuantos encuentros fallidos, donde el mensaje no llegaba hasta Viktor, o Viktor quizás no se encontraba en el campamento.

La noche de su séptimo encuentro, Yuuri fue con grandes ánimos. Poco le importaban los intensos entrenamientos y cacerías del Cabo Mayor Daisuke, y poca atención prestaba al adiestramiento sobre detección y desactivación de minas.

Si alguien del escuadrón, además de Minami, se enteraba lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo con Yuuri, acabarían por fusilarlo. Pero probablemente acabaría muerto, por más de que Viktor le hablara del futuro, de que lo visitaría en Japón para probar el katsudon o que lo invitaría a pasear sobre la Plaza Roja de Moscú.

Soñar era tan hermoso. Y era gratis e ilimitado.

Viktor se unió pronto a él, pero cargaba una mirada sombría. Yuuri lo detectó de inmediato.

—¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Guang Hong está muerto — Dijo, sin más.

Yuuri se quedó sin saber cómo respirar unos segundos. Había hablado _una_ sola vez con el muchacho, y la mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado con él había sido mientras estaba inconsciente.

Pero era tan joven, muchos años menores que Yuuri. Probablemente como Minami. A Yuuri se le estrujaron las entrañas al pensar en Minami, estando muerto. O Phichit, del que no sabía nada desde hace meses.

Era la guerra ¿No? No es como si Yuuri no hubiera visto el dolor y la miseria: en las calles de Corea, en los soldados japoneses desertores o que terminaban cayendo en una trampa ¡Y pensar que todavía Japón no había declarado la guerra!

Guang Hong era un inocente. Y era un inocente que conocía. Era muy fácil hacer la vista gorda cuando quien moría era un chico sin nombre. Yuuri podía entristecerse un rato, tener pesadillas y luego pasar de página. Pero Guang Hong no era un chico sin nombre.

—El médico pensaba que estaba bien, había respondido bien luego de la amputación — Agregó Viktor. Yuuri no podía quitar el puño de sus labios—. Pero parece que tenía alguna herida interna incubando una infección. Cuando Dana, una de las australianas, fue a llevarle el desayuno hace dos días, él ya estaba helado como un témpano. Así que te equivocaste, Yuuri. Al final no lo salvé a tiempo.  
—Viktor…

Yuuri lloró. Viktor no hizo nada, no le ofreció su hombro ni tampoco un abrazo de aliento. Y se sintió muy egoísta, al desear que lo sostuviera, mientras el ruso luchaba con sus propios demonios que le susurraban cómo le había fallado a Guang Hong.

—No es el primer chico que se me muere — Siguió diciendo—. He perdido a tantos… En Suiza, una niña murió en mis brazos. Acababan de traerla luego de que las tropas alemanas bombardearon una aldea francesa. Justo había nevado y en el afán por apresurarse no la abrigaron bien. La niña tenía hipotermia, y pensé que si la sujetaba contra mi cuerpo podría mantenerla viva un poco más. Pero se murió igual

» Y ella solo fue la primera de muchas en el campamento de Suiza. Estuve unos meses en un campo de refugiados españoles, ayudándoles a producir comida ya que la Guerra Civil estaba provocando una escasez increíble. Envié a dos chicos de 14 a cosechar un poco de trigo a unos kilómetros del cuartel. Regresó uno de ellos, cargando con su amigo asesinado a tiros por la policía local.

» Pero Guang Hong fue el primero que había estado al borde de la muerte y tenía altas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Muchos de ellos eran casos perdidos, pero él no. No importa a cuantos niños pierda, las marcas que sus muertes me dejan no se borran más.

—Viktor, déjame ayudarte — Atinó a decir Yuuri—. Es horrible verte cargando con este dolor.  
—Te agradezco, Yuuri — Dijo Viktor, con los ojos aguados pero sin derramar una lágrima—. Pero es una carga mía y solo mía. Tú ya tienes tu propia valija de preocupaciones.  
—¡No me quiero apartar! Yo estoy lo suficientemente roto, Viktor. No quiero ver a más gente que no se lo merece acabar como yo por cargar tanto tiempo con la culpa.  
—No estás roto — Corrigió Viktor—. Unas cuantas resquebraduras no te convierten en alguien roto. Temo que si deposito estas cosas en ti, sí acabarás por romperte.

Yuuri estaba furioso, cuando Viktor le corrió un cabello de la cara. _No soy tan débil_ , le quiso gritar. _No tienes idea de las cosas que he vivido._ Él también había visto horrores, y todas las noches se preparaba a sí mismo para lo que le deparara el día siguiente.

Que llorara, pataleara, vomitara o lo que fuera no lo hacía débil. Solo lo hacía más susceptible al dolor ajeno. _No soy débil_ , se repetía. Quizás antes lo creyera, pero Yuuri estaba harto de decirse débil a sí mismo y tener que soportarlo todo con coraje de igual manera.

—Olvidémonos de esto, por favor — Pidió Viktor—. Creo que si lo sigo pensando, acabaré volviendo a San Petersburgo para refugiarme de todo esto a mí alrededor.  
—Quisiera tanto hacer lo mismo — Coincidió Yuuri—. Espero que cuando esta guerra termine, todos ayudemos a construir un mundo mejor. Aunque tú ya lo haces, yo estoy contribuyendo a destruirlo.  
—Lo harías, estoy seguro. Nunca es tarde para cambiarlo todo.

Estaba seguro que lo haría, o que al menos intentaría. Hacer del mundo un lugar mejor sería su redención.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

**Actualidad, Rusia**

El momento de más felicidad para Yuri era cuando se calzaba los patines. Y necesitaba ese momento, luego del giro que habían tomado sus sueños últimamente.

¿Por qué ese Viktor se había vuelto tan importante para el cerdo? ¡Y para colmo lo llamaba cerdo, igual que como hacía el propio Yuri! Y le había gustado, todas sus bromas coquetas y los roces poco inocentes. La confianza de Viktor depositada en el cerdo. A Yuri le daba un escalofrío cuando recordaba el tacto de Viktor sobre la mano de Yuuri, _su_ mano. Ya no sabía que mierda era todo eso, más que una jugarreta sucia de sus pensamientos.

Se sintió el mayor idiota de Europa, puesto que Viktor y Yuuri eran producto de su inconsciente. _Su mente_. Odiaba tener que repetírselo tantas veces, como si se negase a sí mismo entenderlo.

Así que Yuri se encontraba en la Academia, sujetando los cordones de sus hermosos patines.

—Hola, Yuri.

El rubio alzó la cabeza. De los vestuarios salía Otabek, también ataviado como para patinar. Le hubiese gustado evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su cara.

—¿Vienes a hacerme frente en un duelo sobre el hielo, necio? — Dijo con sorna. El kazajo lo miró desafiante y divertido.  
—Venía a hacerte una propuesta.  
—Espero que no sea indecente. Y de todas formas… ¿Me estabas siguiendo, otra vez? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Yuri, a mí también me gusta patinar. Lo sabes. Y yo llegué antes. Técnicamente esta vez me seguiste tú.  
—¡Ni hablar!

Otabek no hizo nada. Solo se acercó al chico, lo que le alteró un poco los nervios.

—Patina conmigo.  
—¿Q-qué?  
—A mi lado.  
—Nunca he patinado en pareja…  
—Entonces será nuestra primera vez juntos.

Yuri no sabía exactamente por qué se sonrojó. _Es solo patinar_ , se decía a sí mismo.

De repente recordó a la vieja bruja de Agrafena hablándole de los cambios en su vida, y también de los momentos que compartían Yuuri y Viktor.

Quizás en verdad su vida sí estaba cambiando. Y le estaba gustando.

—Lindos patines — Susurró Otabek, mientras entraban a la pista. Yuri alzó un pie, presumiendo su joya más preciada. Hizo una pose tan divertida que el otro chico relajó el rostro en una pequeña sonrisa.  
—¿A que sí, verdad? Me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo.  
—Tengo bastantes gastos en la ciudad como para permitirme unos patines propios. Estos son gratis y cumplen su función. En unos meses podría ser capaz de conseguir los míos propios.

El alma se le cayó a los pies ¿No podía callarse alguna vez? Siempre tenía que meter la pata. Otabek no parecía herido, pero Yuri ya se imaginaba mil escenarios en donde su nuevo amigo lo mandaba a volar por ser un engreído.

 _Eres peor que JJ,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Al menos Leroy podía excusarse con que no tenía cerebro y lo hacía sin querer.

Otabek estiró su mano, siempre cubierta con sus guantes de cuero sin dedos. Yuri la tomó con miedo, pero aquel miedo se disipó en cuanto la suave y caliente piel de Otabek entró en contacto con la suya.

_Yurachka, pareces más homosexual que esos dos bastardos de tus sueños._

No tenían música pero no hacía falta. Otabek era metódico, expresivo, apasionante, cómo los rayos del sol. Yuri era emotivo, espontáneo, melancólico, como la luz de la luna. Se complementaban y de a poco, juntos, aprendían la canción del otro.

 

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo del año! Y espero que les guste :)  
> También espero que hayan tenido un espectacular comienzo y que siga así durante todo el 2017.  
> ¡Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Mila

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Se podían decir muchas cosas de Mila Babicheva: que era preciosa, una patinadora sin igual, una muchacha sencilla y simpática, persistente hasta el hartazgo, burlista y una amante de lo bohemio. Pero había una cosa que nadie podía decir, ya que era algo que solo ella conocía de sí misma.

Era excelente guardando secretos. Especialmente los suyos.

 _Hipócrita_ , era lo que ella pensaba de sí misma. _Te la pasas fastidiando a Yuri sobre guardarse todo y tú eres la principal mentirosa aquí._

Tenía sus razones, al menos hasta que Yuri le contó acerca del sueño.

Mila había actuado como cualquier mejor amiga: ofreciendo apoyo, buscando respuestas lógicas sin herir los sentimientos del otro. Incluso lo había llevado a una vidente, pero no exactamente porque quería ayudar a su amigo. Se estaba ayudando a sí misma.

Mila Babicheva era la Reina del Engaño y de las caras ocultas.

Porque ella también tenía sueños, claro. Sueños recurrentes, que parecían trazar un cuento entre sí. Un cuento tan viejo que nadie que estuviese vivo hoy en día tendría que haber sido capaz de contarlo con tanta facilidad y detalle como la joven rusa.

Un cuento acerca de un chico tailandés que tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en el año 1921; veinte años antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * * *

Phichit

**1941, Corea**

A pesar de las bajas temperaturas de enero, el calor y la humedad eran sofocantes en la prisión. Sumado a eso estaba la gotera y el tintineo que hacían las cadenas de los reos, que lo volvían loco lentamente.

Debería haber estado agradecido. Mientras Yuuri Katsuki, su nuevo amigo en el ejército, se encontraba haciendo reconocimiento en los salvajes límites de la frontera, a Phichit lo habían delegado a cuidar de los presos de guerra.

Rebeldes, ladrones, soldados enemigos, espías, desertores, asesinos, violadores; la peor calaña que uno se pudiera encontrar. Para Phichit, ellos seguían siendo personas.

Los alimentaba, los vigilaba, les daba agua. Sus simples existencias podía decirse que eran más tolerables porque una mano amable como la suya era la que controlaba los hilos de sus vidas. Era enfermizo cada vez que lo pensaba.

Varias veces se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que cambiar ese pensamiento. Cualquiera de ellos le pegaría un tiro en la cabeza y arrancaría de sus manos moribundas la llave hacia el mundo exterior. A ninguno de ellos le importaría que Phichit en realidad _no quería_ estar allí, y que era el trabajo más espantoso que un veinteañero filántropo como lo era él, podía hacer.

Y especialmente debía permanecer alejado del inescrupuloso rebelde coreano, Seung-Gil Lee.

Más de una vez había intentado charlar con él, por alguna razón más allá de su cordura. El chico ni siquiera le daba una segunda mirada. No comía ni bebía hasta que Phichit se marchaba, y no aceptaba las toallas húmedas ni las vendas luego de los interrogatorios. Uno de los dedos se le estaba empezando a infectar, y uno de sus colmillos ya no estaba en su lugar. Tenía el cuerpo raquítico, magullado, roto.

Quizás era que ambos tenían veinte años y que habían tenido la mala suerte de nacer en un país con tendencias a ser oprimido. Phichit no sabía por qué, pero lo buscaba como un perro a su amo. Y Seung-Gil no era más que un gato herido y arisco, dispuesto a rehuir y bufar a cualquier muestra de afecto o simpatía.

A veces parecía que su mirada había sido tallada en piedra.

— Hoy traje pan de ayer. Es lo más nuevo que pude conseguir — Dijo Phichit en japonés. Seung-Gil no quitó su vista de una mancha de humedad—. Y yo que tú comería el guisado rápido antes de que se enfríe.

Nada.

Uno diría que el chico no hablaba japonés, pero Phichit lo dudaba. Lo había visto escupir algunas frases hirientes en japonés durante los interrogatorios, y también estaba seguro que el chico podía entender las preguntas pero elegía no responderlas.

— A veces pienso que de tanto estar callado ya te olvidaste de cómo hablar.

Ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Phichit suspiró.

Esa escena se venía prolongando desde que lo habían dejado allí.

* * * *

No podría haberlo sabido, ya que ese día avanzó como cualquier otro. Comida a todas las celdas, palangana de agua a los que no daban muchos problemas, y luego silla para que su trasero descansara.

Pero el gato de la celda H11 tenía otros planes.

— ¿Podrías traerme una manta?

Phichit no dio crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Miró, perplejo, al chico demacrado frente a él. Toda la lucidez, testarudez y audacia que había visto cuando lo conoció en noviembre del año pasado ya no existía. Solo quedaba resignación.

— Eh, creo que hay unas por ahí para los guardias, pero están bastante roñosas y rotas, no servirían para su función de mantas.

— No quiero cubrirme, solo... Estoy tan cansado del suelo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a no mirarle. Una cosa es que Phichit intentara ser amable con ese delincuente, pero otra era que luego de meses de silencio, éste le hablara para pedirle algo tan trivial como una manta. Era un bobo ingenuo, pero no lo era tanto.

Solo le daría la manta y seguiría siendo amable con él durante las comidas, pero _nada_ más.

Tomó la menos raída y sucia. Cuando se acercó a la celda, pensó que tal vez el chico le daría algún golpe para arrancarle las llaves.

_Y luego el Cabo te sacará a ti los ojos si dejas que eso pase._

Estaba tan destruido. Phichit tomó un salto de fe, como siempre le decía su tío, que era un No Nen (1) en su natal Tailandia. Pero eso había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo, antes de que un opresor europeo pisoteara la paz de su país cuando Phichit no había tenido más de cuatro años. Su tío era quien lo había cuidado hasta que lo entregaron a una familia de clase media japonesa.

Así que tomó su salto de fe. Y no se equivocó.

Seung-Gil estiró la mano que aun estaba medianamente sana y envolvió sus blancos dedos, pintados de mugre y sangre seca, sobre la tela. Durante unos segundos ambos la sujetaron con fuerza, como si estuvieron sosteniendo sus propias almas ante el otro. Phichit la dejó ir, y el chico coreano se acurrucó sobre la tela, temblando, con el ceño fruncido pero con los ojos más tristes que había visto en esa celda.

Phichit pensó como muchas cosas en el mundo se daban por sentado.

* * * *

La verdad era que no podía dejar de mirarlo. No porque fuera interesante, ya que el chico era bastante aburrido en realidad. Pero a Phichit le encantaba tomar las cosas aburridas y hacerlas más divertidas.

— Dispara — Dijo Seung-Gil. Phichit no hizo nada, y trató de no sobresaltarse cuando lo escuchó.

— No quiero dispararte — Musitó, temeroso.

— Me refiero a que preguntes lo que quieras preguntar.

— ¿No te han estado haciendo preguntas por las últimas semanas y te has negado a responder todas ellas?

— Me negué porque no les quería responder a ellos.

— ¿Y a mi sí?

No dijo nada, pero su semblante era más sereno. Parecía como si de a poco hubiera derribado sus muros de concreto.

Pero, ¿Por qué? Y justamente _ahora_.

— ¿Duele?

— Me duele más el alma que las palizas. Me duele el abandono.

— No tienes que ser tan impasible, podrías... tu sabes, romperte, si quisieras. Quizás así te dejen ir.

— Nunca me dejarán ir.

Se tomó un segundo para procesar todo aquello.

— ¿Y por qué no te has suicidado todavía, entonces?

— Curiosa forma de dar apoyo — Masculló irónico. Phichit se mordió el labio superior.

— Es que tienes cara de querer morirte todo el tiempo.

— Y tienes razón, por algo me metí con los rebeldes cuando tenía diez.

— ¡Pero si eras un niño! — Dijo ahogando un gritito.

— A veces pienso que todavía lo soy, cuando veo la crueldad de los adultos.

— Tu también has matado inocentes con tus redadas.

— Matado, sí. Inocentes, no.

— Eso no sabes — Replicó Phichit con creciente enojo.

— Cualquiera que perpetúe de callado un régimen opresor no es un inocente — Respondió Seung-Gil.

— A veces no queda otra opción.

— Siempre tenemos otra opción.

Ya no quería hablar con ese chico. No era más que un adolescente enojado, pero Phichit también era un adolescente enojado muchas veces y no se comportaba como si supiera los secretos del mundo. Rara vez quería golpear a alguien, pero aquel momento lo quería.

— A mí no me dieron una opción cuando entré en la Armada Imperial.

— ¿Te pusieron una pistola en la cabeza? ¿Te drogaron y metieron maniatado en los campamentos militares? — Dijo, sonriendo como una calavera. Phichit bufó.

— No, pero era esto o vivir en la calle porque me deshonrarían.

— Entonces tenías una opción.

— ¡Eso no era una opción!

— Por como lo veo, tú podías elegir. Así como yo ahora. Podría tomar el camino fácil, dormirme y cerrar los ojos para siempre, pero no lo hago.

— Eres un estúpido entonces, porque estás seguro de que nunca saldrás y aún así no quieres morirte.

— Quizás estoy buscando como un tonto alguna última luz antes de partir.

La parte racional de Phichit quiso decirle que no existía esa luz que buscaba. Quería decirle que se dejara morir, que podía ayudarlo y acompañarlo, como le gustaría que alguien lo hiciese por él si se encontrase en esa situación.

Pero la parte sentimental de Phichit estaba segura de que Seung-Gil encontraría esa luz más pronto de lo esperado, aunque eso significase que su partida también estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * * *

— Me vine a disculpar — Dijo Phichit, acercándose a las rejas de Seung-Gil, dos días después de la discusión—. Yo no soy quien para juzgar tus decisiones.

Como era común en él, Seung-Gil no dijo nada. Phichit resopló. Le dejó su cena y cuando se dispuso a irse, una mano lo tomó de la muñeca.

 _Llegó mi hora_ , pensó mientras sentía miles de hormigas caminándole por el brazo. Pensó que finalmente el rebelde coreano le torcería el cuello o le clavaría algún arma punzante que había estado escondiendo.

Pero lo soltó. Lo soltó y se dirigió a su esquina, para empezar a comer. Y Phichit lo entendió.

Era un mensaje silencioso, suplicante.

_Quédate, porque no quiero morirme aquí sólo._

_Quédate, porque puedo darme el lujo de pedirlo, luego de que me lo han quitado todo._

* * * *

En la prisión se perdían la noción del día y de la noche, pero había dejado de importarle luego de que él y Seung-Gil estaban en buenos términos.

No hablaban mucho, y lo poco que hacían, era Phichit desvariando alegremente sobre algún tema sin importancia o preguntando pequeñas idioteces. Seung-Gil contestaba con monosílabos o gruñía, bufaba e incluso a veces reía. Phichit entonces se burlaría diciendo que debían pedir un deseo ya que esas cosas no eran usuales, lo que llevaría a que Seung-Gil frunciera el ceño otra vez.

— ¿Sabes? Eres como un gato. Arisco cuando lo buscan, pero cuando se cansa de estar solo busca un poco de cariño — Le dijo Phichit durante una cena.

— Prefiero ser un cuervo.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque los cuervos recuerdan todo, especialmente los rostros humanos. Recuerdan la mano que los alimentó y también las manos que lo metieron en una jaula. Sí, prefiero ser un cuervo.

— Eso quiere decir que te acordarás de mí — Afirmó el tailandés. Seung-Gil no respondió, pero Phichit pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

* * * *

Seung-Gil seguía sin apartar la vista de la usual mancha de humedad. Todos los días era lo mismo, por más de que Phichit le hablase, no quitaría su mirada por más de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué estarías haciendo si no hubiera guerra?

— Estaría mirando la humedad de mi pared.

— Gracioso. Yo estaría bañándome en las aguas de Tailandia, o tomándome un delicioso té helado.

— No pregunté — Intervino ceñudo. Era casi cómico, puesto que tenía las cejas muy espesas, y la mugre que le cubría la cara hacía que pareciese una sola gran ceja. Phichit no era tan bobo como para hacer mención de algo así sin saber que le traería consecuencias.

— No necesito que preguntes, estoy hablando en voz alta para mí mismo — Espetaba Phichit, mientras seguía diciendo algunas incoherencias en voz alta. Seung-Gil rodó los ojos.

— Niño.

— Y a mucha honra.

— Este no es mundo para niños. Está lleno de adultos hambrientos de poder y dolor.

— Si los niños nos uniéramos podríamos acabar con ellos. Lástima que exista gente con alma de ancianos como tú.

Seung-Gil suspiró, dando por terminada la charla. Phichit lo encontraría sonriéndole a la pared cuando creía que el chico ya lo había dejado solo.

* * * *

Ese día había ocurrido algo casi mágico. Surreal.

Seung-Gil le había dado charla. Y no para pedir algo. Simplemente para _hablar_.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — Curioseó. Phichit alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

— El azul sin dudas. Pero el azul claro como las costas que bordean Phuket (2), donde viví unos meses con mi tío y mis hermanas ¡Oh pero también me gusta el rojo! Es tan bonito y muchos países lo usan en sus ropas tradicionales. Aunque el púrpura también...

— No pueden gustarte todos los colores — Masculló molesto Seung-Gil.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y a ti cual te gusta? — Atacó Phichit. El coreano se tomó su tiempo.

— El naranja — Dijo avergonzado—. Yo tenía un hanbok (3) naranja y era mi cosa favorita en el mundo cuando tenía ocho.

— Pues te debes haber visto muy chistoso.

— Espero no estés imaginándome con el hanbok puesto.

— ¡Tarde! — Rió Phichit, deseando que aquel momento durara más de lo que estaba destinado a durar.

Que iluso había sido pensar en algo así.

* * * *

Lo iban a trasladar. No era sorpresa, en realidad. Pero había una pequeña esperanza de que quizás eso no le ocurriera a él. Pero no todas las personas nacieron con una estrella sobre sus cabezas.

Seung-Gil también se lo esperaba, y no se sorprendió cuando le contó. No dijo nada, pero al menos intercambió una larga mirada con él.

— Esto... La he pasado bien contigo, de verdad. Yo... De verdad espero que salgas.

Silencio.

— Así que por favor diles lo que quieran saber.

Silencio.

— Espero encuentres tu luz. Y que puedas usar tu hanbok otra vez. Y pruebes el kimchi (4) de tu mamá, como te he oído decir en dormido. Y también... que salgas, simplemente. Y que no olvides mi cara ni mis manos que te alimentaron.

Silencio.

Phichit se volteó, con los ojos a punto de estallar. _Eres un tonto, tonto, ya no le sirves y poco le interesa despedirte._

— Hasta siempre, Phichit Chulanont — Escuchó que dijo, justo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Giró a verlo, y Seung-Gil miraba a la misma mancha mohosa en la pared, pero ahora sonreía de verdad.

Entonces cuando salió, Phichit miró al cielo estrellado e hizo un pedido.

 _Por favor, Seung-Gil,_ suplicó. 

_No te mueras todavía._

* * * *

Mila

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Sus sueños solían ser divertidos y esperanzadores, a pesar de estar revestidos de melancolía y recuerdos de una vida que no era suya. Eran dolorosamente soportables y adictivos, y Mila deseaba drogarse en ellos todas las noches.

Ella quería a Phichit más que a cualquier persona en el mundo. No se conocían y nunca lo harían, pero ella lo quería.

Con él aprendía cosas. Había aprendido la belleza de la familia, el valor de una amistad, el poder de una sonrisa o una caricia, y también sobre como dejar de tomar las cosas por sentado.

Por eso Mila arreglaría las cosas en su vida. Recompondría la rota relación con sus padres. Con Yuri había logrado mantener a flote su amistad antes de que se fuera a pique.

Y ahora le quedaba la más importante, la de la persona que la hacía suspirar, desvelarse en las noches mientras fantaseaba acerca de las mañanas a su lado. _Un rayo de luz en medio de las tinieblas_ , como habría dicho Phichit.

La mujer que amaba y veneraba en su mente como a una diosa; la italiana Sara Crispino.

* * * *

Phichit

**1941, Corea**

Lo mandaban al norte, a más de cinco horas de la cárcel en la ciudad portuaria de Wŏnsan. Ya nunca se sentiría como una cárcel para él.

Cuando el camión aparcó y cinco cabos bajaron para unirse al resto del pelotón, Phichit debería haber incluso tenido un mínimo presentimiento de lo que ocurriría.

Todos estaban vestidos iguales y todos llevaban el cabello oscuro pero él lo vio a lo lejos y la emoción en su interior no pudo ser contenida, porque sabía que era él.

 _Las amistades se miden por el tiempo en que pasan separados_ , era otra cosa que su tío le repetía. Con justa razón.

Habían sido amigos un par de semanas pero aquel primer castigo que soportaron y superaron juntos los había unido para siempre. Phichit no había dejado de admirarlo y su aprecio por el Jotohei no había dejado de subir, como si se tratara de una amistad de toda la vida.

Phichit sonrió, feliz de volver a ver aquella cara amigable e infantil, pero que escondía uno de los tipos más fuertes que conocía.

Sus pies corrieron.

Levantó los brazos.

Y gritó.

— ¡Yuuri!

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- No Nen:** Título que se le da a los monjes novicios en Tailandia.

 **2- Phuket:** Ciudad tailandesa famosa por sus preciosas playas de aguas cristalinas.

 **3- Hanbok:** Vestido tradicional coreano, tanto para hombres como mujeres.

 **4- Kimchi:** Comida tradicional de Corea, cuyo ingrediente principal es la col china.

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí el tan misterioso capítulo 11! Al final nadie adivinó pero... ¡El miércoles probablemente haya maratón! Me voy de viaje unos días y no quiero dejar un solo capítulo para los cuatro-cinco días que me voy.  
> ¡Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

La temperatura había descendido una barbaridad. Y Otabek podía confirmarlo, no por el frío que le helaba la cara y su nueva herida cicatrizante, sino porque a su lado estaba Yuri, insultando al clima.

En el otro costado estaba JJ, burlándose de Yuri, lo que provocaba que éste le devolviera con mil palabrotas, para que al final, Leroy se riera a carcajadas. Era una cadena de discordia.

Su vida era muy dura a veces. Y siempre se decía que jamás volvería a unir a esos dos.

—Más te vale te calles o te devuelvo de una patada a Canadá — Espetó Yuri. JJ estaba parado sobre un barandal del puente cerca de la Academia—. O podría empujarte, eso nos solucionaría la vida a todos.  
—Inténtalo. Canadá estará muy feliz de tenerme de vuelta.  
—O puede que me agradezcan si elimino tu tonta cara de la faz de la Tierra.  
—Yuri — Lo llamó Otabek, pero el rubio lo ignoró olímpicamente.  
—Vamos, vamos, Yura, sabemos que el mundo sería un lugar sombrío sin mi presencia ¡Imagina cuantos corazones rotos quedarían por ahí!  
—No me provoques llamándome así, sabandija.  
_—Yuri_ — Repitió. El chico volteó.  
—¿Y tú qué? ¿Lo vas a defender a ese? ¡Pero si siempre estamos odiándolo! — Gritó.  
—Te estoy escuchando — Intervino JJ.  
—Es la idea, ¿O no entiendes las indirectas cuando te las lanzan porque eres un tonto?

Y siguieron. Otabek simplemente se cansó y le pidió a Yuri que lo acompañase a un lugar. Por suerte JJ no insistía demasiado cuando finalmente se daba cuenta del humor que tenía Otabek.

—Nos vamos antes de que yo los pulverice a los dos.  
—Como si eso fuera a pasar — Bufó Yuri.  
—No me tientes, que todavía puedo voltearme e ir con JJ — Dijo.  
—¡Eres un viejo traidor!

Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevó a Yuri hasta donde la motocicleta estaba aparcada. Y agradeció haber girado para verlo justo tiempo, cuando todo el color se drenaba de su rostro.

—Um — Musitó—. Lindo día, Beka, pero debo partir porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
—Buen intento. Sube — Le ordenó. Yuri se puso defensivo y cruzó los brazos.  
—No, gracias.  
—Somos amigos, Yuri, algún día tendrás que subir.  
—Este _no_ es ese día — Dijo, mientras amagaba con irse. Otabek sacó otro casco del asiento.  
—Yuri.  
—Otabek.  
—¿Tienes miedo?  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Mira como no tengo miedo — Vociferó y subió al asiento—. Anda, ven, te demostraré como no tengo miedo. Como si yo fuera a tener miedo de algo, pf.

Otabek se dirigió con parsimonia hasta el chico y le puso el casco. Le dio mucha ternura ver el rostro miserable del chico, mientras fingía hacerse el duro.

Subió a su motocicleta y en ese instante sintió los flacuchos brazos de Yuri ciñéndose alrededor de su abdomen. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, más aun cuando el rubio pegó su pecho a la espalda de Otabek, y que le permitió sentir su también acelerado corazón.

Sería un viaje interesante.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa, entonces? Ya que estás tan ocupado — Bromeó.  
—En realidad recordé que no tenía nada que hacer — Dijo Yuri, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Indirecta captada.

Arrancó, y juntos partieron hacia ningún lugar en particular.

 

* * * *

 

Cuando luego de horas de dar vueltas Yuri le recomendó que visitaran el bar de los padres de Mila, Otabek no se opuso. Ese día no le tocaba trabajar y le apetecía pasar un buen rato en un lugar cálido con alguien que apreciaba.

El lugar era un típico pub ruso. Las paredes tapizadas con alfombras de distintos patrones (¿Qué tenían los rusos con las alfombras?) y una barra doble donde promocionaban todos los tamaños de tragos y licores que el bar poseía. Apenas estaba abriendo por lo que solo encontraron unos cuantos turistas disfrutando de la tarde en San Petersburgo.

La luz era tenue, pero eso no evitó que Mila los reconociese al otro lado de una de las barras y se acercase a ellos.

—¡Yuri! ¡Otabek! — Saludó enérgicamente, tomando la mano del kazajo y despeinado a Yuri, que le dio un manotazo.  
—Eh, es un gusto conocerte, Mila. Yuri habla mucho de ti — Dijo, recibiendo una patada del rubio bajo la mesa. Mila sonrió.  
—¡De ti también habla un montón! — Dijo Mila poniendo buen énfasis en montón.  
—¡¿Para que mientes?! — Berreó Yuri, pero la chica lo ignoró.  
—¿Qué van a tomar? Puedo ofrecerles alguno de mis tragos especiales, los preparo yo con mucho cariño.  
—Para mí está bien una limonada con un mínimo toque de vodka, Mila. Y para Yuri un jugo, él es menor de edad.  
—¡Eh! ¡Que ya casi cumplo 18!  
—Faltan tres meses, fierecilla — Rió la pelirroja—. Y Otabek, te traeré unos chupitos que preparo yo que están buenísimos.  
—No tomo demasiado alcohol, aclaro.  
—Por una vez no morirás. A Yurio le traeré jugo de manzana y un trozo de pastel de cumpleaños para que festeje su mayoría de edad adelantada.  
—¡Que no me llames Yurio te dije! ¿Y por qué no te pones a currar, que para algo te pagan tus padres, zorra?

Mila se despidió de ellos, despeinando una vez más a su amigo. Otabek no podía dejar de mirarlo con ternura.

—Deberías tratarla mejor.  
—A ti te trato igual.  
—Ella es mujer.  
_—Ella_ nos podría patear el culo a ti y a mí. Y a Leroy. Y a Crispino. Al mismo tiempo. Pero asumo que no quieres hablar de las habilidades de la vieja bruja en las artes marciales.  
—Por supuesto que no. Quería contarte algo.

Yuri le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Mila dejó a Otabek un vaso que parecía contener una galaxia dentro de sí, una perfecta explosión de azul y violeta. A Yuri le dejó un jugo de manzana en cajita y con sorbete, y la verdad era que se rió a carcajadas cuando el chico hizo un escándalo. Cuando Mila decidió que era suficiente escarmiento, le trajo una lata de bebida energizante, que al parecer era la favorita del rubio.

Tantas cosas que Otabek todavía no sabía.

—Eh, Yura — Lo llamó— ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de algo que te guste?  
—¿No me querías contar algo tú, insensato?  
—Pero eso podemos dejarlo para después. Háblame más de ti.  
—Siempre te hablo de mí.  
—Me hablas de cosas que odias o te molestan. Ahora quiero que me hables de cosas que ames.  
—Eh, bueno… — Murmuró rascándose la cabeza. Entonces habló.

Le contó sobre las comidas de su abuelo y como le apasionaba intentarlas él mismo luego; sobre la primera vez que patinó y sobre cómo le encantaban los reality shows extranjeros como Gran Hermano o el show de las Kardashian. Le dijo, aunque ya lo sabía, que le apasionaba el animal print _sintético_ y que nunca compraría una pieza pagada con la muerte de un animal. A Yuri le gustaban los gatos, Instagram y el rock pesado. Dormir la siesta, los memes y los vehículos modernos (lo qué explicaba cómo había quedado prendado de su moto).

Los ojos de Yuri brillaban intensamente. Otabek no podría haberse sentido más feliz de haber preguntado.

—Es extraño — Admitió Otabek—, que te guste Instagram. Yo no tengo redes sociales pero he visto como se comportan los amantes de Instagram.  
—¿Y cómo sería eso? Ilumíname, oh Gran Oráculo de Delfos — Ironizó.  
—Le toman fotos a todo.  
—¿Entonces…?  
—Nunca te has tomado una foto conmigo.

Yuri su ruborizó, y escondió su mirada tras su flequillo rubio. Otabek no estaba seguro si había querido decir eso o había sido el alcohol.

De repente, su compañero se vio decidido.

—Pues lo pides, lo tienes.

Se lanzó hacia él, y apoyó su mejilla izquierda contra la suya derecha. La piel de Yuri era suave y fría, y Otabek se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse afeitado desde hacía casi tres días.

Yuri alzó el brazo y le pidió que sonriera, mientras lo rodeaba con el otro, descansando su puño sobre la clavícula de Otabek. Si bien no mostró la dentadura, esbozó una sonrisa. Y luego vino un aluvión de clics y flashes, donde ambos hacían caras bobas y sacaban la lengua o hacían gestos obscenos.

—¡No se vale! Yo también quiero — Dijo Mila apareciendo de repente.  
—Consíguete tus propios amigos — Le espetó Yuri.  
—Oblígame.

Mila se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio y se estiró lo suficiente, hasta que quedó recargada sobre el pecho de Otabek. La mirada enrarecida de Yuri era cómica, pero al final lo dejó pasar y tomó a su amiga de la cintura. Otabek estiró su brazo a través de Mila hasta tocar el de Yuri.

La foto había sido preciosa. Casi, _casi_ se tentó de crearse una cuenta de Instagram para subir aquellas pequeñas joyitas así podía compartirlas con el mundo. Mila haciendo el signo de la paz y guiñando un ojo, Yuri sacándole la lengua a su amiga, y Otabek, un poco más sencillo, solo sonriendo. Poco le importaba la marca que le había dejado el tajo hecho por los maleantes y lo “antiestético” que muchos habrían considerado que quedaba en las fotos.

—Te la estoy mandando — Le dijo Yuri, cuando justo Mila metió un brazo entre ambos. Con el otro bebía el trago de Otabek.  
—¡A mí también!  
—Nadie te dio vela en este entierro.  
—¡Uf!

La noche había sido maravillosa. Otabek siempre había sido de aquellos que preferían pasar el tiempo, y todavía lo prefería, pero no cambiaría por nada del mundo las horas junto al problemático y maravilloso Yuri Plisetsky.

Esa noche cuando fue a dormir, esperó que Viktor y Yuuri también lo pasaran tan bien en sus sueños.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor

**1941, Frontera Corea-Rusia**

—¡Cuéntame otra vez sobre la boda de tus amigos en la que hiciste todo un show borracho! — Exclamó Viktor, riéndose.  
—Ah, Viktor, ¡Te gusta torturarme!

Era ya la decima sexta vez que se encontraban en casi tres meses. Siempre en el mismo lugar, siempre a la misma hora y siempre con las mismas ganas.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas puesto que no podían dejar de carcajear juntos.

Y Yuuri se veía tan hermoso, que Viktor sentía que le metían la cabeza en un cubo de agua helada y tenía que soportarlo sin hacer ninguna mueca.

—Me gusta la cara que pones cuando lo cuentas.  
—¿Te gusta verme mortificado?  
—Digamos que sí.  
—¿Y por qué no me cuentas tú algo? Siempre soy yo el que te está contando todas mis odiseas.  
—Hm — Pensó Viktor—. Mi vida no es muy interesante.  
—Viktor, tu vida se basa literalmente en viajar por el mundo y ayudar a gente en situación de necesidad ¿Qué parte tiene eso de no interesante?  
—Te olvidaste de mortificar a chicos japoneses.

Yuuri le golpeó en el hombro con cariño, pero dejó de sonreír. Giró sobre sí mismo, apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirando a Viktor desde más arriba.

—Tengo que irme.  
—¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?  
—Nosotros… Tenemos que hacer una campaña en Hong Kong. Las tropas imperiales entraremos a través de los puertos y atacaremos la joya del imperio británico en Asia.  
—Pero _¿Por qué?_  
—Órdenes de arriba.  
—Niégate.  
—Debo hacerlo. Debo ir.  
—Yuuri…  
—Tengo que ir.  
—Sí sabes lo que ocurrirá ahí ¿No? ¿Qué pasó con eso de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? ¿Seguirás contribuyendo a que caiga más bajo?  
—Ya estoy en este barco. No puedo bajarme, si quiero que el honor de mi familia se mantenga. De todas formas soy un solo chico contra la guerra. En la posición que estoy ahora, solo me queda aceptar la tarea que se me ha encomendado.

Viktor no dijo nada, pero pudo ver lo que Yuuri pensaba, en sus ojos: Horror. Muertes. Remordimiento. Destrucción.

Pero por otro lado, Yuuri parecía otra persona. Desde aquella charla el día de la muerte del soldado chino Guang Hong, y dónde Viktor le había contados sobre niños muertos, Yuuri se había endurecido. Parecía casi decidido a seguir con la guerra, si eso significaba que terminaría más rápido.

—Tienes razón en que ayudaré a destruirlo, por las consecuencias inmediatas que me traería. Pero luego con mi experiencia ayudaré a construir un mundo donde las guerras y los niños soldado ya no existan más.

Ambos enmudecieron. Viktor tuvo una idea, descabellada, pero que necesitaba compartir con Yuuri.

—¿Y si yo voy…? — Empezó a decir, pero Yuuri lo corto.  
—Viktor, no. No irás a Hong Kong. Será una masacre.  
—No puedes obligarme a nada.  
—El ejército japonés te pasará por encima. Y si a mí me llegan órdenes de liquidar a cualquier persona que pertenezca al bando opuesto, _debo_  
—No me hables de obediencia, cuando te escabulles cada vez que puedes para verme — Masculló enojado, pero se arrepintió al ver el rostro entristecido de Yuuri.  
—No lo entiendes.  
—Ni quiero entenderlo. Déjame ir a Hong Kong. Chris irá conmigo.  
—¿Qué pasará con los refugiados de Corea?  
—Hay muchos voluntarios. Además, en Hong Kong también hay gente que me necesita.

Yuuri no dijo nada y Viktor lo tomó como un avance. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ahora que he conocido a alguien tan especial, no quiero tener que abandonarlo.  
—Yo tampoco — Confesó Yuuri.  
—Te veré en Hong Kong. Las estrellas tampoco brillarán allí y nos encontraremos.

Entonces lo abrazó. Sentía el cálido aliento de Yuuri en su cuello y como sus músculos se relajaban entre sus brazos. Así, acurrucados y sintiéndose queridos en los brazos del otro, se dejaron atrapar en las redes de Morfeo.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor quiso saltar en una pata cuando Chris aceptó su propuesta. Era surreal lo leal que su amigo era, pero Viktor tenía sus sospechas.

Chris era un enamoradizo nato y creía que todos debían seguir los instintos de su corazón por más absurdos que fueran, así que ¿Quién era él para negarle a Viktor de seguir el camino del amor? ¿Qué importaba si lo único que habían hecho era sentarse a hablar bajo el cielo estrellado durante semanas? El ruso pensó que la palabra amor todavía le quedaba demasiado grande.

Pero la cosa era que Viktor jamás había mencionado la palabra _amor_ ni tampoco había hecho alusiones. Chris solo le dio una enigmática sonrisa y unas palmadas juguetonas.

Supuso que no había sido necesario, al final de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cambio de planes! Esta noche maratón, donde subiré los capítulos 13, 14 y 15. Al final viajo mañana a la mañana y no al mediodía, así que esta madrugada les dejaré la historia ¡Y el domingo regresa a su emisión normal!  
> Muchísimas gracias de verdad por todos los comentarios preciosos que dejan, se los agradezco de verdad. Nunca creí que un fic mio recibiría críticas tan lindas.  
> ¡Saludos y que la pasen lindo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Maratón 1/3**

 

Capítulo 13

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Era un domingo y Yuri se encontraba a punto de almorzar en el apartamento de Otabek.

El apartamento de Otabek. _Solos_. Pero lo más íntimo que habían hecho hasta el momento había sido compartir el vaso de coca cola luego de que Yuri derramara el suyo e incluso rompiera uno de los únicos dos vasos que el kazajo tenía. Siempre metiendo la pata.

—Deja de disculparte — Le había dicho Otabek—. Compraré vasos nuevos. De plástico.  
—Mira, que me sienta culpable no quita que te deje burlarte de mí.  
—Quizás llame a JJ para que me reponga los vasos.  
—Estás jugando con fuego — Advirtió.

Otabek sonrió de costado, y partió para la cocina para buscar la pasta que había estado preparando. Yuri, mientras tanto, se puso a husmear.

El piso era exactamente como lo había imaginado. Un poco desordenado, pero metódicamente desordenado. Había pasteles, lápices, acuarelas e incluso aerosoles dispersos en todo el lugar, así como cuadernos deshojados y bastidores. Los estantes tenían todo tipo de libros, algunos nuevos y otros viejos, de muchos géneros y épocas, pero la mayoría eran clásicos. También había mucha ropa negra y en tonos apagados en el suelo, aunque nada olía mal, sino que incluso el lugar desprendía un suave aroma a coco, que se sentía tan Otabek que Yuri se dejó relajarse.

Lo que más llamó su atención, sin embargo, era la falta de fotografías en el lugar. Era casi ley que cualquier joven adulto que vivía solo conservaba al menos _una_ foto familiar o con amigos. Algo. Mila, a pesar de haberse peleado con sus padres cuando se fue por primera vez de casa, tenía una plancha de corcho plagada de fotografías. Hasta Yuri tenía colgadas fotos con su abuelo y amigos en la casa.

Yuri decidió que la sutileza no era lo suyo y fue directo al grano en cuanto Otabek regresó de la cocina. Ya había metido la pata cientos de veces con su amigo ¿Qué tanto más podía embarrarla?

—Oye, Beka ¿Por qué no tienes fotos? — Exclamó ante la mirada perpleja del otro.  
—Sabes que no me gustan los aparatos electrónicos y por ende las fotos. Lo del otro día fue una causa circunstancial y el alcohol.  
—Ya, pero _alguna_ debes haber tenido por ahí que quisieras conservar.  
—No realmente.  
—De acuerdo.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que empezaron a comer. Yuri quería mencionar que la pasta estaba buenísima, pero sería un poco tonto decir puesto que la habían conseguido en el supermercado por treinta rublos.

—Todas mis fotos se quedaron en Kazajistán, junto con mi anterior vida — Confesó de repente. Yuri lo miró con la boca llena—. Mi hermana murió cuando yo tenía catorce, y la verdad es que se me hace un poco doloroso ver su cara alrededor todo el tiempo. Mi padre también murió y mi mamá… no sé, simplemente nunca tuve la ocasión de pedirle una foto antes de salir de Almaty. Hace poco hablamos luego de meses y ella lloró, y es justamente por lo que nunca la llamo.  
—Lo siento, Otabek, de verdad.  
—No te preocupes. Cosas que pasan. No sabías de mi familia, así como yo tampoco se sobre la tuya.  
—Sabes que vivo con mi abuelo — Se apresuró a decir.  
—Sí, pero estoy seguro que no naciste de tu abuelo.  
—¿Te crees gracioso, eh?  
—No eres el único que tiene permiso de decir comentarios descarados aquí.  
—Muy bien. No conocí a mi papá, puesto que la muy perra de mi madre se embarazó cuando todavía era menor de edad.  
—No deberías decir eso de tu mamá — Le regañó Otabek. Yuri hizo un ruido como de gárgaras.  
—No me interesa. Es una perra. Y una loca. Intentó ahogarme cuando tenía seis.

Otabek casi escupió la bebida.

—Disculpa, pero ¿Qué mierda?  
—Fue diagnosticada con brotes psicóticos y esquizofrenia aguda, probablemente porque era una drogadicta o algo. No me importa demasiado. Se la llevaron cuando yo tenía siete y ahora está en un manicomio de Riga (1). Mi abuelo se va todos los jueves a verla y se queda con ella hasta los domingos. Nunca más ha salido así que imagino que estará muy loca.  
—¿Y tú no vas a verla? — Preguntó, con una calma curiosa.  
—Hace varios años dejé de hacerlo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque… jamás la sentí realmente como mi madre. Es el abuelo el que ha hecho de madre, padre, hermano, tío, y de abuelo por supuesto. Se quedó viudo cuando mi mamá tenía dos años y entre él y su suegro (es decir, mi bisabuelo) se encargaron de Alina Plisetskaya, mi madre. Una familia muy disfuncional, como ves.  
—Yuri, de verdad no tengo palabras — Le dijo Otabek, con clara consternación en sus duros ojos. Yuri dio un pequeño brinco cuando le tomó las manos—. Lamento haberte hecho recordar esto. Las puertas de mi casa y de mi vida están abiertas a ti cuando las necesites.  
—No pasa nada — Respondió apresurado y abrumado por sus palabras, mientras Otabek le tendía una servilleta.  
—¿Qué…?

Yuri ni siquiera se había dado que había estado llorando, hasta que Otabek quitó una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos.

Otra lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero ésta vez, Yuri estaba seguro que era de alivio.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

**1941, Hong Kong**

La felicidad que le había causado ver a Phichit no tenía comparación. Se habían reído y comportado como si fueran amigos de siempre, a escondidas de los superiores como dos niños revoltosos. Cuando no los veían, se escabullían a la proa del nuevo barco en el que se dirigían a Hong Kong a través del Mar de la China Meridional.

El único problema era que Phichit quería saberlo todo. Y cuando dijo todo, era _todo_. Así que Yuuri se lo contó todo. Incluido Viktor.

Había tenido que taparle la boca o darle puntapiés más de una vez, porque el chico no podía mantenerse callado. Debía hacer un comentario o una exclamación para todo. Se volvió especialmente loco cuando Yuuri le dijo que el mayor contacto físico que habían tenido era un simple abrazo.

—¡Yuuri, eres muy inocente! — Exclamaba Phichit, arrojando grandes pedazos de pan añejo al mar cuando pasaba un cardumen.  
—Phichit-kun ¿Y que me sugieres tú que debería haber hecho?  
—Pasar una noche con él, seguro.

Yuuri se ahogó con su saliva. Phichit empezó a reír.

—Como dije, muy inocente — Dijo orgulloso de poder comprobar su teoría.  
—Vinimos para otras cosas, Phichit-kun — Aclaró intentando mantener la compostura.  
—Sí, sí, cómo no ¡Ahora tenemos prohibido divertirnos un rato cuando conocemos a alguien caliente! Estaremos bien, Yuuri. No pasa nada por descargar tensiones de vez en cuando.  
—¿Sabes una cosa? Pienso que tú te acostaste con alguien y estás buscando arrastrarme para sentirte menos culpable — Lo acusó Yuuri al ver la sonrisa ladina de su amigo.  
—El mundo nunca lo sabrá.  
—¡Phichit, eres un tramposo!

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri había pensado muy seguido en Viktor. Desde que habían zarpado desde la península coreana hasta que habían desembarcado en la isla de Hong Kong.

Por ejemplo, el lugar estaba lleno de soldados británicos. Los británicos eran europeos, igual que Viktor. Si Minako-sensei o su hermana Mari hubiesen escuchado sus pensamientos habría bastado para una existencia llena de burlas. Yuuko quizás hubiese puesto ojos amorosos, y suspirado.

Las extrañaba tanto a las tres. También extrañaba a su mamá. Y a Viktor. Era una falta de respeto para sus seres queridos en Japón, que los pusiera en el mismo nivel que un chico al que conocía de hace apenas unos meses, pero qué más daba.

Así que para no extrañarlo demasiado, Yuuri dedicaba sus horas libres, en las que no tenía que desactivar minas, cargar fusibles o planear rutas de ataque, para pensar en sus horas que pasaban juntos.

Recordaba su risa, su aroma a flores silvestres y humo, su surreal cabello plateado, su timbre suave pero a la vez tosco de voz, sus largas piernas y cuello…

Necesitaba encontrarse un amante urgente, o darse una mano a sí mismo.

No era novedad que los soldados, del ejército que fueran, tomaran chicas (y a veces chicos) a la fuerza para satisfacer sus necesidades. Yuuri jamás, _jamás_ haría semejante salvajada. Tampoco le apetecían los burdeles, ya que muchas de las chicas allí estaban retenidas contra su voluntad.

A Yuuri no le molestaban las chicas, ni tampoco los chicos. Nunca se había permitido a sí mismo enamorarse. Cuando era adolescente había imaginado que acabaría casándose con alguna chica de la secundaria o del vecindario, con la que tendría niños bonitos. De repente ese futuro parecía como la mayor estupidez que había imaginado, y todo por culpa de Viktor.

También era culpa de Viktor que se sintiera tan… tan…

 _Cachondo_ , admitió para su vergüenza.

Le dijo a Phichit, de la forma más cómica posible, que fuesen al centro de la ciudad, camuflados como civiles, y esperasen que alguna chica los encarara. Su amigo no estaba interesado, pero le haría compañía a Yuuri.

Eso lo dejó peor.

Así que cuando fueron al mercado y una bonita hongkonesa prácticamente se lanzó en brazos de Yuuri, quien intentaba parecer lo menos japonés posible, hablando en un pobre cantonés y fingiendo ser coreano, él simplemente se dejó estar. No supo cuando Phichit lo abandonó, ni tampoco cuando terminó en un motel barato en la cama con esa jovencita.

 _Es la guerra_ , quiso justificar. Como si hubiese algún argumento en el mundo que pudiera salvarlo de explicar porqué estaba teniendo sexo con una desconocida, en un país desconocido. Lo ayudaba a no preocuparse de la guerra ni de que quizás moriría en una semana durante la redada que la Armada Imperial estaba planificando como gran golpe a los británicos.

 _Viktor_ , se escapó de su cerebro al momento del clímax. Si bien sus labios no lo dijeron en voz alta, su corazón lo cantaba a gritos.

 

* * * *

 

—¿Estuvo todo bien? ¿Te protegiste? — Lo bombardeó Phichit cuando se encontraron. La cara de Yuuri estaba más caliente que una tetera.  
—Sí me he cuidado ¡Y no responderé a la primera!  
—Yuuri-kun, no es nada del otro mundo.  
—Para mí sí.  
—Porque eres muy puritano.  
—Phichit, para por favor — Suplicó. El tailandés soltó una risita.  
—Bien, bien. Por si querías saber, yo también me he estado divirtiendo.  
—Pensé que no tenías interés en salir a, tú sabes — Murmuró Yuuri.  
—¡No he salido a tener sexo! — Dijo divertido— Vi una pista de patinaje y me colé. La verdad es que el lugar está muy desierto. Lo encontré mientras paseaba por los alrededores de Kowloon (2) ¿No te parece irónico? Estamos en guerra, y tú sales a tener sexo y yo a patinar.  
—Pues si no lo hiciéramos quizás ya estaríamos locos, creo recordar que me dijiste algo así hace poco — Phichit soltó una risita.  
—Es increíble, como la vida es una cosa y mañana otra ¿Acaso los lugareños no ven venir lo que ocurrirá?

_Y si lo ven, no pueden hacer mucho._

Yuuri solo quería regresar y olvidar ese día, que estaba resultando ser nefasto. Se arrepentía de sobremanera de haberse aprovechado de la joven y le daba escalofríos que Phichit saliera a patinar sobre las mismas tierras que ellos dos andarían regando sangre en unas semanas.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Yuri ya estaba un poco cansado de las inseguridades del cerdo. Para todo le tenía que buscar un _porqué_.

¿Y que si el chico quería divertirse un rato durante la guerra? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Era la forma de su cerebro de decirle que no podía tener buenos momentos en su vida porque en su casa la situación era una mierda?

Había dejado de preguntarse sobre lo que esos sueños significaban antes de volverse loco _él._ Intentaría cambiarse a sí mismo, a ver si su cerebro inventaba otra cosa.

Muy pronto sería Navidad, recordó.

Otra Navidad más sólo. El abuelo le suplicaba todos los años que fuese a ver a su madre y que festejasen los tres, pero a Yuri no le apetecía. Terminaría diciéndole que festejaría con los Babichev, cuando en realidad lo esperaba un plato de pirozhki recalentados y alguna vieja película navideña.

Quizás ese año cambiaría, y estaría con Otabek. Ambos estaban solos ¿No? Yuri deseó de verdad que el chico no volviese a Kazajistán. Se sintió egoísta al preferir a Otabek para sí mismo antes que para su pobre madre, que ya había perdido a su otra hija y esposo. Pero Yuri no tenía la culpa, y por primera vez encontraba alguien que lo soportaba y estaba en su sintonía.

Cuando llegó a casa luego de almorzar y tomar una siesta en casa de Otabek (mientras éste aseaba el lugar), se encontró al abuelo.

—Abuelo — Saludó con un nudo en la garganta—. Estaba en casa de mi amigo, te juro, no creas que anduve parrandeando por ahí.  
—No estoy enojado, Yurachka, me alegra que estés haciendo amigos — Dijo, mientras le palmeaba la mejilla— ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?  
—Bien, supongo.  
—¿Te comiste todos los pirozhki?  
—Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo.

El abuelo sonrió orgulloso. Aun si los pirozhki estuvieran asquerosos, que no lo estaban, él se los hubiera tragado enteros con tal de verlo feliz.

—¿No me preguntarás por tú mamá? — Preguntó de repente.  
—No — Contestó velozmente.  
—Yurachka.  
—Abuelo, no empecemos.  
—Algún día tendremos que empezar.  
—La verdad es que no. Hemos hablado muchas veces y no me interesa.  
—Es _tu madre_ — Recalcó con dolor en su voz. Yuri odiaba el camino que esa conversación estaba tomando.

Pero no pudo contener las palabras venenosas que morían por salir de sus labios.

—Ojalá ella hubiera actuado alguna vez como tal.

Se mordió la lengua. Yuri sabía lo que lastimaba al abuelo que fuese tan frío con el tema de su padre, después de todo, era su hija. Pero Yuri estaba harto de sentirse presionado de quererla o preocuparse por ella.

—Espero que en el futuro entres en razón, Yurachka. Y que en ese futuro no sea demasiado tarde.

Y se fue, dejando a Yuri solo y vacío, tal como su contraparte japonesa se había sentido en el sueño.

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- Riga:** Capital de Letonia, a unos 500 km de San Petersburgo.

 **2- Kowloon:** Ciudad amurallada adentro de Hong Kong. Actualmente es un barrio, pero funcionó como enclave chino durante la época colonial

* * * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Maratón 2/3**

Capítulo 14

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Se dijo a sí mismo que escucharía más a Yuri cuando hablara sobre lo pesado que podía ser JJ.

El par no se había reunido ni hacía media hora y Otabek estaba hastiado de él. Pero el chico no tenía la culpa, porque Otabek no le paraba el carro.

—Y estaba pensando, además, que quizás al año ya regrese a Toronto porque extraño a mamá y el otro día lloramos por Skype y yo le dije ¡No llores, maravillosa madre! Y es solo porque alguien como yo solamente podía venir de alguien tan genial como ella ¿No lo crees, Otabek?  
—Mmm — Respondió el mencionado, sin saber muy bien que decir—. Lo que tú digas, JJ.  
—¡Exactamente! — Gritó, dando un puño sobre la mesar del bar. El mozo los miraba con mala cara desde hacía rato— Entonces como me quedaría básicamente un año aquí pensaba disfrutarlo al extremo.  
—Si eso implica llevarme a mí, te aviso que estoy fuera.  
—¡No, no! Bueno en algunas cosas _quizás_ pero tenía otros planes. Y es por eso que quería hablarlo contigo, porque quería ver si te parecía bien.

Las alarmas del cerebro de Otabek comenzaron a pitar y encender luces. No le gustaría lo que venía, y estaba seguro.

—Dímelo.  
—Como tú eres muy amigo de Plisetsky, verás, quería saber… ¿A ti te gusta él?

Ahí estaba. Otabek sabía que la cosa vendría por ese camino. Inspiró aire, y trató de parecer lo más relajado posible.

—No.  
—¿No? — Preguntó JJ anonadado.  
—No — Repitió.  
—¡Ah, que alivio! Mira, es que recientemente creo que he empezado a jugar para ambos bandos y si debo probar con alguien pues me gustaría que fuese con Yuri.

JJ era un perro. En realidad no, pero Otabek no calló a su cerebro cuando empezó a insultarlo mentalmente por lo que acababa de soltar.

Yuri era más que un ratón de laboratorio. De repente estuvo enfurecido, y envolvió con fuerza el vaso, lo que le puso los nudillos blancos. Otabek agradeció que no se hiciera añicos en su mano.

Se preguntó si había hecho mal en mentirle a JJ. Decidió que era lo correcto. A Otabek le gustaba Yuri, _bastante_ , pero la lengua de Leroy era más larga que la de una rana y la información terminaría llegando a oídos del rubio.

_Y ese sería el fin de nuestra amistad._

¿Pero a qué costo? Otabek no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría si JJ decidía encarar a Yuri. Éste podría golpearlo o podría decidir darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, los que se pelean se gustan ¿No?

Solo quería llegar a su casa de una vez, y poder escapar el suspiro agobiado que se moría por escapar de sus labios. Y también quería dibujar. Y tal vez releer alguna obra literaria deprimente de las que tuviera en su estantería.

—No sabes el alivio que estoy sintiendo — Confesó Leroy—. Para mí era fijo, _fijísimo_ , que a ti te gustaba Yuri. No perdía nada con preguntarte pero no tenía esperanzas. E incluso así tengo miedo de que él aún te escoja a ti. Digo, en caso de que me convenza de que los chicos también me van — Se apresuró a justificarse.

El alma de Otabek le cayó a los pies. Podía verlo en los ojos de JJ. Y que alguien tan egocéntrico como él creyera que _Otabek_ se veía como una competencia fuerte, debía ser porque era un tema serio.

Trató de permanecer estoico, y de verdad esperó que no se notara el cambio brusco en sus emociones. Tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces, mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Espero que todo salga bien para ti, JJ.  
—¡Y para ti también, Beka! Eres mi amigo y te quiero, por eso nunca haría algo que te lastime. Si a ti te gustase Yuri, yo me apartaría.  
—Ya.  
—Quizás podamos conseguirte una cita y hacer una doble. O una triple, ahora que Mila y Sara andan muy unidas. Aunque terminaría siendo una cita cuádruple porque Crispino no dejaría sola a su hermana con tantos depredadores. Y al final Nekola acabaría por unirse ¡Qué divertido! Déjamelo todo a mí. Una cosa ¿Prefieres chicas o chicos?

Otabek ya no lo escuchaba realmente. Toda la perorata de JJ se escuchaba como un molesto ruido blanco en sus oídos.

No podía dejar de pensar en Yuri en brazos de Leroy mientras ambos se besaban, amaban y cuidaban entre sí, mientras Otabek miraba todo entre las sombras, con los pedazos de su corazón roto a los pies.

 

* * * *

 

Para cuando fue a encontrarse con Yuri, Mila estaba con él. Lo normal, desde que habían aclarado todas sus diferencias.

—Ugh, le dije a Sara que quería hablar con ella cuando regrese de Milán sobre, tú sabes, ¡Pero no tengo a dónde llevarla! Quiero que sea algo íntimo, no puedo llevarla a cualquier antro de por ahí — Se quejaba la pelirroja.  
—Pues te jodes. Tú decidiste volver con tus padres sabiendo que tu etapa de adulta independiente se terminaría.  
—¡Ya sé! — Lloriqueó Mila— Y tampoco puedo pedirle que vayamos a su departamento porque ya sabes con quien vive.  
—Con Satanás — Completó Yuri, lo que hizo reír a Mila. En ese momento notó a Otabek a su lado—. Ah, llegó el hijo pródigo. Hola.  
—Hola, Yuri — Lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y una palmada en el hombro. Eso, en idioma Otabek, era equivalente a un efusivo abrazo. Yuri entendería.  
—¡Hola, Otabek! A que no sabes el problema que tengo.  
—A Otabek no le interesa — Respondió Yuri bruscamente. Mila le hizo puchero.  
—¿Qué tal, Mila? He estado escuchando algo y, oye… Puedo prestarte mi apartamento. No me molesta irme una tarde, puesto que casi siempre trabajo a esa hora. O lo pasaré con Yuri, si es que es día de franco — Dijo sin pensarlo. La boca de Yuri calló hasta el suelo y los ojos de Mila brillaron.  
—¿Acaso eres un santo? — Preguntó la chica. Otabek iba a contestar algo amable, pero Yuri se adelantó.  
—Ya quisieras, chica. Él es sólo _mi_ santo — Masculló— ¿No te preocupa que esta puerca ande teniendo sexo en tu sábanas? Mila, procura no tocar el sillón porque yo allí duermo la siesta.  
—¡Ay, Yuri! — Rió— Que adorable eres, te duermes en casa de Otabek.  
—No estás en posición de burlarte. Tú estás a punto de usar su casa como un puto motel.

Otabek suspiró. Qué más le daba a él si en su casa Mila hacía algo con Sara o no. Al menos el lugar sería “estrenado” como departamento de soltero.

—Ya, pero la cosa es que yo tal vez tenga sexo _en la casa_ de Otabek. No _con_ Tú duermes con él — Para cuando terminó de hablar, Yuri parecía un camarón.  
—¿Por qué dices esas cosas así como si nada?  
—Mi bebé — Dijo Mila imitando hablar como un niño mientras pellizcaba las mejillas del rubio, quien pegaba manotazos al aire.  
—No soy tu bebé.  
—Entonces eres el bebé de Otabek.  
—¡Tampoco!  
—¿De JJ?  
—¡Esa no perdono!

Verlos discutir, pero queriéndose y cuidando del otro, le dio un poco de envidia a Otabek. Él nunca podría tener ese nivel de confianza con alguien sin enamorarse de esa persona.

_Eso te pasa por tener menos amigos que dedos en tu mano._

Estaba enamorado de Yuri. De su amigo. El primer amigo de verdad que había hecho desde que partió de Almaty hacía varios años ya.

Y probablemente iba a perderlo. Porque Otabek, por más de hielo que pareciese estar hecho, no podría soportar si Yuri al final terminaba por caer en los brazos de JJ.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor

**1941, Hong Kong**

Le gustaba la ciudad. Quizás no significaba mucho, porque a Viktor le gustaban todas las ciudades.

Era una isla sencilla, pero que combinaba lo mejor del mar y las montañas. Las mismas se mezclaban con la ciudad, lleno de construcciones con aleros de puntas curvas. Era una explosión de colores y lámparas de luces.

Los mercados estaban cubiertos de amuletos, pinturas y trastos con decoraciones de serpientes, el signo del horóscopo que regiría ese año. Si bien Hong Kong había dejado de formar parte de China desde las guerras del opio (1), aún podía verse y sentirse la herencia cultural en el ambiente. El aire tenía una esencia a cientos de hierbas y especias aromáticas, y también el humo que producían las cientos de pipas fumadas por los ciudadanos en las veredas.

Viktor y Chris habían tardado un buen rato en encontrar el campamento de refugiados que tenía base en la perla de oriente. Hong Kong era más pequeño y estaba mucho más monitoreado por los británicos, quienes temían perder el control en una de sus colonias más importantes.

Al final lo encontraron al pie de unas montañas, camuflado tras un pequeño complejo de relajación, donde se ofrecían baños a vapor, masajes, acupuntura y un sinfín de otras terapias milenarias.

Si bien no era tan multitudinario como los campamentos de Suiza y Corea, era más fructífero. Los refugiados en forma trabajaban en el centro, lo que daba ganancias que se usarían para comprar comida y medicamentos. A Viktor le había encantado que la gente estuviese tan dispuesta.

El té también era buenísimo, y le quitaba el frío más rápido que el vodka. Con Chris se había reunido a tomar un oolong (2) con leche que sabía cómo los dioses.

—En este lugar uno se olvida de lo que pasa afuera — Decía Chris, intentando sonar simpático. Viktor le sonrió con tristeza.  
—Hay cientos de personas muriendo en campos de concentración, en medio de una batalla, por bombardeos, y nosotros sorbiendo té como si nada.  
—La verdad es que me he preguntado siempre porqué has decidido venir a ser un voluntario en Asia, tan lejos de casa, y no te has dispuesto a ayudar a la gente en Alemania y —Polonia. Si no fuera porque ando tras de ti, creo que estaría salvando a la gente de Hitler — Le confesó.

Viktor también se lo había preguntado.

No es que pensase que la gente que moría por culpa de la Gestapo y las SS (3) valieran menos su tiempo. Viktor hubiera ayudado a cualquier inocente y desamparado que se le cruzase. Sin embargo…

En Europa, el acento ruso de Viktor, su gran altura, su pasaporte, sus rasgos, _todo_ , era señal de alerta. Era un enemigo. Nadie quería a los soviéticos. Que los soviéticos te apuñalan por la espalda, que en cuanto acaben con su enemigo liquidarían a sus propios aliados, que violaban a las mujeres y se robaban las riquezas de los trabajadores bajo un falso escudo de igualdad.

Viktor despreciaba en lo que su país se había convertido. Pero despreciaba más cuando el resto de los europeos los evitaban como a la peste.

Aunque bien sabía cómo Stalin había aplastado las voluntades de sus vecinos. Cómo sodomizaba en campos de trabajo en Siberia a la gente de los bálticos, cómo había militarizado a sus hermanas históricas Ucrania y Bielorrusia, cómo había invadido las tierras vírgenes en Kazajistán y Uzbekistán. Por nombrar algunos casos. Viktor _entendía_ el odio. Aun así lo despreciaba.

En casa siempre le habían enseñado que el odio no se combatía con más odio, sino con amor. Amor del bueno, del puro, del que no busca ser amado de regreso.

Era duro, a veces, porque pensaba que en su interior no había espacio para el amor después de tantos horrores. Afecto, sí, simpatía, también.

Pero, ¿amor verdadero e incondicional? Se lo preguntaba mucho últimamente, sin embargo.

 

* * * *

 

Quería encontrar a Yuuri pero no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde empezar. Era obvio que las tropas japonesas estarían en algún lugar estratégico fuera de los ojos de los lugareños. Muy posible también era que estuviesen en islas aledañas y no en la principal.

Viktor podía hacer recorrer su mantra por toda la ciudad y aun así no tendría garantía de que Yuuri lo encontrase. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde debería dirigirse en caso de que escuchase por ahí que las estrellas no brillaban esta noche.

Pero luego recordó como Yuuri miraba con ojos hambrientos el lago congelado. Cómo había confesado a Viktor que soñaba con deslizarse a través de aquel espejo de hielo.

Entonces supo lo que debía hacer. Y estaba seguro que no fallaría.

 

* * * *

 

Su respiración se cortó cuando lo vio aparecer.

Había tomado cinco días, en los que Viktor se escabullía durante la noche y se quedaba hasta altas horas en el _Sueño Congelado_ de Kowloon, esperándolo. Pero nada había pasado, hasta el anochecer del sexto día.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo — Bromeó Viktor. La sonrisa que le dio Yuuri podría haber derretido la pista.  
—Quería hacerte esperar, por al menos una vez.  
—Me rompes el corazón — Dijo divertido, mientras deslizaba las cuchillas de sus patines hasta la orilla, donde Yuuri lo miraba—. Espero que estés dispuesto a compensármelo.  
—Sin dudas.

Yuuri se calzó los patines que Viktor le ofrecía, y se unió a él.

* * * *

 

Eran como aire y fuego en un palacio de hielo. Juntos, quemando y opacando toda la belleza alrededor con lo que tenían para ofrecer.

Viktor era una llama ardiente en medio de las cenizas, luchando por encandilar. Yuuri era como una fresca ventisca en medio del árido desierto y la desolación. Y juntos provocaban un incendio. Yuuri, con su despampanante belleza angelical avivaba las llamas provocadas por la pasión de Viktor. Eran un dúo abrasador, destructor. Un dúo que podía tirar muros y reavivar corazones.

—Eres el mejor patinador que he visto — Susurró Viktor contra el cuello de Yuuri, cuando lo tomó para una pirueta.  
—No has visto muchos patinadores, al parecer — Le replicó Yuuri.  
—He visto cientos de ellos.

¿Qué más daba que Yuuri trastabillara bajo sus brazos? Viktor nunca había sentido tanto fuego quemando en su interior, en su alma. Nunca una performance de patinaje lo había tocado tanto.

Eso es porque es Yuuri.

Sí, eso era por Yuuri.

Pensó en el amor incondicional, ¿sería Viktor capaz de sentirlo?

 _¿Es eso lo que siento por Yuuri?_ Viktor lo hubiera querido en todos los universos que se imaginaba. Había tardado mucho en aceptar que bajo el odio y el dolor por la maldad de la humanidad, él, Viktor Nikiforov, podía sentir un amor puro y desinteresado por alguien más.

Tantos años perdidos. Pero esos años lo habían traído hasta Yuuri.

—Viktor, ¿Nos conocimos por destino? — Inquiría en voz alta, mientras daba un salto triple que le seguía al suyo.  
—No encuentro más explicaciones para este regalo, sino — Le respondía tomando su mano.  
—Es una pena, porque ahora siento que tengo una eterna deuda con el destino y que pronto me la vendrá a cobrar.  
—Estoy dispuesto a compartir el gasto.

Viktor notó que no había música.

Cuando amas no hace falta.

Chris había tenido razón. La guerra no hace las cosas imposibles. Las hace _apasionantes_. Porque en una situación dónde no sabes qué pasará mañana o si incluso todavía estarás de pie, las emociones se intensifican. Porque el amor, la amistad, la caridad, la generosidad, la pasión o la valentía, podían derribar las montañas del miedo y la incertidumbre que crecían en nuestro interior.

—Al final las estrellas no brillaron una vez más para nosotros — Dijo Viktor. Yuuri jadeó cuando le rodeó la espalda.  
—Contigo, Viktor Nikiforov, las estrellas me importan un cuerno.

Y se besaron.

Se besaron hasta que el fuego y viento de sus almas derritió la vida a su alrededor y todo dejó de existir, excepto ellos dos.

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- Guerras del Opio:** Fue el conflicto que mantuvieron China y Gran Bretaña entre los años 1839 y 1842. El desencadenante del mismo fue la introducción en China de opio cultivado en la India y comercializado por la compañía británica de las Indias Orientales, administradora de la India.

 **2- Té oolong:** Té chino muy famoso por su característico color azulado.

 **3- Gestapo y SS:** La policía secreta y el cuerpo de combate de élite, respectivamente, de la Alemania Nazi.

* * * *


	15. Chapter 15

** Maratón 3/3 **

 

Capítulo 15

Sara

**Actualidad, Italia**

A Sara le encantaban las ideas de su gemelo Michele. La mayoría, al menos. Ésta era una idea que formaba parte de esa mayoría.

La escapadita a su natal Milán para el cumpleaños de su madre había sido una idea preciosa. Michele quería a su madre igual o más que a su hermana y solo quería hacerla feliz. Sara sentía orgullo al ver aquel amor tan grande.

Los Crispino eran cuatro hermanos, en realidad, y los gemelos eran los menores. Hijos de dos padres correctos, adinerados y muy simpáticos entre sus conocidas. Este podría haber sido un cuadro de la familia perfecta, pero no lo era.

Como toda familia clásica, los Crispino tenían ideas retrógradas y conservadoras. Y una de ellas molestaba a Sara más que a nada.

Sus padres jamás hubieran aceptado que Sara Crispino tuviera una relación con otra mujer. Muchísimo menos si esa mujer era tan liberal y "modernista" como Mila Babicheva. Lo que más dolía era el eminente y eventual rechazo que recibiría de su hermano Michele.

* * * *

Ella nunca se había planteado enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo. Sara había pensado que terminaría casándose con el hijo de alguna familia amiga de sus padres.

Seung-Gil Lee había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo.

¿Qué quién era Seung-Gil Lee? Sara no podía responder con certeza, pero ella tenía una interesante teoría.

Desde que eran pequeños, Michele y ella habían creído en las almas gemelas y la reencarnación. Michele solía decirle durante todos sus cumpleaños que el día que nacieron él la había elegido como hermana, que seguramente en otra vida habían sido muy unidos y en esta vida les tocaba compartir como gemelos. Sara había amado esa cursi y boba teoría.

Entonces cuando empezó a soñar con un rebelde coreano de hacía más de medio siglo, Sara lo supo de inmediato. Ella y Seung-Gil eran la misma persona, compartían un alma. Y si Seung-Gil había podido aceptar sus sentimientos por el carcelero tailandés a pesar del contexto social en que vivían, Sara también podía hacerlo. Estaba incluso segura de que ese sueño era una señal que su propia alma le estaba mandando.

— Ay, Sara, seguro lo viste por ahí y quedaste prendada — Había dicho Micky cuando le mencionó acerca de los sueños—. Si me lo llego a cruzar, lo golpearé por enamorar a mi hermanita.

— No estoy enamorada, Micky — Le respondía ella molesta.

— Eso espero. Recuerda que ningún patán es merecedor de alguien tan maravilloso como tú.

Sara podía explicar el tema de su homosexualidad con aquella frase. A su padre le encantaría.

El mismo sábado en que se escaparon a Italia, Sara había decidido que hablaría con su hermano. Michele era una persona casi imposible para hablar puesto que siempre quería tener la razón y armaba una escena cuando no la tenía. En palabras más fáciles era un inmaduro y un egoísta. Pero eso no quitaba que Sara lo amase más que a nada en el mundo.

— ¡Sara! Ayúdame a hacer el tiramisú — Pidió Michele desde la cocina—. No recuerdo muy bien cuál es la yema y cuál es la clara de un huevo.

Era un desastre en la cocina, también. Al final ser italiano no había servido de nada a Micky.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se llevó una mano al pecho. Había cáscaras de huevo por todos lados, una bolsa de harina que se había derramado en el fregadero y una mezcla que se veía más asquerosa que vómito de perro.

— ¡Pero qué caos! ¿Acaso estabas intentando hacer explotar una bomba nuclear en lugar de un tiramisú? — Preguntó. Michele frunció el ceño.

— Alguno de los ingredientes no estaba bueno — Se justificó.

— Uf, que va ¿Por qué no hacemos una panna cotta de frutos del bosque, mejor? La hago yo y tú me pasas los ingredientes — Propuso con una sonrisa. Aunque Michele estuviera molesto por ser un bueno para nada, terminó relajándose por su hermana.

— A tu lado me siento un inútil. Siempre fuiste la estrella de la familia.

Sara tragó saliva. Un comentario inocente, pero qué sonaba más fuerte que una bofetada en ese momento. _No por mucho tiempo, Micky._

Decidió romper el hielo.

— Micky ¿Te lo dijo mamá? Al parece Nico Bellona ha conseguido pareja.

— ¿Sí? Pues me alegro por él de verdad, Sara. Solo espero no intentes seguir sus pasos.

Sara rodó los ojos. Nico había sido el vecino de los Crispino desde que tenían diez años de edad.

Ahora venía lo interesante.

— Su pareja es un chico — Declaró. Michele dejó de golpe lo que estaba haciendo.

— Oh — Fue lo único que dijo—. Pues... no sé, supongo que eso está bien por él.

— ¿Supones? No sabía que fueras homofóbico.

— No soy homofóbico — Se apresuró a decir. Sara estaba segura que odiaría el "pero" que le seguiría—. Sin embargo creo que no es algo muy natural.

— ¿Según quién?

— La vida, la gente, _Dios_. No sé, Sara.

— La gente puede amar a quien quiera.

— Supongo pero... imagina que decepción para la familia descubrir eso.

— ¿Para ti sería una decepción? — Inquirió Sara. Micky estrechó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

— No sé, supongo que quería asegurarme si era una decepción para ti.

Dejando a su hermano con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula por el suelo, Sara abandonó la cocina, dejando el panna cotta a medio hacer.

Necesitaba dormir y encontrarse con su yo del pasado.

* * * *

Seung-Gil

**1941, Corea**

La mancha de humedad en la pared había sido una buena compañía esos meses. Jugaba en su mente a buscarle formas y relacionarlo con algún momento de su infancia. Cuando apenas había llegado le había recordado a los almohadones que bordaba su madre. Y hacía unos pocos días lo había visto muy similar a los platos en los que le servían el almuerzo en su casa. En aquel mismo momento lo había visto parecido a su perro de la infancia.

Seung-Gil había alcanzado el límite de la locura, finalmente.

Se había mantenido lo más cuerdo posible, pero es que el eterno silencio y los golpes enloquecían el cerebro de cualquiera. Seung-Gil había aguantado con una voluntad de titanio.

Qué tonto había sido, buscando una luz. Que al final cuando la había encontrado terminó cegándose. Y ese había sido su empujón al abismo, a la interminable oscuridad.

Cuando escuchó a los guardias hablar sobre su destino, no se sorprendió. Ni entristeció. Ni se escandalizó. Seung-Gil abrazaría la muerte como a una vieja amiga, mientras la miraba a los ojos y susurraba _finalmente_.

Pensó en Phichit. Dulce, dulce Phichit. Con su sonrisa bobalicona y su testarudez. De verdad había sido un rayo de luz. Efímero, fugaz. Era maravilloso y espeluznante, como en tan poco tiempo y en un lugar como aquel, los lazos que se formaban eran más fuertes que la superficie de un diamante.

Pensó en si le importaría su muerte. Probablemente jamás lo sabría.

Pensó en su mamá. En su primo, él que lo había arrastrado hacía años en la resistencia y que ahora se pudría en una fosa. _Como pronto lo haré yo_.

Pensó en Park, Jin, Dae-Jung, Hyeon, Ji-Woo, Sun-Hwa, Min, Young-Sook y un sinfín de rostros sin nombre que habían estado bajo su ala. Para lo que Seung-Gil sabía, todos podrían estar muertos y atrapados.

Pensó en su perra, Suja, quien quizás ya ni siquiera estaba viva. Quizás mamá, Phichit y sus colegas rebeldes tampoco. Quizás se habían muerto todos, y esperaban en el otro lado con los brazos abiertos. Ojalá hubiese tenido un minuto más, solo _uno_ , para ver sus rostros una última vez.

Así que cuando los guardias lo llevaron a rastras por el pasillo, Seung-Gil dejó de pensar.

Lo depositaron sobre una mesa viscosa. Llena de sangre, sudor, excrementos. Lágrimas, seguramente también. Decidió que en esa mesa también habría lágrimas suyas. Mejor lágrimas y sangre, que otros fluidos vergonzosos.

— Espero no le tengas miedo al infierno — Se burló uno de los guardias. Los que sostenían sus brazos rieron. Uno de ellos incluso le escupió.

— Al infierno lo gobernaré yo. Y esperaré, esperaré, esperaré. Hasta que finalmente todos ustedes lleguen, y las cosas se pondrán interesantes de verdad, cuando decida sus castigos para el resto de la eternidad.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. El guardia pareció no tolerar más insolencias, y enterró la espada ceremonial (Ah, que considerados, usar un arma tradicional de su cultura) en su pectoral izquierdo.

Seung-Gil se estremeció con violencia, involuntariamente. Pero no había muerto aún. La espada no había tocado su corazón.

 _Por supuesto que no_ , se dijo. _Así tardaré más en morir._

Pasaron segundos, minutos, que se sintieron como siglos. La sangre salía de sus labios y Seung-Gil hubiera querido no darles la satisfacción de verlo así. No le importaba morir, sino la humillación.

Y decidió pensar por última vez. En el pequeño rayo de luz que había tenido en esa celda.

_Es más bien un arcoíris. Con todas esas facetas suyas. Y todas las que me quedaron por conocer._

Dio un último aliento. Y cerró los ojos, ahora sí para siempre.

* * * *

Sara

**Actualidad, Rusia**

El viaje de regreso había sido muy silencioso. Michele no había encontrado palabras para decirle a su hermana luego de la gran confesión.

Y Sara no había dejado de sollozar, pero no por su hermano. No ésta vez.

Seung-Gil había muerto. El héroe de Sara había muerto solo, humillado y maltratado en una mohosa cárcel.

¿Ese era el mensaje que le dejaba a Sara? ¿Acepta tus sentimientos e igual acabarás siendo un infeliz?

¿O era un mensaje para que hiciese las cosas de manera diferente? No por nada Seung-Gil había elegido reencarnar en Sara, o eso se decía ella. Si la había escogido es porque creía que de alguna manera la chica podría hacer justicia por él. Por ambos.

No se podía quitar el nudo en la garganta de todas formas.

— Sara, quiero hablar contigo — Dijo Michele cuando pasaron unas cuantas horas de llegados a su apartamento.

— No me apetece, Micky.

— Por favor — Suplicó, con el rostro surcado de preocupación.

— No.

— Sara, yo te amo. Te amo desde que tengo uso de razón. Eres mi hermana, mi gemela, mi _todo._

— ¿Me amarías incluso siendo como soy?

— Sí. Lo hago todavía.

— Micky — Dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Quiero que me ames por la persona que soy ahora, no por el fantasma de la hermanita pequeña que todavía existe en tu corazón.

— Sara... Esto es nuevo para mí. Y debo sonar como un capullo, porque estamos en el siglo XXI y tenemos la suerte de vivir aquí y ahora, donde cada uno puede ser como es. Y yo te voy a amar seas como seas, no porque eres mi hermana solamente, sino porque eres maravillosa — Susurró, mientras se acunaba en las manos de su hermana— y sé que eso no cambiará nunca porque es tu esencia.

— La esencia puede cambiar — Habló Sara, mientras pensaba en su propia alma, viviendo en su cuerpo y en el de Seung-Gil. _Tan diferentes_.

— No, la esencia no cambia. Porque la esencia es algo que nos acompaña siempre. Puede cambiar el envase, las actitudes y circunstancias, pero pase lo que pase, yo se que serás la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Michele tomó las manos de Sara y las besó. Ahora ambos lloraban.

— Todos estos años fui un imbécil, porque temía que te lastimaran. Cientos de chicas me habían roto el corazón y cientos de chicos habían roto el corazón de nuestras hermanas, entonces no podía permitir que te ocurriera eso _a ti_. Pero quiero abrir los ojos del todo, y a quien sea que tú ames, si esa persona te ama, entonces yo la amaré también.

— Micky...

Eligió no decir nada. A veces las palabras no hacían falta, eso lo había aprendido del callado y enigmático Seung-Gil Lee. Los gestos silenciosos a veces decían mucho más que todo un discurso.

Abrazó a su hermano, y Sara entendió finalmente lo que Seung-Gil Lee le había estado tratando de decir durante el último medio año.

_Valora las cosas que tienes mientras aun puedas._

* * * *

Y había llegado el gran día, así.

Sara lo supo de antemano, cuando Mila le dijo que se reuniesen en el departamento del chico nuevo, Otabek. Al parecer era amigo de Mila gracias a Yuri. Y cuando un amigo le presta su apartamento a otro, es porque algo importante ocurriría allí.

Mila le recordaba a Phichit. Y cuando la había besado, sintió que algo adentro suyo se acomodaba, por fin.

Era increíble como las almas terminaban buscándose, a través del tiempo y el espacio, una y otra vez. Sara nunca habría imaginado que su vida llegaría a este punto. No luego de conocer a Mila durante una hora libre de cotilleos en la Academia cuando apenas tenía un mes de llegada a San Petersburgo.

Quizás esta era la nueva oportunidad para valorar las cosas.

El destino era cruel, irónico, impredecible, maravilloso. Sara nunca dejaría de abrumarse, por toda la gente maravillosa que estaba a su alrededor. Mila, su hermano, Emil, sus padres, su abuela, sus amigas en Milán.

De todas las vidas que había en el mundo, Seung-Gil había elegido justamente esa. La suya. Tenía tantas ganas de que el chico fuera real, para abrazarlo y besarlo y agradecerle por la hermosa vida a la que la había conducido.

 _Seung-Gil eres tú, Sara_. La misma alma, los mismos profundos anhelos. Ella podía agradecerle, amando y valorando su vida por el resto de lo que quedara de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y terminó el maratón! Espero de verdad les guste, y que el capítulo 15 no los deje muy deprimidos con cierta muerte :( Como siempre, nunca dejaré de estar agradecida del apoyo que entregan todos los días.  
> Un beso grande y nos veremos el finde cuando vuelva con el capítulo 16 :)


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Los sueños lo estaban matando lenta, tortuosa y dolorosamente. Estaba empezando a afectarle en muchos niveles.

Cuando finalmente terminó de bocetar el último encuentro entre los amantes Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, decidió que esto debía parar. Tenía que parar o encontrarle alguna solución.

Internet no era muy confiable. Podías encontrar miles y millones de explicaciones de lo más diversas pero que muy poco podían servirte. Aun así, podías tomar ideas.

Y una de esas ideas era visitar a un hipnotista.

Se había vuelto loco definitivamente. En Almaty los vecinos lo habrían enviado con algún Imán (1) o algún sacerdote ortodoxo para purificar su alma. Kazajistán era un país lleno de censura religiosa, a menos que fueses musulmán, cristiano ortodoxo, o que no fueses ninguna pero no molestases a nadie. El cual era el caso de Otabek, más no el de su familia. Él había nacido en el seno de una familia ortodoxa no practicante, pero su crianza había estado plagada de pequeñas referencias a las creencias de dicha iglesia.

En síntesis, en Kazajistán lo habrían visto como una oveja negra por confiar más en una práctica psicológica y más bien de sugestión. Pero en aquel momento le parecía la opción más lógica del mundo.

 

* * * *

 

No le había avisado a Yuri. Había ignorado deliberadamente su mensaje de texto del día, y también había decidido no asistir a la Academia. Ya llevaría un certificado médico falsificado.

Así que fue, sólo, al diván del experto en hipnosis, Celestino Cialdini.

Otabek no negaría que sonaba como un nombre artístico. E incluso cuando lo vio salir de la oficina, con el cabello larguísimo, bronceado a pesar de vivir en San Petersburgo y una barbilla tan prominente, estaba seguro de que además de la hipnosis se dedicaba a comerciales de alguna marca local de gafas de sol.

—Tu debes ser Otabek — Musitó alegremente—. Pasa, pasa, tenemos mucho de que hablar antes de comenzar.  
—Soy Otabek. Y hola, Señor Cialdini.  
—Dime Celestino ¡Nos estaremos viendo mucho estos días!

_Ya veremos_.

El diván era espacioso y acogedor. Había un sofá cama y una acolchada silla giratoria. Además de un escritorio, libros por todas las paredes, y una gran pecera. Al fondo había una ventana con alféizar interno, pero se encontraba cubierta por una pesada cortina, dejando solo la amarillenta luz de las lámparas como única iluminación.

—Acuéstate, anda — Lo alentó—. Necesitaré que te quites todo.  
—¿Disculpa? — Preguntó, asustado de repente.  
—¡Ah, no que quedes desnudo! Quítate los zapatos, cinturón, chaquetas, bufandas y cualquier accesorio peligroso que puedas traer contigo: relojes, pulseras, anillos… lo que sea.

Otabek accedió. Se quitó las botas, su pesado abrigo, los mitones y todo lo que cargaba, que no era mucho. Llevaba una cadena con una chapa al cuello, un pequeño reloj con malla de cuero y un gas pimienta atado al bolsillo, luego del encuentro con los maleantes. También se despojó de su celular, su billetera y otras pocas chucherías.

Al terminar, Otabek solo tenía sus viejos jeans, las medias y una camiseta blanca bastante ceñida al cuerpo. Se sentía desnudo ante aquel extraño.

—Muy bien, ahora puedes recostarte. Quiero que te estires lo más que puedas, cierres los ojos y te lleves una de las manos al corazón — Al ver la mirada confusa del joven, Celestino prosiguió—. No es obligatorio, pero sentir la propia frecuencia cardíaca relaja a muchos de nuestros clientes.  
—Bien.

Otra vez hizo todo lo que pidió. Decidió que sentir su corazón latiendo a casi 200 por minuto no lo relajaría nada, pero no quería contradecir a Celestino.

—Inhala y exhala cinco veces. Intenta contener varios segundos la respiración. Debes relajar todos los músculos. Ya sé que eres un chico fortachón, pero tendrás que esforzarte. Ahora sí, háblame de los sueños que mencionaste ¿Son recurrentes?  
—Cada vez que me duermo.  
—¿Y tú sales en ellos?  
—Sí, pero no. Veo las cosas a través de un joven llamado Viktor Nikiforov, que vivió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial como voluntario.  
—¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti?  
—Porque siento que no son solo simples sueños.  
—¿Y por qué?  
—Simplemente lo sé. En el sueño descubro cosas que yo no tenía idea de que eran verdad, y que tampoco tenía forma de saberlas. Y es todo tan preciso…  
—Muy bien, Otabek, es hora de empezar. Para esta primera sesión haremos la técnica de relajación, que ya empezaste a hacerla. Si no tiene los resultados esperados, más adelante probaremos técnicas de reflejo o el péndulo ¿De acuerdo?  
—Sí.  
—Ahora caerás en una especie de trance. Es una etapa intermedia entre la transición al sueño profundo y la fase REM (2). Intentaré charlar contigo, pero quizás no me respondas. Veremos cómo funciona todo esto.  
—Sí.  
—Yo grabaré todo. No estoy seguro de si podrás recordar lo que ocurra. En el mejor de los casos, me responderás cuando te hable y tú recordarás fragmentos.

Otabek no quiso preguntar cuál sería el peor de los casos.

—Cuando yo zapatee tres veces, despertarás. Es un sonido muy ligero, pero te sorprenderá ver que tu cerebro reacciona de inmediato al estímulo.

Pensó que nada podía salir mal, al menos no en un sentido irremediable. Se relajó, y se dejó llevar por los rincones de la vida de Viktor.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor

 

**1941, Hong Kong**

Viktor estaba en una nube. Por él, el mundo podía derrumbarse hasta los cimientos y aun así no le importaría. El beso había sido mágico. Más de lo que había incluso soñado.

Yuuri Katsuki era aire que avivaba el fuego, fuego que volvía el agua en humo, agua que nutría la tierra y la tierra que sostenía sus pies.

Los besos que le habían seguido solo habían servido para trazar un camino de llamas hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Pero para Viktor, ese camino era interminable y sentía que jamás podría construir un final, ya que no sabía si algún día amaría menos que el día anterior a ese joven japonés. Los últimos cuatro meses en Hong Kong se sentían como un verdadero sueño del que no quería despertar. Sabía que debía despertar él sólo antes de que la guerra lo hiciera echándole un cubo de agua helada a la cara.

Finalmente llegó al destino que buscaba. Una anciana mujer china que vivía en los barrios bajos de Hong Kong, llevando mensajes clandestinos a cualquier parte del mundo.

Bao Bai Cheng ya lo estaba esperando, sentada en una mecedora con una pipa llena de opio.

—Supongo que me traes más cartas para enviar a San Petersburgo, Viktor Nikiforov — Habló con su calma voz— ¿O tal vez más cartas para aquella mujercita sueca de la otra vez? — Dijo con diversión. Viktor se rió mentalmente, recordando la carta que había enviado a su prima que vivía en Estocolmo, pero prefirió no dar detalles.  
—Esta vez no, señorita Bao Bai.

La mujer sonrió. Ella nunca se había casado, y se encontraba encantada de que alguien tan guapo como Viktor la llamara señorita a pesar de sus ya 60 años.

—Necesito enviar cartas a Japón — Dijo.  
—Um.

Él sabía que era muy difícil, principalmente porque Japón era un país muy cerrado y no estaba en buenos términos con China de momento. Cualquier objeto llegado en un buque con la bandera china sería rigurosamente inspeccionado de seguro.

Pero Viktor se lo había prometido, a Yuuri, que conseguiría enviar la carta. Las dos cartas, en realidad, dirigidas a la familia Katsuki y a Minako-sensei, como le había dicho.

—Tenemos tiempos difíciles aquí, Viktor Nikiforov. Enviaré tus cartas por mucho que me cueste.  
—No sabe como lo agradezco — Musitó el ruso.  
—No puedo decirte que no, ¿Sabes? Pocas veces encuentro chicos con tanto espíritu como tú.  
—Me enorgullece que me tenga en un pedestal tan alto, señorita Bao Bai.  
—Eres como un faro en medio de la negra y oscura noche, Viktor Nikiforov, solo si te atrevas a iluminar lo suficiente. Yo de verdad espero que lo hagas.  
—Quizás ya lo hago — Declaró—. Hay alguien que me deja encandilar sus noches.  
—Espero lo ates muy bien a ti, más que nada en estos tiempos difíciles.

Viktor asintió, sin esconder un atisbo de sonrisa. A la señorita Bao Bai le gustaba su sonrisa, porque sus labios parecían formar un corazón, le había dicho.

Sintió una ola de tristeza, al recordar a Yuuri y el porqué el chico estaba allí en Hong Kong. _Los matarán a todos para hacerse con la isla._

Quiso advertir a la señorita Bao Bai pero ¿Serviría de algo si le advirtiera? ¿Correría a decirles a todos? Viktor se dedicaba a cuidar a los refugiados que escapaban de la guerra, y con su silencio mataría a miles de ellos.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Meterse en un conflicto bélico y perder a Yuuri si la Armada Imperial fracasaba? ¿Arrastrar a los campamentos, a su país, a Chris, en medio de este conflicto?

_Nadie tiene que saber que fuiste tú_. Pero Yuuri lo sabría. Y Yuuri pagaría las consecuencias, si descubrían que le había confesado los planes japoneses a su amante de nacionalidad enemiga.

Viktor tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

 

* * * *

 

Decidió hablarlo con Chris. El chico, como su mejor amigo, sabía lo que en cualquier momento podría estallar en las calles de Hong Kong.

—¿Y que planeas que hagamos? ¿Evacuar a toda la gente? Eso alertaría a los superiores de Japón y los haría atacar antes de tiempo — Dijo Chris.  
—Quizás no están preparados.  
—¿Traicionarías a tu novio el soldado?  
—Yo…  
—Viktor, entiendo tus intenciones. Y las comparto, pero esto nos supera a ti y a mí. E involucraríamos a nuestros países en esto. ¡Demonios, recuerda lo que pasó con Serbia luego de que aquel rebelde asesinara al archiduque! Suiza todavía es neutral y está muy cerca de Alemania. Y Alemania es aliado de Japón.  
—Creí que nuestra tarea era ayudar a quienes lo necesitaba — Masculló levantándose de la mesa—. No sabía que tenías miedo.  
—Tú también tienes miedo, aunque no lo quieras admitir.  
—No lo tengo.

Chris lo miró un rato. A Viktor le incomodaba, porque su amigo suizo siempre podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Lo vio tomar aire antes de hablar.

—Se lo que podemos hacer, pero Viktor… Esto pondría en grave riesgo a tu soldadito.  
—No, si le advierto primero. Mientras Yuuri y los inocentes de la ciudad estén bien, nada más me importa.  
—Eso es un pensamiento egoísta, puesto que estaríamos llevando al muere a quien sabe cuántos soldados de ambos bandos.  
—¿Por qué de ambos bando? — Inquirió curioso. Chris hizo una sonrisa torcida.  
—Ahí entra mi plan. Hay que dar aviso de lo que ocurrirá a los aliados.

Viktor no hizo ninguna mueca, y buscó evitar la mirada de Christophe. Si no lo miraba, no tenía que decidir todavía.

Posó sus ojos sobre un calendario colgado en la pared del centro de relajación donde se escondían los refugiados. Era el 17 de de octubre de 1941.

 

* * * *

 

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

De verdad lo había despertado el zapateo. Para cuando había abierto los ojos, estaba todo sudado y el corazón le iba a estallar. Se movía frenéticamente y no entendía que estaba causando aquel ataque histérico.

Celestino lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Tranquilo, Otabek. Es mejor que te relajes ya que tenemos mucho de que hablar.  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? — Preguntó con voz ronca. Celestino le entregó un vaso de agua que se tomó de un solo sorbo.  
—Más de cuatro horas.  
 _—¿Qué?_ — Vociferó.  
—Sí. Y ha sido una sesión de lo más interesante. No has parado de mascullar cosas. Tengo todo grabado por si te interesa. Ha sido increíble, Otabek. Mira, no tienes que regresar si no estás cómodo pero me encantaría ahondar más en este tema ¿Quieres ver la grabación?  
—No por ahora.

Celestino asintió, y le entregó también una toalla cálida y húmeda para limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo. El cuero cabelludo le picaba y tenía la necesidad de arrancarse el cabello que le quedaba.

—El final ha sido lo más impresionante — Habló Celestino—. Me diste incluso una fecha. Tu sueño transcurrió el 17 de octubre de 1941.  
—¿Qué ocurrió el 17 de octubre de 1941? — Preguntó con su estoicismo natural, a pesar de que su mente era un torbellino.  
—¿Ese día? Nada exactamente. Pero en el sueño estabas en Hong Kong, y casi dos meses luego de esa fecha, la Armada Imperial Japonesa finalmente se hizo con el territorio, aplastando a los británicos a su paso.

Otabek contuvo jadeo ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? No quería, o más bien tenía miedo, de hacer suposiciones.

—¿Y sabes? Hubo más de 5000 muertos, entre soldados y civiles. Fue una verdadera masacre.

 

* * * *

Glosario:

**1- Imán:** Quien predica y dirige la fe del Islam.

**2- Fase REM del sueño:** Quinta etapa del sueño, y es en donde más sueños tenemos.

* * * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y he vuelto a la acción! Bueno, en realidad mañana regreso a mi ciudad recién pero quise tomarme un momento para actualizar.  
> Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y los hits ¡A menos de 300 para llegar a los 1000! No imaginaba que podría ser tan aceptado este fic <3  
> Un beso enorme para todos


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Solo habían pasados tres días. _Tres._ Y se estaba volviendo más loco que una cabra.

Mila estaba harta de su comportamiento.

—¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas por ahí? Estará enfermo o saber. No necesitas estar encima suyo todo el día — Le mascullaba su mejor amiga.  
—¡Ah claro! Tú puedes estar todo el día haciendo cochinadas con Sara y cuando yo me preocupo de que _mi amigo_ — Dijo Yuri con énfasis— esté desaparecido ¡Tengo que aguantar que me trates como un obsesivo!  
—¡Es que eres un obsesivo!  
—Aw, pero Yuri ¿Estás diciendo que quieres estar con Otabek tanto como yo con Mila? ¡Eres una dulzura! — Intervino Sara, la nueva novia de su mejor amiga.

Yuri la miró con amargura. Hasta hacía unas semanas esa bruja lo había tratado como a una escoria, y ahora que era la novia de su amiga se comportaba como una lindura. _Perra hipócrita._ Por supuesto se abstuvo de decirle algo, tanto por el bien de Mila como porque ninguna de las dos tenía nada que ver en su mal humor.

No podía dejar de preguntarse por Otabek y su repentina desaparición desde el lunes en la mañana. El domingo habían almorzado en su apartamento como siempre, habían dormido la siesta y se habían despedido. Yuri no entendía que podía haber ocurrido ¿Y si había perecido por muerte súbita? ¿O se había vuelto a Kazajistán? ¿Y si Otabek había decidido que Yuri era un amargado y lo había dejado por alguna furcia cualquiera?

Yuri necesitaba respuestas. Así que salió a buscarlas.

 

* * * *

 

No le agradaba nada la primera fuente de información que se le ocurría, pero era la única persona aparte de él que podría saber algo del kazajo. El trabajo de su amigo estaba descartado, ya que Yuri nunca se había molestado en preguntar en que servicio de correos trabajaba por la tarde.

 _Así de buen amigo eres_ , se regañó.

Había aparecido por el departamento del chico y lo había esperado por horas, aporreando la puerta y pegando gritos hasta que los vecinos salían a reprenderlo. Le dijeron que Otabek había salido el lunes temprano con la motocicleta y que no recordaban haberlo visto volver.

Ahí fue cuando Yuri decidió que debía hablar con _esa_ persona.

No podía creer que estuviese en un parque, sentado como una colegiala, esperando al repugnante de JJ Leroy.

Pero así de desesperado estaba.

—¡Justo que estaba buscándote! — Escuchó gritar a Leroy a sus espaldas. Yuri le dedicó una mirada furibunda.  
—¡Pero si yo te he mandado a llamar, mandril!  
—Bueno, sí, pero igual estaba buscándote. Quería hablar contigo de una cosa — Dijo. Yuri notó que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.  
—Tu mierda puede esperar, necesito preguntar _yo_ algo más importante.  
—¡Ni sabes lo que iba a decir! — Protestó JJ.  
—Y tampoco me interesa, lo mío es urgentísimo.  
—¡Pero…!  
—¡Pero nada!  
—Al menos me podrías escuchar lo que quiero decir.  
—¿No puedes dejarme que yo te pregunte primero y luego a lo que tienes que hacer?  
—Si no lo hago ahora, no creo poder animarme a hacerlo.  
—¿Pero se puede saber de que leches estás hablando, imbécil?  
—De esto.

Entonces sintió los labios de JJ sobre los suyos.

Sus labios. Lo estaba _besando_. Oh. Por. Dios.

Yuri quería gritar y patalear.

 _¡Es mi primer beso, imbécil violador!,_ quiso gritar.

Leroy sabía a menta y a infusiones. Sus labios eran cálidos y viscosos. No estaba tan mal, pero Yuri no se imaginó que besar fuese así.

De todas formas era _Leroy._

¿Debería separarse?

Hasta que Yuri se había decidido a que hacer, JJ ya había tomado la base de su cuello para atraerlo más así. Yuri de verdad quería sentirse asqueado, no por el beso en sí, sino por todo lo que significaba besarse con alguien como Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Finalmente encontró las fuerzas y lo empujó. Intentó no ser tan brusco, porque hasta Yuri tenía un poco de tacto a la hora de tratar con los sentimientos de los otros.

Por unos segundos no pudo decir nada. Todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos azules de Leroy lo miraban brillantes y deseosos.

¿Acaso en serio había querido besarlo? ¿Leroy había anhelado poner sus labios sobre los de Yuri? El estómago se le revolvió de los nervios.

Yuri quería gritar y patalear y enviar a JJ hasta la estratósfera. Había tomado su primer beso. Era estúpido, preocuparse por algo así. Yuri jamás pensó que le importaría realmente con quien se besaba por vez primera. Y había terminado siendo con un perro al que odiaba.

 _Pero no ha sido desagradable_. Tampoco había sido muy placentero.

—Dime algo — Suplicó Leroy.  
—Que me voy.  
—Yuri… — Dijo, mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio que amagaba con irse. Yuri se soltó de sopetón.  
—Déjame. Te lo advierto, Leroy.  
—Quiero hablar de esto.  
—Esto nunca pasó. Olvídate de esto, y puede ser que yo decida ignorarte por tu propio bien.

Sabía que estaba siendo un capullo integral cuando vio la mirada herida del canadiense. Pero no iba a importarle. JJ lo había besado sin su consentimiento.

—¡No puedes dejarme así!  
—Claro que puedo. Lamento que tu culo egocéntrico piense que todos le debemos explicaciones.  
—Yuri, por favor, quédate, ¿No querías preguntarme algo? Dímelo, anda. Luego hablaremos de esto.  
—Ya no importa.

JJ simplemente dejó de insistir, y lo dejó ir. Yuri se fue, con los ojos picándole, y con las palabras que buscaban escaparse de su boca. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Por supuesto, estaba Mila e incluso Sara, que podrían ser las más sensatas sobre un asunto como aquel. Y estaba el abuelo, al que podría contarle la situación y omitir el hecho de que otro hombre lo había besado.

 _Pero yo quiero a Otabek_ , lloriqueó para sí mismo. La única persona con la que quería hablar estaba desaparecida.

Yuri pensó que al final los amigos no siempre estaban cuando más los necesitabas.

Sintiéndose más solo que nunca, se encerró en su habitación y escapó de su realidad para adentrarse en otra.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1941, Hong Kong**

Se sentía flotando en una nube y sabía que muy pronto debería bajarse de ella.

Era noviembre de 1941, era un soldado de la Armada Imperial de Japón y pronto entraría en una batalla que lo cambiaría todo. Si las cosas salían como se debía, entonces su país finalmente entraría en el conflicto bélico que estaba afectando a muchos países alrededor del planeta. Una ofensiva hacia Hong Kong, una colonia _aliada_ , sería la gota que rebalsaría el vaso.

En Europa, Hitler cada vez avanzaba sus tropas con más velocidad a lo largo del continente, y corrían los rumores de que tal vez atacaría la Unión Soviética.

Estados Unidos había estado esperando el momento sensato para unirse, al igual que Japón. Las relaciones estaban muy tensas entre ambos luego de que el país americano le cortara abruptamente las reservas de petróleo que vendía al asiático. Yuuri sabía que algo grande se avecinaba y arrastraría a los dos a la guerra. Lo suponía porque el Cabo Mayor Daisuke se había llevado a todos los pilotos de combate que estaban en su escuadrón.

La guerra en Hong Kong solo sería a través de tierra y mar. Los japoneses habían instalado francotiradores alrededor del perímetro y los buques de guerra esperaban ansiosos atracarse en los puertos para sitiar la ciudad. Y cuando todo empezará a arder, la infantería marcharía sobre las calles de la isla y mancharían su paso con sangre, hasta que el gobernador, o las tropas aliadas, presentaran su rendición.

No era novedad que Japón ya tenía Tailandia bajo sus guerras y habían iniciado una campaña en Malasia y Singapur para eliminar a los tropas británicas. Todo indicaba que saldrían victoriosos. Al igual que saldrían victoriosos en Hong Kong. Y así una seguidilla de países asiáticos con costa al Pacífico que terminarían por ser conquistados.

Minami había sido relegado a la marina y los cañones de larga distancia. Phichit estaba con el pelotón de desminadores. Antes de que las tropas de infantería abrieran su camino a través de la gente, los especialistas soltarían ratas y hámsters entrenados. Una vez que cada mina fuese localizada, procederían a desactivarla.

Finalmente, Yuuri, había sido puesto en la infantería de élite. Debía ir al frente con otros superiores y dirigiendo cada pelotón, disparando a mansalva, asesinando a cualquiera que mostrase un ápice de rebeldía.

Pensar en su trabajo le daba náuseas. Yuuri se convencía a sí mismo una y otra vez que era lo que tenía que hacer, por su familia y por el honor del país. Pero le ponía enfermo pensar en cuántas vidas perecerían solo por la ambición de una minoría de personas.

¿De verdad pensaba que solo porque quisiese luchar en el futuro por un mundo mejor, terminaría encontrando paz consigo mismo?

Nunca encontraría la paz. _Nunca._

Phichit fue a verlo esa tarde. Cargaba unos cuantos ratones en sus hombros, a quienes les daba pedacitos de lechuga y les acariciaba las pequeñas cabezas. Yuuri sonrió.

—Veo que tienes unos amiguitos nuevos — Le dijo Yuuri. Phichit le dedicó una sonrisa adorable.  
—¿A que son lo más lindo que has visto? No me gusta que el Cabo nos obligue a usarlos para detectar las minas ¡Mira si pisan una por error!  
—Phichit, con el peso que una rata tiene, dudo mucho que pudiesen detonar una mina — Pensó Yuuri. Phichit puso una cara pensativa.  
—Supongo que tienes razón. Solo no me gusta ponerlas en un riesgo innecesario, son tan bonitas.  
—Tu solo procura no pisar una mina — Espetó, para la diversión de Phichit.  
—¿Yo? ¡Pero si soy un experto! Hoy desactivado más de once minas. Más de quince, si contamos las que el Cabo nos puso sin pólvora. Nos hizo creer que de verdad explotaríamos. Es un tipo muy cruel.

Yuuri recordó como el mismo Cabo había obligado a Yuuri y Phichit a castigarse mutuamente con un látigo solo por mostrar debilidad ante el interrogatorio del líder rebelde coreano Seung-Gil Lee.

Sí, era un tipo muy cruel. La semana pasada había amagado con tirar desde un acantilado a unos soldados que tenían apenas 16 años, por intentar robar un poco de cerveza y cigarrillos del arsenal. Solo cuando los chicos se habían orinado encima los dejó en paz. Y luego los obligó a usar los mismos pantalones durante tres días.

—Phichit, necesito un favor — Dijo Yuuri, recordando algo.  
—¿Tiene que ver con desactivar minas?  
—No por ahora. Quiero que me cubras.

Phichit sonrió con complicidad, imaginándose a que se refería Yuuri. Y Yuuri no pudo negárselo, porque probablemente tenía razón.

 

* * * *

 

El encuentro con Viktor había sido un éxito. Yuuri no sabía muy bien cómo se las ingeniaba Phichit para que nadie se preguntase a dónde habían ido aquellas dos parias durante tantas horas, pero no importaba mientras funcionase sin graves represalias.

Viktor apareció media hora después que Yuuri. Se veía agitado y su semblante era inquieto. Yuuri recordó la noche en que le confesó que el joven soldado chino, Guang Hong, había fallecido.

Y hoy se veía peor. Silencioso y con una mirada de ultratumba, se sentó a su lado.

—Viktor, dime qué está mal — Suplicó Yuuri tras una corta espera—.

Entonces el soviético lo miró. Yuuri supo que Viktor tenía algún conflicto interno que no podía resolver. Eso lo enojó.

Probablemente éste sería el último encuentro en mucho tiempo (o el último _para siempre_ si las cosas no iban bien) y Viktor se la pasaría callado y pensativo.

Lo vio inspirar aire, y abrió la boca. Hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera luego de escucharlo.

—Las tropas aliadas ya se están preparando para defender la ciudad. Llegaron hace unos días. Las Fuerzas Armadas de la India, la Marina Real Canadiense, la _Royal Air Force_ de Gran Bretaña y la Fuerza de Defensa Australiana y la Armada Real Neozelandesa. Vienen a defender a su colonia hermana.

Yuuri sintió que le faltaba el aire ¿Cómo era posible? _¿Cómo?_ Hasta hace unos días los británicos no eran más que una pequeña molestia de nada en Hong Kong, y ahora había _cinco_ naciones con sus tropas dispuestas a defender las tierras. Yuuri estaba seguro que habría más aliados metiendo las narices en el asunto.

Desde un punto de vista lógico, él podía entenderlo. Los japoneses eran unos delincuentes saqueadores, buscando tomar tierras que _no_ les pertenecían. Aún así ¿Era necesario oponer resistencia? La Armada Imperial de Japón era una máquina destructora. Yuuri no dudaba de que pudiese aplastar a todas esas colonias de segunda con solo los puños. Pero causaría tantas muertes. Tantas, tantas muertes. Sería una batalla campal. Probablemente los ingleses bombardearían la ciudad, mientras los canadienses atacaban por mar. Así la infantería japonesa tendría que enfrentarse a las defensas indias, australianas y neozelandesas. Y a los civiles hongkoneses defendiéndose.

Viktor le puso una mano en el hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Quería que lo supieras. Sé que no sirve de mucho ya que no hay tiempo de movilizar más tropas. Tampoco es que quiero eso. Solo quiero que estés bien.  
—El asalto está planeado para dentro de dos semanas — Confesó Yuuri, con ojos llorosos—. En dos semanas esta ciudad no será más que cenizas.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Yuuri se sintió un poco más cuidado, pero el miedo y el honor que tanto había estado reprimiendo al resto de sentimientos, ya no se veían tan firmes como antes.

—Regresa con vida — Pidió Viktor, dándole un corto beso en los labios—. Cuida tus espaldas.  
—Yo… lo intentaré. Protege a todos los inocentes que puedas. Los aliados han cambiado las reglas de juego. Ayuda a esconder a niños, ancianos. Escóndanse tú y Chris — Pudo musitar Yuuri. Viktor le sonrió con compasión.  
—Que la vida triunfe sobre la muerte, para todos nosotros.  
—Una vida que valga la pena.

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a unir en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos. Unos segundos donde no había una batalla por la cual morir.

 

* * * *

 

El 8 de diciembre explotó el caos. Y fue mucho más brutal de lo que Yuuri esperaba.

Los canadienses no se habían limitado a luchar por mar, sino que habían enviado dos batallones completos a la ciudad. _Eran niños_ , pensó Yuuri. Muchos de ellos no habían visto con sus propios ojos el horror de la guerra. No es que él fuera mucho más experimentado.

En momentos en los que estás a punto de morir invocas a cualquier deidad. Yuuri le rezó a Dios, a los padres Izanagi e Izanami, a Amaterasu, a Alá, a Buda y cualquier otro que les echase una mano.

Los británicos habían bombardeado los alrededores de la ciudad amurallada de Kowloon, llevándose consigo al menos la vida de treinta compañeros de Yuuri. Él sólo rogaba que Phichit no estuviera entre ellos. También pedía por Minami, que estaba alojado en monstruo de acero naval en medio del mar.

A su lado iban el Ittohei Tsukuda, el joven flacucho que lo había encontrado luego de regresar del campamento de refugiados, y el Jotohei Yagami, que era apenas más grande que Yuuri pero era mucho más alto y ancho. Los tres dirigían un pelotón compuesto por al menos cincuenta jóvenes soldados.

—Nuestro batallón primero ha derribado al de los canadienses. Me llega la información de que los hindúes han minado todo el camino que debemos recorrer, para que muramos antes de enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo con los australianos ¡Malditos! — Mascullaba Yagami, guardándose la radio— Katsuki-san, Tsukuda-kun — Los llamó solemne— iré con los desminadores. Quedan a cargo. Hasta que yo no de la señal, _no_ se enfrentarán a los australianos. No me importa que los estén amenazando con un mega cañón nuclear, ustedes _no_ se acercarán ¿Está claro?  
—Señor, sí, señor Yagami-san — Respondieron al unísono.

Yagami les hizo un gesto y desapareció.

Yuuri estaba sudando a lo loco. Todavía no había disparado su fusil y ya le pesaba como si cargara plomo. Tsukuda a su lado no estaba mejor. El joven había tenido que asesinar a un civil luego de que los amenazara con alguna espada de artes marciales que seguro usaba de decoración en su casa. El tiro de Tsukuda había sido limpio, dándole directo a la frente. El hombre cayó al suelo, y no supieron más. Su compañero parecía conmocionado aún.

Por radio les llegaban cientos de noticias. Que los ingleses habían derribado dos acorazados, entre ellos el Nagato, nave en la que Yuuri había abandonado su hogar. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago. Ninguna de las derribadas era en la que Minami estaba. También de que habían hecho volar todo un batallón neozelandés, pero se había cobrado la vida de tres cuartos de uno japonés.

 _Es la guerra, Yuuri_.

Tras unos minutos de solo marcha, escuchando a su alrededor los gritos, disparos y bombardeos, Yuuri escuchó que lo llamaban por radio.

—Katsuki-san — Dijo la voz de Yagami. Proceso de desminación completado. Pueden proceder. Pasen en filas de diez soldados en hileras de cinco. La marcha la cerrarán tú y Tsukuda.  
—Entendido, Yagami-san.

Se colgó el radio y partió a la lucha.

 

* * * *

 

Los soldados de su pelotón marchaban decididos y sincronizados, pero si los mirabas con atención, podías ver rostros aterrados, orgullosos o altaneros. Había muchas razones por las que un chico decidía luchar en la guerra por su país.

Al otro lado vio que Yagami los esperaba con otros tres hombres. Los soldados llegaban de cinco en cinco al otro lado, y ya solo quedaban su compañero Tsukuda y él.

Yuuri empezó a marchar. Se sintió como los reos que caminaban directo a su ejecución.

Probablemente perdería la vida ahora. Estaba aterrado, pero no dejaría que eso lo aterre.

_Lo hago por mi familia. Por el mundo mejor que construiremos después de la guerra. Incluso si debo construirlo con mi muerte._

Pensó en su mamá, en su papá, en Mari. En Minako-sensei, en Yuuko y Takeshi, en las revoltosas trillizas, en Vicchan. En todos sus amigos de casa, sus compañeros de escuadrón, en los civiles, voluntarios y refugiados, en Viktor, en Chris, en Minami, en Phichit. En el fallecido Guang Hong y todos los niños que Viktor había perdido. Incluso en Tsukuda y Yagami, en el Cabo Daisuke y en los políticos que daban las órdenes de guerra.

Pero de repente no pensó más en ellos. Todo pensamiento fue drenado de su cerebro en cuanto lo sintió. Quizás habían sido reflejos, pero su cuerpo había dejado de moverse y funcionar en aquel exacto momento.

 _No me quiero morir_ , dijo, con el corazón en la garganta. Moriría allí de todas formas. Yagami le había dicho que el campo estaba limpio, pero los errores pasaban todo el tiempo. Y él pagaría por el error de otro.

Yuuri no tenía dudas. Ya sabía lo que era y como se sentía. Phichit se lo había explicado y también había aprendido lo que era mientras estaba en la Academia.

Su mundo se vino abajo y se estrelló contra el suelo como un cristal.

 _No me quiero morir, por favor_ , fue todo lo que podía pensar, con su pie posicionado justo encima de una mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios! Espero los de hoy sean tan lindos también luego del final en que los dejo jaja  
> Besos a todos <3 ¡Hasta mañana!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Phichit

 

**1941, Hong Kong**

Lo supo de inmediato apenas vio a Yuuri congelado en su lugar.

Phichit no lo entendía. Habían trabajado más de diez desminadores durante casi hora y media limpiando el campo. Incluso habían soltado a las ratas, que eran casi infalibles. Pero habían fallado.

 _Yuuri se va a morir_.

No podía soportar aquello ¿Cuántas personas habían muerto en su vida? Sus padres biológicos, de seguro, sus hermanas, su tío, junto con tantos otros tailandeses. Para ese entonces hasta su madre adoptiva, quien había estado muy enferma, podría haber muerto.

Había perdido cientos de amigos, conocidos y seres queridos. Incluso había perdido a aquel rebelde coreano, Seung-Gil Lee. No se habían conocido ni por tres meses, pero Phichit había disfrutado de su agridulce compañía en las oscuras celdas.

Recordó una de las tantas frases que su querido tío le había dicho: _“morir por un amigo, es como renacer una y otra vez”._

Por eso no pensó cuando vio a Yuuri, simplemente actuó y corrió hasta su amigo.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Tranquilo! — Le gritaba Phichit.

Yuuri, aterrado, solo pudo girar la cabeza y abrir los ojos como platos, de los cuales ya salía un regadero de lágrimas.

—Phichit — Masculló—. Me voy a morir. No quiero morir.  
—Tranquilo, Yuuri — Lo calmó, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. No te vas a morir.  
—No quiero morir — Repitió.  
—No lo harás. Mira, puedo desactivarlo — Dijo, tragando saliva.  
—Phichit, no quiero que te mueras. Pero yo tampoco quiero morir.

Aquel chico no parecía Yuuri, en absoluto. Phichit vio que esta era la primera experiencia cercana a una muerte segura que su amigo vivía. Uno se convence de que está listo para morir, excepto cuando tiene que morir de verdad. Y entonces quiere un poco más de tiempo.

—Yuuri, escúchame con muchísima atención — Habló, tomando sus manos con más fuerzas. Yuuri lo tenía apresado con un agarre de hierro.  
—Phichit — Susurró Yuuri. Phichit quiso secarle las lágrimas y darle un abrazo a aquel gran amigo, compañero y hermano que había encontrado en él, pero no le soltaba las manos.  
—Voy a agacharme. Voy a agacharme y necesito que levantes el pie con muchísimo cuidado. Yo te diré hasta dónde. Tiene que ser lo suficiente para que meta la mano, pero no para soltar el botón de la mina.

Yuuri asintió muchas veces e hizo lo que le pidió.

Cuando Phichit metió los dedos entre el cableado, no pudo dar crédito a lo que acababa de notar.

No era una mina británica ni aliada. Era japonesa.

Se quedó perplejo por unos breves segundos ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso los japoneses habían mandado a minar los campos, en caso de que los aliados caminaran por allí?

Eso explicaría porque las ratas no la habían encontrado. Estaban entrenadas para no detectarla. De todas formas, Phichit podía desactivarla.

Un oscuro pensamiento se asomó: _¿Y si no puedes hacerlo?_

 _Puedo hacerlo_ , se repitió.

—Yuuri — Lo llamó Phichit, ofreciéndole una de sus manos otra vez. La otra sostenía el cable, y estaba empezando a sudarle—. Necesito que corras.  
— _No_ — Respondió firme.  
—Necesito que corras, así yo puedo desactivarla por favor.  
—¿Quieres que te deje solo con la bomba? ¿Cómo osas pedirme algo así? — Protestó.  
—Yuuri, anda, estarás bien. Estará todo bien. Yo la desactivó en un segundo, pero debes correr. Yo estaré justo detrás de ti.  
—Phichit…

Ambos se miraron. Aquellos meses habían sido un alivio para ambos pasándolo juntos. A pesar de que hubiesen estado separados por períodos de tiempo.

Phichit quiso llorar. Nunca había pensado que comprendería el significado de la palabra amistad en un lugar como aquel.

 _Puedo hacerlo_ , se repitió.

—A la cuenta de tres ¿Sí? — Le dijo. Yuuri asintió, con la voluntad hecha pedazos— Cuando tu corras y saques el pie, tengo que hacerlo rapidísimo.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó, listo para hacer lo que le pedían.

Su respiración se aceleró.

—Dos

Los ojos le empezaron a picar.

—¡Tres! ¡AHORA, YUURI!

Y Yuuri corrió, corrió como nunca lo había visto correr Phichit durante los entrenamientos.

Él se concentró y lo intentó, pero no fue suficiente. Si había sido el tiempo, la complejidad o sus nervios, nunca lo sabría.

Dejó que su alma se inundara de cosas buenas. Una bandera roja, azul y blanca ondeando en lo alto, sus hermanas dándole un abrazo, la voz que ponía su tío cuando le daba un consejo. Una ciudad llena de templos budistas que siempre había querido conocer. La sonrisa de Yuuri cuando Phichit lo ayudaba a escapar. El abrazo de Naomi, su mamá adoptiva y los intentos de ésta por hacerle platos tailandeses. Un enorme buque, el Acorazado Nagato, hundiéndose en las profundidades del océano junto con todos los sueños que le había arrebato.

Pero todo terminó, cuando el único mundo que conocía ardió en llamas que devoraron todo a su paso.

 

* * * *

 

Mila

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Todo había terminado, y de la peor manera posible.

Mila se sujetaba las rodillas contra el pecho mientras se acurrucaba en su cama. Recordaba las palabras que Sara le había dicho cuando le contó de sus sueños con su vida pasada, Seung-Gil Lee, y cómo sentía que el mundo se acababa.

Ahora lo entendía muy bien. Los brazos, las piernas, la cara y todo el cuerpo le picaba como si caminaran mil hormigas de fuego sobre ella. No importaba que afuera hicieran menos de cinco grados bajo cero, su cuerpo sentía que se estaba incendiando a cada segundo.

Se repetía a sí misma que ese había sido el final. Pero por alguna razón se negaba a creer que aquel chico tan dulce como había sido Phichit Chulanont tuvo que terminar de esa forma.

Había muerto en sus propios términos. No baleado por un enemigo ni en un ataque suicida. Había muerto salvando a Yuuri, quien en esos meses se había vuelto el amigo más cercano que tenía.

 _Tú también morirías por Yuri,_ se dijo Mila a sí misma. Sabía que lo haría. Y no porque Phichit había muerto por Yuuri y estaba condicionándola a ella.

Mila moriría por su mejor amigo porque lo amaba y lo hubiera protegido de cualquier mal.

Si bien venía sospechándolo hacía un tiempo, cuando Sara le contó su experiencia, Mila supo que era verdad: había revivido su vida y muerte anteriores.

Mila sabía que detrás de todo esto había una importante lección.

Todos los errores que había vivido Phichit, todos los asuntos pendientes… Mila debía solucionarlos a través de su vida. El alma de Phichit había decidido reencarnar en aquella chica rusa de pleno siglo XXI por alguna razón.

Pensó que era curioso, encontrarse con vidas del pasado, pero recordó otra cosa que Sara le había dicho: las almas que habían vivido cosas muy fuertes juntas, terminaban buscándose toda la vida a través del espacio y tiempo.

Para Mila aquello había sido hermoso.

 

* * * *

 

Tenía que ver a Yuri. Si no se había equivocado, los mismos sueños estarían aconteciendo a su amigo. Y estaba segura que el chico había soñado con el momento de la muerte del mejor amigo de Yuuri Katsuki. La muerte que le había salvado la vida.

Cuando llegó a la residencia de los Plisetsky, fue el abuelo Nikolai quien le abrió la puerta. El anciano le sonrió con cariño.

—Mila, hace mucho que no te veía yo por aquí. Yuri está en su cuarto ¡Últimamente duerme muchísimo!

Mila le sonrió con dulzura. Hubiese querido explicarle que no dormía por holgazán, sino porque su cuerpo pedía a gritos _soñar_.

—Es un placer verlo, Nikolai. Creo que iré a despertarlo.  
—Pasa, pasa ¿Quieres algo de comer?  
—Estoy bien, gracias.

Hizo el camino que se sabía de memoria hasta el cuarto de Yuri. Desde afuera se veía que todo estaba muy oscuro.

Ni se gastó en tocar la puerta y se metió.

—¿Yura? — Preguntó. Las sábanas se revolvieron, y Mila pudo ver el rostro de su amigo en medio de la oscuridad. _Demacrado y lloroso._  
—¿Mila?  
—Estoy aquí, Yura.  
—¿Cómo sabías que yo…?  
—Instinto de hermana mayor.

Mila se deslizó entre las sábanas. Se recostó tras Yuri y rodeó su cuerpo. _Vaya que se ha puesto grande este renacuajo_ , se dijo cuando vio que sus brazos no alcanzaban a cubrirlo entero. Enterró el rostro en su cuello y Yuri, por primera vez desde que eran amigos, se dejó abrazar.

—Mila — Dijo Yuri sollozante.  
—Háblame de lo que sea que esté mal.  
—Creo que mi mente quiere torturarme.

Le rompía el corazón verlo tan destrozado ¿Qué pensaría Yuri sobre el sueño que acababa de tener? ¿Pensaría que solo era una jugarreta de su inconsciente, cómo le había dicho en el café hace poco tiempo?

 _No puedes decirle nada_. No podía. Era algo que Yuri tenía que descubrir por sí mismo. Un viaje de autodescubrimiento, que le cambiaría su forma de ver la vida. Sólo esperaba que fuese pronto para que dejara de sufrir.

—El abuelo me llamó — Mintió, excusándose que era por una buena causa—. Te escuchó llorar. No te la agarres contra él.  
—No lo haré.  
—Yuri — Le volvió a decir Mila—. Va a estar todo bien.

Yuri abrió los ojos, confundido, y luego se acurrucó más contra ella. Mila pensó que se veía como un gatito herido, al que cuidaría y ayudaría a sanar cuando todo esto terminara de una vez.

 _Que cruel, ésta vida_.

Se quedaron, juntos durante toda la tarde. Mila no sabía si la razón por la que había conocido a su mejor amigo era por el lazo invisible que unía sus almas. Por Yuuri Katsuki y Phichit Chulanont, y la amistad que los había mantenido en pie durante la guerra.

Una vez, Yuuri había contado a Phichit sobre la leyenda del hilo rojo, y como ésta te ata al amor de tu vida.

 _Yuuri estaba equivocado_ , pensó para sí misma. O al menos en parte. Mila estaba segura de que aquel hilo rojo te ataba de por vida a todas las personas que alguna vez habías amado, no solo a una.

 _Hagas lo que hagas, ellas nunca quitarán la marca que dejaron en ti_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por el cliffhanger y no subir capítulo ayer! Estuve en la fiesta de mi amiga y volví super tarde por culpa de la lluvia, para darme con que no había wifi para subir capítulo :(  
> No compensa que el capítulo sea triste 3 pero espero les guste igual.  
> Mil gracias a todos por los comentarios.  
> Y me gustaría saber: Tengo planeado un fic de ciencia ficción y aventuras para cuando este acabe (Con las mismas parejas). Así que... ¿Lo leerían? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Extrañaba a Otabek, para qué iba a mentir. Hacía casi una semana y media que no lo veía. Yuri había dejado de insistir luego del cuarto día, cuando iba tenido ese fatídico y nefasto sueño.

Ni siquiera había vuelto a soñar luego de esa noche. Tenía miedo, de todo lo que Yuuri Katsuki sentiría luego de que su amigo diera la vida por él. Tenía miedo, de sufrir junto a él.

 _Son solo sueños_ , no cansaba de repetírselo. De nada le servía.

Pero el miércoles a una semana de Navidad, finalmente, había recibido el mensaje que estaba esperando y que alborotó su corazón.

_Te veo hoy en el puente de la desgracia, cuando salgas de la Academia._

Yuri se impacientó ¿Qué significaba “cuando salgas”? ¿Es que Otabek no había estado asistiendo ni un solo día? Odiaba aquello, todo ese secretismo ¿Qué Otabek no era su amigo ahora?

Y estaba el beso con JJ. Ese bocazas no había vuelto a acercársele. Y estaba Mila, más cariñosa y atenta que nunca con Yuri. Sus ánimos no habían mejorado mucho desde el sueño, pero Mila había ayudado a que se sintiese mejor. No es algo que Yuri admitiría frente a ella.

Su vida estaba patas para arriba y no recordaba en que momento todo había cambiado.

Pero cuando vio a Otabek esperándolo en el barandal del Puente de los Besos (de la desgracia, como habían empezado a apodarlo), Yuri corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Otabek! — Gritó con una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que probablemente se veía como un estúpido, deteniéndose de inmediato y frunciendo el ceño— Hola.  
—Hola, Yuri.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir más. Yuri le echaba miradas furtivas por el rabillo del ojo, y encontró a Otabek haciendo lo mismo.

Se moría por preguntar en dónde había estado aquella semana y porqué mierda no le atendía el teléfono. Se moría por insultarlo para luego pedirle que le llevara a dormir la siesta en su casa o que le regalara alguno de sus dibujos para meterlo entre sus cuadernos. Sí, Yuri guardaba recelosamente todos los dibujos de Otabek.

Pero no pudo conseguir que las palabras salieran de su boca. Si Yuri le preguntaba qué había hecho durante aquella se vería obligado a responder qué había hecho él. _Nada importante_ , diría. _Sólo me besé con JJ, soñé con un chico tailandés que moría explotado y te busqué como un poseso durante cuatro putos días._

—Te noto extraño, cómo si no tuvieras bien — Mencionó Otabek, intentando parecer casual— ¿Ocurre algo, Yura?

¿Qué no se veía bien? _¡Pasé una semana infernal preocupándome por ti, capullo!,_ quería chillar a los cuatro vientos.

—Oh, no es nada. Fue una semana algo atareada. Me aburrí sin ti. Lo normal.

Otabek se estremeció. Yuri se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras.

—Estaba un poco enfermo. Y como no fui a trabajar tuve que cubrir turnos dobles y por eso falté a la Academia. Mañana y el viernes asistiré. Al menos para recoger la rutina de ejercicio para las vacaciones por las fiestas.

 _Que puto mentiroso_ , pensó Yuri. Pero Otabek siempre había sido tan respetuoso con él…

Yuri no quería presionarlo. Si Otabek había necesitado una semana para desconectarse de todo o para hacer quién sabe qué, Yuri respetaría eso. Ya le contaría algún día.

—Así que, ¿Qué harás para Navidad?

Navidad. Que tema más estúpido. Yuri empezaba a odiar la trivialidad que estaba llevando aquella conversación. _Otabek y yo somos más que esta mierda._ Pero eran los secretos, de ambos, que les estaban impidiendo comportarse como era usual.

Tuvo una idea. Fueron dos, en realidad, pero en ese momento sólo podía encargarse de una.

—La pasaré solo, porque mi abuelo irá a pasarlo con mi madre en el loquero de Riga. Él siempre insiste que vaya pero lo convencí de que pasaría con la familia de Mila así luego podíamos salir de fiesta con los de la Academia. Es una mentira más grande que el ego de JJ, claro está.

El estómago se le revolvió de solo pensarlo.

—Porque lo pasaré solo ¿Tu volverás a Almaty? — Inquirió. Otabek alzó una ceja.  
—No, no regresaré a Almaty — Respondió. La mirada de Yuri se iluminó.  
—¿Quieres pasarlo conmigo?

Otabek no dijo nada. El silencio estaba matando a Yuri. Era el momento en que lo rechazarían vilmente y él volvería a meterse en un hoyo de soledad.

Pero entonces le sonrió.

—Me encantaría pasar las navidades solo contigo, Yuri.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1941, Hong Kong**

El mundo era oscuridad. Un enorme abismo lleno de oscuridad y monstruos con garras y gritos que podían quebrarte el alma.

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en tantos días, Yuuri no veía más que una plena oscuridad.

 _Estaba ciego_.

No, definitivamente no lo estaba, era la luz la que lo estaba cegando.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, ni que día era ni que había ocurrido. Una explosión y una onda expansiva que lo mandó a volar al menos a veinte metros. Y oscuridad.

 _Phichit_ , pensó de repente. _Phichit se ha ido._

Y lloró, hasta que las sombras lo abrazaron otra vez.

 

* * * *

 

Despertó luego de horas, días, _años_. Yuuri no estaba seguro. Sólo sentía que se había levantado en un cuerpo y una vida que ya no sentía suyas.

Estaba sufriendo un cuadro de despersonalización (1). Y un ataque de ansiedad. Yuuri había hecho terapia antes de ir a la guerra y había aprendido como controlarlo. Pero ahora se sumaba el dolor, que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Intentó concentrarse y organizar los hechos en su mente.

_Atacamos Hong Kong. Los aliados nos estaban esperando._

_Yo pisé una mina. Phichit me salvó. Y ahora está muerto._

_Y ahora estoy enloqueciendo._

La puerta del cuarto de hospital en qué se encontraba se abrió, y entró un soldado. Yuuri estaba casi seguro que se trataba del Cabo Primero, el Gochou Kimmu Watanabe.

—Katsuki-san — Lo saludó cortésmente. Debía tener unos 35 años. Yuuri notó que tenía un yeso que le cubría el hombro y brazo derechos.  
—Watanabe-san — Respondió, y notó algo extraño al oír su propia voz.

Estaba sordo del oído derecho. No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera un zumbido. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la oreja, mientras comenzaba a sentirse miserable.

_Cálmate. Phichit está muerto y tú lloriqueas por esto._

—Veo que lo has descubierto — Dijo Watanabe—. Has estado inconsciente durante diez días. Han tenido que alimentarte por sondas; los doctores por poco creían que terminaste en un coma, porque el golpe que te diste en la cabeza fue brutal.

» Como probablemente recuerdes, antes de caer inconsciente habías pisado una mina enemiga. El Ittohei Chulanont fue a tu rescate e intentó desactivarla, pero lamentablemente falleció en el proceso. Sus restos ya han sido recogidos y serán devueltos a su familia, como hacemos con todos nuestros caídos.

Yuuri sintió marearse. No entendía ni tres cuartas partes de lo que Watanabe le decía, solo que Phichit había muerto y que había sido por su culpa.

_Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa._

—¿Quién más ha…? — Preguntó sin terminar. No podía soportar oírlo, menos si eso significaba que oiría que Minami también había perecido.  
—¿De tu pelotón? Al menos cuarenta de ellos. El Jotohei Yagami y el Ittohei Tsukuda lamentablemente perdieron la vida en la redada. Los australianos dieron una gran batalla, y se cobraron muchas de nuestras vidas. Al igual que en otros puntos del país, los aliados fueron un enemigo fuerte, pero no inminente.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que aquella frase significaba realmente.

—Hemos ganado — Le dijo—. El gobernador de Hong Kong presentará su rendición oficial dentro de seis días, en Navidad.

 _No hemos ganado_ , quiso decirle. Phichit había muerto. Y Yagami y Tsukuda y quién sabe cuántos más. Cuántos japoneses, británicos, canadienses, australianos, hindúes, hongkoneses y neozelandeses. Tantas vidas perdidas.

—¿Minam-…? Digo, ¿El Ittohei Kenjirou Minami ha sobrevivido? — Preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.  
—No sé de quién me hablas. No conozco de nombre a todos los soldados.  
—Iba en uno de los buques. Creo que en el Kitsune.  
—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. No hubo víctimas marítimas aparte de los caídos con el Nagato y el Kagero.

Sintió un pequeño alivio. No todo era muerte en su vida.

Pero pronto lo sería.

 

* * * *

 

Si las noticias que le habían dado habían sido como un baldazo de agua fría, las que le siguieron se sintieron como si lo hubieran arrojado al Mar del Norte en pleno invierno.

Su sordera probablemente sería permanente. Se había dañado el oído interno con la explosión y el golpe en la cabeza no había ayudado.

Minami estaba vivo, sí, y lo había visto unos breves segundos hasta que le dijo que lo trasladarían. A Filipinas.

Yuuri sería trasladado a alguna isla del Pacífico.

No todo era negativo, sin embargo. Debido a la situación que había vivido sería enviado unos meses a casa hasta que se pusiera en campaña otra vez.

 _A casa._ No pudo contener la emoción. Había esperado tanto, tanto por regresar.

_Y regresas gracias a que tu amigo Phichit está muerto._

Era un fantasma que jamás lo abandonaría. Que le oprimía la garganta y le quitaba al aire y solo cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, cuando la vida parecía esfumarse de sus ojos, lo soltaba. Yuuri daría una nueva bocanada de aire, y el fantasma lo volvería a sofocar. Pensó que a Phichit no le gustaría aquello. Había dado su corta vida para salvar a su compañero, incluso si él creía que no moriría. Él no querría que Yuuri se torturara. _Disfruta de tu vida_ , le hubiera dicho. Que aprovechase que sus pulmones tenían aire y su corazón latía y que todavía podía sentir emociones terrenales.

 _Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti, Phichit._ La medalla honorífica que le habían dado por su compañero pesaba como plomo en su bolsillo. Yuuri la cuidaría, hasta que pudiese visitar a los Chulanont en Tailandia o a la familia adoptiva de su amigo y entregarles el reconocimiento como corresponde.

El 25 de diciembre todo acabaría, cuando el gobernador se rindiese. Luego, la mayor parte de las tropas de Japón podrían desaparecer para conquistar más territorios.

 _Solo faltan dos días_ , pensó.

Y tenía algo que hacer.

 

* * * *

 

Fue muy fácil escabullirse. La ciudad era un caos, y nadie preguntaba a dónde iba alguno de los militares si los veía deambulando por aire.

Era un caos y un horror

Algunos soldados arrastraban mujeres jóvenes a tabernas, para quitarles la poca inocencia que les quedaba. Otros entraban a las casas y los despojaban de sus pocos tesoros, mientras las familias veían con terror como no solo les quitaban el sustento sino también sus vidas. Otros torturaban a los prisioneros de guerra aliados que quedaban; los picaban con acero caliente, les rompían las rodillas o los arrojaban al mar. Estaba seguro que aquellas serían las peores navidades de la vida.

La peor parte de conquistar un territorio era conquistarlo. Cuando el dominante ejercía su supremacía sobre el más débil, de la forma más denigrante posible.

Yuuri no sabía si Viktor respondería a su llamado. Por como lo veía, había muchas estrellas alrededor. Muchos obstáculos que les impedirían verse una vez más. Solo le quedaba tener fe.

—Yuuri, no creí que vería tu rostro otra vez — Dijo Viktor, saliendo de las tinieblas en el callejón afuera de la pista de hielo dónde se habían besado por primera y única vez—. Perdona mi franqueza.  
—Tu franqueza difícilmente podría herirme, después de lo que he pasado.

Viktor se le acercó. Yuuri no se movió, y tampoco se tensó ante su cercanía. El ruso le tomó de la barbilla, y lo miró a los ojos. _Que ojos tan hermosos_.

Acto seguido le besó la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, y los ojos, que Yuuri apenas había notado que estaban llorando. Lo besó en los labios, un corto y casto beso, que para Yuuri significaba más que la vida misma.

Yuuri no habló, pero sabía que Viktor podía ver a través de su alma que algo grave había pasado. Algo doloroso y que tomaría cientos de años y vidas para sanar.

Pero no podía llorar más. No podía desperdiciar minutos de su vida en lágrimas que para nada servían. Se tragó el llanto, y encaró a Viktor.

—Me voy. En una semana. Dos, tal vez. No se la verdad — Dijo, Viktor solo lo miró perplejo.  
—Vaya, que gran noticia de cumpleaños es esta — Rió.  
—¿C-cumpleaños? ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?  
—Sí, Yuuri. Hoy cumplí 27 años.  
—¡Viktor! Yo… Feliz cumpleaños, entonces.

Ambos callaron. Yuuri hubiese querido tener algo a mano, lo que fuera, si eso significaba darle a Viktor un pequeño presente para que no se olvidase de él.

Se tocó el bolsillo. Al lado de la medalla de Phichit, estaba la que habían dado a Yuuri, por actuar con valentía cuando pisó la mina.

 _Huiste peor que una rata_. Las voces nunca callaban.

—Quiero que tengas esto. Es un regalo estúpido, pero… es todo lo que tengo. Algo de mí, para ti.

Viktor tomó en sus manos la pequeña condecoración, de color rojo y blanco, como si fuera algo frágil que pudiera romperse. Como si fuera el corazón del mismo Yuuri. La apretó contra su pecho.

—Me encantaría conservar este recuerdo de ti, Yuuri. Aunque el mejor recuerdo siempre estará aquí — Dijo, apuntando a su cabeza—. Y aquí — Terminó diciendo, con una mano en el corazón.  
—Sé muy bien que lo nuestro no ha sido algo fácil pero quiero que sepas que no me olvidaré de ti. Y en un futuro haré las cosas mejor, gracias a todo lo que he aprendido de ti, Viktor.  
—Yuuri — Dijo, mientras acariciaba la suave piel del soldado, antes de quitar la mano y arrebatarse uno de sus guantes—. También te daré algo.

Viktor llevaba un anillo en el dedo índice. Se veía pesado, de plata y oro. Yuuri quedó atónito al comprender lo que ocurriría.

—Esto lleva cuatro generaciones con mi familia. Se lo dio el zar Aleksandr I de Rusia, en 1809 a mi tatarabuelo Piotr Nikiforov, por servir lealmente a la guardia del zar, en la que perdió ambas piernas para protegerlo. Quiero dártelo.  
— _¡No!_ ¿Cómo puedes darme tremenda reliquia familiar? No puedo aceptarlo, no me puedes obligar — Masculló Yuuri, abrumado y sonrojado—. Si quieres darme algo tuyo me puedes dar un guante o lo que sea. Esto tiene mucho peso sentimental.  
—Tú no puedes obligarme a no querer dártelo. Si tanto te preocupa que no lo tenga, cuídalo por mí hasta que me visites en mi país — Dijo, con una preciosa sonrisa.

Le depositó el anillo en la mano. Yuuri lo sintió más pesado que la medalla de Phichit.

Era precioso. Estaba hecho de plata y en el centro estaba el águila bicéfala, el gran símbolo de Rusia, hecha en oro.

Por dentro el anillo tenía una inscripción, que Yuuri no podía comprender: _«Съ нами Богъ!_ _»_ (1).

Era muy grande para su dedo, y además tenía miedo que se lo quitasen. Lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos del pecho, justo el del lado izquierdo. Viktor sonrió cuando vio ese gesto y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Yuuri deseó que ese abrazo pudiera borrar el dolor y la miseria de su alma. Funcionaba, por el momento, pero temía que cuando Viktor lo soltase, cayera más profundo a un lugar del que estaba seguro que no podría regresar por su cuenta.

Pero el abrazo se convirtió en un beso y ese beso en dulces caricias. Yuuri se dejó soltar un jadeo cuando Viktor le rozó la mandíbula con los labios

—Déjame darte una última cosa.

 _Sí, dámela_ , suplicaba Yuuri en su mente.

Se escondieron entre los vestuarios del viejo Palacio de Hielo y las cosas simplemente sucedieron.

Cuando las camisas quitadas dejaron sus pechos al descubierto y el rubor en sus mejillas reveló sus deseos, Yuuri se sintió por primera vez como en un sueño.

 _Quisiera nunca despertar_.

Viktor, que tenía el alma prendida en fuego, encendió también la suya con solo una chispa.

_Si te dejas arder, con una chispa alcanza._

Se miraron a los ojos. Yuuri podía ver el mundo entero en las aguas de los ojos de Viktor. Si pudiera elegir una forma de morir, hubiese deseado que sea ahogado en ellos.

Se sintió virgen otra vez ¿De que había servido su experiencia con muchachitas sosas y simplonas? Si cuando Viktor le quitó lo último que cubría su cuerpo, sintió que lo estaban mirando desnudo por primera vez.

_Porque es la primera vez que vas a hacer el amor, Yuuri._

Y le daba miedo. Y deseo. Y pasión. Su corazón no sabía por cual de todas esas emociones latir.

 _Que sea por Viktor, entonces_.

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- "Съ нами Богъ!":** Lema de la casa de los Romanov, última familia en reinar el Imperio Ruso, que podría traducirse como: "¡Dios está con nosotros!"

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por todos los bellísimos comentarios! Solamente me alientan a que siga y siga escribiendo :) <3  
> Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, que mezcla varios sentimientos encontrados.  
> ¡Saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Navidad no podía interesarle menos, realmente. Pero ese año sería bastante especial.

El abuelo había partido el jueves, como siempre, y le había dejado unos pirozhki sin cocinar, sochivo, pan dulce de jengibre y ensalada de pollo con frutos secos. Yuri ya había empaquetado todo para llevarlo al apartamento de Otabek, donde pasaría la noche con su amigo haciendo cualquier estupidez que se les ocurriese.

Pero eso no era lo único que Yuri estaba pensando cargar. Días antes, había corrido hasta su cuarto y había quitado el sobre que pegaba bajo las vigas de la cama; el lugar donde ponía sus ahorros, casi 3500 rublos. De repente aquel viaje a Barcelona que había planeado con Mila por su cumpleaños ya no le apetecía tanto. Estaba seguro que podría darle un mejor uso a parte de ese dinero. Y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Así que se encontraba camino al apartamento de Otabek, con una mano cargando una pesada caja cuidadosamente envuelta y en la otra, una bolsa llena de viandas de comida. Por primera vez en muchos años tenía ánimos renovados, y no tenía necesidad de insultar y despotricar.

El pequeño edificio donde Otabek vivía estaba un poco vacío y triste. Eran apartamentos de un solo ambiente y lo más probable era que mucha gente elegiría no pasar allí. Yuri había preferido aquel lugar más íntimo, en lugar de su enorme casa, llena de viejos recuerdos.

Aunque la intimidad le estaba generando ansiedad, desde aquel sueño donde Yuuri y Viktor habían osado tener relaciones sexuales. Él era un adolescente como todos, con deseos y fantasías.

 _Pero no tenía muchas ganas de ver a esos dos_ , mascullaba para sí mismo. En el momento de despertar había querido gritar, pero cuando lo había pensado bien, terminó sintiendo envidia por su amor.

Amor, que estupidez. Odiaba que su inconsciente fuera tan traidor.

Al cabo de unos segundos tras tocar el portero, Otabek le abrió la puerta. Pudo ver que instintivamente, su amigo kazajo desviaba la mirada al enorme paquete envuelto. Yuri simplemente no podía esperar a ver el rostro del chico.

—¿Me vas a ayudar, o qué? — Masculló divertido. Otabek se apresuró a tomar las bolsas de la comida.  
—Entra rápido, he puesto la carne al horno hace rato y se va a secar demasiado si no la saco. Espero que te guste el caballo.

Yuri se detuvo abruptamente, con el rostro pálido.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, bastardo? — Preguntó, pero de repente se arrepintió por su brusquedad. Otabek atisbó una sonrisa socarrona— ¡Maldito!  
—Es una broma, Yura. He puesto carne de vaca normal y un poco de arroz pilaf. En Kazajistán sí es normal la carne de caballo, de todas formas.  
—Procuraré no visitarte allí _nunca_ — Dijo, todavía un poco asqueado.  
—Es un poco dura, pero no es tan mala — Confesó Otabek divertido—. Y he comprado unos pastelillos en la _patisserie_ cercana a la Academia. Tendrás que disculparme. Compré seis y ahora solo quedan cuatro.  
—¿Qué pasó con el resto?  
—No me pude resistir durante la tarde.

Yuri pensó que era tierno e irónico, como un machote tan serio como Otabek fuese capaz de perder el control cuando veía un dulce cerca.

La mesa era un poco austera y no había decoración, pero realmente era lo de menos. Otabek había cocinado para él ¡Hasta había comprado un vaso extra luego de que Yuri había roto uno! Aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto lo habían abrumado.

De centro de mesa había una sidra espumante, que le llamó la atención.

—¿Así que vamos a brindar? — Inquirió, tomando la botella en las manos.  
—Sí, pensé que sería una buena idea. La compré sin alcohol por ti, para que no digan que llevo a menores por el mal camino.  
—Serás…

Se contuvo. Era Navidad, y Otabek solo parecía buscar hacerlo sonreír. Así qué se dejó llevar.

La noche iba maravillosa. Comieron como _cerdos_ , pensó Yuri, mientras recordaba al nostálgico y goloso chico de sus sueños.

 _Yuuri, quisiera que tú también hubieses pasado una buena Navidad._ Ya había dejado de importarle si se veía como un loco por haberse encariñado con alguien irreal. La gente lo hacía todo el tiempo ¿No? Se enamoraban de estrellas de cine, de personajes de ficción, incluso de gente que creían conocer y terminaban enamorándose de su idealización. Y Yuri no hacía nada malo, solo tenía algo de afecto por un chico que su propia mente había inventado. Hasta que el chico hacía alguna idiotez y el afecto de Yuri se iba por el garete, para ser reemplazado por insultos. Como la decisión de compartir lecho con alguien como _Viktor Nikiforov._

Otabek descorchó la sidra y la sirvió en los bobos vasos plásticos que había comprado. Yuri se sintió como en casa de alguna forma.

—¿Hay algo por lo que quieras brindar? — Preguntó Otabek. Yuri se lo pensó un segundo.  
—Por ti — Respondió finalmente. Un leve rubor subió por las mejillas del kazajo.  
—Por los dos — Corrigió Otabek.  
—Y por Mila y Sara. Y Michele.  
—Y JJ — Dijo, a lo que Yuri gruñó—. Por el entrenador Yakov y por la profesora Lilia.  
—Por mi abuelo — Agregó, con un nudo en la garganta.  
—Por mi mamá, allá en Almaty.  
—Por la mía también — Terminó Yuri.

 _Y por Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov_ , se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

 

* * * *

 

Todavía faltaba poco menos de media hora para que la campanada diera las 12. Era ridícula la Navidad, si Yuri lo pensaba bien. Festejando el nacimiento de alguien que ni sabía si había existido o si verdaderamente había nacido en esa fecha. Navidad había dejado de ser una cosa, para pasar a tener cientos de significados alrededor del mundo entero, para cada persona en particular.

—Yuri — Lo llamó Otabek—. Tuve una idea, pero no sé si va a gustarte. Promete que no insultarás.  
—No hago promesas que no podré cumplir.  
—Vayamos a ver a tu mamá mañana.  
—Ni de coña.  
—Yuri.  
—No, Otabek.  
—Acabas de brindar por ella — Replicó.  
—Eso no quiere decir que la quiera ir a ver.  
— _Yuri._  
—Deja de decirme _“Yuri”_ en ese tono de voz, no vamos a ir — Dijo con obstinación. Otabek suspiró.  
—De acuerdo.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Y por qué Otabek había siquiera propuesto esa idea?

Un pensamiento se le cruzó.

Otabek tenía a su madre a más cinco horas en avión. El resto de su familia estaba muerta. Él quería que Yuri aprovechase de lo que él no podía gozar.

Se le revolvió el estómago, y también el corazón ¿Qué podría pasarle por ver a su madre? Quizás era hora de enfrentar aquel demonio de su pasado. Quizás podría finalmente pasar página y que el rencor dejase de carcomerlo.

—De acuerdo — Dijo Yuri.  
—¿Hm?  
—Vayamos a ver a mamá. No sé si conseguiremos un tren a Riga pero… — Otabek lo cortó con una sonrisa.  
—Me encargo yo. Yuri, no sabes lo feliz que harás a tu abuelo y madre.  
—Estoy empezando a pensar que te envió el viejo de mi abuelo.  
—No lo hizo, si en verdad te preocupa. Todo lo que yo hago es por ti y tu salud mental.  
—B-Beka ¡No digas esas cosas, joder!

A lo lejos se escucharon unas tenues campanas. Provenían de la única iglesia católica allí en San Petersburgo. La vieja tradición ortodoxa la celebraba trece días antes, pero Yuri se había criado en una familia más bien laica, que se atenía a las tradiciones occidentales; y Otabek era alguien que no le importaba el antiguo significado de la Navidad.

Pero esas campanas eran un indicador de algo en ese momento.

—Feliz Navidad — Masculló Yuri, con una tímida sonrisa que Otabek devolvió.  
—Feliz Navidad, Yura.

Se envolvieron en un incómodo abrazo que duró más de lo esperado y, poco a poco, se volvía reconfortante. Yuri dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Otabek, embriagándose de su esencia.

 _Los amigos no hacen estas ridiculeces._ Otabek le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando llegó la hora de separarse, había plantado un tierno y corto beso en el pómulo del rubio.

—¡Bueno! Es hora de los regalos ¿Dónde he dejado yo esa porquería…? ¡Ah, sí! — Yuri tomó la gran caja en sus manos y con orgullo se la dio a Otabek— Me agradecerás luego.  
—Yuri, no era necesario — Dijo, pero Yuri decidió que sí era necesario, ya que ansiaba ver el rostro que pondría el muchacho.

Otabek quiso parecer calmado, pero abrió el regalo con la emoción de un niño pequeño y cuando la tapa cayó finalmente, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—No lo hiciste — Masculló atónito.  
—Oh, sí que lo hice. Y no me arrepiento — Respondió Yuri.

En sus manos tenía unos preciosos patines para hielo. Aquella noche del baile en parejas se había grabado en la mente de Yuri como un tatuaje, y por supuesto recordaba la triste mirada que le dio Otabek cuando confesó que no tenía dinero para unos patines propios.

—Yuri, no tienes idea lo mucho que me gusta tu regalo. No puedo creer que hayas gastado esto _en mí._  
—Otabek, mierda, me vas a hacer llorar. Como si unos tontos patines fuesen suficientes para ti ¡Debería regalarte toda la ciudad! — Gritó, pero se mordió la lengua. Otabek le puso la mano en una rodilla, lo que lo hizo dar un brinco.  
—Espérame aquí.

Se escucharon algunos ruidos desde la habitación contigua y Yuri, que solo era un _poquito_ materialista y curioso, se preguntó que se traía Otabek entre manos.

Volvió a la sala con una canasta tras varios minutos, que estaba cubierta por un papel de regalo y un lazo algo torcido ¿Otabek le estaba regalando fruta? O quizás era una canasta con dulces.

—Espero que no sea una molestia — Dijo. A Yuri eso le pareció extraño.  
—Trae eso para acá — Ordenó el rubio, sintiéndose perturbado por la sonrisa de Otabek.

Sus manos temblaron cuando removió las capas de papel, y cuando finalmente vio lo que había ahí adentro no pudo evitar dar un grito de asombro y felicidad.

Yuri quería morir allí mismo, mientras abrazaba la pequeña bola de pelos que lo miraba desde la canasta. Era blanco como una nube y su carita, cola y patas parecían embadurnadas de hollín. Tenía un lazo de animal print alrededor del cuello y cuando le maulló, Yuri lo tomó inmediatamente en sus brazos, mientras se arrojaba a los de Otabek.

—¡Cómo te atreves…! — Chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—¿No debería haberlo hecho?  
—Sí, sí que debías. Pero ahora estoy llorando porque es lo más precioso que me han dado y… ¡Mierda, Otabek! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Yuri se soltó de su amigo, y posicionó al pequeño gatito sobre sus piernas. Se durmió de inmediato. Yuri parecía a punto de fallecer de tanta ternura.

—Es tan lindo. Otabek, me has hecho tan feliz. Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, ¿Cómo debería ponerle? — Preguntó.  
—No lo sé, pero es un poco tarde y deberíamos dormir. Los tres — Agregó, mientras miraba al minino.  
—Bien, tomaré tu sofá.  
—Eh, Yuri — Dijo Otabek de repente—. Mi cama es muy grande. Allí dormirás más cómodo.  
—¡Pero cómo vas a dormir en el sofá estando en tu propia casa! — Masculló Yuri. Otabek enrojeció.  
—Me refiero a que durmamos todos en mi cama.

Oh. _OH._

A Yuri le temblaron las piernas. Si se negaba, Otabek sospecharía, después de todo, los amigos no tenían problema en compartir cama. Pero si aceptaba…

—Muy bien, pero me pido el lado que da a la puerta, joder. Debo orinar como tres veces por noche.  
—Por mí está bien.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Otabek, donde Yuri descubrió que la cama sí era enorme. Allí cabían ellos dos, más el gato, sin tener que preocuparse de tocarse o aplastar al pequeño.

Otabek le pasó una de sus viejas remeras y unos shorts.

—¿Te molesta si duermo sin remera? — Le preguntó Otabek.

_¡Claro que me molesta!_

—En absoluto — Respondió con voz temblorosa.

La ropa y cama de Otabek eran suaves, y olían como a él. A Yuri el corazón le daba tumbos en el pecho, especialmente luego de que el susodicho quedara solo con unos pantalones de gimnasia.

El gatito se había ubicado en el medio de la cama, y Yuri agradeció que al menos eso evitara que se tocasen. De alguna forma sentía que si eso pasaba, su piel se prendería fuego.

Cuando ya estaban ubicados y en plena oscuridad, nadie dijo nada. De todas formas supo que Otabek seguía despierto porque su respiración era todavía irregular y las sábanas se movían ligeramente.

—Tu cama está cómoda — Dijo Yuri. _Menudo imbécil_ , se dijo, _¿Quién dice algo tan idiota?_  
—Me alegra que te guste, especialmente porque estás durmiendo de mi lado.  
—Podemos cambiar si quieres — Ofreció, con los nervios a flor de piel. Eso explicaba el embriagador olor a espuma de afeitar que tenía la almohada.  
—No te preocupes. Duerme tranquilo, mañana tendremos que salir temprano para llegar a Riga.  
—Sí, es verdad.  
—Buenas noches, Yuri — Le dijo, estirando el brazo para acariciar alguna parte del cuerpo de su amigo, que resultó siendo el hombro. Yuri le acarició la mano.  
—Buenas noches, Beka.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1942, Hong Kong**

Las defensas finalmente habían caído. Las calles estaban pintadas de rojo como el sol de la bandera nipona y el ambiente era silencioso pero tenso, como alguien que espera oír el grito de la banshee presagiando la muerte. Así era como se sentían los mercados, las calles, los locales, la gente: al borde del precipicio.

Los japoneses festejaban: saqueaban cerveza y brindaban a los gritos mientras danzaban sobre la sangre seca y los cadáveres, agitando sus trofeos de guerra en el aire. Fusiles, botas, medallas, sombreros militares, e incluso partes humanas como manos y pies. Los tanques de guerra y buques arrebatados habían sido arrebatados y eran usados como salón de fiestas o cuartos para tener sexo con alguna muchachita.

Yuuri estaba asqueado. No podía festejar la victoria, no después del horror que había vivido.

_Querías conservar el honor tuyo y de tu familia, y al final lo único que quedó en pie en tu vida fue el dichoso honor._

El Año Nuevo había llegado y no traía nada nuevo. Yuuri cada vez sentía más y más dolor adentro suyo. Tan grande era que pensaba que terminaría por engullirlo desde el centro de su alma, que ahora se asemejaba más a un agujero negro.

Se preguntó que pensaría mamá si viera todo aquello. Si hubiera visto, con los ojos de Yuuri, como todo el mundo volaba en pedazos y se repartían tan lejos que tomaría años volver a unirlo. Si es que alguna vez eso pasaba.

Había intentado contactar a Viktor luego de su encuentro, fallidamente. No sabía si estaba escondiéndose o ayudando a escapar a algunos pobres civiles ya que la situación se volvía cada vez más insostenible. Pero ¿y si Viktor no quería verlo más porque se sentía asqueado? ¿Y si había odiado su noche juntos?

A Yuuri le quedaba solo una semana en Hong Kong antes de regresar a Hasetsu. Yuuri no podía, _no quería_ irse sin verlo una vez más. Luego de ver sus ojos iluminados después de hacer el amor, se dijo a sí mismo que no quería dejar de verlos.

Durante los últimos encuentros solía decirse a sí mismo que probablemente aquel sería el último, pero cuando le tocaba partir no podía evitar querer tener solo un encuentro más y prolongarlo hasta que diera el aliento final de su vida.

Minami fue a verlo aquella tarde. Al día siguiente partiría por lo que ésta era la despedida.

—Yuuri-kun, volveré a Nagasaki luego de mi campaña en Filipinas y el pacífico ¡Por favor visítame! — Lloriqueó el chico mientras lo abrazaba. Yuuri le palmeó la espalda.  
—Haré lo posible, Minami-kun. Ha sido un placer compartir todos estos meses contigo — Declaró, haciendo que el chico sollozara aun más.  
—¡Siempre serás mi amigo, Yuuri! Creí que la guerra estaría llena de enemigos efímeros, pero al final encontré amigos eternos.

Yuuri quiso grabarse aquello para siempre en el corazón.

Minami le dio un último abrazo y una sonrisa torcida, para luego desaparecer entre el gentío en el puerto.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri no tenía idea de la ubicación del nuevo campamento. Viktor jamás lo había mencionado y él nunca siquiera preguntó. Supuso que sería por cuestiones de seguridad.

Pero era su último día pisando suelo hongkonés y se negaba a abandonarlo sin poder ver una vez más aquellos ojos celestes que lo habían cautivado hace ya casi un año.

Recordó la leyenda de la Tanabata, que le había contado a Viktor su primera noche solos allá en Corea, y que luego se la había contado una y otra vez durante sus encuentros clandestinos.

El río de estrellas parecía profundizarse y ensancharse más para ellos. Que la guerra, que los muertos, que los refugiados, que mi país, que sí, que no. Tantos peros y controversias para algo tan sencillo como era el amor. Yuuri pensó que al final el amor no correspondido era más sencillo que el que sí lo era.

Recordó a Viktor, con su simpático acento, sus pintas tan europeas, su risa melódica, su eterno amor por la humanidad y su optimismo, la forma que tenía de ver la bondad en todos, su dulzura cuando tenía un niño alrededor, o cómo los ojos le brillaban cuando veía algún animalillo indefenso. El tacto de sus dedos, la calidez de sus labios, y la sonrisa que se le escapaba cuando pillaba a Yuuri siendo ingenuo. La curvatura de su cuerpo y cómo se había ajustado al suyo en aquella única y esperanzadora noche.

Estaba dolido y desesperado y a la vez resignado. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, aunque su cabeza le gritara que no había más por eso y cualquier intento por cambiar la situación solo sería una locura más en la vida. Viktor había sido una locura, un delirio pasajero que, con los años, Yuuri temería que su mente empezase a creer que todo había sido un sueño.

El anillo de los Nikiforov no había perdido el lugar junto a su corazón, y nunca lo perdería, sin importar lo que pasase. Por más hondo que fuese el río de estrellas o por más de que estas brillaran tanto que lo dejarían ciego e incapaz de ver la otra orilla.

_Espero que los días nos unan otra vez, Viktor. En algún momento lo harán._

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Se levantó con un nudo en el pecho. El sueño lo había dejado hecho un manojo de tristezas.

¿Cómo se atrevía Viktor a abandonar al pobre cerdo? ¿Quién se pensaba que era? Yuri no se creyó ni medio segundo de que el mensaje no habría llegado a ellos para encontrarse. Cómo si no supiera bastante bien lo que significaba que alguien desapareciera de tu vida luego de aprovecharse sexualmente. Lo sabía de películas y experiencias de Mila, claro estaba.

Él también estaba dolido. Yuri había pasado tanto tiempo solo y sintiendo rechazo en todas partes, a pesar de que muchas veces se lo producía a sí mismo. El dolor de Katsuki le pinchaba el corazón.

Tan cegado había estado por culpa del sueño, que no recordó dónde estaba durmiendo. _En la cama de Otabek._

Se levantó de un sopetón, solo para descubrir que ni su amigo ni el gato estaban a su lado. Yuri entró en pánico. Estúpidamente, se dijo luego, ya que Otabek no abandonaría a Yuri en su propia casa.

Un tenue olor a pan tostado y café le llegó de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió hasta allí con un poco más de energía.

Otabek seguía sin camisa y tenía al gato durmiendo en sus piernas. Maldito gato afortunado.

Sorbía café con una mano y con la otra cargaba en libro de pasta dura sin título. Parecía muy concentrado en él, pero apenas oyó los pasos de Yuri, levantó la vista y le sonrió.

_Contrólate._

—Buenos días.  
—Serán para ti — Masculló.  
—¿La cama no estaba cómoda?  
—Oh, estaba muy cómoda. Pero me levanté muy temprano por los nervios.

Era mentira, claro estaba. Yuuri se había levantado triste por culpa del sueño de Katsuki donde había sido abandonado por bastardo de Viktor. Por suerte podía camuflarlo con nervios.

—Conseguí unos tickets a Riga para las 8:30. Tendremos que salir pronto para la estación así que desayuna rápido, por favor. Nos queda solo una hora.  
—Bien, _papá_.

Otabek le volvió a sonreír, y Yuri supo que si podía ver esa sonrisa más seguido, entonces podría superar lo que fuese que le deparase ese día.

 

* * * *

 

Tuvieron que correr hasta la casa de Sara a dejar al gato por el día. Mila estaba pasando la noche ahí y la noche anterior había prometido a Yuuri que cuidaría de su _nuevo hijo_. La puerta fue atendida por un gruñón Michele Crispino, que los insultó en italiano por aparecerse a aquellas horas tan imprudentes. Yuri y Otabek estallaron en carcajadas luego.

El viaje a Riga fue tranquilo. Cinco horas se pasaban volando con buena compañía. Letonia tenía paisajes preciosos y tanto Yuri como Otabek dedicaban minutos para admirar la majestuosidad de la naturaleza.

Cuando finalmente arribaron al hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad, Yuri se detuvo tembloroso. Sintió la mano de Otabek deslizándose sobre su omóplato derecho.

—Estará todo bien — Dijo convencido.  
—El abuelo se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Entonces entraron.

Se veía igual que la última vez que Yuri lo había visitado hace casi cuatro años: pulcro y tenebroso. No porque estuviese vacío o viejo, sino por el aire de desolación que se veía en la gente.

—¿Tienen una visita programada? — Preguntó alguien por detrás.

Yuri también recordó que eso era igual.

Se giró, hastiado, para encontrarse de cara con el enfermero, también ruso, Georgi Popovich. Un melodramático, exagerado y un poco temperamental. Recordaba su presencia desde que era pequeño. Cuando Yuri tenía nueve años, Georgi ya tenía veintiuno y se divertía haciendo teatrales representaciones de obras infantiles cuando visitaba el hospital. Ahora parecía rondar los treinta y se veía muy amargado.

—Popovich — Dijo solemne—. Vengo a ver a Alina Plisetskaya.  
—¿Cómo? _¿Yuri?_ — Preguntó confundido.

La última vez que se habían visto también había coincidido con la última vez que había visto a su madre. Ella había dicho alguna locura que molestó a Yuri y este había pretendido marcharse, para ser emboscado por ese fanfarrón y que se había atrevido a darle un sermón sobre cómo debía tratar mejor a su madre.

Popovich parecía recordar aquel hecho también, ya que estaba muy serio y ceñudo.

—Así que has entrado en tus cabales y finalmente has decidido venir. Debo decir que me enorgullece.  
—No seas condescendiente conmigo. Llévame con mi madre que ni te quiero ver la cara.

Georgi chasqueó la lengua y le hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

La habitación de Alina no se veía como la recordaba: estaba mucho más luminosa y llena de fotografías y un montón de porquerías que seguramente el abuelo había ido recolectando a lo largo de los años, como fotografías, el viejo tigre de peluche de Yuri, objetos de gimnasia rítmica, un pequeño equipo de música.

Alina, antes de meterse en el bajo mundo de las drogas y quedar embarazada, había sido una campeona junior de gimnasia rítmica. Había sido hermosa y elegante. Ahora se veía vieja y demacrada, a pesar de que todavía le faltaba bastante para llegar a los 40.

Tenía el pelo corto igual que Yuri. A los costados de la cabeza llevaba trencitas, que las reconoció como trabajo de Popovich, su enfermero. Su piel se veía cenicienta y enfermiza. Las ojeras opacaban sus hermosos ojos celestes. Toda la belleza se había ido el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo había tenido casi todo: éxito, talento y belleza, un padre que la amaba, un hijo sano y precioso. Pero ella había decidido perderlo todo.

 _No es su culpa_ , dijo una vocecita que calló al instante. _No es como si ella hubiera elegido enloquecer._

El abuelo estaba a su lado leyendo la edición rusa del periódico letón. Cuando alzó la vista para ver quien acababa de entrar, quedó perplejo en su asiento.

—Yurachka… — Logró decir. Se paró y acercó a él, de a poco.  
—Sí, he venido. Por favor, sólo… no hagas preguntas al respecto. Vine y ya.

Yuri no quería mirar ni a su abuelo ni a su mamá, así que miró a Otabek, que había estado muy silencioso desde que llegaron. El chico le devolvió con una mirada fija, que acabó por relajarlo un poco.

Nikolai desvió unos segundos la mirada para encontrarse sorprendido de ver a Otabek, a quien no conocía ni tampoco sabía de su existencia.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Plisetsky. Me llamo Otabek y soy amigo de su nieto — Dijo con formalidad. Estrechó la mano del abuelo, pero éste no podía salir de su asombro.

Yuri miraba todo desde la puerta, hasta que finalmente lo abrazó. Quiso permanecer tenso, pero terminó cediendo y se resguardó en los brazos de la persona que más amaba.

Cuando lo soltó, tomó su mano y lo condujo a la cama de su madre, que jugaba con las cartas a algo que parecía totalmente inventado por ella. Yuri se sentó al frente de la mujer. Alina no lo miró ni se inmutó, solo siguió observando pensativa su juego.

—Hola — Saludó con nervios— ¿Sabes quién soy?  
—Eres Yuri, claro está — Respondió su madre. Todavía tenía la voz aguda y dulce, como la de un ángel—. Pero no entiendo porqué me saludas, hijo. Si nos vimos solo hace un rato.

Quedó descolocado ¿De que carajo estaba hablando esa mujer? El abuelo susurró en su oído algo que lo dejó con el alma hecha pedazos.

—Ella ha estado fingiendo que la visitas todos los días.  
—Ya.  
—Nunca deja de mencionarte.  
—Por favor, para — Suplicó, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. No se dio cuenta en que momento Otabek ya estaba a su lado entregándole unos pañuelos descartables— Mamá — Habló girándose a ella.  
—¿Um?  
—Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Alina lo miró, y sintió su penetrante mirada. No era como la mirada de alguien normal, aquella mirada parecía buscar clavar sus garras en lo más profundo de ti.

—Este es Otabek — Tartamudeó—. Es un gran amigo para mí.

_Y es gracias a él que nos estamos viendo otra vez._

—Tu corte de cabello es surreal — Fue todo lo que Alina dijo, estirándose para acariciar los costados rapados del chico. Otabek enrojeció, pero igual se acercó a ella para tomar su pequeña mano.  
—Me alegro mucho de conocerla — Le dijo él— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?  
—Me llamo Alina. Y este es mi hijo Yuri ¿A qué es precioso? Estoy un poco cansada, espero que Georgi llegue pronto con las píldoras — Dijo a trompicones, y finalmente suspiró—. Mi hijo es precioso.  
—Es muy precioso, tiene mucha razón.

Yuri se desentendió luego de aquello, sobre todo para que no lo vieran ponerse nervioso. Otabek charlaba ávidamente con su madre, a pesar de que ésta respondía con algunas incoherencias, o a veces ni siquiera contestaba.

El abuelo le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera afuera, y así hizo Yuri.

—Yurachka, nunca podría haber pedido mejor regalo que éste — Dijo el abuelo, acomodando un mechón de cabello que se escapaba de la coleta de su nieto—. Eres un hombre muy valiente, y estoy orgulloso de ti.  
—Tenías razón, abuelo, en algún momento tenía que enfrentarlo. Prometo venir más seguido, quizás tome tiempo acostumbrarme pero…  
—Eso ya no importa. Tomaste el paso más importante. Te estás convirtiendo en un hombre maduro y de bien. Feliz Navidad, mi Yuri.  
—Feliz Navidad, abue.

Le sonrió al abuelo. Pensó en toda la gente que lo quería ahora y que estaba orgulloso de él. Al final empezaría a gustarle la Navidad, si es que todos los años le esperase tanto amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo más largo hasta la fecha! Y con un poquito (mucho) fluff Otayuri, espero les guste <3  
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios ¡Hasta mañana!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

El año estaba llegando a su fin. Otabek nunca había sido una persona de hacer objetivos y balances, pero podía concluir en que su año había estado mejor de lo que esperaba. Vivía en una ciudad maravillosa, podía mejorarse a sí mismo en la Academia de patín para así poder llegar a las competencias regionales, se autoabastecía con su duro trabajo. Y por último pero no menos importante: había conseguido un gran amigo. No solo eso, sino que gracias a Yuri había logrado conseguirse un pequeño entorno social; de todas formas le bastaba con su amigo de cabellos dorados.

Estaba reunido con Mila, Yuri, los Crispino, Emil Nekola e incluso JJ. Reunidos solo por diversión, y no porque debían hacer tiempo fuera de la Academia.

—Creo que es prudente decirles a todos que este Año Nuevo haré una pequeña reunión para Nochevieja — Dijo JJ de repente. Algunos miraron curiosos, mientras que Yuri solo bufó.  
—Define pequeña.  
—No más de treinta personas, ¡No es como si mi casa fuera un palacio!  
—Pensé que eras el rey — Bromeó Mila, causándole risitas a Sara.  
—Sí, sí, pero algunos reyes preferimos llevar una vida fuera de los lujos. Así que ¿Vendrán?  
—Yo me apunto — Dijo Mila. Sara tomó de su brazo—. Nos apuntamos las dos.  
—¡Yo también! — Intervino Emil— Micky ¿Vas a ir?  
—Si Sara va, tengo que ir a cuidarla — Dijo enfurruñado el chico.  
—La cuido yo, campeón — Rió Mila.  
—¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!  
—¡Que maravillosos son todos! — Vociferó JJ— Otabek, ¿Vas a ir verdad? Me haría ilusión tenerte ahí.  
—Claro que iré, JJ. De todas formas no es como si tuviera otro evento.  
—Va a ser la fiesta del año — Aseguró el canadiense—. Ah, y es una fiesta de sombreros, así que intenten acudir con la cosa más ridícula o fantástica que puedan encontrar.  
—¡Oh, sí! — Clamó Mila.

Otabek vio de reojo que Yuri se veía ofendido. No estaba seguro si era porque JJ lo había ignorado olímpicamente o porque Otabek había accedido a ir sin consultarle primero. Yuri había dicho que pasaría con el abuelo, pero eso no quitaba que pudiese ir más tarde.

—¿Está todo bien? — Murmuró a Yuri. El chico no lo miró.  
—Todo va de maravillas.  
—Espero verte en lo de JJ — Agregó. Yuri miró hacia al techo.  
—Como sea.

Ese chico era una verdadera caja de Pandora. Una vez que se abría ante tus ojos, no eras consciente de la cantidad de desastres y maravillas que saldrían de él.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor

 

**1942, Rusia**

No importaba que hicieran 30 grados bajo cero, o que detestase el ambiente del lugar ahora que las calles se teñían de comunismo. En el momento en que sus pies habían tocado Moscú, Viktor se sintió como en casa.

 _Tengo muchas casas_ , pensó. Cada campamento había robado un poco de su corazón, construyendo miles de hogares en él. El de Corea había sido uno de los más especiales, al igual que el de Suiza. Porque en ambos había conocido a dos personas muy importantes.

Una de ellas estaba a su lado: Christophe Giacometti, su amigo y _compañero de crímenes_ , como los había apodado una voluntaria estadounidense. Los dos iban juntos a donde sea, y se asignaban las tareas armoniosamente. Era el trabajo de dos personas que estaban unidas por la hermandad.

Cuando Chris le dijo que había recibido una carta desde Berna, Viktor tomó todas sus cosas y abandonó Hong Kong con su amigo. Los padres de Chris, también voluntarios, habían sido atrapados por el ejército alemán en Múnich y habían sido apresados. Su amigo se intentaba mostrar calmo, pero Viktor sabía que por dentro estaba enloqueciendo.

Viktor también estaba enloqueciendo. Los ojos de Yuuri Katsuki lo perseguían cada vez que su mente se dejaba desvariar. Podría decirse que lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Había abandonado Hong Kong sin decirle adiós, sin prometer que volvería a llamarlo. _Podrías haber dejado una carta_ , se carcomía. _Él iba a encontrarla_. Pero Viktor no lo había hecho y su mente lo hacía pagar.

—Aprecio lo que has hecho, Viktor — Dijo Chris, tocando su hombro—. No estoy seguro de que podría haber hecho esto solo.  
—Sabes para qué estamos los amigos — Afirmó Viktor, tragándose el nudo en la garganta—. Tendremos que contactar con los voluntarios soviéticos de Múnich para ayudar a sacarlos. Quizás puedan falsificarles unos pasaportes para escapar luego.  
—Ah, Viktor, siempre tan atento con todos.

Viktor dudaba de aquello. Después de todo, no había tenido ninguna atención con Yuuri antes de partir. Sí, lo había besado. Sí, le había dado el anillo familiar. Pero ¿De que le valía si luego sus acciones demostraban lo contrario? Yuuri debería estar pensando que Viktor había decidido huir como una rata. O quizás creía que lo odiaba.

—Estás pensando otra vez.  
—No estoy pensando.  
—Lo haces.  
—No — Replicó—. Y se acabó. Ya hablamos del tema, teníamos que venir por tus padres.  
—De verdad lamento que dejarás al pobre de Yuuri. Era un japonés muy dulce. Yo creía que no tenían alma.  
—Que prejuicioso viniendo de ti, Chris — Dijo Viktor, con burla y desagrado escondido—. Que su gobierno esté sediento de sangre no significa que la población también. Ya ves lo que pasa con mi país — Agregó, mientras señalaba a su alrededor.  
—No quería ofenderte, Vitya.  
—No estoy ofendido. No es tu culpa. Sólo hubiera querido que las cosas se dieran diferentes.  
—Ojalá _toda_ esta situación en el mundo se hubiera dado diferente.

Viktor estuvo de acuerdo con su silencio.

 

* * * *

 

Él día se le había hecho como agua mientras se la pasaba redactando cartas a los líderes de campos de refugiados en Múnich. Soviéticos, franceses, escoceses, suecos ¡De todas las nacionalidades! Lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar por alguna respuesta, y dormir un rato.

Le había sobrado una hoja y un sobre exactamente. Las miró por unos segundos, dubitativo ¿Y si…?

No perdía nada. Yuuri le había dicho que volvería unos meses a su hogar, y le había dicho que vivía sobre un hotel de aguas termales en Hasetsu. Había dado el nombre, incluso. Solo necesitaría incluir un código postal, y Viktor tenía una guía con los códigos de todo el mundo.

Podía ser un fiasco, era consciente. Podían darse un centenar de situaciones en el camino entre la Unión Soviética y Japón. Extravíos, bloqueos internos, prohibiciones. Hasta el mismo Yuuri, que podría ni siquiera querer leer lo que Viktor tenía para decir. Pero no perdía nada.

Así que escribió, escribió y escribió, hasta que la mano se le acalambró y se quedó sin papel. Durante toda la noche, Viktor volcó lo que sentía en la carta.

 

_26 de enero de 1942_

_Moscú, Unión Soviética_

 

_Querido Yuuri:_

_No hay nada más difícil que las palabras para mí. Quizás me vieras como alguien muy elocuente y encantador, pero es fácil cuando lo que debes volcar en palabras no son tus sentimientos más profundos. Así que ya ves, las palabras y los sentimientos profundos son mi mayor desafío._

_No voy a hablarte de que he desaparecido, ni mis razones ni vagas excusas que de poco van a servirte en estos momentos. He preferido hablarte entonces de un brillante cuento que me han contado en el tren de camino a Moscú. Considéralo como un regalo luego de  tu leyenda sobre el río de estrellas. Esta es una vieja historia contada por un anciano ruso. El viejo ruso es en realidad mi abuelo, así que no podríamos considerarlo mucho una leyenda._

_En algún lugar de nuestro vasto universo, cuando todavía la vida era oscuridad, existían monstruos que caminaban a través de ella._

_Uno de los monstruos creció, pero él no se sentía como un monstruo. Él solo no quería serlo._

_“¡Pues eres un monstruo!” bramaba su madre. “Deberías actuar como tal”._

_“Allí está el monstruo inconformista” decía uno de sus compañeros._

_“Se cree que puede ser diferente, ¡Que bobo pensar que puedes ser algo más que un monstruo!” dijo una de sus maestras._

_“O te conviertes en monstruo o te aguantas la vida de fracasado y rechazado” regañaba su hermano mayor._

_Entonces él así lo hizo, pero nunca sintió placer siendo un monstruo. No importaba cuantos actos monstruosos él hiciera, no quería ser monstruo. Maldecía día y noche a los creadores por hacerlo así, “¡Si tan solo me hubieran dado una opción!”, lloriqueaba. Y luego seguía siendo un monstruo. Hasta que murió, triste y desesperanzado, dándose cuenta que había sido un simple monstruo toda su vida._

_Pero el monstruo sí había tenido una opción, Yuuri. Ya ves, nos pasamos la vida actuando como aquel monstruo, solo porque nos dicen que ese es nuestro destino y que no podemos cambiarlo. O porque las circunstancias nos pusieron donde estamos. Creemos que lo que nos han asignado para esta vida es todo a lo que podemos aspirar, cuando hay un mundo entero de posibilidades al alcance de nuestra mano si nos atreviésemos a verlo._

_Todos somos el monstruo. Hasta que dejamos de serlo._

_Tuyo,_

_Viktor Nikiforov._

La releyó un par de veces. Luego la dobló y metió en su cajón.

 

* * * *

 

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

La fiesta estaba siendo divertida, para sorpresa de Otabek. La luz era tenue y no había un amontonamiento de gente, ya que había menos de una veintena de personas, todas con los sombreros más estrambóticos.

Quería burlarse de los demás, pero simplemente no podía. Primero, porque Yuri no estaba con él para reírse a su lado. Segundo, porque el mismo Otabek tenía un sombrero con forma de cabeza de hámster. Eso le ganaba a cualquier cosa. Mila había insistido cuando asistió con ella y su novia a ver sombreros para la fiesta. Y por último porque de vez en cuando su mente viajaba al _pasado_ , como Celestino le había advertido ahora que sabía la “verdad”. Pero ¿cuál verdad? ¿Confiaba en lo que aquel chalado con más pinta de modelo que de hipnotista le podía decir?

Mila llevaba un gorro que parecía un zorro disecado con la cola colgando, pero era todo sintético y se notaba que los ojos del bicho eran más falsos que los rublos del bajo mundo de Rusia. Sara, a su lado, lucía una galera de un rosa estridente que tenía la copa abierta y del hueco salía una botella vacía de champagne. Michele, gruñón como siempre y desentonando con su cara, llevaba un sombrero de pulpo, color púrpura, y que además tenía pintada una sonrisa. Emil tenía una especie de pollo, con las patas que cubrían las orejas.

Pero JJ había llevado el juego más allá. Estaba usando una _corona_ , una réplica bastante fiel a la corona que había usado el zar Nikolai II, justo antes de que los bolcheviques lo asesinaran a él y su familia.

—No puedes ser tan básico y predecible — Farfulló Mila. JJ hizo como que se limpiaba su comentario del hombro.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo con vestirme de lo que realmente soy en mi interior?  
—No sean tan malos con JJ, su corona está bonita — Dijo el simpático Emil—. Al menos no está usando un pulpo feliz como Micky.  
— _Emil_ — Masculló Michele.  
—A pesar de que me insultes — Habló JJ, y miró a Mila—, me gusta mucho tu sombrero, mi pequeña cazadora — Dicho aquello se inclinó y besó la mano de Mila. Todos hicieron grititos asombrados y aullidos, incluida Sara.  
—Pues me siento halaga, _moy tsar_ (1) — Bromeó la pelirroja.  
—A mí me gusta el sombrero de Otabek — Dijo Sara, guiñando el ojo del kazajo—. Por cierto ¿Va a venir Yuri?  
—A saber con esa fiera. Nunca sabes que es lo que hará — Respondió Mila, haciendo fondo blanco con un Bloody Mary.

Otabek bajó la vista, para que nadie pudiese ver la decepción en sus ojos. Ojalá supiese que ocurría con Yuri alguna vez. Aquel chico era tan predeciblemente impredecible que a veces hacía sentir fastidiado a Otabek.

_Ojalá fueses más fácil de leer._

Pero entre risas y risas, Yuri entró por la puerta, vistiendo un gorro de la Guardia Inglesa.

 

* * * *

 

Faltaba una hora para Año Nuevo, para la mayoría de invitados ya estaba _hasta el moño_ como decía Mila, o _revoleando la peluca_ , en palabras de Michele.

Yuri y Otabek no estaban dentro de la mayoría. Eran menor de edad y poco aficionado al alcohol, respectivamente, pero ellos tenían su propia fiesta privada riendo en el sofá de Leroy. Los gorros de ambos no podían ser vistos por ningún lado, pero Otabek estaba casi seguro que el suyo lo había tomado Mila.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Inquirió Otabek, susurrando en el oído de Yuri. Su amigo asintió— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con JJ?  
—¿P-por qué preguntas? ¡Nada ha pasado con ese bastardo! Aparte de odiarlo cada día un poco más, claro — Respondió también en su oído. Los hombros de Yuri se sacudían incontrolablemente.  
—Te has puesto nervioso.  
—No, claro que no — Dijo con una risita. _Estaba nervioso._  
—¿Te gusta Leroy?

Yuri palideció, y Otabek notó aquello. Trató de evitar el pequeño hueco que se le formaba en el pecho.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Por supuesto que no. Lo odio, mucho. Si vine aquí es por _ti_ , no por él — Masculló.  
—¿Cómo?

Ninguno dijo más nada. Justo Mila pasaba por ahí con una botella de vodka, que Yuri arrebató y tomó un buen sorbo. Era Año Nuevo y le faltaban pocos meses para la mayoría de edad ¿Qué más daba?

—Intenta no emborracharte, o tendré que hacer equilibrio en la motocicleta para cargarte. Y luego el abuelo me matará si le llevo a su niño borracho.  
—No soy un niño.  
—Eres menor.  
—Da igual — Espetó, dando otro sorbo, que le hizo hacer una mueca—. Toma.  
—No me apetece.  
— _Que tomes_.  
—Solo para no escuchar tus quejas después.

Recibió la botella que le ofrecía Yuri y dio un trago corto. Otabek sabía cómo se sentía el vodka, pero no pudo evitar doblegar el rostro en un gesto asqueado. Yuri a su lado rio a carcajadas.

—Tendría que haber fotografiado eso — Dijo, secándose una lágrima invisible.  
—Me alegra poder divertirte — Respondió irónico.  
—Um, el sarcasmo déjamelo a mí.  
—Yuri, tu no eres sarcástico, solo agresivo.  
—¡Sh!

De repente un peso se asentó sobre su hombro izquierdo, y vaya sorpresa, cuando descubrió que era Yuri acurrucándose contra él. Parecía un gatito.

Otabek inspiró aire y también se acomodó a su lado. Yuri no se alejó. Sintió que la mano del rubio caminaba por su brazo, hasta descansar en su pecho. Un gesto bastante cariñoso.

Hasta que la metió por el cuello de su remera. Otabek se contuvo de no sobresaltarse cuando Yuri la deslizó hasta el fondo, como si estuviera inspeccionando algo.

—¿Todo bien? — Preguntó intentando parecer casual.  
—Pues te imaginaba más macizo. Estás como suavecito — Respondió—. Y también creía que serías más peludo.  
—Ya me has visto sin remera hace una semana.  
—La verdad es que no vi mucho — Dijo Yuri, como si quisiera restarle importancia.  
—Ajá. Bueno, lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas de macho con pecho peludo, pero dudo que tú seas uno también.  
—¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que sí! Y lo voy a demostrar — Masculló con palabras arrastradas. _Borracho_ , pensó Otabek.  
—Yuri, no…

Yuri se separó de Otabek y ya estaba con las manos en el borde de la remera para quitársela. Era flaco, con piel muy blanca y sin signo de vello corporal, pero el chico se mostraba orgulloso.

—Wow, ¿Es esto una competencia de pechos? — Preguntó Mila, que acababa de llegar y tomaba asiento entre ambos— Si me dejan tocar los suyos, les dejaré tocar mis senos.  
—Nadie quiere tocar tus tetas horribles — Interrumpió Yuri.  
—Tu cara es horrible.  
—Ya, dejen de pelear. Mila, tienes novia, dudo que le guste que andes ofreciendo tus… pechos — Dijo Otabek, con nervios crecientes—. Yuri, hazme el favor de vestirte.  
_—Daddy_ Otabek al habla — Rió la pelirroja. Yuri bufó— ¿Ustedes saben que se ven muy lindos juntos? Los estaba espiando desde allá y quería hasta tomar una fotografía.

Yuri amenazó a Mila con volar de un plumazo del sillón, y la chica se fue riéndose de la amenaza.

Los dos quedaron mudos, hasta que Yuri dejó caerse sobre el hombro de Otabek otra vez.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato, hasta que JJ comenzó a repartir copas de champagne. Más simpático que de costumbre, dejó dos a Otabek e ignoró a Yuri. El rubio ni siquiera lo notó.

JJ, aun con su corona, se paró sobre un puff y llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Brindemos! Por un nuevo año para todos, mejor que éste. Quiero brindar por mi familia en Canadá, y mi nueva pequeña familia aquí en San Petersburgo. Los quiero a todos, de verdad, y cuando me vaya los extrañaré. Siempre serán bienvenidos en Canadá — Exclamó.

Mila se aireó los ojos para no llorar, y Emil alzó el puño a JJ. Entonces, Otabek se paró y alzó su copa.

—Por JJ — Dijo, con una sonrisa—. Un gran amigo.  
—¡Por JJ! — Repitieron todos, excepto Yuri, que jugaba con su copa.  
—¡Cuenta regresiva!  
—¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete!  
—¡Seis! ¡Cinco!  
—¡Cuatro! ¡Tres!  
—Dos… — Escuchó Otabek susurrar a Yuri.  
—¡Uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Los vítores de los invitados explotaron en el ambiente, al igual que las campanadas y los fuegos artificiales alrededor. La gente se abrazaba, otros se besaban, como Mila y Sara. Era un gran ambiente festivo.

Yuri estaba callado, mirando por la ventana a la explosión de colores que brillaban en el cielo. Otabek se recargó del otro lado.

—Los fuegos artificiales son bonitos — Murmuró—. Pero son muy ruidosos y fuertes.  
—¿Cómo tú? — Inquirió Otabek divertido. Yuri alzó una ceja.  
—Te estás pasando de listo — Gruñó Yuri, pero con un atisbo de sonrisa. Otabek le extendió la mano.  
—Feliz Año Nuevo, Yuri.  
—Feliz Año Nuevo, Otabek.

Yuri no solo tomó su mano. Estiró el cuerpo de Otabek hasta el suyo, y lo besó.

* * * *

Glosario:

 **1- "Moy tsar":** _Mi zar_ , en ruso.

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el final ;)  
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios y hasta mañana!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

JJ

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

_¡Ah, que dura podía ser la vida a veces!_ , se decía a sí mismo Jean-Jacques Leroy mientras pasaba la aspiradora por su destrozado apartamento luego de la fiesta.

No era verdad que estaba destrozado. Solo bastante basura, adornos en el suelo y un poco de ropa interior tirada. Pero a JJ le gustaba dramatizar las situaciones.

Él lo había buscado, de todas formas. Y no es que se arrepentía. JJ _de verdad_ había querido pasar la Nochevieja junto a sus compañeros de la Academia. A pesar de ser el objeto de burlas la mayor parte del tiempo. Al menos Otabek lo quería, muy en el fondo, aunque el chico quisiese demostrar lo contrario.

Y se lo había pagado besando a Yuri Plisetsky.

JJ de verdad había querido besarlo. Su cabeza era un lío, ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía románticamente por nadie.

Sacó su billetera y encontró la fotografía instantánea que Isabella Yang le había regalado cuando se despidieron en Toronto hacía casi tres años, cuando JJ se fue a conquistar el mundo. _Hermosa_ , suspiró. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y casi no tenía contacto con la chica, menos saber sobre su vida privada, más que unas cuantas fotos que ella subía con sus amigas a las redes sociales.

Cuando habían sido pequeños, no más cinco años, JJ se la pasaba molestándola. Le tiraba de la coleta, larga y rubia, para aquel entonces. Se había cortado el cabello y teñido de negro cuando entraron en secundaria.

Pero Jean solo la molestaba cuando estaba presente. Cuando la niña no estaba escuchando solo clamar a los cuatros vientos _“¡Me casaré con Isabella Yang y la haré mi reina!”._ Su mamá moriría de ternura y le daría un abrazo a su pequeño rey.

Ahora les había fallado a todos. A Otabek. A Yuri. A _Isabella_ , más que a nadie. Pero a ella le había fallado cuando la abandonó en el aeropuerto de Toronto.

Lo podían haber tenido, pero ya era muy tarde ¿Lo era en realidad? JJ quería solucionar las cosas y lo detenía el temor de encontrarse con que ya nada tenía solución.

¿Lo perdonaría Yuri? No es que el chico le hubiese tenido simpatía, pero JJ sabía que no lo odiaba. Si fuera así, hubiera pasado olímpicamente de su persona.

¿Otabek también? El chico siempre había sido tan solitario y JJ de verdad había encontrado un amigo en él cuando compartieron cuarto en una ciudad al sur de Francia. Otabek lo escuchaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Aunque también necesitase tiempo a solas porque la enérgica personalidad de JJ era abrumadora para su introvertido amigo.

¿E Isabella? De eso no estaba seguro. Ella jamás había dejado de felicitarlo en ocasiones importantes o preguntarle cada tanto como estaba. Pero no era lo mismo. Nunca lo sería.

Pero él, el Rey Jean-Jacques Leroy de Canadá, solucionaría las cosas. Al menos intentaría. Y si no podía reparar sus platos rotos, entonces compraría nuevos y les demostraría a los demás que también valían la pena.

Era una lección que estaba aprendiendo de su ángel. O al menos JJ lo llamaba ángel, porque no podía verlo pero soñaba con él. Todas las noches cuando cerraba los ojos el chico rubio se le presentaría, con distintas situaciones adversas de la vida, que debía resolver. Para él era como un acertijo, a ver como eso podía aplicarse en su día a día.

No era un ángel perfecto, sin embargo él sabía las verdaderas intenciones de que ese ser se presentara en sus sueños:

_Corrige tus errores, no importa si te cuesta todo._

* * * *

 

Christophe

 

**1942, Rusia**

_La mentira tiene patas cortas_ , le decía su madre. Tarde o temprano las mentiras se revelan. Chris estaba eligiendo hacerlo temprano, aunque eso le costase todo.

Desde que había abandonado suelo asiático que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera podía justificarse a sí mismo sobre _por qué_ hizo lo que hizo. Se sentía un fraude, un fracaso y una decepción a la persona que él era y que tan orgulloso se jactaba de ser.

Chris era bueno, pero tendía a caer en actitudes egoístas de vez en cuando. Ahora, todo estaba arruinado, porque Viktor no podría perdonar nunca aquello.

Pero lo mejor era rememorar todo desde el principio, cuando los dos amigos partieron a ayudar en el campo de refugiados de Corea. Todo había ido muy bien, a pesar de las circunstancias. Incluso Viktor había hecho un amigo muy cercano, el soldado japonés Yuuri Katsuki. A Chris no le importaba; Viktor era feliz y en épocas donde reinaba el dolor, no podía culpar a su amigo de buscar un poco de sonrisas y miradas robadas con un bonito chico oriental.

Luego lo había arrastrado hasta Hong Kong. Chris tampoco se opuso; Hong Kong se veía mucho más afectada que Corea por el paso de la guerra y ellos dos, en su afán de ayudar a los necesitados, realmente no se preocupaban si se encontraban tanto en Asia como en Europa.

Lo siguiente que vino fue el ataque, que se llevó todo en su andar. Las calles se habían cubierto de perdición y las puertas a la paz parecían cerrarse bajo siete candados. Y Chris lo había sentido, cuando gran parte de los refugiados a los que cuidaban habían salido a luchar por su patria, por sus seres queridos, por su libertad. Habían fallado.

Y al final vino el rencor. Y él no podía tolerarlo. No podía escuchar los cánticos de victoria de los japoneses mientras danzaban alegremente sobre una ciudad cementerio, mofándose de la destrucción y la humillación.

Mucho menos podía soportar que un tipo tan centrado y altruista como Viktor terminase enredándose en las redes de alguien como Yuuri Katsuki. No es que el tipo estuviera mal precisamente, pero estaba allí, destruyendo, matando, por un país sin honor. Porque los japoneses no tenían honor, no. No después del odio que Chris podía ver que emanaba de sus filas.

Así que eso lo que pudo para huir de aquel horror junto a Viktor. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que su cobardía y odio le iban a traer.

 

* * * *

 

Viktor estaba todavía mandando cartas cuando lo fue a buscar. El chico estaba desesperado intentando contactar con gente en Múnich para “liberar” a los padres de Chris.

 _Mentiroso y egoísta_ , le susurraban las voces de su alma.

Los padres de Chris no habían sido apresados en Múnich. Ni siquiera estaban en Múnich, sino en el Norte de África ayudando a proteger a niños locales contra las tropas italianas.

—¡Chris! — Llamó Viktor— Todavía no he tenido muchas respuestas positivas pero hay algunos que lo han dejado en duda. Tenemos que averiguar en que campo o prisión están y se podría contactar con algún guardia alemán infiltrado.  
—Viktor — Respondió, tragando saliva—. Es admirable tu voluntad para solucionar las cosas.  
—Sí — Rió Viktor—. Yo se que todos merecen tener una vida digna por igual, pero eres casi mi hermano y yo quiero ayudar a tus padres. Han sido como una familia para mí desde que te conocí.  
—Quizás no la están pasando tan mal. Digo… no es que no quiera que salgan porque muero porque lo hagan. Pero tenemos que seguir pensando en los civiles que tenemos que proteger. Más ahora que hay rumores de que Alemania planea tomar Moscú.  
—Alemania planea tomar el mundo.  
—Eso sí.  
—Tranquilo, Chris. Sacaremos a tus padres cuanto antes. Los amigos siempre van primero.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo era como una puñalada. Casi parecía que Viktor _ya sabía_ acerca de la mentira y estaba poniéndole las cosas más difíciles.

 _Si Viktor supiera no haría eso_ , pensó. _Porque él es mejor persona y amigo que tú._

Tomó aire. Debía ser valiente. Honesto. Leal. Fiel a sí mismo. Chris era leal, y tenía que corregir su horroroso desliz. Porque si no lo hacía, no sería más que el comienzo a una nueva vida de mentiras y deslealtades.

 _Christophe, eres mejor que esto_.

—Viktor — Masculló—. Tengo algo que decirte. Me gustaría que te sientes.

* * * *

 

Los resultados no habían sido devastadores. Era algo peor.

Indiferencia. Silencio.

Viktor no había dicho absolutamente nada. Solo había borrado su sonrisa y había abandonado la habitación, dejando a Christophe, a quien quería como de su propia sangre, solo con su consciencia.

_Te lo tenías merecido; qué no te dieran ni una segunda mirada._

Quizás todo estaba arruinado. Quizás no. Pero ya tenía un pie al borde del abismo, y también quería ser honesto con la otra persona perjudicada.

Tomó su plumón, sus lágrimas y unas hojas.

 

_09 de febrero de 1921_

_Moscú, Rusia_

 

_Querido Yuuri Katsuki:_

_Para cuando llegues al final de estas hojas, estoy seguro que pensarás que soy un hipócrita para llamarte querido. Pero aunque no lo creas, tuve afecto por ti. Viktor te quiso, incluso en la más oscura noche. Y por eso es que estoy escribiendo esto._

_Luego de que Hong Kong fuese tomada, te odié. No particularmente a ti, sino a cualquier soldado en general. Pensé que se creían muy héroes y valientes pero en realidad eran villanos y cobardes disfrazados. Odié oír los vítores de victoria y sus manos bañadas de sangre que nunca se borraría._

_Entonces decidí que debía huir. Pensé que yéndome del lugar entonces la guerra y sus horrorosos precursores quedarían atrás y en el olvido. Pero no fue así. Que equivocado estaba._

_No he dejado de pensar en ello. Y seguramente nunca lo haré. Tampoco quiero hacerlo, porque es un buen recordatorio de los errores que cometí. Puede no detenerme de que lo haga otra vez, pero entonces sabré que lo hice porque mi alma lo anhelaba, por muy decepcionante y doloroso que sea._

_Y me llevé a Viktor._

_Lo llevé de la posibilidad de amar. De ser amado. En estos tiempos donde todo parece apagarse, ustedes dos eran un par de ardientes llamas en medio de cenizas. Y las apagué._

_No voy a disculparme, porque de nada sirve ya. El perdón es inservible cuando es demasiado tarde. Pero es tarde para mí, claro está. Para ustedes dos todavía no._

_Con amor, a pesar de todo, desde Moscú_

_Christophe Giacometti_

* * * *

 

La respuesta llegó mes y medio después.

En ese tiempo, Chris se había instalado en Lucerna. Viktor no había vuelto a decir una sola palabra, pero Chris tampoco lo había hecho, y así prolongaron la agonía.

Pero cuando llegó la respuesta desde Hasetsu, Japón, no pudo evitar pensar que era un nuevo comienzo.

Todo se desplomó cuando descubrió que la respuesta no era de Yuuri, sino de una amiga muy cercana a él. Para Chris era más de lo que podía pedir.

 

_27 de febrero de 1942_

_Hasetsu, Japón_

_Chris:_

_No sé quien eres y seguramente nunca lo sabrá. Solo sé que Yuuri no quiso leer tu carta y yo, con la curiosidad que me caracteriza, la tomé. No me arrepiento._

_No soy quien para juzgar tu accionar, pero sé que tus palabras son honestas. Después de todo, no tenías nada para ganar enviando tu carta a Japón. Pero lo hiciste, lo que dice mucho de ti._

_Yuuri está superando y recuperándose de lo que vio. Tomará tiempo. También su corazón está sanando de Viktor._

_Espero puedas encontrar la paz en tu vida. Y nunca dejes que un error te condicione de ser quien eres en realidad._

_Con cariño, de una desconocida,_

_Okukawa Minako_

Chris sonrió. Al menos había alguien en el mundo que estaba dispuesto a entenderlo, a pesar de no conocerlo. Quizás el también se recuperaría y sanaría, y en un futuro, reconstruir su amistad con su hermano del alma, Viktor.

 

* * * *

 

JJ

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Tenía que arreglar las cosas y ser sincero.

Pero para ser sincero con otros, debía sincerarse consigo mismo.

Sí, había querido besar a Yuri. Sí, le atraía físicamente sin importarle que fuese un hombre. Sí, siempre había amado a Isabella Yang. Y sí, todavía lo hacía.

¿Y ella seguiría amándolo? JJ tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Y lo intentaría también con Otabek. Por más de que Otabek no supiera que JJ había besado a Yuri, se disculparía. Incluso si Otabek le había dicho que no le gustaba Yuri, lo cual JJ era una mentira muy vil.

¡Él era el rey JJ! Se daba cuenta de todo, a la larga o a la corta. Puede que a la larga, más a menudo, pero siempre acababa descubriendo la verdad.

Tomó el móvil y marcó a Isabella. Contestador. Otra vez. Contestador. Otra y otra vez.

JJ podía ser muy insistente, aunque él prefería llamarse a sí mismo perseverante e inquieto. Cansado de no recibir respuesta, decidió teclear un mensaje. Él no esperaría ni un segundo más.

 

_Regresaré en julio a Toronto. Y lo primero que haré, será hablar de algo muy importante contigo. Por favor, espérame._

 No recibió respuesta sino al cabo de casi una hora. Y fueron dos mensajes, que a JJ le iluminaron la sonrisa. Después de todo, encontrar a su reina todavía parecía como algo posible.

 

_¡Disculpa, JJ! Estaba cenando con Daisy y Annabeth. Te llamaré mañana._

_¿¿Esperarte a ti?? Sabes que lo haría toda la vida._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo narrado por un personaje secundario! No se si alguien había hecho las conexiones, pero al final Chris terminó reencarnado en JJ :)  
> También quería contarles que ya terminé el primer borrador de esta historia :o  
> Gracias por los comentarios de siempre, me hacen muy feliz <3 Un beso grande a todos


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Yuuri

 

**1942, Japón**

Volver a casa se sentía distinto. En realidad su casa seguía igual, el distinto era él.

La Armada Imperial había hecho un aviso a los Katsuki para que recibiesen a su hijo regresado. Mamá había organizado una pequeña cena, a la que incluso asistió Minako-sensei y su hermana Mari. No había rastros de sus amigos de la infancia, y ahora matrimonio, los Nishigori.

Le habían preparado un tazón de katsudon, que le llenó a Yuuri los ojos de lágrimas. Luego de tanto miedo y dolor, finalmente volvía a los brazos que lo habían cobijado por dos décadas. A casa.

 _Phichit no volvió a casa para que tú pudieras hacerlo_ , le dijo su voz como siempre. Pero luego se calló, porque el vacío de la soledad que había estado sintiendo últimamente, de a poco, comenzaba a llenarse de vuelta.

—Yuuri — Dijo mamá, tomando su rostro entre sus callosas manos luego de años de trabajo—. Mi hijo. Has vuelto a casa una vez más. Sabía que lo harías.  
—Mamá. Sí, he vuelto. Lamento haber estado fuera tanto tiempo y no dar noticias.  
—Descuida, hijo. Yo entiendo las circunstancias en que estabas. Ahora has vuelto y ya nada más me importa.

Hiroko seguía siendo tan dulce y comprensiva como siempre. Yuuri pensó que, si tuviese que elegir su madre una y otra vez, lo haría en todas las vidas futuras que tuviera.

Su papá le dio un corto pero emotivo abrazo. Mari también. Minako se arrojó sobre él, llorando a raudales y regañándolo por no dar noticias.

Casa. Al fin casa. _Al menos una vez más._

* * * *

 

Cuando la pequeña reunión terminó y todos partieron a dormir, Yuuri decidió satisfacer la molesta curiosidad que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Hiroko parecía haberlo estado esperando en la cocina.

—Mamá — Inquirió—. Me sorprende que no hayas invitado a los Nishigori. Me hubiera venido bien ver más rostros amigables.  
—Oh — Fue lo que dijo Hiroko. Su mirada se ensombreció, y suspiró—. Es cierto. No podías saberlo.  
—¿Saber _qué_? — Preguntó con el corazón en un puño.  
—Yuuri, siéntate por favor.  
—Mamá, he estado en la guerra. He visto muertes, torturas, dolor y miedo a lo largo y ancho de Corea y Hong Kong. Puedo oír lo que tengas que decir.

Yuuri no sabía de dónde salía tanta agresividad de su interior. Hiroko no se sobresaltó ni lo regañó. Nunca lo hacía. Su madre parecía entenderlo antes de que él se entendiera a sí mismo.

—Es Takeshi — Dijo finalmente.  
— _Mamá_ — Suplicó Yuuri—. Dímelo.  
—Sabes que él también servía en la Armada Imperial ¿no? Bueno, él… Es tan duro, cariño. Ha sido tan reciente y Yuuko ha estado destrozada.  
—No… — Negó Yuuri— Me niego a aceptarlo.  
—Fue asignado al Proyecto Kamikaze. Takeshi perdió la vida mientras cargaba contra los buques Aliados que protegían la base estadounidense de Pearl Harbor.

Yuuri recordaba muy bien Pearl Harbor. Mientras él y todo un batallón de infantería y parte de la marina atacaban Hong Kong, la fuerza aérea y la otra mitad de la marina atacarían directamente a la base militar situada en Hawaii. Era un punto estratégico. Era la zona de Estados Unidos más vulnerable y estaba a seis horas de las costas japonesas. Aquel ataque había marcado la entrada a la guerra de Japón, oficialmente. Para Yuuri era una trivialidad, porque Japón se encontraba en guerra hacía muchos años ya.

Takeshi era piloto de tipo caza, y estaba en un rango medio de habilidad. Yuuri entendía por qué lo habían enviado. Era lo suficientemente bueno para saber que punto atacar pero sin ser irremplazable. Lo entendía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Sin decir una palabra más, se fue a su habitación y se echó a la cama, donde lloró toda la noche. Recordó como Takeshi solía molestarlo de pequeños, pero cómo con el tiempo se había convertido en una invaluable amistad. Recordó como habían complotado juntos para que Takeshi le pidiera matrimonio a Yuuko en el Castillo de Hasetsu luego de que ya había cerrado.

 _Yuuko. Yuuko y sus hijas están solas_. Ella era fuerte, Yuuri lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que las pequeñas trillizas crecerían sin un padre y Yuuko, la pobre Yuuko, había perdido al amor de su vida antes de cumplir siquiera diez años de aniversario.

La vida era injusta, pero Yuuri ya sabía muy bien esto.

 

* * * *

 

El _Ice Castle_ de Hasetsu solía ser un palacio de sueños cumplidos y amor para Yuuri. Ahora parecía el castillo de alguna terrible bestia, cubierto de niebla y penumbras.

Estaba totalmente abandonado. No podía ser hace demasiado tiempo. Para Yuuri, lo más probable era que Yuuko sólo había cerrado luego del fallecimiento de su esposo, pero éste parecía que hacía años que no veía la sonrisa de un niño.

La puerta estaba semi-abierta, y con un pequeño empujón terminó cediendo. Había telarañas, polvo, patines desperdigados. La pista estaba deshielada. Parecía una pesadilla.

Yuuri recordó que la puerta trasera era como un portal hacia la residencia de los Nishigori. El picaporte tenía una pequeña telaraña, como si no hubiese vuelto a ser usada. De todas formas se arriesgó, y tocó tres veces con el puño.

Nada. Esperó uno, dos minutos. Tocó otras tres veces y solo recibió más silencio.

Pero cuando Yuuri iba a tomar asiento para tocar una vez más en unos minutos, la puerta se abrió.

Una pequeña coleta castaña fue lo primero que vio, junto con unos ojos curiosos.

Era una de las trillizas Nishigori. Yuuri no podría decir si era Axel, Lutz o Loop, ya que para él las pequeñas se veían exactamente iguales y dudaba de que hasta sus padres pudieran diferenciarlas.

 _Solo su madre ahora_ , pensó.

—H-hola — Atinó a decir— ¿Está Yuuko en casa?

La pequeña seguía mirándolo perplejo. No es como si no hubiera conocido a Yuuri. Hasta hacía dos años les encantaba fastidiarlo por su peso y soltería, aunque cada vez que Yuuri desaparecía, Takeshi le contaba que ellas no dejaban de preguntar por él. Ahora, Takeshi ya no estaba para contarle todas esas cosas.

—Loop, cielo ¿Quién es? — Preguntó una dulce voz de fondo: Yuuko.

Cuando vio a Yuuri, quedó de piedra. Yuuri también, puesto que no había preparado que decirle.

Los ojos de Yuuko se llenaron de lágrimas, y corrió a los brazos de su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Yuuri-kun! ¡Me pone tan feliz verte otra vez en casa!  
—Yuu-chan…

No sabía que reacción esperaba de Yuuko, pero claramente no había esperado aquello. Un poco de rechazo, quizás. Rencor por el hecho de que Yuuri había regresado con vida pero Takeshi no.

Se sintió horriblemente por pensar eso de su amigo. Yuuko, que lo había defendido cuando eran pequeños, que le había dado la mano cuando patinó por primera vez. Ella había sido amiga de Yuuri mucho antes siquiera de que Takeshi le cayera bien.

Por supuesto eso no quitaba que había amado a su esposo más que a nada, con excepción de sus hijas. Pero Yuuri y ella tenían un vínculo que difícilmente podría ser desgastado.

La casa se veía como siempre. Sí, ahora estaba sombría, desolada, con menos vida, pero no era un caos andante. Yuuri vio por el rabillo del ojo que las trillizas lo espiaban desde su cuarto.

—¿Deseas tomar algo? ¿Té? ¿Un café? ¿Comida, tal vez?  
—Estoy bien, Yuuko. Quería venir a verte.

Yuuko supo lo que venía. Condujo a Yuuri al sofá, donde se sentaron lado a lado y tomó sus manos. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto, tanto — Murmuró—. Las palabras no son suficientes.  
—Todo pasó tan rápido. Yo lo supuse. No es ningún misterio lo que la Armada Imperial hace con los soldados, pero… fue tan rápido, Yuuri — Dijo con un hilo de voz, ahogándose ahora en lágrimas—. Y su muerte fue tan horrible. Oh, sí, fue rápido morirse, literalmente. Pero él sabía lo que debía hacer. A él lo mataron mucho antes — Declaró con una furia serena, mientras las lágrimas no abandonaban sus ojos.

 _Lo mataron_ , pensó, porque eso es lo que hacía la guerra. Mataba soldados, que solo eran meras armas y escudos.

_¿Acaso somos malvados porque creamos una guerra o la guerra nos hizo malvados?_

Yuuri no tenía respuesta. Deseó tener a Viktor a su lado, quizás él pudiera responder a su duda.

 

* * * *

 

Le llegó una carta de Chris. Yuuri no quiso leerla.

Minako-sensei había insistido y, si eso hubiese ocurrido antes de la guerra, la poca voluntad de Yuuri hubiese terminado aceptando leer la carta. Pero el nuevo Yuuri no lo había aceptado y no lo haría nunca.

¿Era inmaduro? Sí ¿Era justificable su accionar? También.

Pensar en Viktor dolía. Viktor era un recuerdo de la guerra, uno dulce y embriagador. No entendía ni conocía los motivos del ruso para abandonar Hong Kong tan deprisa y sin un adiós. No se había explicado tampoco en aquellos meses.

Yuuri no sabía lo que la carta de Chris diría, pero estaba seguro que nada bueno era. Había tantas posibilidades de lo que hubiera podido pasar, y que fuese el suizo quien mandaba la primera misiva le daba un mal presentimiento.

No quería arruinar el recuerdo. _Viktor, siempre estarás en el rincón luminoso de mi alma, donde las estrellas no brillan porque tu luz las opaca._ No sabría lo que ocurrió luego de su último encuentro nunca, y casi estaba bien para él. Lo superaría. Quizás no, pero debía darse el lujo de intentarlo.

Se negó a abandonar el anillo de los Nikiforov y la medalla a la Muerte Honorable de Phichit. A donde sea que fuese, le darían fuerza. A esos amuletos le sumó una fotografía de su cumpleaños número 19. La gente que quería lo acompañaría a todos lados, ya sea en la vida o en la muerte. Si Yuuri moría, moriría con sus amuletos en la mano y sus rostros en el corazón.

Birmania se veía más cerca que nunca y Yuuri no tenía miedo. Ya no más.

 _Volví a casa una vez más, como tanto pedí._ _Tuve una probada de lo que es el amor. Pude elegir a mi propio hermano._

Lo que sea que viniese pronto, estaría preparado para ello.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Por primera vez en meses, se había caído. Estampado contra el hielo, con la rodilla a punto de explotarle, un vergonzoso desaprobado y la humillación a tope.

Yakov le había hablado preocupado. Intimidante como siempre, pero con preocupación. Eso había despertado las alarmas de Yuri, ¿acaso estaba descarriándose lentamente como le decían Yakov y la profesora Lilia? Que Yuri no asistía a clases, que se dormía durante la lección, que siempre cuchicheaba con la pelirroja charlatana o se escapaba con el nuevo. Y Yuri, con la irascibilidad que lo caracterizaba, abandonó el despacho de Yakov dando un portazo. Que no lo hubiesen suspendido por al menos un mes había sido un milagro.

Yuri no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido, no todavía. Desde que había despertado estaba en un modo zombie del que nadie podía sacarlo.

Desde Navidad todo había sido una locura. Aquellas últimas tres semanas habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones, por no decir los últimos cuatro meses.

Había besado a JJ. Había besado a _Otabek,_ su segundo amigo más cercano. Había visitado a su madre luego de años. Había fallado por primera vez en un examen semestral de patinaje. Había estado teniendo todos esos sueños, que últimamente parecían más pesadillas.

Yuri culpaba al otro Yuuri de todo. Su vida había empezado a cambiar drásticamente desde que aquel japonés salía en su mundo de sueños todas las noches. Y era su culpa que lo soñara, o eso se repetía constantemente.

Porque una duda había empezado a crecer en su interior, de que Yuuri fuese algo más que una representación onírica y quizás una persona real.

 _Pero eso son locuras_ , se dijo, dando por zanjado el tema.

Luego del examen se había ido dando zancadas de la horrorosa Academia. Ni siquiera quería volver, mucho menos ver el rostro enfurecido de Yakov, pero con decepción y preocupación los ojos.

Fue directamente hasta lo de Otabek, aunque sabía que el muchacho estaba trabajando, así que lo esperó por horas afuera de su apartamento.

 

* * * *

 

Para cuando Otabek lo encontró, la mente de Yuri bien podría haber descubierto la cura para el cáncer de tanto que había estado maquinando.

El nombre de su amigo lo rememoraba directamente a la noche de la fiesta de JJ. Ambos habían bebido solo un poco, y Yuri había besado a Otabek en un arrebato de impulsividad.

Quiso morir justo después de eso.

El beso había estado muy, _muy_ bien, al igual que el cosquilleo en el centro del pecho y las temblorosas piernas. Se sentía mejor de lo que sonaba. Y había podido borrar el recuerdo de JJ besándolo de prepo en el parque hacía semanas.

Había una similitud entre ambas situaciones, sin embargo. Yuri se había negado a hablar del tema con ambos.

JJ había sido insistente aquel día, y luego lo había ignorado como ignoraría a una babosa. Otabek primero había ignorado la situación, fingiendo que jamás había besado a Yuri. Solo una vez había intentando sacar el tema, para ser cambiado abruptamente sin que el rubio tuviera que hacer alusión ni negarse. El kazajo no había vuelto a insistir, pero sabía que de vez en cuando moría de ganas por hablarlo. _O repetirlo._

Y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero a la vez no.

—Yuri — Le dijo Otabek— ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí? Por los santos, te estás congelando — Exclamó, viendo la palidez en las mejillas de su amigo.  
—Te estaba esperando — Fue lo único que dijo. Otabek se veía molesto.  
—Sabes muy bien que trabajaba ¿No podías venir directamente a esta hora? ¡O al menos esperar en mi puerta, no aquí en el portal!  
—Tu casa es el único lugar en el que quería estar — Musitó, y la voz se le rompió.  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Preguntó, eliminando todo el enojo que sentía, y poniéndose a la altura del chico.

Como Yuri no soltaba palabra, Otabek se apresuró en ayudarlo a levantar y arrastrarlo hasta arriba, prácticamente.

Lo condujo hasta su cama, donde lo dejó acobijado y le sacó las zapatillas. Otabek preparó un té que sabía muy especiado pero para Yuri no había nadie más delicioso en ese momento. El calor que desprendían la taza y sábanas de Otabek parecían haber mejorado su temperatura y ánimos.

—Habla conmigo — Pidió lastimero—. Siento que si no hablas pronto terminarás cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, junto con nuestra amistad.  
—Quizás así soy yo — Siseó Yuri—. No puedes saber cómo acabaré, no me conoces lo suficiente.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto vio a Otabek. Su rostro volvía a verse estoico, como las primeras veces de sus encuentros. Irguió la espalda y carraspeó.

—Tienes razón. No te conozco lo suficiente y quizás nunca lo haga. Te dejaré dormir.

Otabek palmeó la espalda de Yuri y se fue, dejándolo otra vez solo con sus pesadillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero les guste! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Otabek y él habían dormido juntos otra vez, pero parecía que cada vez se sumaban más muros de concreto entre ellos. El beso, los sueños de los que no podía hablar, sus sentimientos…

Yuri no quería hablar de sus sentimientos tampoco, ni consigo mismo. Pensaba que si no hacía mención de ellos entonces quizás no existían. Como había ocurrido luego del beso con JJ; no había pensado ni hablado sobre aquello, y ahora podía decir tranquilamente que no sentía nada por ese infeliz.

 _Sabes que con Otabek es distinto,_ se dijo. _Nope, es lo mismo y me aseguraré de ello_ , se respondió.

Andaba dando vueltas por la casa, bastante ansioso ya que el aroma de la comida que el abuelo preparaba lo estaba drogando. Y, como era jueves, significaba que la casa estaría a rebosar de alimentos deliciosos.

Tuvo una pequeña idea para matar el tiempo.

Tomó el computador y tecleó dos palabras: _Yuuri Katsuki_.

Google tiró un par de resultados, pero lo más viejo que le salía era de unos diez años. Probó escribiendo con los caracteres japoneses, de tantos sueños que había tenido de aquel chico escribiendo su nombre, ya recordaba como trazar los kanjis y hiraganas con sus propias manos.

Nada. Yuri se frustró. Había sido idiota, ni siquiera supo porque lo había hecho. _Es un maldito sueño y esas letras probablemente no significan una mierda._

Pero otra idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía perder?

 _Mi cordura_ , pensó. Pero al diablo.

Así que tomó aire y escribió, en alfabeto cirílico:

_Viktor Nikiforov, Segunda Guerra Mundial._

Los resultados que obtuvo lo dejaron sin aliento.

 

* * * *

 

Nada de aquello podía ser real. Viktor _no podía_ ser alguien real. No sabía exactamente que había estado buscando pero estaba seguro que aquello no era lo que pretendía encontrar.

No había fotos, por supuesto. Pero sí había cientos de páginas que hablaban del héroe de Moscú, que ayudó a escapar y sobrevivir a más de 700 personas alrededor de todo el mundo. Yuri temblaba.

Luego pensó razonablemente: al parecer, Viktor era muy conocido. Yuri podría haber escuchado su historia hacía años o haberla leído de corrido en las noticias o en algún artículo, de esos que hacían por el aniversario de la guerra todos los años. Un evento insignificante en su vida, por eso su cerebro no había retenido tal información. Pero su inconsciente sí, y ahora le había puesto una cara al dichoso Viktor y había soñado con él ayudando en los campos de refugiados.

En los artículos no hablaba nada de Yuuri Katsuki ni de Christophe Giacometti, el gran amigo de Viktor. Ninguno de esos patanes le caía bien, al menos las versiones de sus sueños. Claramente la mente de Yuri había decidido que por alguna razón su cerebro los creó como manifestaciones de sus enemigos. Viktor había herido a Yuuri, aunque quizás no se lo hubiera propuesto, pero el chico había quedado con un hueco en el corazón después del abandono del ruso.

Viktor debería haber sido al menos decente y despedirse. O cumplir sus promesas de al menos escribir. Chris lo había hecho, pero el Yuuri de sus sueños no había querido leer la carta. El Yuri real, o sea él mismo, estaba orgulloso de al menos una de las decisiones de ese chico.

Decidió no darle más importancia, porque acabaría volviéndose loco. Que Viktor fuese real no significaba nada. _Nada._ Así que cuando el abuelo lo llamó abajo, Yuri corrió hacia él, fingiendo no estar gritando por dentro.

—¿Sí, abuelo? — Preguntó.  
—Necesito que controles el strogonoff para que la crema no se evapore por completo. Debo correr al baño, perdona a tu viejo abuelo pero su vejiga ya no es tan resistente — Bromeó. Yuri sonrió malicioso.  
—Tranquilo, abuelo, cuidaré la crema. Pero si la carne se evapora misteriosamente no puedes culparme.

En los pocos minutos que el abuelo demoró, Yuri ya había robado al menos cuatro tiras de carne. El abuelo lo regañó, pero terminó riéndose junto a su nieto.

—Eh, abue — Lo llamó Yuri— ¿Tu sabes quien era Viktor Nikiforov? Mila estaba leyendo unos textos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y me dio una colleja por no conocer al dichoso héroe.

Esperó que su mentira fuese convincente. No es que el abuelo haría muchas preguntas sobre aquello. Pero cuando Nikolai lo miró, perplejo pero feliz, Yuri supo que algo no estaba andando bien.

—No puedo creer que preguntes esto — Masculló.  
—Vaya, ¿Acaso he bajado de nivel como ruso por no conocer a este personaje?  
—Como ruso, no. Pero sí como Plisetsky — Dijo el abuelo. Yuri estrechó los ojos, y la cuchara de madera con la que robaba tiras de lomo con salsa rebotó contra la mesada. _Esto no me está gustando._  
—¿De que estás hablando, exactamente?

El abuelo suspiró y apagó la hornalla. Yuri parecía a punto de colapsar.

—Viktor Nikiforov era mi suegro, Yuri, el padre de tu abuela Nina. Él era tu bisabuelo, y con quien crié a tu madre luego de enviudar.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1942, Birmania**

Las despedidas siempre eran horribles, pero Yuuri se había endurecido los últimos meses. En algunos casos ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decir adiós, así que hacerlo se sentía un lujo.

_Viktor. Phichit. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la chance._

El clima de Birmania era el mismísimo infierno. Humedad y calor, sin importar que época del año fuera. El pequeño país sufría del Síndrome de País del Sudeste Asiático. _Igual que Tailandia, de donde venía Phichit._

Se propuso no dejar que los recuerdos lo cegaran. Tenía un deber, al igual que todos sus colegas soldados, y ese deber venía con la posibilidad de abandonar este mundo. Yuuri solo deseó que si se moría, no fuese en un lugar que hiciese aquel calor.

No había ninguna cara amigable. No es que Yuuri hubiera tenido muchos amigos en la Armada Imperial. Uno de ellos estaba en un buque en medio del pacífico, dos de ellos habían muerto en explosiones, y sus compañeros de pelotón habían sido asesinados.

Había hecho buenas migas con unos chicos llamados Hikaru y Yuuto. No era lo mismo, y nunca lo sería.

Sus compañeros habían expulsado a los británicos una vez más de otra de sus colonias. Debería haberse sentido como una victoria, porque relativamente lo era. Yuuri solo pensaba en todos los muertos, heridos y torturados justo como había ocurrido en Hong Kong.

El Cabo Mayor en Birmania no era Daisuke; se llamaba Masaru y era mucho más amigable, dentro de lo que era posible serlo en una guerra. No castigaba severamente a quienes infringían las normas. Quizás porque ya nadie lo hacía. Era bajo y simpático, y le recordaba un poco a su padre. Su padre, que había servido en la Gran Guerra, ahora también llamada Primera Guerra Mundial, debido a las proporciones abismales que estaba adquiriendo el conflicto que vivían.

Era de noche, y le tocaba hacer guardia. Por alguna razón sus guardias siempre tocaban de noche. Se le encogió el corazón cuando se detuvo a ver las estrellas. Había _tantas_.

No quería admitirlo realmente pero se sentía sólo. Como, de verdad sólo. Quería fundirse en los brazos de Viktor, darles más besos de los que tuvieron. Devolverle su anillo y no preocuparse por ello, ya que se lo vería puesto todos los días. Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, ¿Qué tan cruel podía ser el destino? ¿Ponerlo en su camino para luego hacerlo desaparecer de un plumazo?

Yuuri solía creer que las personas aparecían en la vida de otros por alguna razón. Y la única que encontraba para justificar la aparición del ruso en su vida era _dolor_. Abandono. No quería sentir mariposas en su estómago por nadie nunca más.

Mariposas. Que expresión más estúpida. De todas formas ¿De dónde aparecían las mariposas? ¿Estaban siempre ahí, acaso? Yuuri sentía que las suyas habían sido más bien asesinadas, por lo que nunca serían capaces de aletear por amor otra vez.

 _CLANK_.

No lo vio venir. Estaba por pegar una cabeceadita, unos miserables segundos, cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó. Se sentía demasiado fuerte como para ser algún animalillo así que cargó el fusil y se acercó.

Por supuesto no sintió más ruido, pero estaba seguro que venía del depósito.

En su cabeza se puso a rezar. Era tonto. Nadie lo salvaría esta vez si es que estaba en peligro de muerte. Nunca habría alguien que lo quisiera tanto ni que fuera tan valiente como Phichit. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era su propio valor. Tendría que sacarlo de dónde sea.

Yuuri no podía sentir ruidos fuertes, más una tenue respiración y la sensación de que _alguien_ y no algo estaba escondido, hacía que se le erizase el cabello de la nuca.

Entonces abrió el depósito e iluminó la estancia. Un chico estaba allí.

No era muy alto y estaba bastante delgado. Su piel era del color que tenía el trigo cuando se tostaba y su cabello color caoba iba atado en una media coleta e iba cubierto por una gorra. Llevaba uniforme militar del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos.

 _Por Izanami_ , pensó. _Es americano. Dispara. AHORA._

Las manos le temblaban. El chico no temblaba, pero parecía que estaba viendo pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

Yuuri pensó que sería demasiado fácil dispararle, al menos técnicamente. Estaba cerca y el americano no tenía intenciones de moverse. Pero ¿podría hacerlo? Después de todo era un hombre desarmado y que distaba de ser una amenaza. Pero Yuuri había aprendido que las amenazas se ocultaban bajo rostros bonitos e indefensos muchas veces.

—Por favor — Suplicó—. No vengo en acto de guerra. En realidad, estoy desertando de mi escuadrón. Solo quiero _irme_.  
—Cállate — Ordenó Yuuri, sin bajar el arma—. Estás en nuestro depósito, probablemente robando suplementos o plantando bombas.  
—Juro que no, aunque estoy seguro que ustedes los japoneses no creerían a un inocente aunque lo vieran con sus ojos.

 _Que estúpido e insolente._ Casi cualquiera del pelotón ya le habría disparado y rematado por las dudas. Los más estratégicos se lo habrían llevado, para averiguar la ubicación exacta de la base de Estados Unidos.

Recordó a Seung-Gil, el rebelde coreano, que se había negado a traicionar a sus compañeros y compatriotas ¿Este chico tendría tanta voluntad?

—Mira, puedes revisar todo. Estoy desarmado. Diablos, solo quería una pequeña arma, un poco de comida… Al menos hasta que algún delincuente birmano accediera a llevarme hasta la India. De allí sería mucho más fácil escapar a algún lugar neutral.  
— _Deja_ de parlotear — Pidió Yuuri, intentando parecer duro—. Haces difícil el no dispararte.  
—Ah, ya qué. Dispárame si quieres, anda. Mi vida es un fracaso de todas formas. Y seguro que el Sargento removerá cielo y tierra al ver que su brigadier ha desaparecido.  
—¿Eres un brigadier? — Preguntó atónito, bajando el arma— Disculpa, pero no esperaba que alguien de tu rango fuese capaz de escapar. Además como que eres muy joven — Yuuri sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error, y volvió a apuntar.  
—Esta guerra me tiene harto. Y para qué hablar de mis compañeros, que lo único que hacen es matar, beber y follar ¡Y no hablemos de tirarse pedos! Que seres desagradables. Yo solía ser alguien feliz hasta que mi mamá me obligó a enlistarme. Algo del orgullo americano. Si me preguntas, preferiría haberme ido a México con mi padre.

Yuuri no podía creer toda aquella perorata. Inconscientemente había bajado de vuelta el fusil. El chico seguía sin intentar nada. Parecía ni haber notado que ya no estaba en peligro mortal.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Me gustaría agradecer que no me atravesaras el cráneo con una bala — Dijo. Yuuri parpadeó.  
—Soy el Jotohei Katsuki Yuuri.  
—Yuuri entonces ¿Eh? He oído que ustedes japoneses usan sus apellidos primero. Me llamo Leo. Brigadier Leo de la Iglesia, para el gobierno americano, y Leo para los sujetos amigables. Creo que tú eres un sujeto amigable.  
—Bueno es… ¿Un placer? Supongo.  
—Lo mismo digo. Ahora, Yuuri… ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejes salir? No falta demasiado para que amanezca y quisiera llevarle ventaja a mi superior. Valoro mucho mi cabeza.

Yuuri inhaló con fuerza. Un desertor. Era increíble. Aquella noche se había cruzado con alguien que escaparía, que planeaba huir de los horrores de los que había sido obligado ser parte.

¿Y si…? Bueno, estaba su familia. Pero Yuuri quería pensar un poquito en sí mismo. Y si no era atrapado ¿Podrían confirmar que era un desertor y castigar a los Katsuki? Estaba seguro que no había una ley para eso.

¿Por qué no había accedido antes? ¿A que le temía tanto? Quizás su vida fuese más sencilla, o quizás no, pero la habría elegido _él._

Pensó en todos los intentos de Viktor por llevárselo ¿Qué diría si Yuuri se aparecía en Moscú?

¿No era acaso una locura? Hacía meses que no sabía de Viktor. Se había ido sin despedirlo. No habían compartido más que fogosos besos y una sola noche de pasión.

_Pero podría haber más. Mucho más que esto._

—No te irás todavía — Masculló Yuuri.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a entregarme? Por favor, te suplico. Mira, podría… no sé, te daría algo a cambio si lo tuviera y-y yo… — Empezó a balbucear, con el rostro pálido.  
—No te irás todavía — Repitió, más sereno—. Porque voy a preparar suplementos. Me voy contigo.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Se despertó de golpe cuando la puerta que indicaba que el abuelo se iba por el fin de semana, se cerró. Yuri arrojó las sábanas. No es que la siesta lo había ayudado mucho, pero prácticamente se había desmayado sobre su cama luego de la confesión del abuelo. También estaba seguro de que le había bajado la presión.

Todavía estaba en shock. No había podido mencionar más de tres palabras juntas.

Nada de aquello podía ser real, pero lo era. Texteó a Mila para que apareciera lo más pronto por su casa, que la puerta estaría abierta.

Yuri corrió hasta la habitación de trastos. Si lo que el abuelo decía era verdad, entonces tendría que haber algo allí que probara sus palabras.

Prácticamente se movía en modo automático. Su cerebro no parecía procesar el hecho de que Viktor Nikiforov, el extraño que besaba en sus sueños (en otro cuerpo, claro está) era ¡Su jodido bisabuelo! No sabía si sentirse abrumado, asqueado, horrorizado, aliviado o todas juntas.

_Tiene que haber una explicación lógica._

El cuarto de trastos era una sola capa de polvo y mugre. Había incluso una araña muy fea y peluda que lo miraba desde una esquina. Decidió llamarla Viktor, ya que la situación lo ameritaba. Que fuese su bisabuelo no quitaba el rencor que había estado sintiendo en su interior desde que había abandonado a Yuuri Katsuki a su suerte allá en Hong Kong.

Ni siquiera supo por dónde empezar. Había al menos una decena de cajas sin etiquetar, y otra decena que sí estaban etiquetadas, pero ninguna llevaba el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov. _Su bisabuelo_. Si tenía que pensarlo una vez más se iba a desmayar de verdad.

—Estúpido imbécil ¿Por qué tuviste que entrometerte en mi vida? — Exclamó a la Araña-Viktor.

De repente odiaba más a su presunto ancestro que a Yuuri Katsuki. A todo esto ¿ _Quién era_ Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Acaso era real, también? Una parte de su cerebro casi podía explicar la aparición de Viktor en sus sueños pero ¿Y Yuuri, el verdadero protagonista de ellos?

Todo le daba vueltas.

La primera caja le pertenecía a su madre y lo supo de inmediato. Había vinilos de los años 80, donde la mujer había crecido, junto con ropa de la moda soviética y artículos que hablaban de la caída del muro de Berlín. Fotos de Yuri de bebé, vinchas y miles de mierdas superfluas, como anuarios escolares y tarjetas de sus enamorados. Quizás alguna venía incluso de su padre biológico, pero no podía importarle menos.

Las siguientes cajas eran del abuelo y la abuela, con varios artículos de su juventud. Había varias fotos de ellos juntos, de vacaciones, con Nina embarazada. _Nina Plisetskaya, antes Nina Viktorevicha Nikiforova._ Las fotos se deslizaron de sus manos e hicieron un ruido sordo al dar contra el suelo, espantando a la Araña-Viktor. La abuela era idéntica a Viktor, a pesar de que la foto estuviera vieja y en tonos sepia. Tenían la misma sonrisa en forma de corazón y las piernas larguísimas. Justo como Yuri también las tenía.

Pero lo que hizo paralizar su corazón fue la caja más pequeña. No era tan vieja como las de su abuela, ni tan reciente como las de su madre o del abuelo. _Porque su dueño no ha muerto hace tantos años._

La caja tenía cartas. Un poco de ropa. Artículos como los que había encontrado en internet, que hablaban sobre el gran héroe que había sido ese patán. Sí, para Yuri su bisabuelo era un patán.

Algo llamó su atención. Era pequeño y redondo, estaba sucio y herrumbrado. La inscripción que tenía grabada no estaba en cirílico ni tampoco en alfabeto latino.

 _Es japonés_ , dijo sin tener que darle una segunda mirada. Yuri sabía muy bien lo que aquello era. También lo había tenido en sus manos; unas manos que eran y no eran suyas. El corazón empezó a latirle de nuevo, pesado y fuerte. El cerebro le maquinaba a mil por hora. Podía haber tantas explicaciones a que estuviera sosteniendo aquella medalla en la vida real, pero a la vez no había ninguna.

 _Medalla al valor_ , rezaba. Una medalla que no había querido sostener entonces y que ahora tampoco quería hacerlo, porque se sentía como si estuviera cargando un peso de plomo.

Para cuando Mila llegó a su casa y lo encontró, Yuri estaba destrozado en el suelo, sosteniendo la medalla del otro Yuuri.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

—¡N-no entiendo lo que esta m-mierda significa! — Exclamó Yuri entre sollozos, apoyado sobre el regazo de Mila. La chica le acarició el cabello.  
—Sí sabes — Respondió dulcemente. Yuri se levantó y la miró mal.  
—¡No, no sé!  
—No estás queriendo aceptarlo — Replicó.  
—Sólo… cállate. No quiero que me respondas realmente, sólo… déjame hablar.

Mila se encogió de hombros a su lado.

Yuri necesitaba armar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

Viktor era real. _Y es mi bisabuelo._

Yuuri era real. _Y al parecer de verdad tuvo algo con mi bisabuelo._

Yo los conocí a través de un sueño, sin saber de ellos en la vida real. _Y no sé cómo explicarlo lógicamente._

—Estoy loco. Simplemente loco.  
—No estás loco.  
—He perdido la cabeza.  
—Sólo estás alterado.  
—¡Te dije que calles! Estoy empezando a creer que tú también eres producto de mi imaginación — Dijo, pasándose los dedos para desenredarse el pelo. Mila bufó enojada.  
—¡Por el amor de Dios! Deja de comportarte como un mocoso. No es como si acabaras de descubrir que eres el nieto de Hitler o algo.  
—No entiendes nada — Siseó Yuri.  
—Entiendo lo que hay que entender. Soñabas con un hombre llamado Viktor y veías su vida pasar, y ahora resulta que es tu bisabuelo — Habló como si estuviera explicándole a un niño.  
—¿Ves que no entiendes? Viktor no era el personaje principal, eso es lo peor. He soñado con un fulano llamado Yuuri Katsuki.

Mila no dijo nada, sino que se dedicó a sacar el relleno de un viejo sofá de la habitación de trastos.

Yuri comenzó a pensar pero no le gustaba lo que su mente imaginaba. Así que fue con la idea que siempre lo esperaba cada vez que tenía un problema.

—Vete — Ordenó. Mila se paró de un salto—. Me voy con Otabek.

 

* * * *

 

De camino a casa de Otabek se imaginó todos los escenarios posibles en donde le confesaba acerca de los sueños.

Tampoco entendía por qué quería hacerlo ¿Qué sentido tenía? Quizás Otabek le diera alguna solución o un consejo. Era una persona práctica y muy objetiva.

Le pidió que se encontraran en el parque que Otabek lo siguió la primera vez. Yuri no podía estar encerrado en una casa porque sentía que iba a asfixiarse, y si iban al Puente de los Besos probablemente se lanzaría al Río Nevá por los nervios.

Por primera vez, tuvo que esperarlo unos minutos. Yuri se sentía como se había sentido Yuuri Katsuki: abandonado, por culpa de Viktor. Su bisabuelo.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico, lo decidió así cuando Otabek apoyó su gran mano sobre el escuálido hombro de Yuri.

—Disculpa la demora. Estaba con JJ — Anunció. Su semblante se veía turbio, como si hubiese escuchado alguna verdad que no quería oír. _Como yo._  
—Está bien.

Otabek frunció el ceño. Yuri podía imaginarse que su amigo no entendía la razón de que no hubiese hecho algún comentario insultante hacia el canadiense. Hoy no lo haría; tenía otras personas a las que odiar e insultar.

—Últimamente te extraño — Dijo el kazajo.  
—Yo igual — Coincidió Yuri, pero no estaba seguro si se refería a su amigo o a su viejo yo, el que se había muerto luego de los sueños de Katsuki. _Quizás ambas._  
—Estás muy pálido — Dijo Otabek de repente. Su mano, cubierta por un mitón, se posó sobre la ardiente mejilla de Yuri; él quiso acunarse sobre ella y llorar. Su orgullo no lo dejó hacerlo.  
—Ha sido un día complicado — Confesó tras suspirar—. Beka, ¿Te importaría conseguirme algo para beber?

Tras su petición, Otabek no perdió el tiempo en contestar. Se limitó a asentir y corrió a un carrito turco para turistas, que vendía kebabs y bebidas. La fila era larga, lo que le compraría buenos segundos a Yuri para aclarar sus pensamientos.

La idea de decirle a Otabek empezaba a sonar horriblemente ¿Y si pensaba que era un loco? O peor: que lo viera como una estupidez por la cual no valía la pena perder el tiempo y cambiara de tema así como si nada.

Yuri se movía ansiosamente en el banco. El bolso de su amigo había quedado desparramado mientras éste buscaba su billetera. Uno de sus cuadernos de dibujos, el que Otabek solía guardar con más recelo, asomaba sus esquinas.

Una miradita no haría nada. Quizás incluso ver los suaves y coloridos trazos de su amigo lo relajaran.

El primer dibujo era un autorretrato. Otabek miraba al frente, con el ceño fruncido como siempre. A Yuri le pareció muy real, pero los colores se veían tristes y apagados; las mejillas de él en realidad tenían más coloración, y sus ojos no eran tan oscuros. Parecía que las sombras querían engullirse el retrato.

Le seguía el retrato de dos mujeres preciosas. Una que parecía estar cerca de los cincuenta, y la otra más bien adolescente. Ambas estaban caminando con los brazos enganchados y riendo de algo. _Su hermana y su madre_ , dedujo Yuri.

Había varios retratos de personas que no conocía, y muchas que sí. En una estaban Mila y Sara abrazadas, con los rostros de ambas del color del cabello de Mila. También estaba JJ con su corona el día de la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Alina, su madre, posaba en uno de los retratos; concentrada y mirando a su juego inventado de cartas.

También había no uno, ni dos, sino _decenas_ de retratos de Yuri. Para él no era sorpresa, Otabek le había dejado en claro antes de que se conociesen que le gustaba dibujarlo. Si bien la idea lo abrumaba un poco, no le disgustaba del todo. Otabek había retratado muchísimos rostros y escenarios, algunos incluso ficticios. A Yuri se le escapó una sonrisa.

Pero se borró en cuanto volteó la página: era el dibujo de un chico asiático, con pecas y uniforme militar, acostado en una especie de camilla.

_Guang Hong Ji._

El corazón le latió desbocado, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir. Le siguieron tres retratos de un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello dorado. Ya conocía esos ojos, habían sido unos de los más bonitos que había visto nunca.

_Christophe._

También había paisajes. A simple vista uno podía ver que era San Petersburgo, pero no era la ciudad en la que vivían actualmente. El rojo era el protagonista de la historia, pedazos de tela color escarlata colgaban de las ventanas y esquinas.

 _La era soviética_.

Nada lo preparó para las hojas finales. Había un Yuri dibujado, pero no era el Yuri que estaba hojeando el cuaderno.

 _Yuuri Katsuki_ le devolvió la mirada. Bajo las estrellas, sobre el hielo, en la carpa, en los vestuarios donde habían hecho el amor. _Viktor_ , con esa mirada nauseabunda que Yuri se había encargado de odiar durante las últimas horas también lo miró. Con el cabello del color de la plata y sus largas extremidades de bailarín.

No podía soportarlo más. Así que sin importarle si Otabek lo veía, abandonó el parque sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo allí.

 

* * * *

 

Habían pasado cuatro días. Yuri se había zampado más pastillas para dormir de las que debía, y se había pasado las horas inconsciente.

Ignoró las llamadas y aporreos de la puerta. No sabía quien lo había buscado y poco le importaba.

Las pastillas lo ayudaban a aislarse. Cuando las tomaba caía en un estado que no le permitía soñar, o al menos no lo dejaban recordar sus sueños. Y si dormía, no estaba despierto para pensar.

Se negaba a atar cabos, por más de que su mente le pedía a gritos y patadas que lo hiciera. La verdad estaba _ahí_ , al alcance de sus dedos para ser rozada. Pero él no la alcanzaría, al menos no ese día. Nunca lo haría, en lo posible.

Era irónico, usar la palabra posible en la misma oración que hablaba de la verdad. Porque todo era un verdadero disparate, sacado de una novela y contado por algún fanático religioso.

La puerta se abrió. Yuri vio desde el rellano de la escalera al abuelo, cargando su pequeña valija que llevaba consigo siempre a Riga. Cuando vio a su nieto en casa hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—¡Yuri! No creí que estarías un domingo en casa, creía que lo pasabas con tus amigos.  
—Hoy no me apetecía — Dijo, con voz rasposa. El abuelo frunció el ceño.  
—¿Estás bien? Te ves como un muerto.  
—Oh, estoy bien. Excelente, de verdad.

El abuelo podía detectar su sarcasmo. O quizás lo reveló su rostro. Tenía la cara paspada, los labios secos y los ojos lagañosos. Sin contar el cabello despeinado en todas direcciones y la ropa arrugada y sudorosa. Su gatito, el que Otabek le había dado para Navidad y que había decidido llamar _Beka,_ no abandonaba su lado ni tampoco lo había hecho desde que Yuri se había tirado medicado en la cama. Solamente se había levantado para ir al baño y alimentar al animal. Lo había llamado así porque era tan lindo como su humano homónimo y eso generaba pequeñas punzadas de culpabilidad en Yuri.

_Doy pena._

El abuelo le hizo un gesto para ir a la cocina, donde descubrió que su nieto apenas había tocado la comida que siempre le dejaba. Eso debió alarmarlo, pero no atosigó a Yuri con preguntas. El joven sabía que el abuelo se las ingeniería para saber que estaba ocurriendo allí.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? — Curioseó el abuelo, mientras calentaba comida y preparaba limonada.  
—Sí. De mi bisabuelo — Respondió Yuri con la lengua toda pastosa. Se tomó media botella de agua en lo que el abuelo demoró en ir a la mesa.  
—Vitya. Un gran hombre — Dijo Nikolai, mirando a la nada y con una sonrisa—. Amaba a tu mamá más que a nada. A veces creo que incluso más que a sus hijas, pero es que tuvo la desgracia de que ambas murieran antes que él.

 _Vitya, el diminutivo de Viktor ¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto?_ se preguntaba Yuri frotándose el rostro.

El abuelo comió unos pirozhki con parsimonia, hasta que comenzó a hablar otra vez.

—Enviudó mucho antes de cumplir los cincuenta. Darya, mi cuñada, y la menor de la familia, partió muy joven por un cáncer de huesos. Apenas la conocí. Y Nina, mi querida Ninachka… nos dejó cuando tu mamá apenas tenía dos años. Ese pobre hombre — Murmuró, para sí mismo y con los ojos acuosos—. Su vida era un misterio, pero eso no significaba que te sintieras fuera de lugar con él. Nos acogió a mí y a mi hija en su vida cuando quedamos solos. Siempre fue tan amable.  
—Seguro.  
—Lo era, Yurachka. Ojalá lo hubieses conocido. Murió unos cuantos años antes de tu nacimiento. A veces creo que su partida fue lo que llevó a tu mamá a las drogas y la locura.  
—¿Qué le pasó? — Inquirió, intentando no sonar muy curioso. El abuelo se veía emocionado y nostálgico de compartir ese momento con su nieto.  
—Simplemente se murió. Un día bajó a cenar con nosotros y se levantó antes porque quería ver el cielo estrellado antes de dormir. A la mañana siguiente nos dimos cuenta que llevaba muerto toda la noche.

Yuri tragó duro. Si alguna duda quedaba en su cerebro, estas parecían desaparecer de a poco cada vez más. Pero todavía se negaba a admitirlo abiertamente. Rascó fuertemente las orejas de Beka, lo que hizo que el gato le pegara un zarpazo.

—La guerra lo tocó demasiado. Él no luchó, eso sí. Pero ayudar a toda esa gente desamparada… imagino que esos horrores uno no los olvida fácilmente. Debes saber que fue un hombre muy amoroso y activo hasta el día que murió. Cuando comenzó a envejecer se compró un caniche muy dulce. Lo llevaba a todas partes. Luego de que Vitya murió, el animal se dejó morir a los dos meses.  
— _Vaya_.  
—Sí, _vaya_. Me alegra que te intereses por tus orígenes, Yuri. No somos nada sin el pasado. Pero tampoco olvides que el pasado no lo es todo.

Se esforzó para no rodar los ojos y soltar algún comentario innecesario. Yuri no quería el pasado. Quería devolverlo. Bastante tenía con su propio pasado como para tener que cargar con el de alguien que llevaba casi dos décadas bajo tierra.

—Eso me recuerda… — Habló el abuelo, sujetándose el mentón— Nunca te he contado el origen de tu nombre.  
— _¿Qué?_ — Preguntó aturdido.  
—Vitya le contaba cuentos a Alina todas las noches. Eran muy fantasiosos y a ella le encantaban las escenificaciones que él hacía.  
—Abuelo…

Yuri clavó las uñas en la mesa. Nikolai ni siquiera notó las reacciones del chico.

—El protagonista siempre era el mismo joven. Era muy distinto a ti, claro está. Era un soldado, porque todas las historias de Vitya eran sobre la guerra. El chico se llamaba Yuri y era quien salvaba el día. Alina estaba tan fascinada que creyó que el mayor homenaje a su abuelo no era llamarte como él, sino como su héroe favorito.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1942, Birmania**

Llevaban tres días caminando y Yuuri ya sentía como su vida comenzaba a cambiar. Leo era un buen compañero de viajes: simpático y no juzgaba.

La jungla birmana parecía sacada de alguna historia de aventuras. Llena de peligros, árboles frondosos y humedad. Sobre todo esta última. La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo y las moscas revoloteaban alrededor de él. Pero eso no podía opacar el sentimiento de que era libre.

 _Libre. Libre al fin_. Quería alzar los brazos, girar y gritar al universo de que la guerra ya no podía alcanzarlo. Que no había más amigos muertos, castigos, muertes y asesinatos innecesarios.

Pero ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Tomaría un barco hasta la India y de ahí buscar la forma de llegar a San Petersburgo? ¿Acaso Viktor valía tanto?

Sí, sí lo valía.

Leo a su lado también se veía emocionado, especialmente porque no tenía que hacer su escape solo. No habían llegado noticias de ninguno de los dos ejércitos y tampoco había noticias de ataques a las comunidades locales. Yuuri no podía creer la suerte que tenían. Solo esperaba que durara hasta que los dos escapasen rumbo hasta el subcontinente indio.

—Eh, Yuuri — Llamó Leo—. Tú has estado en China ¿Verdad?  
—Pues… solo he estado en ciudades fronterizas. Donde sí he estado es en Hong Kong — Respondió tras tragar saliva. No eran buenos recuerdos— ¿Por qué?  
—Ah, es que hace unos años hice un amigo de China durante el programa de entrenamiento de los Estados Unidos. Me gustaría aprender un poco de chino para cuando lo vea otra vez — Confesó con una sonrisa—. Quizás me tome tiempo encontrarlo.  
—Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

 _Así como yo encontraré a Viktor,_ se dijo y suspiró.

—Es el destino — Dijo el americano, sacando a Yuuri de sus pensamientos—. Fíjate, cualquiera de tus compañeros me habría disparado al verme. O me hubieran tomado de rehén. Pero da la casualidad que me apareces tú ¡Y te unes a mi locura!  
—Sí — Coincidió Yuuri, con una sonrisa temblorosa—. Es sencillamente increíble.  
—Te lo digo, Yuuri, es el destino. Cuando nos separemos tendrás que darme alguna forma de contactarte. Eres algo así como mi salvador.  
—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Leo.  
—Bueno, fuimos los salvadores del otro, los dos. Yo iré a China y luego a quien sabe dónde. Quizás vaya a México con mi padre, y luego recorreré toda América Latina. Compondré más música y le mostraré al mundo el poder de los medio latinos-medio norteamericanos. Tengo lo mejor de ambos mundos — Bromeó. Luego golpeó a Yuuri con su hombro— ¿Tú sigues con la idea de ir a la Unión Soviética? No soy quien para juzgar, ya ves, pero es un lugar muy frío y donde pasan cosas malas, también.  
—Ya, eso sí. Pero hay algo que vale la pena el riesgo.

Leo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Pues entonces que así s…!

Entonces un golpe. Y un grito desgarrador.

No, no había sido un golpe.

_Un disparo. Y le ha dado a Leo._

A casi dos metros había ido a parar el chico a causa del impacto. Se sostenía el hombro derecho, y de entre los dedos le escurría sangre.

—Nos han encontrado. Yuuri, ¡Corre! — Le dijo Leo, con la cara contorsionada del dolor.

Un recuerdo le azotó la mente. Phichit tomando sus manos y pidiéndole que huyera mientras él desactivaba la mina que lo habría matado.

_Yuuri, necesito que corras._

_Estaré justo detrás de ti._

_Puedo desactivarla._

_¡CORRE!_

La voz de Phichit parecía querer reventar sus oídos. Yuuri no volvería a salvar su pellejo a costa del de un amigo.

— _No_. Tú te vienes conmigo — Declaró. Tomó a Leo y lo hizo recargarse en él—. Nos vamos los dos. Tú a China, México, donde sea y yo a Rusia.  
—Yuuri, te voy a retrasar. Y lo más probable es que… hayan sido estadounidenses — Murmuró, sin dejar de tocarse la herida.

Yuuri volvió a depositarlo con cuidado en el suelo. Arrancó un pedazo de la pierna del pantalón e hizo una venda con mucha presión sobre el hombro de Leo.

_No nos vamos a morir. No hoy, no después de que hemos probado la libertad._

Volvió a tomar a Leo, y partieron hacia la frondosa jungla.

 

* * * *

 

No habían pasado más que un par de horas. La tela de la venda de Leo se había teñido de rojo y su piel, que solía tener un tono chocolatoso ahora se veía de un gris enfermizo.

_No más muertes. Por favor, Leo es lo único que tengo ahora._

El chico tenía tantos sueños y metas. Era tan joven. Y tan, tan valiente. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a escapar de las garras de una armada tan poderosa como lo era la americana.

_Sólo queríamos ser libres ¿Eso está tan mal? ¿Qué acaso el ser humano no nace siendo libre? Los grilletes te los ponen en el momento en que te registras como ciudadano de una nación en particular._

El sol ya había caído. Yuuri agradecía que ya casi fuera verano, por lo que no tenía necesidad de encender una fogata o hubieran sido descubiertos rápidamente. Hubiera querido calentar la hoja del cuchillo de Leo y así cauterizar la herida para que no perdiera tanta sangre. Pero no podía correr riesgos.

A su lado, Leo estaba recostado en la tierra. Sudaba helado y la sangre se había extendido a su ropa ya ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba en morir alguien por desangramiento? ¿O por infección?

Las hojas y ramas a su lado crujieron.

Yuuri no tenía a donde ir. No con Leo así como estaba. Quien sea que les estuviera dando caza, estaba pisándole los talones.

Soltó algunas lágrimas. La vida era _tan_ injusta. Le había dado la suficiente libertad como para querer emborracharse y luego la había arrancado de sus manos descuidadas.

 _Atrapado_ , pensó, cuando sentía al menos cinco rifles apuntando hacia ellos.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Letonia**

Quizás ver a su madre le aclararía un poco las ideas.

Aunque la idea de _ver_ a su madre debería haber sido la peor de sus ideas en los últimos meses. No sabía si ella estaba en sus días buenos, en sus días malos o incluso en sus días _muy_ malos. Pero Yuri tenía 17 años y en el fondo de su alma anhelaba el cariño materno.

El abuelo siempre había sido suficiente, todavía lo era, pero Alina era otro tema. Cuando había sido pequeño, Yuri lloraba todas las noches sin saber que había sido de ella porque la extrañaba.

Su madre quizás tendría respuestas.

El Instituto Mental de Riga no estaba lejos de la estación. No es que la maldita ciudad fuera muy kilométrica, de todas formas. Como alma en pena, entró por la puerta y un aroma desinfectante lo golpeó de frente.

Lo recibió Popovich, que llevaba toda la cara pintarrajeada como si fuera el personaje de algún circo.

 _Fenómeno_ , pensó Yuri para sí mismo por más de que sabía que Georgi se pintaba así por los pacientes más pequeños. El enfermero lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Espero que no vengas a ver a tu madre solo por la pensión que podrías cobrar por ella — Musitó. A Yuri se le encendieron las orejas.  
—¿Cómo te atreves? — Masculló— No pretendo que un malnacido como tú sepa algo de mi vida o mis intenciones. Ahora,  
—He visto muchos como tú — Le gritó, cuando Yuri se estaba yendo—. Quiero a Alina, como quiero a todos los pacientes de aquí. Como le hagas daño, te las verás conmigo. A mí me importa muy poco que seas su hijo. El que vive aquí con ella soy _yo_.  
—Porque te pagan — Murmuró entre dientes. Georgi alzó una ceja.  
—Pues a ti no te pagan y no vienes nunca, así que quizás tienes razón ¿no?

Yuri odiaba a ese idiota. Estaba justo al tope de su lista negra, por encima de JJ pero abajo del recientemente agregado Viktor.

Le enseñó el dedo medio y se escabulló entre los blancos pasillos.

 

* * * *

 

Alina no estaba jugando a su juego inventado de cartas. Simplemente miraba la televisión, con un gesto chistoso, como si de verdad estuviera pensativa por ver un telediario. Las trenzas en su cabello estaban prolijas y pulcras como siempre, gracias a la mano de Popovich. Yuri sintió un vacío; alguien de verdad estaba compartiendo tiempo con su madre, mientras él lloriqueaba por cosas de adolescentes.

Quería excusarse; de que era una loca, una drogadicta rehabilitada, que se acostó con un imbécil que la abandonó, _que quiso ahogarlo cuando no era más que un pequeño._ Pero no pudo. No cuando la vio tan inocente mirando un programa, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones rubios de cabello.

El parecido de ambos era fascinante, jamás dejaba de sorprender a Yuri. Cuando miraba a su madre, él sentía que se veía a sí mismo en el espejo pero con senos y más ojeras.

_Si ella viviera contigo, el parecido entre ustedes se vería como algo cotidiano._

Alina desvió unos segundos la mirada, solo para verlo. No parecía sorprendida de que Yuri estuviera allí. Después de todo, según el abuelo, ella había estado fingiendo que su hijo la visitaba todos los días como mecanismo de defensa.

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Hola — Dijo con una voz que sonó como un graznido—. Espero no sea demasiado tarde.  
—¿Cariño? Nunca es tarde — Respondió, con una tímida sonrisa—. Salvo para las pastillas. Creo que Georgi lo ha olvidado otra vez.

Yuri suspiró. Se acostó al lado de la mujer que le había dado la vida, al ver que ella se hacía a un lado.

—¿Me querías preguntar algo? — Inquirió de repente, sin quitar la vista de una noticia acerca de unos perritos rescatados del río.  
—¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Pues porque hace un rato dijiste eso.  
—Yo no…

Se mordió la lengua, al recordar.

_Ella finge que siempre vienes. Síguele la corriente._

Aun así lo inquietó la gran intuición que las madres tenían, por más locas que fuesen.

—Quiero que me hables del abuelo Vitya — Dijo decidido.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Por primera vez, Yuri pudo ver perplejidad en los ojos de su madre. Ella se removió incómoda en su lugar.

—Me preparaba dulces.  
—Ajá.  
—Y me llevaba de la mano a la escuela.  
—Mi abuelo, tu papá, también lo hacía ¿Sabes? — Respondió hastiado.  
—También me contaba cuentos. Sí, sí. Eran muy bonitos. Me habló del río de estrellas. Del cuento del monstruo. También me contaba cuentos sobre Yuuri, el soldadito japonés.  
—Háblame de él — Musitó, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus cuencas.  
—Yuuri era valiente. Igual que tú. Tenía muchos miedos, pero eso no le impedía ser un héroe en las historias de Vitya. Todos los héroes tienen un gran corazón — Balbuceó—. Como tú — Se apresuró a agregar.  
—¿Por qué te hablaba sobre él?  
—Porque es alguien a quien el abuelo admiraba, supongo — Pensó ella—. Alguien que no pudo olvidar.

Yuri cerró los ojos, y un regadero de lágrimas cayeron de ellas.

Se sintió un tonto. Un ciego. Un necio. No quiso ver lo que estaba justo frente a él. Alina estiró un solo dedo, con el cual secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—No llores, hijito.  
—No funciona así, mamá — Dijo enojado, pero su voz terminó saliendo como si fuese un chiste. Alina sonrió.  
—Tú eres Yuri.  
—Sí, mamá.

Sabía muy bien las dobles implicaciones de ello. Y no intentaría negarlo. Alina se veía satisfecha.

—Y yo soy tu mamá.

Un recuerdo. Un sueño inocente, que no habría sido tan memorable recordar. Las palabras de Yuuri: _si tuviese que elegir a mamá una y otra vez, lo haría en todas las vidas futuras que tuviera._

En todas y cada una de ellas. Porque el envase y las circunstancias no importan; el amor de madre e hijo sigue siendo amor de madre e hijo aunque los siglos corran.

_Yuuri, bastardo, al final terminaste tomando el control de mi vida._

_De nuestra vida,_ parecía querer decirle Yuuri.

 _Nuestra_. No sonaba tan mal.

 

* * * *

 

El viaje de regreso a San Petersburgo terminó retrasándose y llegó cerca de las 9 pm a la estación Vitebsky. No le importaba el frío de pelarse ni la oscuridad de la noche, él tenía algo que hacer y lo haría.

Llegó al departamento de Otabek al cabo de unos minutos en taxi. El edificio se veía sombrío y solitario. Tomó la llave de emergencia que su amigo le había dado y entró.

Otabek no estaba. Claro, sí era día de semana y él trabajaba en el correo.

La casa se veía aún más desordenada y descuidada: había hojas por doquier y platos sucios. Yuri se sintió culpable por aquello. Durante casi una semana el chico no había dado ni señales de vida. Había hecho que el abuelo corriera a Mila, Sara e incluso a JJ cuando lo visitaron para preguntar de su desaparición. Ignoró también las llamadas de la Academia, especialmente las de Yakov.

De Otabek no sabía nada. Al menos cuando el abuelo atendía la puerta, no había ido a buscarlo. Pero ¿podía culparlo? Yuri era una bomba de tiempo. Siempre con quejas, problemas, dolores. Y siempre Otabek poniendo el hombro, sin recibir nada a cambio. A cualquier persona aquello podía saturarlo.

Y estaba el tema de los sueños.

Otabek había dibujado a Viktor y a Yuuri. La guerra. Todo. Otabek _sabía_ porque Otabek también _soñaba_. Cuando encontró los cuadernos encima de la mesa quiso hojearlos una vez más para comprobar lo trazado en ellos. Y ahí estaba todo: Viktor, Yuuri, un cielo estrellado en el que los pequeños puntos luminosos parecían formar un río, las largas pestañas de Christophe.

En un ataque de rabia arrojó el cuaderno contra la pared. Cuando se estampó contra el suelo, Yuri no le dio más tiempo y lo volvió a tomar, para arrancar página por página, poniendo más cizaña en aquellas donde estaban los trágicos amantes Yuuri y Viktor. Como si romper las hojas quitara todo lo que había ocurrido y ocurriría.

Era macabro y maravilloso. Parecía un juego hilado a mano por algún ser superior, que disfrutaba viendo las miserias de todas las personas involucradas.

Pero no era un ser superior el que trazaba los senderos de su destino. Había sido Yuuri.

Yuuri, que había elegido renacer en el alma del _bisnieto_ de su amor Viktor.

Se le heló la sangre ¿Eso significaba que aquellos dos personajes nunca más habían vuelto a cruzarse? Viktor se había casado y rehecho su vida, con esposa, hijas, una nieta.

Pero ¿Y Yuuri? ¿También había construido una nueva vida luego de la guerra y el abandono de Viktor? ¿No había llegado a San Petersburgo? ¿Había… ocurrido algo?

No soñaba desde hacía dos días, gracias a las pastillas que seguía robando de la despensa del abuelo. No tenía porqué descubrirlo.

El viaje y la estadía en Riga estaban cobrándole las horas de andanzas. Quería dormir, pero tenía miedo ahora que sabía la verdad.

_Tengo miedo de lo que estés intentando decirme, Yuuri._

Tenía que ser valiente, costase lo que costase. Había llegado a este punto, podría superarlo. Y cuando superase aquello, Yuri sería alguien más fuerte. Descubriría el verdadero sentido de todos esos meses de llantos, miedos y alegrías.

La cama de Otabek era tan suave como la recordaba y seguía oliendo fuertemente a él. Dejó que el ambiente y los recuerdos lo llevasen a sus sueños _una vez más_.

 

* * * *

 

Yuuri

 

**1942, Birmania**

Olía a lodazal, cobre y frutas podridas. Yuuri abrió los ojos y se encontró maniatado, con la cara enterrada en la tierra mojada, con insectos caminándole por la piel.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Las fuerzas lo habían traicionado y todo el cuerpo le dolía por el estrés de la situación, puesto que los soldados que los habían atrapado no les habían tocado un pelo. A excepción del hombro de Leo, claro.

Leo. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo a su lado y se lo encontró doblado en una posición que podría haberle roto los huesos. Su rostro se veía aun más enfermizo, y Yuuri no creía que eso hubiese sido posible. Podía escuchar su trabajosa respiración, a diferencia de la suya, que era rápida y fuerte.

¿Cómo podía imaginárselo? Leo y él habían pasado los últimos días soñando acerca de sus futuros, de todos los viajes que harían, enamorarse, _vivir_. Ahora estaban atrapados, y pronto, muy probablemente muertos. Rompió a llorar. Tanto había sacrificado, _para nada_. Phichit había muerto para nada. Su familia lo había visto partir para nada. Yuuri había entregado su cuerpo, corazón y alma para absolutamente nada.

Unas voces lo distrajeron; acentos americanos.

—Yuuri — Oyó que Leo le susurraba, con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor—. Nuestros días fueron cortos, pero estuvo bien emborracharse de nuestra falsa libertad.  
—No digas nada. Guarda fuerzas — Le pidió Yuuri con ternura.  
—No me digas que saldremos de aquí — Rogó.  
—No lo haré.

Era el fin y ambos lo sabían, para qué se iba a mentir. Nada más le quedaban las memorias de tiempos compartidos.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido. Un cálido hogar, comida sobre su mesa, sus padres juntos y amándolo, una hermana cariñosa, amigos que lo habían querido desde la más tierna infancia y amigos que habían dado la vida por él, un par de patines para deslizarse sobre los lagos congelados, educación, la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de maravilloso hombre, _una vida_. Yuuri había hecho tantas cosas en su vida, y había estado tan ciego que no supo apreciarlas en cuanto tuvo el momento. Las cosas siempre ocurrían de una forma curiosa y retorcida.

Pero en ese momento, todas las memorias de sus 24 años de edad se habían visto opacadas por una sola imagen:

 _Viktor_ , en todo su esplendor. Su chispa en medio de cenizas, su faro en la densa oscuridad, su recompensa dorada al final del arcoíris.

Tantas cosas que no habían sido dichas ni hechas, y ahora ya no podrían ser.

Las voces y los cuerpos se acercaron. Vieron a Leo y rieron como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo llamaron _perro mexicano, sucio mulato_ y _latino delincuente_. El chico ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para responder algo.

Y luego le dispararon. A sangre fría, a un hombre herido y desarmado. Un limpio disparo en la frente, que acabó con su efímera existencia.

 _Efímera_ , sí. Esa era la palabra. Porque en la inmensidad del universo, las vidas humanas no eran más que efímeros montones de energía.

Pero esa energía nunca se destruía, solo se dispersaba en los confines del espacio hasta que podía volver a agruparse.

Yuuri deslizó una sonrisa en su mente.

_Algún día, Viktor, nuestra energía será más fuerte que las estrellas mismas y nos volveremos a encontrar._

—Malditos japoneses, se creen que pueden entrar en nuestras bases ¿eh?  
—Yo digo que le arranquemos una mano y se las mandemos.  
—¿Tú crees que este gordo le interesa a alguno de ellos? Seguramente lo enviaron en una misión suicida, si es lo único que estos cobardes saben hacer.  
—Dile _hola_ a los reyes del nuevo mundo.

Un nuevo mundo; que lejano se veía aquel sueño, que Viktor y él habían fantaseado bajo la noche iluminada.

Todo a su alrededor cobró más nitidez. Sonido. Color.

El cañón de un arma. El corazón palpitándole en los oídos. La blanquecina luz de emergencia de los cascos americanos. El lejano ladrido de los perros. Las risas. La humedad de la jungla.

_No es un adiós._

El seguro destrabado. El sonido del gatillo. El olor de la sangre derramándose.

_Es tan sólo un hasta siempre._

El disparo. El metal hundiéndose y quemando en su carne. Un último pensamiento, de ojos azules y cabello plateado.

Y luego, la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo muchas palabras luego de este capítulo. Solo que no me odien 3 Y quizás fue predecible, pero espero les termine gustando igual.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!  
> Besitos y hasta mañana.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Días más duros no había tenido. Ni siquiera cuando su hermana había perecido en el atentado ni cuando su padre enfermó. Tampoco lo fueron aquellos primeros meses luego de irse de casa, cuando era él sólo contra el mundo.

Porque ahora las cosas sólo tenían que ver consigo mismo. Con su interior.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que mudarse a San Petersburgo sería tremenda montaña rusa de emociones?

Otabek no sabía a quien echarle la culpa. Si a Viktor por aparecerse en sus sueños, si a Yuri por aparecer en su vida, si a JJ por arrastrarlo allí, si a él mismo por aceptar, si al destino por simplemente darle esa vida. Todos parecían tener su cuota de participación.

Desde que había visitado a Celestino que lo sabía muy bien. Había intentado no darle importancia, pero aquello no había funcionado.

 _Has reencarnado en Viktor. Eres un alma renacida._ El simple pensamiento le daba escalofríos. Pero era la cruda verdad, puesto que no había más explicaciones para aquello.

_Estás aquí para completar los asuntos pendientes de Viktor. No lo arruines._

¿Cuáles eran esos asuntos pendientes?

_Su Yuuri. Y mi Yuri._

Lo dejaba alucinando pensar en aquello. Habían pasado décadas, habían sido separados por kilómetros, y aquí estaban. Hoy y ahora, Yuri y Otabek, mano a mano. Tendría que haberlo sabido cuando su corazón revoloteó aquel día en la Academia cuando chocaron, literalmente, sus caminos. El día que los sueños habían empezado.

El destino los había unido ahora, y Otabek no era quien contradecir sus sabias decisiones.

Pero ahora Yuri estaba desaparecido. Recordó su propia desaparición y concluyó que los dos eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Impredecibles, impulsivos, intratables. Eran dos lobos solitarios y lastimados que no habían sabido en un principio como comportarse alrededor del otro, si ser compañeros o amenazas. Y habían escogido ser compañeros, por muy fácil que hubiese sido ser enemigos y rivales.

_Yuri Plisetsky es como el mar. Profundo, misterioso, con un efecto calmante, hermoso._

Lo quería tanto. No sabía si eran sus emociones o las de Viktor. No le importaba. Otabek estaba seguro que no importa cuántas veces el envase cambiara, el contenido siempre amaría al alma de Yuri. Y lo más hermoso de todo, es que en todas las vidas que tuviese, él aprendería a amarlo una y otra vez como si fuera el primer momento

 

* * * *

Viktor

 

**1945, Alemania**

Aquel era el fin de la guerra. No era como Viktor esperaba. Las calles de Berlín estaban cubiertas de júbilo por parte de las tropas aliadas, pero los alemanes miraban con ojos aterrorizados el derrumbamiento de sus mundos.

_Es casi como en Hong Kong._

¡Cuánto había pasado ya desde Hong Kong! Un lugar lleno de maravillas y horrores. Dónde había amado y odiado.

Dónde había estado con Yuuri Katsuki. Lo había besado, tocado, querido. Dónde había visto su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos por última vez.

 _¿Qué ha sido de ti, Yuuri?_ Era una pregunta que lo azotaba en las madrugadas y mañanas. Japón todavía no se había rendido, pero no faltaría mucho. Tan sólo esperaba que el chico hubiese sobrevivido hasta entonces y finalmente tuviera la vida que se merecía. _En este mundo nuevo, que pronto vamos a construir todos._

También Hong Kong era el lugar dónde Chris lo había traicionado. Su gran amigo Chris, al que Viktor nunca había vuelto a contactar pero que tampoco había dejado de querer. Y Chris también lo quería. Pero a veces, la amistad simplemente no estaba destinada a seguir en pie.

Como había mencionado antes: Hong Kong, un lugar de maravillas y horrores.

Al otro lado de la calle, unos ojos de color gris lo escrutaban con duda. Cuando Viktor miró con atención, una bella jovencita, con faldas y cancanes, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La chica llevaba unos niños de la mano, pero se soltó de ellos y corrió a su encuentro.

Entonces recordó algo. Una niña de coletas y ventanas donde deberían ir sus dientes; siempre cubierta de tierra y chillando en un idioma extraño.

 _Eveliina Hänäläinen._ Su vecina finlandesa de cuando no era más que un tierno infante. Su familia había abandonado la Unión Soviética durante el período de guerras, y ahora se la encontraba allí, en Alemania.

—Viktor — Saludó ella con su voz un poco grave para una chica— ¡A ti parece que los años no te pasan!

¿Era el destino? Viktor habría jurado que su destino era Yuuri Katsuki.

Pero el destino se rió en su cara, mientras parecía decir: _tú no tienes idea lo que tengo preparado para ti._

* * * *

**1951, Finlandia**

La boda había sido elegante, e invitados de toda Escandinavia y los países eslavos asistieron al evento.

Eveliina llevaba un vestido blanco y lleno de encajes, y cada vez que miraba a Viktor un poco de su rímel se corría a causa de las lágrimas y manchaba el vestido.

Viktor había vestido un bonito esmoquin, a pesar de las insistencias de su madre de usar un traje típico de boda rusa. Para Viktor no sería correcto, puesto que estaban en Helsinki.

El salón se había decorado con cientos de pequeñísimas flores blancas y azules, mientras que el ambiente olía a azúcar y champagne.

 _Curiosa combinación; de seguro las estrellas saben a azúcar y champagne._ Viktor no sabía de dónde salían esos pensamientos. O quizás si lo sabía.

Su abuela enloqueció cuando no vio el anillo de los Nikiforov entregado hacía más de un siglo por el zar. Viktor fingió arrepentimiento de “haber perdido” la joya, como dijo él.

Pero en su corazón sabía, que estuviese donde estuviese aquel anillo, estaba con la persona correcta.

 

* * * *

 

**1953, Rusia**

El día más feliz de su vida siempre sería cuando miró a Nina, su primogénita, por primera vez a los ojos.

Era una cosita pequeña y hermosa, y que estaba convencidísimo que se parecía a él. _A él,_ quien la había creado. Un pequeño mundo que cabía en las palmas de su mano. Más tarde llegaría Darya, que también era una cosa hermosa, y si bien Viktor no había sentido lo mismo que con Nina, el sentimiento era algo hermoso, nuevo y diferente.

Pero él ya había tenido un mundo entero a su disposición y en sus brazos.

Y se le había esfumado.

 

* * * *

 

**1961, Suiza**

Las noticias volaban. Hubiese querido que se quedaran en su lugar, si le traerían semejante dolor a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Allí, vestido de negro, por primera vez se arrepintió de no haber tomado cartas en el asunto antes. Ahora nada podía hacer, pero esto podría ser una gran lección para él a futuro.

La joven prometida de Chris, que estaba encinta, lloraba sobre su ataúd. Viktor no sabía si su ex amigo había amado a aquella mujer de verdad. Se veía simplona, pero al parecer le había importado su fallecimiento. No sumaba que un hombre de aproximadamente su edad se viera misteriosamente igual de destrozado mientras se escondía en las sombras, de todos los Giacometti y los conocidos del fallecido. Viktor conocía a Chris, a pesar de los años, y supo que había algo allí. Aunque no indagaría demasiado, en honor a su memoria.

Hubo solo un par de líneas de despedida:

 

_“Simplemente no puedo vivir sabiendo que hace tantos años perdí el rumbo de quien verdaderamente soy”._

 

Y eso era todo lo que quedó de él, junto a unas manchas de sangre y una vieja arma de la guerra.

La guerra. Parecía que aunque hiciera años que había acabado, no lo abandonaría jamás.

 

* * * *

 

**1970, Japón**

Habían tenido una linda vida, Eveliina y él. Tenían dos hijas hermosas, una casa pintoresca en Moscú. Se habían querido, pero quizás no lo suficiente. Nunca parecía que eso les hubiera afectado.

Así que cuando Eveliina, a sus cortos 45 años sucumbió ante la enfermedad, Viktor decidió que la vida no se detendría para él. Su vida jamás se había estancado hasta ahora y no permitiría que sucediera en ningún momento.

Sólo le tomó unos meses hasta que decidió visitar la bella joya asiática de Japón.

No era como Corea ni China ni Hong Kong. Japón era diferente, como un ave fénix. Luego de la destrucción que habían generado los bombardeos de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, el pueblo parecía alzarse de a poco, con las rodillas ensangrentadas pero el mentó en alto.

¿Para que había ido a Japón? ¿Para perseguir un viejo sueño de su juventud? Nada le garantizaba que lo encontraría entre los escombros de aquel país.

 _Puede que incluso ya no esté_ , se murmuró.

Así que dejó una rosa blanca en el memorial de los Caídos, y regresó a Moscú.

 

* * * *

 

**1984, Rusia**

La vida lo volvía a golpear una vez más.

Su esposa, su segunda hija, y ahora la luz de su vida: _Nina._

Nina, con su cabello lacio y grisáceo como el suyo, con el semblante duro y la elegancia de una princesa.

Sentía que su corazón era como la parca, cada vez que amaba algo, lo mataba. O lo exiliaba de su vida.

Enterrar a Nina había sido la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer, luego de abandonar a Yuuri allá en Hong Kong.

Su yerno, Nikolai, estaba a su lado destrozado. Viktor había estado en su lugar. También había amado y lo había perdido en tiempos difíciles. _Sólo que tú, Viktor, lo perdiste por tu culpa._

_Pudiste haberlo buscado. Nikolai ya no puede._

Pero no todo era dolor en su vida: una cabellera rubia y unos ojos color aguamarina lo miraban desde el suelo, sin entender mucho que ocurría a su alrededor, con las manitas aferradas a las de su padre.

Hacía tantos años que Viktor no veía tanta inocencia en una persona. Alina Plisetskaya era un ángel pequeñito y puro, como Yuuri lo había sido una vez, cuando todavía podía darse el lujo de abrazarlo.

Así que la tomó en sus brazos, y cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, deseó que su corazón asesino no le arrebatara la última cosa que amaría en este mundo.

 

* * * *

 

**1987, Rusia**

—¡Cuéntame un capítulo más, dada Vitya! — Suplicaba Alina— Te prometo que luego voy a la cama.  
—Alya, no creo que a papá le guste que nos quedemos hasta tarde despiertos — Decía Viktor severo, a pesar de que sus ojos sonreían.  
— _¡Porfis!_ — Diría ella, mientras juntaba las manos y hacía boca de pato. Entonces Viktor caería en sus trampas una vez más, porque su corazón era débil por ella.  
—Ah, que más da ¡Mejor usar las horas que me quedan contándole cuentos a mi chica favorita!

Alina reía, y se acurrucaba en su costado, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos curiosos que tenía.

¡Qué hubiera dado Viktor por ser joven otra vez! Makkachin, el caniche cachorro que había conseguido hacía apenas unos meses, se subió a la cama junto a ellos también.

—Bueno, ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah, sí. Los malvados vikingos.  
—¿Y se robaron a la princesa?  
—No, se robaron al héroe. Esta historia no es como las demás, recuerda — Espetó divertido, tocando la pequeña nariz de su nieta con el índice. Alina carcajeó.  
—¡A los héroes no los pueden secuestrar!  
—Pero claro que sí, Alya ¿No recuerdas como es nuestro héroe?  
—Sí, Yuri se mete en un montón de líos ¡Y se las ingenia para salir ileso después!  
—¿Ya ves? Solo un verdadero héroe es capaz de corregir sus propios errores, no los de otros.

Y cuando Alina quedaba dormida en sus brazos, Viktor se contaba el mismo cuento de su héroe a sí mismo, esperando no olvidarlo jamás.

 

* * * *

 

**1995, Rusia**

Otra tarde más. Cada vez se hacían más monótonas que la anterior. Arrastraba los pies como el buen anciano que era hasta la cocina, cenaría con su yerno y nieta para terminar regresando a la cama.

_Eres viejo, Vitya._

¡Cuántas personas que él había conocido hubieran dado lo que fuera por estar en sus zapatos!

Y aun así él se sentía vacío. Como si la guerra hubiera drenado todas las emociones de su cuerpo.

A veces se preguntaba si la guerra había sido real o todo un producto de su imaginación. Después de todo, no quedaba nadie que pudiera corroborar los hechos.

_Todos muertos, idos._

Excepto por uno. Yuuri Katsuki.

¿Qué habría sido de su lindo rostro luego de la noche en Hong Kong?

Viktor era joven otra vez cuando la recordaba. La primera vez que había amado y sido amado de regreso. Cuántas noches así había perdido.

Ahora era un poco demasiado tarde.

—Abue, adivina — Intervino Alina al verlo decaído— ¡Podré competir como senior de gimnasia rítmica en un año!  
—Mi pequeña prodigio — Decía Nikolai, acariciando la barbilla de su hija.  
—Alya, ángel, yo creo que no deberías competir — Habló Viktor, totalmente serio. El rostro de Alina se transformó.  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—Porque sería un poco cruel que humillaras al resto de gimnastas.

Entonces le guiñó un ojo y Alina lo abrazó.

_Tanto amor para una sola vida. Tanto amor que él a veces se veía incapaz de devolver._

Esa misma noche se acostó temprano con Makkachin a su lado, tenía ganas de pensar y recordar. También quería mirar el cielo desde su ventana por si estaba estrellado.

Y se dio cuenta de algo.

La mayoría de las personas en su vida habían encontrado un final truculento, sesgado cuando menos lo merecían, mientras él descansaba en su cama y una persona lo amaba en el cuarto de al lado.

Sonrió con ironía. Que tonto había sido, una vez más había dejado que las oportunidades se le escurrieran como agua de las manos. Como con Chris, como con sus hijas, _como con Yuuri._

Viktor cerró los ojos.

_He tenido el premio mayor sin darme cuenta: poder morir en paz._

Cerró los ojos. Dio una bocanada de aire, y dedicó la última imagen en su cabeza a alguien muy especial.

_Yuuri, muy pronto nos veremos otra vez. La vida al final no tuvo suficiente tiempo para separarnos._

 

* * * *

 

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Entonces Otabek cerró ese capítulo de su vida.

Otabek creyó que se sentiría vacío cuando finalmente acabara. Pero estaba en paz. Tanta paz como Viktor había tenido al dormirse por última vez.

Se enjugó una pequeña lágrima. El chico lo había tenido todo, pero eso no había sido suficiente. Necesitaba pensar en aquello, así que se fugó al Puente de los Besos en el centro de San Petersburgo.

Que increíble, pensó, que en algún momento del siglo pasado, seguramente Viktor hubiese estado viendo el atardecer en aquel mismo lugar. Viktor. O sea él mismo.

Otabek sonrió involuntariamente. Quizás por eso le había encantado la primera vez que lo vio.

Ambos habían tenido vidas llenas de viajes, de exploración, de descubrimiento. Y al final eso les había dejado la misma enseñanza.

 _No perteneces en ningún lado, excepto donde te aman_. _Y en dónde te amas a ti mismo._

Era el final más agridulce que Otabek se había esperado.

 

* * * *

 

Ya ni siquiera le importaba asistir a trabajar; sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, por lo que decidió regresar a su pequeño hogar.

La palabra hogar ya tenía un nuevo significado para él, pero aquel apartamento había sido testigo de momentos maravillosos junto a alguien que lo quería.

_Sí, es mi hogar._

Pero algo no andaba bien. Lo supo en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, y sintió que había algo fuera de lugar.

 _La puerta no tenía llave_.

El corazón se le aceleró ¿Alguien habría entrado a robar? Nada parecía destrozado o forzado.

Una luz de lámpara iluminaba un cuerpo. Cabello dorado, ojos verdes y contextura pequeña.

 _Yuri. Lo había ido a buscar_.

Otabek quiso sonreír pero no pudo. No luego de que vio los ojos de Yuri, que parecían los de un tigre: calculadores, fríos, asesinos.

Entonces el chico habló, y solo dijo dos palabras, pero que fueron suficientes para congelarle la sangre de los pies a la cabeza.

— _Nos abandonaste._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoy les traigo novedades! Les quería contar que anoche, durante un arrebato de inspiración, escribí un pequeño spinoff de Seung-Gil Lee, su vida antes de ser rebelde y un poco de su relación con Phichit en la cárcel. Me gustaría saber si les interesa leerlo <3  
> Para las que estén interesadas, apenas vea un comentario positivo, lo subiré esta tarde bajo el nombre de HEARTLESS. Para que puedan ir y leerlo :)  
> ¡Gracias por todo como siempre! Besitos.


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

Capítulo 28

Yuri

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Estaba poseído por una rabia irrefrenable. Quería golpear algo, romperlo, destrozarlo. Sentía que la vida nunca volvería a ser lo que era, pero al menos podía hacer pagar por las injusticias.

Furioso era poco. Encolerizado, también.

Otabek lo miraba perplejo, sin mover un solo músculo. Yuri, por primera vez, sintió que lo odiaba. Toda la rabia que había acumulado hacia Viktor, ahora esta se deslizaba lentamente hacia su amigo.

_¿Es mi amigo? ¿Alguien que una vez me abandonó?_

El dolor y la ira iban de la mano en su alma.

_Yuuri ha muerto._

No es como si no hubiera sabido que el pobre cerdo había fallecido para renacer en él. Lo que no sabía que había muerto muchísimos años atrás; sólo, humillado, abandonado.

Viktor no había regresado ni una sola vez. Yuri creyó que lo haría. Pero el tiempo no alcanzó.

_Yuuri había aceptado todo aquello. Pero yo estoy enojado._

—Nos abandonaste — Repitió, en un susurro que sonó como el siseo de una serpiente—. Décadas atrás. Yuuri quedó tirado con el corazón en las manos mientras Viktor se fue a hacer quien sabe qué mierda.  
—Viktor es _tu_ bisabuelo — Dijo Otabek—. Y él no abandonó a Yuuri. No conoces sus motivos.  
—¿Acaso importan? ¿Era tan difícil decir adiós? ¿Tú vas a dejarme así, entonces?  
—Nunca te abandonaría — Habló, con la voz quebrada—. Nunca. No importa lo que Viktor haya hecho, yo no cometeré el mismo error. Yuri — Murmuró, mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos—. Yo te quiero.  
—Que conveniente — Bufó apartándose.  
—Si tan solo me escucharas…  
—¡No tengo nada que escuchar! — Berreó el rubio. Se tironeó de los cabellos y soltó un grito entre dientes— ¿Por qué habría de creer algo de lo que dices? Eres _él_ , Otabek. Luego de todos estos años. Y quizás para ti es fácil excusarte porque no has sentido la profunda tristeza de quien Viktor dejó atrás.  
—Vaya, no sabía que tus sentimientos eran los únicos que aquí importaban — Dijo con sarcasmo—. Cómo si yo la hubiera tenido fácil todo este tiempo.  
—No estamos hablando de nosotros.  
—Siempre se trata de nosotros. Yuuri y Viktor son los ecos de nuestro pasado. Lo que importa ahora somos tú y yo.  
—No puedo olvidarlos. Ni todo lo que pasó. Es más que un simple eco; es un grito constante en mis oídos — Confesó Yuri, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.  
—Esto no va a acabar aquí.

Yuri rió histéricamente. Divisó como Otabek parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Acabar? ¿Cuando hemos empezado? ¿Durante nuestro corto beso en Año Nuevo, dirás?  
—Sabes que empezó mucho antes de eso. No quieras pretender que nuestra amistad ni cariño no significó nada.  
—Para Viktor el amor de Yuuri no significó nada — Espetó. Otabek apretó los puños.  
—No tienes idea.  
—Ni quiero tenerla.

Yuri se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando pasó por el lado de Otabek, éste lo tomó del brazo con la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo sin dañarlo.

—Por favor. Escúchame — Dijo suplicante. Yuri le devolvió una mirada glacial.  
— _No_.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe, tan fuerte que opacó el sonido de su alma fragmentándose en mil partes.

 

* * * *

 

Yuri corrió. No sabía a dónde, porque no tenía exactamente a dónde ir. Su casa se había vuelto un infierno donde el demonio de Viktor lo perseguía en cada rincón. Otabek se veía más como una amenaza que un aliado.

 _Mila,_ pensó. La chica estaría pasando el tiempo en el apartamento de los Crispino, así que allí es a dónde se dirigiría.

Entonces se largó a llover. Parecía una estúpida película dramática en la cual todo le ocurría al desdichado protagonista. Yuri quería hacerse bolita en su cama y desaparecer para siempre del mundo, con Beka a su lado. Ya no se sorprendió cuando se dio a cuál _Beka_ se refería, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera como una puñalada.

Le abrió la puerta Michele, que lo miró perplejo.

—Esto no es un hotel, _che cazzo_  — Masculló en su idioma. Yuri se metió por el hueco que había entre el brazo del joven y la puerta.  
—Que suerte porque no te iba a pagar una mierda por la estadía — Respondió con amargura. Unos pasos resonaron a la distancia y vio a la feliz pareja de novias aparecer.  
—¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Mila preocupada.  
—No me habías dicho que eras mi hermana mayor ¿eh? Pues tendrás que cumplir tu trabajo — Respondió, intentando parecer altanero. Luego, rompió a llorar.

 

* * * *

 

Sara y Mila se habían puesto en acción. Le habían secado el cabello a Yuri, dado una bata caliente, y lo habían arropado en el sofá, como si fuera un bebé. Quería quejarse, pero tantas atenciones lo habían dejado con los ánimos aun más por el piso.

Michele había aparecido en el salón con una bandeja con cuatro tazas, una de ellas más grande, que entregó a Yuri. Cuando la tomó en sus manos pudo sentir el amargo y fuerte olor del café.

—Pero ¿Qué clase de bastardo insensible eres como para darle café a alguien que está triste? — Se quejó Yuri. Michele chasqueó la lengua.  
—Encima que estás en mi casa, tú…  
—Micky — Lo cortó Sara—. Tiene razón. Tráele una chocolatada.  
—Pero yo… es que… ¡Bah!

Mientras desaparecía, Yuri lo escuchó quejarse en italiano. Mila le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

—Te has peleado con Otabek — Dijo como una afirmación.  
—Que desagradable ser tan obvio — Refunfuñó, mientras se echaba contra el respaldo.  
—Es desagradable que dos personas que se llevan tan bien como ustedes estén peleados — Dijo la italiana— ¿Nos vas a contar que pasó?  
—No tengo ganas ¿No prefieren mimarme un poco más?  
— _Ahora_ — Ordenó Sara, y Mila la secundó.

Yuri se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Estaba tan cansado. No quería hacer nada, ni hablar, ni llorar, ni existir ya que estaba.

Las chicas lo miraron impacientes. Mila, por la mirada que tenía, podía imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

 _Aún así no lo hace más fácil_ , se dijo.

De todas formas les habló, de todo, desde el verdadero principio hasta los hechos de hacía unas horas.

Para cuando finalmente acabó, Michele también se había sumado a la charla, y ahora había tres pares de ojos fijos en él. Se sintió un pequeño idiota.

—¡Yuri! ¡De haberlo dicho antes! Mila y yo podíamos ayudarte.  
—¿Eh? — Preguntó desconcertado. Sara parecía emocionada.  
—Sari, sabes que no es lo correcto intervenir.  
—¡Pero es que mira lo mal que le ha pegado a Yuri! Debió haber sido muy turbulenta la experiencia del pasado.  
—¿Se puede saber de que hablan? — Preguntó Michele, alzando la voz— Sara ¿Estás en drogas?  
—Ay, Micky, yo ya te había contado sobre Seung-Gil Lee.  
—¡Creía que era una fantasía tuya!  
—Alto ahí — Masculló Yuri, haciendo el símbolo futbolístico de alto— ¿Has dicho Seung-Gil Lee? Esto no puede ir peor.

Sara entonces le explicó lo que sabía, o más bien lo que ella había estado deduciendo aquellos meses. Sobre como tu alma te manifestaba las experiencias del pasado para no volver a equivocarte en tu presente.

También habló del hecho de que estuvieran todos allí, juntos, compartiendo vidas, no era más que culpa de la atracción física que sentían sus almas, o sus conjuntos de energía, si se ponían más técnicos.

El cerebro de Yuri parecía haber pasado por una máquina de fuerza centrífuga. Se lo había estirado y ahora era solo un montón de pulpa en su cabeza. Micky parecía estar en la misma posición.

—No sé si el loco aquí soy yo por no compartir sus cosas… ¡O los chiflados son ustedes! — Masculló.  
—Micky — Rió Mila—, quizás tu tiempo de descubrir el pasado no ha llegado — Le guiñó un ojo.  
—Pues si es así, entonces imagino que mi yo del pasado era alguien muy importante para Seung-Gil Lee — Dijo, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Sara. Ella se recargó contra él.  
—Yo tengo mis sospechas — Tras decir eso, besó su mejilla. Yuri hizo un sonido que sonó como un  
—¡Bueno! ¡Estábamos hablando de mi problema!  
—Yuri, no hay nada más que hablar. Al menos no con nosotras. Tienes que ir con Otabek.  
—Pues sigue soñando.  
—¡Sabes que tienes que hacerlo! ¡No puedes culparlo por algo que ya pasó! ¡Se supone que debes seguir adelante!  
—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Seremos felices para siempre? ¿Dos chalados no pudieron tener su final feliz y ahora yo estoy obligado a tenerlo con Otabek?  
—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres?  
—¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Me voy! — Gritó, apoyando la taza fuertemente sobre la mesa. Agarró su ropa, todavía húmeda y se la puso como pudo, sin importar que lo estuvieran viendo— Al final aquí nadie me entiende.  
—¡El que no quiere entender eres tú! — Respondió Mila, también gritando— Me gustaría que dejaras de ser un necio testarudo alguna vez. No todo es cómo tú lo interpretas, para que sepas. Estás siendo un _egoísta_.  
—Fíjate, el egoísta soy yo, por no querer que me lastimen.  
—Exacto, sólo te preocupa si tú sales lastimado y te importa una mierda que _Otabek,_ que no ha hecho más que preocuparse por ti y estar a tu lado, también se le esté rompiendo el corazón.  
—¡CÁLLATE!

Sara fue tras él pero Yuri no dejó que lo agarrara. Abandonó la casa y se largó al lugar que siempre lo calmaba: el Puente de los Besos.

 

* * * *

 

El lugar estaba lleno, pero eso relajaba a Yuri, puesto que nadie se iba a fijar en él. Nadie se detendría a ver los llorosos ojos de un adolescente local.

Todo era un desastre. Todo, todo. Y también era un completo disparate.

Se distrajo viendo a los niños corretear, mientras arrojaban comida a los peces ¡Cómo le gustaría volver a ser un mocoso sin preocupaciones! Lo había sido hasta hace poco sin darse cuenta. Ojalá hubiese podido aprovechar un poco más de esa vida, porque la que tenía ahora estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

—Yuri — Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
—¿Me has seguido? — Masculló, sin voltearse. El desconocido se sentó a su lado.  
—Sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer locuras.  
—Me puedo cuidar muy bien sin ti, Mila.

Su amiga solo lo miró. Yuri soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, sin animarse a mirarla.

—No sé a que le temes tanto.  
—No quieras hacerme sentir mal, vieja bruja ¿Acaso está mal que quiera cuidarme de ser herido? — Rezongó, mirándola a los ojos de golpe.  
—No sabes si vas a salir herido.  
—Se llama prevención.  
—Se llama ser un cobarde — Le corrigió ella, hastiada—. El amor no se trata de estar seguro que no saldrás herido ¿Crees que cuando empecé a salir con Sara pensé que todo sería color de rosas para un par de lesbianas en el medio de San Petersburgo? ¿O que cuando decidí ser tu amiga sería fácil tener que soportarte?  
—Nadie te obliga — Dijo, herido. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.  
—No, nadie lo hace. Lo hago porque _quiero_ , y porque aunque pueda ser difícil, yo todavía creo que vale la pena el riesgo.  
—¿Y si para mí no vale la pena? — Preguntó Yuri, con un nudo en la garganta. Mila lo acunó con su brazo.  
—Lo que sí no valdrá la pena es “prevenir”.  
—Todo esto es una puta mierda.  
—Tienes que dejar ir a esos dos. Las cosas que les pasaron a ellos, _se quedan con ellos._ Que te sirva de lección. Ya no son Viktor y Yuuri, ahora son Yuri y Otabek.

Yuri no dijo nada. El alma le estaba doliendo demasiado como para pensar con claridad. Mila le besó en la sien, y se levantó del banco.

—Hagas lo que hagas yo no voy a abandonarte. Eres mi bebé. Pero me gustaría que eligieras lo correcto para no tener que escucharte por el resto de nuestras vidas. Tú sabrás qué es correcto.

Tras decir eso, ella partió.

 

* * * *

 

 

De camino a casa comenzó a salir el sol. Parecía una estúpida analogía de su tonta vida.

_El no está por salir para ti._

Pero se equivocó. Su móvil sonó. El nombre en pantalla hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Dudó unos segundos, pero la voz de Mila en su cabeza lo hizo tomar una decisión.

—Otabek — Respondió, con la voz suave pero firme.  
— _Yuri, me alegra que contestes. Creo que tenemos que hablar_ — Dijo la dulce voz de su amigo. _Sí, todavía es mi amigo._  
—Tienes razón. Hablaremos al fin. Te veo mañana en el Puente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vamos acercando al final... ¡Solo un capítulo más y el epílogo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y también por el recibimiento que le dieron al spinoff de Seung-Gil <3  
> ¡Besos y hasta mañana!


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Otabek

 

**Actualidad, Rusia**

Los nervios lo iban a carcomer si se quedaba solo esa noche, por lo que decidió hacer uso de la única compañía con la que podía contar en ese momento.

JJ lo estaba esperando en un bar español de tapas. El chico imaginaba que era solo una salida amistosa, pero Otabek estaba un poco necesitado de apoyo emocional. Le dio cargo de consciencia, ya que literalmente estaba _usando_ al canadiense.

_Prometo ser un mejor amigo para JJ, aunque me cueste._

El ambiente del lugar era bullicioso y sonaba música con una letra que no tenía ni la más absoluta idea de lo que significaba. Pero la gente se veía feliz, dichosa, tan alejada de lo que Otabek sentía en esos momentos. En una mesa pequeña en el centro del lugar, para variar, lo estaba esperando su compañero.

—¡Eh! ¡Otabek! ¡Aquí! — Chilló, mientras hacía señas y alargaba las vocales. _Típico._  
—Buenas noches, JJ, espero no haberte importunado.  
—Ay, Beka, siempre tan formal y correcto… ¡Estas cosas son las que hacen los amigos! Te llaman a altas horas de la noche para salir a divertirse y olvidarse de los problemas.  
—Sí, sobre eso…  
—Alto ahí, dime ¿Qué te apetece pedir? Todo se ve muy delicioso — Declaró JJ, mientras hojeaba el menú— Podría ser un poco de queso con oliva, o las clásicas croquetas españolas. Aunque la tortilla de patatas con chorizo me hace agua la boca… ¡Quiero todo! Espero que estés muy hambriento.  
—No tanto la verdad.  
—¡Eh! ¡Mozo! ¡Queremos un poquito de cada cosa del menú de entradas! ¡Y dos jarras de sangría! — Dijo a los gritos, mientras Otabek se agarraba la cabeza por la vergüenza.

 _Será una larga noche,_ pensó. Al menos así pasaría más rápido.

 

* * * *

 

Tras hora y media de comer y beber, el par de amigos ya estaba tocado. Un poco borrachos. JJ había intentado bromear con unos turistas alemanes que lo mandaron a freír espárragos. Luego unas chicas intentaron dejar sus números y fue JJ quien les dijo que ambos estaban comprometidos. El mozo no se veía feliz con los arrebatos de aquel borracho con ganas de armar jaleos e incitar peleas. Por más de que fuese totalmente ingenuo a que lo estaba haciendo.

Otabek enrojeció. Todavía recordaba la breve charla en que su amigo le había contado como besó a Yuri durante su desaparición y sobre lo muy arrepentido que estaba. Si bien aquello le había provocado una puntada de celos enorme, había aceptado las disculpas porque eran sinceras. Entonces, por alguna razón, JJ había asumido que ellos dos eran novios. Otabek no había tenido oportunidad de negárselo por dos motivos. Primero, JJ entendía lo que quería y difícilmente cambiaría de opinión una vez tenía algo metido en la cabeza. Y segundo, porque rápidamente desvió la conversación hacia la hermosa Isabella Yang, su gran primer amor, que lo esperaba en Canadá.

—Beka, somos afortunados — Decía hipando JJ—. Ya quiero volver a casa ¡Pero te voy a extrañar tanto! ¿Me irás a ver, verdad? No me digas que no tienes dinero porque… iré yo… y pagaré los boletos. Para ti y para Yuri. Se los pagaré así van a mi boda.  
—JJ, no dejaré que pagues más cosas por mí — Respondía Otabek a sus balbuceos, con las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol—. Y si lo hicieras, solo tendrías que pagar uno solo.  
—¡Ah, entendí! Quieres llevar a Yuri en tus piernas durante el vuelo ¿eh, tigre?  
—Nada de eso. Ni siquiera sé en que posición estoy con él — Confesó, mientras los ojos de JJ brillaban.  
—¡Siempre he querido esto!  
—¿Disculpa? — Preguntó el kazajo, sintiéndose molesto. Leroy agitó las manos.  
—Ah, perdóname. Me refiero a que siempre he querido tener charlas sobre nuestros sentimientos con un amigo. Háblame, Otabek, el tío JJ te escucha — Habló, mientras tomaba sus manos. Otabek se soltó de inmediato.  
—Estás comportándote como un fenómeno.  
—¡Hombre! Los amigos nos apoyamos mutuamente. No puedo apoyarte si no me hablas. Somos amigos, Beka. En las buenas y en las malas, como Quijote y Sancho Panza, como Mario y Luigi, como Harry y Ron…  
—No quiero arruinar tu noche — Dijo a pesar de sabía que le terminaría contando. Ese había sido su objetivo, de todas formas.  
—¡Quiero saber! — Exigió, golpeando su jarra en la mesa— ¡Y quiero más sangría! ¡Mozo! ¡Si no me traes alcohol entonces no podré seguir viviendo!  
—Lo que pasa es que algo ha ocurrido — Suspiró Beka, pero un fuerte hipo lo sorprendió—. Yuri me culpa por eso.  
—¿Y es tu culpa de verdad?  
—Pues… no, al menos no del todo.  
—¡Entonces no entiendo! — Masculló. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de JJ parecía un grito— Debería darse cuenta.  
—No… no es tan sencillo.  
—Que lo es. Las personas que suelen empecinarse en echarle la culpa a otros es porque no quieren ver la culpa en sí mismos.

El cansado mozo dejó dos nuevas jarras de sangría. JJ dio un largo trago, mientras Otabek se miraba los pulgares.

—Mañana hemos acordado… para hablar — Confesó Otabek. Jean lo miró con ojos pensativos.  
—Mañana será clave. Mira, Beka, te daré un milenario consejo que ha estado en la familia Leroy por generaciones — Dijo, con toda la seriedad del mundo.  
—Dime.

JJ tomó aire, agarró a Otabek por las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos.

—El burro no coge por lindo, sino por insistente — Y luego se desmayó.

_Puto JJ._

* * * *

 

Las 4 am y no podía pegar un ojo. Hacía solo un rato había tenido que arrastrar a JJ hasta su casa, donde lo había dejado durmiendo borracho y como una cuba.

La noche de repente se sentía muy solitaria ahora que sabía que Viktor no estaba esperándolo al otro lado.

_Y ahora que no se que pasará con Yuri._

Otabek recapituló los últimos meses de su vida. Maravillosos meses, más de lo que habría podido pedir alguien con una existencia tan gris como la suya.

Sí, su vida era gris. No porque le faltasen aventuras, ya que siempre se las había ingeniado para andar de aquí para allá. Era gris porque Otabek todavía no encontraba algo que lo motivase, que pintase sus días de los colores más vivos del arcoíris.

No necesariamente debía ser una persona. Podía ser un sueño, una aspiración, una pasión. Jamás había creído que sería de esas personas que sus días dependerían del amor y la compañía que otro le profesase.

En otras palabras, no habría imaginado que el pequeño y gruñón Yuri terminase siendo su explosión de colores en sus tristes días.

Y todo era gracias a Viktor ¿O era gracias a él mismo? ¿Acaso Otabek se había enamorado de aquel chico solo por el pasado que los unía?

Él estaba seguro que no. Él lo había querido porque así lo había decidido, porque su frío corazón se había derretido ante aquel incendio que era Yuri en su inmensidad.

Se lo demostraría. Le diría que podían construir una historia desde cero, que Viktor y Yuuri no habían sido más que un prólogo de tinta negra en la larga historia multicolor que ellos todavía podrían construir.

_Yuri, sólo dame la oportunidad._

 

* * * *

 

El Puente no se veía como todos los días. Todo parecía estar más nítido, más intenso, más brillante. Quizás esto solo le ocurría a sí mismo.

La iglesia más cercana dio las campanadas de hora en punto.

Entonces ahí, Yuri y Otabek se vieron de frente.

El rubio tenía el cabello atado y desaliñado. Nunca lo había visto tan hermoso.

_Porque a mis ojos eres lo más hermoso que se me podía presentar._

—Viniste — Dijo, con la voz aguda. Yuri chasqueó la lengua y pateó una piedra.  
—No es posible huir para siempre.  
—Claro que lo es, si sabes cómo esconderte.  
—No de ti. De ti no puedo huir.

Otabek lo observó. Podía ver cómo de a poco bajaba la guardia; tenía un brillo especial que lo transportó a una época muy lejana, una donde un soviético y un japonés, enemigos de guerra, se miraban por primera vez en una sucia carpa en un campamento en Corea. Una época donde unos chicos llamados Viktor y Yuuri se habían querido en mil sentidos. Una época dónde aquellos que amaban no encontraban un final feliz.

_Pero este no es ese Yuuri. Es mi Yuri. Y yo no soy ese Viktor. Sólo soy Otabek._

—Creí que odiar a Viktor, _que odiarte a ti_ , me haría sentir mejor — Empezó, mirando al atardecer sobre el Río Nevá—. Pero de nada me sirve odiarlos. Lo hecho, hecho está.  
—Puedo explicarte todo lo que ocurrió — Balbuceó Otabek—. Ayudarte a entender. Quizás Yuuri nunca pudo saberlo, pero lo sabrás tú.  
—No quiero que lo expliques — Dijo luego de un rato—. Sólo serviría para perdernos aún más en sus vidas. Quiero dejarlo atrás, pero solo podré hacerlo si te tengo a mi lado.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos. A veces, el silencio podía decir más que las mismas palabras. Que fuese un silencio calmo, en confianza, le daba buena señal. Yuri abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, antes de animarse a hablar.

—Pero hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza.  
—Dímelo — Ordenó, con calma, Otabek—. Si vamos a hacer esto juntos, pues _lo hacemos juntos_. No más secretos ni desconfianzas.  
—No quiero amarte solo porque Yuuri amó a Viktor una vez. Y esta parece ser la condena de nuestra historia — Habló, con la voz rota. Otabek lo tomó del mentón—. Quiero creer que te quiero porque así lo elijo yo y no porque el destino nos lo impuso. Porque _ellos_ lo impusieron.  
—Escúchame con atención. El destino no es quien para decidir si algún día nos amamos. Esos seremos nosotros. Puede que el destino, la vida, quien sea, nos haya unido. Pero ellos no deciden qué haremos de ahora en más.

» Yuuri y Viktor nos hicieron un regalo; ahora es nuestro deber mantenerlo.

Lo miró con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tenía. Otabek podía ver lo mejor de Yuuri en ellos, así como el legado del mismo Viktor.

_Pero tienen la marca personal de Yuri Plisetsky. Eso es lo más importante._

El chico sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Algo pequeño y que relucía, y que hizo llenar los ojos de Otabek de lágrimas tras reconocerlo: la medalla de Yuuri, la que había entregado a su amante ese último día en Hong Kong, como una muestra de su amor. Para que jamás lo olvidase. Pensó que Viktor no hubiese podido olvidarlo, de todas formas.

—¿Puedes creerlo? — Le preguntó, con una sonrisa y mirada empañada— No creo que esos dos se hubieran imaginado que su historia al final terminaría así.  
—Te equivocas, Yuri — Dijo Otabek—. Apenas está comenzando.

La noche empezaba a caer. El frío era tal que podía calar huesos, pero la presencia del otro era reconfortante.

Yuri deslizó su mano a través del frío barandal. De a poco, la puso sobre la de Otabek. Y este, entrelazó sus fríos dedos con los suyos.

Era el mejor principio de historia que Otabek había visto jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He aquí el último capítulo! ¡MAÑANA EPÍLOGO! Espero les guste y estén preparadas :) Los agradecimientos y demás comentarios nostálgicos quedan para mañana jeje  
> ¡Un beso grande!


	30. Chapter 30

Epílogo

Yuri

 

**7 años después, Japón**

Hoy cumplía veinticuatro años.

En aquel lapsus de tiempo lo había festejado de maneras diferentes, tristes y felices, en casa o lejos de ella, pero siempre alguien que amaba estaba a su lado. El de hoy no sería la excepción.

Sus manos estaban ocupadas. Una de ellas sostenía una especie de jarrón decorado. Era un objeto raro para estar cargando en medio de una ciudad extranjera, pero para Yuri era algo especial. Una urna funeraria; que se había conservado a lo largo de casi un siglo.

En la otra llevaba algo más feliz: la cálida mano de Otabek.

Otabek era su novio, lo era desde hacía seis años ya, luego de que estuvieran todo un año para ponerle un título a aquella experiencia hermosa que habían estado viviendo.

Empezó a rememorar un poco los últimos años de su vida.

Su cumpleaños número dieciocho lo pasó en casa de JJ, en una fiesta sorpresa que todos sus compañeros de la Academia habían orquestado a sus espaldas. Otabek le había dado su primer beso desde que salían, en conmemoración al que habían compartido unos meses antes en la Nochevieja, en el mismo lugar. Para el número diecinueve, lo festejó en un yate en Barcelona junto a Mila, Sara y Otabek. El veinte lo pasó al lado de su madre y su abuelo en Riga. El veintiuno se decidió pasarlo en la bella Almaty, con Otabek y su madre en una preciosa cena tradicional kazaja. A los veintidós, una simple cena y salida a patinar en San Petersburgo, a los veintitrés llorando en el regazo de Alina por la reciente muerte de su querido abuelo.

Muchas cosas seguirían pasando en la vida de Yuri Plisetsky, eso no podría evitarlo, pero estaba seguro que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a las cosas tristes. _Lo peor ya ha pasado_.

A su lado, Otabek apretó su mano, y Yuri volteó a verlo.

El cabello le había crecido: ya no llevaba un undercut, pero estaba lo suficientemente largo como para poder hacerse una pequeña coleta. Hasta hacía poco ambos habían compartido peinado, pero antes de subirse al avión, Yuri había recortado su larga y rubia melena, dejando solo un pequeño flequillo. Su novio tenía una corta e incipiente barba que Otabek sabía que Yuri detestaba, pero con todos los largos vuelos y trasbordos no había podido recortarla. Su cara seguía siendo cuadrada y su mandíbula fuerte. _Nada ha cambiado, pero nada ha seguido igual tampoco._

—Es una ciudad preciosa, ¿No crees? —le preguntó a su lado. Yuri tuvo que agachar la cabeza para mirarlo, ya que estaba un poco más alto que él.

Lo era en realidad. A pesar de que el invierno todavía no había terminado, marzo ya parecía como un aliento de primavera en el lugar. El sol brillaba, los niños jugaban en el barro, los pájaros salían a cantar.

Todo era como lo recordaba. Y aun así se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Era el más hermoso _déjà vu_ de todos.

 

* * * *

 

El lugar al que se dirigían no estaba tan alejado de lo que era el centro de la ciudad, puesto que Yuri aun podía ver el Castillo de Hasetsu claramente; pero como habían parado a almorzar y también para disfrutar del precioso ambiente que los rodeaba, el sol ya no pegaba tan fuerte en lo alto del cielo mientras que la temperatura había descendido tal vez uno o dos grados.

Observó el gran cartel frente suyo. Yuri había dedicado aquellos últimos años de su vida a aprender el idioma japonés, y le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que podía hablar o trazar los diferentes caracteres.

 _Debo agradecerle por eso también, supongo,_ pensaba, mientras traducía: Cementerio Municipal de Hasetsu.

El lugar se veía lindo, muy distinto de cómo internet le había pintado los cementerios japoneses; llenos de tumbas, epitafios y moho creciendo entre los monumentos. Allí era pacífico. Sereno. Yuri pensó que sería un buen lugar para descansar durante la eternidad.

Otabek cerró los ojos a su lado. Yuri sabía lo que estaba pensando, y como el lugar le rememoraba a viejas épocas, donde había tenido que enterrar a su padre y hermana cuando todavía era prácticamente un niño.

La muerte nunca sería fácil, pero podías hacer que se sienta menos dolorosa si aceptabas que la persona correcta estuviera a tu lado durante el proceso.

—¿Te molesta si recorro un poco sólo? —preguntó, a pesar de la curiosa mirada de su novio— Hay varias cosas que quería ver aquí, en realidad.  
—Estaré por ahí. Pero ¿Puedo…? —inquirió, dirigiendo una mirada a lo que Yuri cargaba en brazos.  
—Sí, tómalo.

Otabek tomó la urna que Yuri le ofrecía. Él lo comprendió, ya que su novio tenía una conexión más bien mágica con los restos de la persona que se guardaban en aquel frasco. Él entendía, ya que después de todo, también tenía un vínculo eterno con alguien más.

Se dieron un corto beso y una mirada, antes de que sus caminos se separaran brevemente.

Era extraño. No que tuviesen que separarse, porque ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros como para poder vivir uno sin el otro sin amarse menos. Lo extraño era estar parado precisamente en aquel cementerio.

¿Por dónde debía empezar? Ni siquiera sabía si estaría allí. Quizás sus restos jamás habían vuelto a su hogar, para quedarse pudriéndose en aquella jungla birmana junto al brigadier americano; y sosteniendo contra su pecho un viejo anillo de la época de los zares, como si fuera el más grande tesoro.

Camino entre las tumbas, inspeccionando. Cuántas vidas había allí, irónicamente. Cuántas historias que no se habían contado y ahora serían olvidadas.

Yuri se prometió no olvidar la suya.

Una llamó su atención. Recordó un cálido abrazo, una sonrisa y una dulce voz femenina dándole la bienvenida a pesar de su dolor.

 _Yuuko Nishigori._ Los ojos se le empañaron. Siempre pensó que las flores sobre las lápidas eran estúpidas, pero hubiese querido tener la más bonita de ellas para dejárselas a aquella preciosa mujer. A su lado, una tumba honoraria, rezaba _Takeshi Nishigori_. Juntos, incluso aún cuando la muerte había querido separarlos. Y a ambos lados, dos que cargaban con los nombres de Axel y Loop; sus hijas. _Una sigue viva._

¡Cómo hubiese querido ir a visitarla!, pero probablemente sería una anciana, y Yuri no quería incordiar en sus últimos años de vida. Se le achicó el corazón al pensar que sería la última persona viva que conocía a Yuuri Katsuki en persona. El único lazo que quedaba.

Pero debía seguir.

No encontró a Minako ni a Mari. Quizás no estaban allí, o quizás habían terminado casándose y usando los apellidos de sus cónyuges hasta el momento de morir. Sí encontró a los padres de Yuuri. Se detuvo unos segundos hasta el lugar donde Hiroko Katsuki descansaba. Había muerto apenas una década antes de que su propia madre, Alina, naciera. Todo se sentía tan irreal, como si aun estuviera dentro de un sueño y su cuerpo no era el suyo, sino el de Yuuri.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Cada noche que tenía que cerrar los ojos, aun si estuviera durmiendo en brazos de Otabek, la mente de Yuri se escapaba a otro lugar, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un último sueño. Ahora que finalmente había hecho las paces con su compañero del pasado, hubiese deseado apreciarlo más.

Entonces lo vio, atrás de sus padres. Yuri no podía decir si era real o solo era honoraria, pero el nombre grabado en kanjis allí lo dejó sin respiración.

 

_Katsuki Yuuri._

_Servidor durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y amado hijo._

_La estrella más brillante de la familia._

_1918-1942._

Se agachó, y arrastró sus rodillas, hasta que la palma de su mano descansaba sobre el frío material.

 _Finalmente_ , pensó, ahogando las lágrimas, con el corazón apretado en un puño.

Quería decir tantas cosas. Era estúpido, puesto que quizás Yuuri ni siquiera estuviese allí abajo y aunque lo estuviese, no podía escuchar lo que decía.

 _Claro que escucho. Vivo adentro de ti_ , sintió como un susurro, mientras sentía una pequeña presencia fantasmal posándose a su lado. Era sólo su cabeza, claro, pero Yuri podía fingir que no estaba sólo en aquel momento.

—Hoy probaré el katsudon —le dijo a la tumba— ¿Y sabes _por qué_? Porque… hoy cumplo veinticuatro. Ya tenemos la misma edad.

Que distintas habían sido sus vidas. Mientras Yuri viajaba junto a su amor por el mundo a esa edad, Yuuri había estado defendiendo su vida y a su país en una injusta guerra. Mientras Yuri lo tenía todo, el otro Yuuri había perdido lo poco que tenía.

Y se dio cuenta, que por última vez, Yuri podría verlo como alguien mayor, inalcanzable, en un pedestal. Porque ahora crecería y envejecería, mientras Yuuri permanecería joven por siempre, hermoso y con una melancólica sonrisa, en su memoria.

—Si nos hubiéramos conocido quizás te odiaba —confesó con una boba carcajada.

No recibió respuesta. _Pues claro, si le estás hablando a un muerto_.

Sí, un muerto. Aquel sería el adiós. Yuri, que lo extrañaría y lo querría para toda su vida, finalmente cerraba aquel capítulo de su vida. Él crecería junto a Otabek, el gran regalo de Yuuri.

Se secó una lágrima.

—Espero que en dónde estés, el río de estrellas que te separa de Viktor no sea tan profundo.

 _No lo es_ , parecía decir. Después de todo, Yuri y Otabek ahora estaban juntos. Era el equivalente a la victoria de aquellos dos.

Una mano de verdad se posó sobre su hombro. Cuando giró y vio a los ojos de su novio, supo que la hora había llegado.

Otabek se agachó hasta su lado y con una pequeña pala que había conseguido en una tienda de la zona, cavó un pozo chico al lado de la tumba de Yuuri. Esperaba que ningún guardia apareciera, y si lo hacía, Yuri lo mandaría al lugar del que había nacido de una forma nada amable.

Cuando el hueco fue lo suficientemente profundo, depositó la urna con las cenizas de Viktor, y taparon el agujero.

Ahora podían descansar juntos. Un gesto infantil, bobo, pero que para el primer Yuuri hubiera significado mucho. Ya nadie podía decir que esos dos no compartirían la eternidad al lado del otro.

—El festejo nos aguarda —le dijo Otabek, que le tendía una mano para levantarse—. Espero que esté bueno el katsudon.  
—Oh, créeme que lo está —respondió Yuri, rodeándole su cuerpo con el brazo.

Los dos rieron, y abrazados, sin mirar atrás, abandonaron el cementerio de Hasetsu.

En el cielo, la luna refulgía con su luz, pero ni una sola estrella brillaba esa noche.

 

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí termina! De verdad quiero agradecerle por todos los comentarios. Halagos, correcciones, todo me sirvió para mejorar un poquito más <3  
> ¡Gracias por acompañar esta humilde historia! A quienes la siguieron casi desde el principio y a quienes empezaron ayer. De verdad, no tengo palabras.  
> Espero les guste y esté a la altura.  
> ¡Besos! ¡Nos vemos pronto en la próxima novela!


End file.
